Novas Jornadas
by Ieda
Summary: O destino fez com que Jack e Will se encontrassem novamente, agora o objetivo de ambos é ainda mais difícil de ser alcançado. Dessa vez eles contarão com a ajuda da Capitã Lílian e de Julia, em uma aventura cheia de surpresas em busca do Pérola Negra.
1. Chapter 1

Ele havia perdido seu navio, só lhe restara um caminho a seguir e um objetivo a alcançar. Mas agora mesmo com tudo em mãos ainda faltava algo. E uma jornada atrás de seu precioso Pérola poderia ser mais longa, e mais difícil do que sua cobiçada imortalidade jamais foi. Ele sabia das dificuldades, porém não temia. Afinal ele era...

– ... O Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy?

* * *

E do outro lado do mundo na fronteira que ligava o mundo dos vivos do mundo dos mortos estava o Holandês Voador. O destino de Will não parecia tão bom quanto ele sonhava na humilde ferroaria em que viveu a vida toda. Ele não tinha mais Elizabeth, e sua vida estava ligada ao Holandês, parecia que nada o tiraria dali, só lhe restava se conformar. Mas como seu coração reagiria a uma nova esperança?

* * *

A ilha de San Sebastian era pequena, muito humilde, era povoada por pequenas vilas, recheada de comerciantes que se sustentavam com o pouco que conseguiam.

Julia caminhava por entre as ruas esburacadas da região, ela era uma moça muito bonita, tinha os cabelos castanhos, e os olhos na mesma tonalidade, não era muito alta, mas tinha uma ótima aparência, levava consigo uma cesta para seu pai, o mês havia sido bom, e ela aproveitou para comprar alguns alimentos para a família. Eram humildes, mas estavam em situação melhor que muitos por ali.

Já estava por anoitecer quando ela alcançou a porta de casa. As ruas estavam vazias, todos estavam com medo, havia boatos de pilhagens em ilhas próximas, histórias terríveis naquela região. Ela não gostava de piratas, já ouvira o suficiente para não gostar, lembrava-se da história de vida que sua amiga tinha, e estava tão apreensiva nesses dias.

Logo que entrou em casa notou uma agitação estranha. Barulhos estrondosos começaram a ser ouvidos pela jovem assustada. Seus pais estavam com expressões pavorosas, estavam apressados tentavam arrumar tudo que tinham.

– O que está acontecendo?–Perguntara atordoada.

– Julia corra, pegue o que poder e vamos fugir – Seu pai estava aflito parecia prever o pior.

Quando tentava descer as escadas ouviu o barulho da porta sendo arrombada, dois homens muito sujos surgiram, eles portavam armas e espadas, não deram a menor chance a seus pais e os mataram ali mesmo no pequeno hall. Ambos pegaram os pertences que a família Beck levava e sumiram na noite escura.

Ela correu para perto da família, mas só ouviu um suspiro de sua mãe. Não tinha mais o que fazer ali, foi embora no calar da noite, se esconder na praia.

* * *

Em outro extremo do Caribe, velejava o velho navio Karma, sua tripulação era liderada por uma jovem corajosa e misteriosa.

Lílian Hernandes viveu naquele navio desde muito nova, sua mãe morreu quando ela ainda tinha treze anos, vivia com ela em San Sebastian, nunca conhecera seu pai, segundo sua mãe ele era um pirata e jamais a tinha visto.

Tinha ótimas lembranças da infância, principalmente da família Beck, e de sua amiga Julia, tinham sido tão bons com ela quando sua mãe morreu. Mais seu destino não estava naquela ilha. Procurou seu pai durante algum tempo, mas sua busca era infundada, ela não sabia nada a respeito dele, o mais perto que chegou foi do capitão Andrei, era um amigo de sua mãe, cuidou dela levando-a consigo para o Karma, e desde então foi seu pai.

Permetiu-se lembra dele por um instante... Era um pirata rabugento, mas se tornou um pai carinhoso com o passar do tempo. Morreu cinco anos após encontra - lá, e ela assumiu seu posto desde então.

Hoje, Lílian era uma mulher corajosa, não expunha seus temores para a tripulação e passava muita confiança a todos. Era muito bonita também, tinha a pela bem clara, os cabelos longos e ruivos, olhos azuis, era alta, e seu rosto tinha traços delicados, não sabia se parecia com seu pai, mas isso não importava mais para ela, todos os traços eram herdados de sua mãe, que era Irlandesa e tinha vindo muito nova para a América.

Seu navio e sua tripulação estavam debilitados, alguns feridos, e estavam quase sem munição, não vinham de boas pilhagens e sofriam constantes ataques de outros piratas.

Ela estava debruçada sobre uma pequena mureta observando o horizonte, e mesmo diante de tantas dificuldades ela sorriu.

Algo estava para mudar, em breve... Ela pressentia isso.

* * *

**_Primeiro capitulo :)_**

**_Eu sei que está chato, e que quase não tem falas, mas eu tentei explicar rapidamente a origem de alguns personagens e a situação de outros. No próximo capítulo fica melhor!(Ou não hehehe)_**

**_Eu estou escrevendo essa fic com minha amiga Paula, então às vezes ela que estará aqui postando._**

**_Estamos fazendo o possível, mas como é nossa primeira fic, pode não ficar lá essas coisas. Sintam-se a vontade para falar de erros, darem sugestões e etc. Só peguem leve, sabe... É aquela velha história, da primeira fic. :)_**

**_Ah, e aproveitando quero dar os parabéns para todas que escrevem aqui, adoro as histórias! tem muita gente aqui que escreve maravilhosamente bem. Em breve vou deixar reviews para todas!_**

**_Espero que gostem da fic_**

**_Bjus :)_**

**_Ieda_**


	2. Chapter 2

O mar estava calmo, não tinha grandes mudanças nesses últimos dias, era manha e o sol estava forte, muito forte. Os raios que surgiam no horizonte eram fortes, e acabaram acordando a figura que dormia com uma garrafa vazia em sua boca.

Já fazia uma semana que Jack Sparrow estava no mar, e mesmo em tão pouco tempo já estava ficando sem rum, o resto das coisas que havia trazido consigo também acabará, sua situação não estava nada boa.

Ele se levantará com um pouco de dificuldade, ignorando completamente a situação que estava, foi olhar mais uma vez para o mapa que trazia consigo._ "– Ah Barbossa... Quero ver aonde vai agora sem o seu precioso mapa!"_– Mesmo em pior situação, não parava de se vangloriar, seu ego era maior do que a falta de rum.

Súbito ele se lembra da garrafa seca em sua mão, e se desespera atrás de mais. – Onde está, onde está? – Fez uma bagunça terrível, jogando tudo que encontrava para os lados. Estava tão concentrado e desesperado que não percebeu a recente aproximação de um desconhecido.

* * *

O Karma avançava calmamente para perto da pequena embarcação. Lílian olhava com interesse a cena, havia um homem lá, estava uma baderna e mal se podia reconhecer algo, mais ela o viu, e algo a chamou a atenção.

– Avancem! Tem alguém ali – "_Pode ser interessante ou no mínimo proveitoso para nós"._

* * *

– Ah! Aqui está... Não podia ter acabado assim, não o meu rum! – Ele falava com satisfação para si mesmo, quando se virou e deparou-se com um grande navio cada vez mais perto de si. Não tinha idéia de quem se tratava, nunca virá aquele navio antes.

– Quem é você? – Lílian surgiu à frente de seu navio, ela ostentava uma pose heróica, como um grande capitão faria em seu lugar.

– Quanta petulância para uma dama, interrompe meu desjejum dessa maneira! – Apesar de não ter idéia de quem fosse à moça, Jack não perdia seu sarcasmo.

– Está em desvantagem, não é prudente para um pirata acabado, bêbado e sozinho fazer provocações a uma tripulação inteira. Anda diga quem é?

– Ora, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy?

– Capitão? Que bela embarcação não?... Essas garrafas são seus tripulantes? – Risos a seguiram.

– Não, elas são meu tesouro... Ou foram já que estão vazias – Ele parou e as olhou como tristeza, já não havia mais tanto rum. – Mas como ia dizendo roubaram meu navio... De novo, mas dessa vez estão em desvantagem – Ele mostrou a tatuagem acima do pulso, como gesto para que ela soubesse quem ele era.

Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram instantaneamente, era ele mesmo, o tão falado capitão Jack Sparrow, mas agora sem seu navio. – Sou Lílian Hernandes, capitã do Karma.

– Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho! Olhe quanta satisfação nessas caras rabugentas! – Jack falava ainda meio bêbado com um sarcasmo quase cômico aos presentes.

– Dias difíceis. – Era evidente que não vinham de bons saques, haviam se tornado alvo fácil para outros navios, e Jack notando isso logo entrou com seu sarcasmo costumeiro. – Estamos melhor que você, não acha?

– Querida porque não fazemos uma troca de favores ao invés de trocarmos ofensas? Você me ajuda a recuperar meu Pérola, enquanto eu viajo em seu navio, ajudo a melhorar as coisas, também posso arranjar ótimos tripulantes para você. Concorda? – Ele percebeu o quanto ela tinha potencial, era corajosa, e o ajudaria muito nessa nova busca, tiraria fácil proveito da situação.

Ela não queria aceitar, sabia quem ele era, e conhecia sua fama, algo poderia dar muito errado nessa viagem, porém algo a fez mudar de idéia, não era sempre que se ficava diante do Pérola Negra, e ela estava com uma tripulação inteira, não seria difícil tomá-lo para si, Jack Sparrow não perdia por esperar.

- Bem vindo ao meu navio, Capitão!

* * *

**_Mais um capítulo!_**

**_Esse ficou melhorzinho né? Bom me esforcei para que ficasse :)_**

**_Quero agradecer a Roxane Norris e a Jaqueline16 pelas reviews que me mandaram, fiquei muito feliz com elas! Espero que vcs tbm gostem desse capitulo!_**

**_Por enquanto é só, no próximo capitulo, teremos mais os outros personagens._**

**_Bjus pra todos! E até semana que vem :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ainda na praia, Julia estava zonza, seu coração parecia não existir mais, tudo que tinha passado naquela noite era terrível, viu sua família morrer, sua ilha ser devastada em meio a sangue e tiros. Não tinha idéia do que faria dali para frente, até que seu coração pareceu voltar a bater.

Um navio se aproximava do porto, devia ser mercante ou algo parecido, ela se escondeu rapidamente atrás de uma pedra, esperando ele atracar. Não demorou muito levando em conta que estavam muito próximos. Vários homens desceram, eles começaram a descarregar o navio. Caixas, e mais caixas eram depositadas.

Ela aproveitou a distração da tripulação e sorrateira entrou no navio. Procurou por um lugar onde pudesse se esconder, e acabou ficando abaixo da escada do convés onde havia muitos barris e tranqueiras, ali atrás ninguém conseguiria vê-la. Ficou ali por mais de três dias, mas logo um deles a encontrou, logo, ele pensou que a moça não era digna, pois estava sozinha num navio cheio de homens, mas antes que pudessem ter alguma ação ela correu em direção à proa. Ele tentava agarra-lá pelo braço, mais ela foi rápida e se jogou ao mar junto de um barril, se agarrou a ele e tentou se afastar o mais rápido possível. Não tentaram ir atrás dela, não valia à pena voltar o curso, decidiram seguir rumo.

Ficou ali boiando por horas, estava quase sem forças, quando sentiu um tremor estranho vindo de baixo d' água. Algo começou a se erguer diante de si, uma onda enorme se formou. Julia gritara de medo, não tinha idéia do que seria. Foi quando viu um navio aparecer diante de si.

Era impossível para ela acreditar no que tinha visto, a maneira como ele havia surgido diante de si. O medo tomou conta da pobre moça, ela se lembrou do sufoco que tinha passado no outro navio, de como teve que ser rápida para evitar que coisas piores acontecessem.

Daquele navio surgiu um homem jovem, ela mal viu seu rosto, suas forças acabaram instantes antes dele se aproximar de si.

* * *

Will mergulhou imediatamente atrás da moça, ele não sabia quem era mais não estava morta como os outros quais ele transportava. Conseguiu pega-la rápido, e colocou-a no pequeno barco, de volta ao navio.

Confirmou suas suspeitas quando a colocou a salvo, ela estava viva, muito fraca e pálida, mais ainda tinha vida. Tinha um rosto tão doce, uma inocência como um dia ele viu Elizabeth ter. Deitou-a em sua cabine, e preferiu esperar até que acordasse para saber de onde vinha.

– Não devia ter feito isso – Willian Turner, seu pai, o bom e velho Bootstrap apareceu na porta da cabine, seu semblante era preocupado.

–Queria que a deixasse morrer?

–Você não pode salvar todo mundo. Sua missão é outra agora, e aqui não é lugar pra ela, filho. – Caminharam juntos até o convés deixando a moça ainda desacordada na cabine.

Por longos minutos Will não respondeu seu pai, sabia que estava certo, mas não podia deixar a moça morrer, de fato o que tinha lhe abalado naquela conversa, era lembrar de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma. Estava lá, vivo, para sempre! Mas que vantagem havia nisso? Por um instante lembrou-se de Jack Sparrow, de fato, devia a vida à ação nobre que Sparrow teve em seus segundos finais, abriu mão de sua ambição para que ele não morresse, e de alguma forma tinha a amizade do mesmo.

– Amanhã decido o que fazer, nós acabamos de voltar pra cá, ainda demorará algumas semanas para que voltemos ao nosso eterno destino, sei de minhas obrigações, fique tranqüilo!

Bootstrap não viu necessidade de responder o filho, ele percebera a angústia do mesmo, e não o recriminava por isso. Will era corajoso, e se tornara um pirata como poucos! Mais ao ver a vida do filho aprisionada ao Holandês seu coração se rachava. Era isso mesmo que o destino reservava para Will, ou ainda havia escolhas?

* * *

Lílian acordara bem cedo como de costume, gostava de ficar a só, observando o mar e se recordando das boas fazes de sua vida. Não foi diferente naquela manhã, não havia ninguém no convés, e ela pode por fim, colocar as idéias em ordem.

Sentou-se na pequena escada que dava ao leme, e ficou ali parada, carregava consigo seu amuleto, como se fosse de fato uma jóia valiosa. Era um colar bem rústico, tinha como pingente uma esmeralda mal lapidada, porém seu valor sentimental era imenso, ganhou quando nova, de sua mãe que também tinha um. Mas quando morreu, e Lílian viu diante de si a chance de fugir, entregou a sua amiga o outro colar, um lembrança eterna, mas desde então nunca mais a viu.

– Perdida em devaneios capitã? – Lílian quase pulou de susto quando viu a imagem de Sparrow parada diante de si.

– O que faz acordado há essa hora? Devia estar dormindo, como o resto da tripulação – Ela se levantou bruscamente encarando-o de perto.

–Como se desse para dormir naquele lugar onde você me jogou, seu navio está caindo aos pedaços,_ luv... _Só concordei com isso por ser a única maneira de reaver meu Pérola. Devia oferecer melhores hospitalidades, quem sabe hoje eu não possa dormir na cabine da capitã, me parece mais confortável...

–Não comece Sparrow, minha paciência não é tão tolerante– Lílian tentava esconder a maneira como essa brincadeiras estavam mexendo com ela, não podia negar que ele tinha um certo charme, algo que chamava sua atenção. Mas também não podia esquecer quem ele era, e porque estava em seu navio.

– Sabe por que mulheres não comandam navios? E quando comandam vira uma bagunça? – Ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando a centímetros de distância, estava gostando de provocá-la – Porque mulheres são presas a emoções inúteis, _luv!_ São facilmente enganadas! – Lílian o empurrou para trás devolvendo o sorriso irônico! – Nós piratas somos fortes! Corajosos! Viris! E acima de tudo homens honestos... De palavra!

Ela não sabia se ria da situação ou se jogava Sparrow ao mar.

– De onde eu venho piratas são homens gordos, sujos e bêbados. Tem certeza que não está descrevendo um lorde, capitão? – Agora ela quem o provocava, se aproximando do mesmo ainda com uma pose orgulhosa, como era de costume em Sparrow, e parando bem próxima a ele.

– Não siga o que os outros dizem, _luv!_ Olhe para mim e terá certeza que nem todo pirata é igual, pelo menos não quando falamos do Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Jack estava se divertindo da situação, ela estava seguindo o jogo dele, o provocando também, mais ele percebeu a irônia no olhar dela, estava brincando com as palavras do capitão.

– Não tenho tempo pra essas besteiras, '_capitão'_, você me fez uma proposta, e eu aceitei, agora cumpra! Para onde vamos daqui pra frente? – A expressão dela mudou, voltou a ficar séria, ignorando totalmente o que acabaram de conversar.

Jack ficou quieto por alguns minutos, começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensando, não podiam ir atrás do Pérola assim, precisavam de muitas coisas, o que fariam contra Barbossa e os outros? Foi quando uma luz entrou em sua mente.

– Vamos para Tortuga!

– Tortuga? Mas... – Antes que ela pudesse se opuser, um barulho estranho veio do navio, um dos piratas estava com parte das pernas afundada na madeira do convés devido ao mal estado da embarcação.

– Está vendo... Precisamos de reparos... Muitos reparos, munição, comida, mais tripulantes, meu primeiro imediato senhor Gibbs e por ultimo e não menos importante o rum. Não vou a lugar nenhum sem rum!

Sem mais argumentos ela concordou e deixou que ele comandasse o navio ao destino escolhido, enquanto ela ia acordando parte da tripulação para que trabalhassem, agora que tinham um rumo a seguir.

* * *

**_Enfim mais uma atualização :)_**

**_Quero agradecer ao pessoal que está lendo a fic, e tbm a Mah Fernandes pela review, espero que também goste desse capitulo!_**

**_Por enquanto é isso._**

**_Ah, e mandem reviews para essas duas autoras desesperadas!!!!_**

**_Bjus!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Julia acordou tarde, se sentia mais bem disposta, apesar de ainda estar fraca. Nesses últimos dias só havia se alimentado de pedaços de pão velho, às vezes a única coisa que encontrava eram restos de frutas. Levantou ainda cambaleante, olhando por toda a cabine, procurou por algo que lhe viesse à memória, mas nada lhe parecia familiar. Sentiu uma energia estranha vinda daquele lugar. As paredes negras, já corroídas pela podridão da madeira velha, aparentavam ser tão dramáticas, traziam medo a ela... O navio que surgiu para si de forma tão surreal parecia ter mais mistérios do que aparentava, e ela mal sabia onde estava.

Aos poucos foi se lembrando da noite anterior, flashes começaram a surgir diante de seus olhos, as imagens passaram a ter mais sentido em sua mente. Seu corpo estava dolorido, devido ao esforço contínuo que teve de passar ao mar, encontrou em si uma força, sem igual nesses últimos dias, nunca em toda sua vida naquela pacata ilha onde morava, pode imaginar que encontraria em sua alma uma coragem como essa, que fez com que cruzasse mares, enfrentando perigos, em busca de uma nova vida.

Caminhou em direção a porta. Um misto de curiosidade e medo pareceu adentrar em seu corpo, precisava descobrir mais, fosse quem fosse não deixou que ela morresse, se ela amanheceu naquele lugar, bem e viva, foi pela ação de alguém, e por mais que se arrependesse do que viria a acontecer depois, não poderia ficar ali sentada esperando para que algo acontecesse.

Antes que ela tomasse qualquer ação, a porta se abriu, e a presença que adentrou a velha cabine, fez com que seu coração se acelerasse. Cada vez mais nitidamente ela pode ver tudo que aconteceu consigo na noite passada.

– Que bom que acordou, pensei que ficaria mais tempo dormindo, você não estava bem. –Will caminhou em direção a Julia, mas parou a alguns metros de distância da moça, via nos olhos da jovem um medo e uma aflição profunda, não quis alarmá-la.

– Quem é você? – Julia mal prestou atenção no que ele havia dito, ainda estava surpresa com a aparição repentina.

– Sou o Capitão Willian Turner, comando esse navio – Ele achou melhor não falar que se tratava do Holandês, estórias horríveis, eram contadas por todo o mundo, e a sombra de Davi Jones ainda causava medo a quem visse seu navio. – Encontramos você ontem no mar, pensavam quem estava morta. Pelo seu estado de fraqueza não deve ter sido uma viagem fácil. Quer me contar como parou naquele barril, no meio do nada?

– Antes se fosse isso o pior... Aconteceram algumas coisas onde eu vivia, eu não tenho mais nada lá, só me restou fugir – Julia não se sentia segura para falar de tudo que tinha passado, tinha acabado de conhecê-lo, não sabia nada além de seu nome. Ela estava sozinha no mundo, não podia depositar sua confiança em qualquer estranho, ainda mais num navio tão sombrio quanto aquele.

– Tem certeza que é só isso? – Will esperou paciente por uma resposta, mais ela só acenou negativamente– Tudo bem! Quando se sentir melhor pode descer para comer algo, fique tranqüila, ninguém fará mal a você. Existem coisas mais sérias que precisamos conversar, eu entendo seu medo, mas preciso que me conte tudo o que aconteceu, posso te ajudar, contanto que colabore. – Preferiu não questionar mais a jovem, imaginava pelo o que ela estava passando.

­– Obrigada – Foi tudo que ela pode dizer depois das palavras que tanto lhe confortaram, ele não parecia em nada com os que lhe afrontaram. – Ele parou a poucos centímetros da porta, se virou para ela e sorriu passando mais segurança a moça, que a pouco mal dirigia o olhar em sua direção – A propósito, meu nome é Julia, Julia Beck.

– Me encontre mais tarde no timão, Julia. – Ele se sentiu mais confortável sabendo que ela já depositava alguma confiança nele, queria de alguma forma ajudá-la, era tão jovem para perder a vida, assim como ele perdera.

* * *

No meio do Oceano Atlântico, na costa caribenha o Pérola não avançava há alguns dias. Parados, sem rumo, e sem destino. Barbossa passava à tarde em sua cabine roncando, estava com os nervos exaustos de tanto pensar e não achar nenhuma solução, nenhum caminho a seguir.

Ragetti entrou sorrateiro na cabine do capitão, tremia até a alma de tanto medo, mas a tripulação não agüentava mais toda essa calmaria. Passavam os dias largados tomando rum enquanto torravam debaixo do sol quente, nem a moleza era párea para o tédio.

– Capitão... Capitão Barbossa.

– Jack? Ora Jack, eu já te disse! Mais tarde eu te dou amendoim... Agora me deixe dormir um pouquinho está bem? – Ele ressonava cada vez mais embolado, dormia profundamente.

Ragetti perdeu a pouca coragem que lhe restava e correu de volta para a porta, mais foi empurrado de volta por Pintel, que esperava do lado de fora, com o ouvido grudado na porta.

– Capitão! Estamos tendo problemas com a tripulação! Acorde.

– Problemas? –Ainda ressonava quando a palavra soou alto em sua mente, fazendo com que acordasse de forma brusca, dando um pulo da cadeira na qual dormia. – Problemas? Estamos sendo atacados?! Sparrow está vindo com um navio?! Diga homem!

–Não, na verdade queremos ter uma conversa... – Ragetti começou a gaguejar, olhou pra porta mais só recebeu olhares de impaciência para que continuasse. –Uma conversa séria, senhor!

– Então você me acorda para conversar? Não estamos sendo atacados, mais você me acorda para conversar? Será que você terá que perder mais do que esse olho para aprender a agir e a não agir? – Barbossa ainda mantinha um tom ameaçador, olhava com certa fúria para o homem que quase se afundava no chão de medo.

O capitão tinha consciência de que causava essa impressão, mais as coisas estavam mudando, será que ele ainda era o mesmo pirata que construiu parte do mito que era O Pérola Negra? Lembrar de tempos memoráveis, quando mesmo amaldiçoados ainda viviam a doce e difícil vida pirata.

–Capitão, por que não vamos a lugar nenhum? Deixamos o capitão Jack para trás, de novo, por seus objetivos, nos prometeu uma nova caçada, um tesouro imensurável, mais e agora?

– Sparrow! Aquele maldito roubou as cartas diante das minhas fuças, e o pior ninguém estava por perto para vigiar! Nem mesmo você Jack, isso que da elogiar sua eficiência, fica convencido e não trabalha mais. – O pobre macaquinho estava comendo em cima da mesa, logo que ouviu seu nome correu em direção à porta, se escondendo atrás das pernas sujas e peludas de Pintel, que ainda tremia freneticamente. ­

–Não era melhor voltar e pegá-lo de volta? Assim teríamos o restante do mapa, e um caminho a seguir!

– Fico impressionado com sua inteligência! –O cinismo de Barbossa se confundia com sua impaciência. –Acha que Sparrow, mesmo sendo louco que nem é ficaria eternamente em Tortuga esperando nossa volta arrependida e humilhada? Ele tem as cartas, a essa altura já conseguiu decifrar o item do qual lhes falei, a cobiçada água da vida, muitos tentaram encontrá-la... Inúmeras histórias já foram criadas ao seu respeito, homens de todo o mundo se aventuraram com mapas falsos em sua busca, ninguém obteve êxito, não coloco fé em Sparrow, é um tolo – Barbossa voltou a se sentar enquanto apreciava uma das muitas maçãs, encontradas em sua mesa.

Ragetti ainda em pé, esperava por alguma posição do capitão, e Barbossa sabia que se sua tripulação se revoltasse, fariam o mesmo que um dia ordenou que fizessem a Sparrow, ou pior, dariam a ele o mesmo destino que deu a Bootstrap. Mas por mais que temesse um motim, sabia que ainda não era hora de seguir curso, teria de achar uma maneira de reaver as cartas, únicas e tão valiosas.

– Diga a todos que tenham paciência, vocês têm rum, e a boa e velha moleza, não reclamem. Em breve dou as coordenadas, e seguiremos caminho, mais por enquanto me obedeçam e aguardem. – A ordem do capitão saiu seca, em grandes entonações, Ragetti sabia de seu nervosismo e inconformismo depois que Jack roubou as tais cartas, ele ainda confiava no capitão, por mais autoritário que o mesmo fosse, o porém agora é se sua tripulação ainda confiava.

Jack tomara o comando do navio o dia todo, o fim da tarde já avançava e o pôr-do-sol ostentava uma imagem terrivelmente bela aos olhos do capitão. Tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte, seus pensamentos passaram a viajar no passado, suas histórias transpassavam a fronteira entre o real, e o inacreditável. Mas por mais que ele quisesse muitas de suas lembranças não lhe traziam alegria.

Jack Sparrow tinha se tornado lenda em todo o Caribe, e em muitas partes do mundo, mas a que preço conseguiu isso? Por onde passou conquistou inimigos, maldições, dinheiro, mulheres, e muitas confusões, o mesmo já se perderá a conta de quantas vezes viu sua vida escapar aos olhos, e no fim se safava, para se arriscar em uma nova jornada. Uma tristeza lhe abateu aos olhos, mas não sentia remorso por sua vida, era um pirata, um bom pirata, sua fama e suas lendárias histórias transpassavam fronteiras mundo a fora, ao mesmo tempo em que ultrapassa desafios em perigosas aventuras, conquistava grandes riquezas para seu deleite pessoal. Ele, o homem que sobreviveu ao Kraken, ultrapassou a ira de Davy Jones, sobreviveu a uma reunião da corte da Irmandade, e que agora estava a sós novamente, carregando consigo a única esperança que lhe restou para alcançar a imortalidade.

Puxou de sua blusa esfarrapada o velho mapa, desde que o conseguirá, tinha se tornado sua segunda pele, não cansava de admirá-lo, tão útil lhe havia sido, foi com ele que voltou a vida, ressurgindo do mundo dos mortos, seu inferno pessoal. Olhando o velho mapa Jack passou a sonhar, já não via a hora de seguir atrás da cobiçada _Água da Vida_, por mais que essa espera o atormentasse não podia procura-lá agora, em anos de vida no mar aprendeu a esperar a hora certa, a planejar as melhores estratégias, a encontrar caminhos mais simples. Era uma busca arriscada, poucos saíram vivos dessa expedição ao tão ardil e sonhado desconhecido, ele sabia os perigos que enfrentariam dali pra frente, precisava de um grande navio para continuar, um que fosse rápido, e sua grandiosidade assustasse qualquer perigo que se aproximasse. Não havia em todo o Caribe, e talvez em todo mundo um navio como o Pérola, lembrou-se do dia em que uniu forças ao Holandês Voador para destruir a ameaça de Cutler Beckett. Tinha ali em suas mãos as maiores ameaças marítimas que o mundo já presenciara, e sabia que um navio daquele porte, poderia buscar a água da vida.

Suas lembranças passaram agora a seu navio, lembrou-se de quando Barbossa o levou de si pela primeira vez. Já conhecia a lenda do capitão Barbossa há tempos, era um dos lordes da corte da qual ele também pertencia. Barbossa era um dos mais lendários piratas do Mar Cáspio, ouvirá muito a seu respeito, mas nunca o tinha enfrentado, até que o mesmo foi abandonado por sua tripulação traira, tanto quanto o próprio também era. O encontrou em Tortuga, bêbado e acabado, Barbossa se juntou a tripulação, saqueou, bebeu e trabalhou junto deles por meses, até planejar sordidamente em seu navio um motim contra Jack. A tripulação interesseira se uniu a Barbossa, restando ao capitão um destino cruel, jogado numa ilha esquecida por Deus, largado a própria sorte, para definhar em loucura, enquanto Barbossa levava o vistoso navio para longe.

– E agora você o tirou de mim de novo, quando tudo estava bem...

–Falando sozinho, capitão? –Lílian surgiu por trás dele, estava ali admirando a cena, sua expressão era séria, parecia hipnotizado, com o olhar vago, perdido no nada. Ela se aproximou, esperando por algum gracejo característico vindo dele, mais não obteve resposta. Jamais o virá assim, viajavam há pouco tempo mais já tinha notado como o capitão era... Não queria admitir nem mesmo para si própria, mas às vezes ele parecia que sua atenção era toda voltada a ele.

Desviou um pouco sua atenção do capitão reparando no rústico mapa que segurava, jamais virá algo igual, era tão antigo, mais sua riqueza de detalhes pareciam encantar o olhar da moça, sua curiosidade começou a se despertar, afinal Jack parecia querer muito mais que reencontrar um navio, ela já havia notado que os planos do capitão são se resumiam a seu Pérola. – Aonde isso vai te levar, capitão? Creio que não seja atrás de um navio.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois por alguns instantes... Jack parecia ainda não ter acordado, e ela continua examinando cada ponto novo que percebia no mapa

– A minha vida, _luv_! A prolongação dela...

Lílian parou de observar o mapa para voltar sua atenção ao capitão, tentou entender o que ele queria dizer com àquilo, mais parecia que quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, mais enigmas surgiam. – Pensei que seu maior objetivo de desejo fosse seu navio, vi sua determinação para reavê-lo, é por isso que está aqui, não? Ou está me enganando como um bom pirata traiçoeiro?

– Não seja tão desconfiada, não costumo mentir, apenas omitir. Mais isso são detalhes, relevantes! – Ele pausou um pouco suas palavras antes de prosseguir. –Para se seguir caminhos tão ardilosos é preciso mais que coragem Lílian, não se chega fácil ao que mais se deseja, e eu não chegarei sem o Pérola, não conseguirei sozinho, minha vida foi ligada aquele navio desde o instantes que aceitei ser afundado para o esquecimento profundo dos oceanos com ele, agora é tarde para desistir e deixar Barbossa levá-lo.

–Eu sei o que é perder algo que se ama! Mas quanto maior a cobiça, maior é a perda. – Agora ela também ostentava um olhar triste, sua vida não tinha sido fácil, ela entendia o que aquele navio significava para Jack.

Lilian se aproximou mais do capitão, ficando de frente para ele. Uma sensação estranha passou por si, algo a envolvia, algo que ela não podia se esquivar ­– Eu não sei o que você planeja em Tortuga capitão, mas... Eu peço para que não deixe essa tripulação, me sinto envolvida com essa busca.

Jack olhou fundo nos olhos dela, notou uma preocupação em seu olhar tímido, desde que a conheceu se impressionou com sua determinação e coragem, agora, percebia o quanto ela podia ser indefesa. Viu em sua frente à bela mulher que ela era. Seus olhos azuis eram intensos, penetravam na alma, com uma pureza que cada vez mais o enfeitiçava. Não estava em seus planos ficar em Tortuga, definitivamente, era a última coisa na qual ele pensava.

– Já chega de formalidades entre nós – Um sorriso malicioso apareceu na face bronzeada do capitão, percebeu enfim, algo mais estava reservado para ele naquele navio, mais do que ele pôde imaginar. –Eu tenho muitos motivos para ficar nessa tripulação, _luv_ – Ele deu uma volta atrás dela, provocando-a, ela o acompanhou com os olhos, mas não se virou para acompanhá-lo. Sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua nuca, um arrepio passou por seu corpo quando o sentiu sussurrando em seu ouvido – Mais motivos do que você pode imaginar...

_**

* * *

Oies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Capitulo meio grandinho esse né? Foi complicado pra mim escrevê-lo, deu um trabalhão tanto pra mim quanto pra Paula editá-lo depois, rsrs. E finalmente o Barbossa aparece...(viva ao Barbossa!!! XD) .Espero que vcs gostem desse!**_

_**Quero agradecer mais uma vez a Roxanne e a Mah que estão sempre me mandando reviews, muito obrigada!!! Tbm agradecer a Taty Black, a DarkSoffie e a minha amiga Paula que tbm passou por aki! Gente brigadão!!!! XD**_

_**Ah, e eu quero dizer que a Paula anda muito feliz com os comentários dedicados ao casal Will e Julia( casal? que casal...?)**_

_**Por hoje é só!**_

_**Mandem reviews!**_

_**Bjus! Uma otima semana pra todos...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lílian se esquivou das investidas do capitão, seu coração pulsava incontrolavelmente, mais não podia ceder aos seus encantos. Jack, era um pirata tão vivido, já havia percorrido oceanos e mundos a fora, transpassando fronteiras inimagináveis, nunca seu coração se prenderia a alguém. Viu como sua mãe sofreu por amar um pirata, como desgraçou sua vida cuidando dela, mantendo-a longe desse mundo tão inconseqüente que é a pirataria. No fim ela havia se tornado mais uma deles, ladrões de vida fácil, navegando sem destino, sem nada que os prendesse a terra. Não podia deixar se envolver, por mais que quisesse, Jack Sparrow era um pirata, igual a todos os outros!

– Melhor nos concentrarmos na viagem Jack. Previsão para chegada? – Ele parecia devora - lá com os olhos, e ela por mais que negasse consentia a aquele olhar provocante.

–Um dia, ou até menos que isso. A propósito, melhor passarmos a noite no porto, deixe os pobres coitados aproveitarem os deleites de uma noite em Tortuga, Lílian. Esses cães merecem descanso, e diversão acompanhada de uma boa doce de rum nunca deve ser negada a um pirata. – Jack mais uma vez sorriu cínico pra ela. –Mais não fique triste... A cada segundo encontro mais um motivo para continuar aqui...

–Quando me referia a se concentrar não mencionei diversões, ainda mais do tipo as que se refere. Partiremos no dia seguinte, aproveite para rever suas amiguinhas... – Lílian saiu de perto dele batendo pé, não se preocupou em esconder a raiva que tomou por conta daquele pedido.

– "_O grande capitão Sparrow! É um egocêntrico isso sim, pirata bêbado, imundo... e ainda assim consegue ser tão belo!"_ – Era inútil tentar tira - lo dos pensamentos, por um instante deixou-se levar pela lábia sedutora dele, ela estava entrando num jogo do qual não sairia tão fácil. Lílian caminhou até a parte inferior do convés, voltou a observá-lo de longe, escondida. Ele parecia novamente hipnotizado, admirava o horizonte com uma satisfação que reluzia em seu sorriso costumeiro, Jack parecia ter recobrado o brilho dos olhos que a pouco, estava perdido no horizonte sem fim. O coração de Lílian se encheu de tristezas ao recordar o motivo de tanta felicidade no capitão. _–"pirata!"_

* * *

Logo que Will saiu da cabine, Julia se arrumou e desceu para o refeitório, o navio era muito movimentado, encontrou pelo caminho muitos homens trabalhando, muitas vezes passavam bruscamente pela jovem, que mal era notada pelos mesmos. Ela não teve muita dificuldade em encontrar, o navio era extenso e seu refeitório muito grande, porém estava completamente deserto, nele encontrou água, pães, uma cesta vasta de frutas, e o que parecia ser uma sopa. A fome que sentia era tamanha, que comeu um pouco de tudo que encontrou. Terminou por arrumar a pequena bagunça que havia feito, era o mínimo que deveria fazer como forma de pagamento, pela ajuda que vinham lhe oferecendo. 

Ela ficou por longos minutos pensando, tentava tomar coragem para subir, e por fim, contar tudo que passou nesses dias, ainda se sentia estranha naquele navio, mas o capitão lhe passará tanta confiança naquela pequena conversa que parte de seus medos haviam ficado esquecidos na cabine. Subiu as escadas sem pressa, tentava absorver tudo que via, cada vez aguçando mais sua curiosidade por aquele navio.

Chegou então ao convés, como era de se esperar todos trabalhavam freneticamente, o navio ali em cima tinha uma aparência ótima, era maior do que ela tinha imaginado. Passou por entre os homens, sem que prestassem atenção a ela, caminhou até onde imaginou encontrar o capitão, e lá no fim da escada estava ele. Julia parou por um instante admirando-o, parecia tão corajoso, não conseguia ver nele alguma presença de medo, pelo contrario, parecia esperar de frente por novos perigos.

–Capitão? – Acordou de seus devaneios e caminhou até ele, se apoiando ao corrimão velho da pequena escadaria.

–Vejo que está mais bem disposta! Já se alimentou? –Ela consentiu com a cabeça. –Melhor, agora podemos conversar. – Ele soltou o leme e se sentou na escada dando um pequeno gesto para que a mesmo também se sentasse.

–Não sou tão inocente quanto pareço, capitão. Sei que seu navio se trata de uma embarcação pirata. Ainda não entendi porque me salvou? –Julia oscilou um pouco, mais acabou se sentando junto a ele. Will demorou muito para responde – lá, sua curiosidade, já estava se tornando impaciência, diante da calmaria do capitão.

–Por que teria de levava do mesmo jeito, mas seu destino seria outro bem pior. –Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, eram muitas coisas para serem ditas sobre sua historia, e ela podia não entender, às vezes até mesmo ele não entendia como tudo chegou aquele ponto.

Julia nada respondeu, apenas esperou que ele prosseguisse, ainda não entendia a onde ele queria chegar com aquela história.

– Para reconhecer um navio como esse já deve ter ouvido muitas histórias sobre piratas. Lendas sobre tesouros inalcançáveis, aventuras fantásticas por além dos mais perigosos mares... Mas o mundo em que vivemos não é nem a sombra do que contam os livros e os velhos bêbados em pequenos vilarejos. –Will encarou a moça de perto, seus olhos cintilavam como uma criança fantasiando a história que é contada seguia cada gesto e cada palavra dele. – Conhece a lenda do Holandês Voador

–Ouvi muitas historias capitão Turner, mas todas tinham um ponto em comum, em nenhuma delas o pirata era o mocinho, parece que as histórias que ouvi, chegam bem próximas a realidade, fugindo totalmente desse imaginário a que se refere – Ela também parou antes de prosseguir a imagem de seus pais sendo mortos não saia de sua memória, e a insegurança que agora tratava de esconder bem. – Conheço a lenda do Holandês, o navio que vaga pela eternidade aterrorizando mares. Mas não entendo a onde quer chegar?

–Não é lenda. Como pode ver, viemos de uma batalha terrível, onde não tive êxito, esse navio me pertence por uma sentença que tenho de pagar, a eternidade servindo Calypso, levando as almas que morrem nesses mares, de encontro ao descanso eterno. – Julia estava atônica, finalmente havia entendido o que ele tentava dizer com todos aqueles enigmas e frases mal terminadas.

–Não pode ser, esse navio não existe, é uma história de piratas mentirosos.

–Não é mentira, olhe ao seu redor, por que acha que essa tripulação trabalha tanto? O que sofremos não foi pouco, lutamos em lados opostos, enfrentamos a ira dos mares levada aos céus, e tudo terminou assim... Eu estou aprisionado aqui... Eternamente, mas não quero que tenha esse destino, por isso estou lhe contando tudo, mas também preciso que me conte sua história, para te ajudar a se libertar daqui.

Lílian olhou ao redor, passou os olhos por cada rosto sofrido que encontrou naquele navio, percebeu de onde vinha todo seu medo, insegurança. Não estava errada quando pensava que aquele navio não era como os demais. – Como posso confiar em piratas, sendo que foram eles a matar minha família? –Ela contou tudo sobre sua história, de onde vinha, a morte de seus pais, sua fuga, o navio no qual se arriscou os homens horríveis que encontrou e por fim, os dias que passou ao mar, dependendo de sua resistência para não morrer.

A expressão de Will não mudará por um instante, a cada nova palavra pronunciada por ela sentia mais pena do que aquela moça havia passado, era tão jovem, tão bela, e agora estava perdida no mar, sem ninguém no mundo que pudesse ampará-la.

–Sei que é impossível para você depositar totalmente sua confiança em mim, mas eu sei o que é depender da ajuda de piratas. Nem sempre fui um, e posso te dizer, você não encontrará muitos piratas por ai com essa mesma disposição em ajudar, sem pedir nada em troca. Você não está errada em ter essa desconfiança, mas saiba aceitar quando um pirata lhe oferece ajuda. – Ela o olhou por um tempo, Will não parecia mal, não via nele a asquerosidade que encontrava em grande parte da tripulação, relutou em aceitar, mais o que faria então? Não agüentaria se jogar ao mar novamente.

–Poderia me deixar em Tortuga, há alguns anos uma amiga partiu pra lá, nunca mais tive noticias, mas posso procurar por ela, alguém deve conhecê-la por aquelas redondezas.

–Tortuga? E sofrer o risco de te encontrar de novo pelos mares fugida? Aquilo não é lugar para uma moça tão inocente quanto você, a pior escoria pirata se reuni ali, acredite, ficaria em piores condições. Melhor levá-la de volta a sua ilha, lá você pode repensar e reconstruir sua vida.

–Não quero voltar pra lá! Quando fugi o cheiro de sangue ainda emanava o ar, as ruas pareciam campos de batalha. Não iria agüentar ver tudo aquilo novamente, relembrar cada cena... Eu não sei pra onde ir, não tenho nem onde ficar, mas, por favor, não faça voltar até aquela ilha, você quer me ajudar? Então me largue em qualquer lugar seguro, mais longe de aonde eu vim. – Era impossível para ele não se comover com a expressão de suplica vinda dela, não tinha idéia do que fazer dali pra frente.

–Não sei onde você possa ficar, viaje conosco, por enquanto, quando decidir algo te comunico, por enquanto fique na cabine, é mais seguro do que o resto do navio.

–Sou uma prisioneira? Mais uma de Davi Jones?

–Não sou Davi Jones, e você não está sendo mantida prisioneira neste navio. Mas acho que não ia querer dormir junto da tripulação, essa que eu mal conheço. – Julia ficou um pouco tensa com o comentário do capitão. Will por sua vez estava tão confuso, que não deu muita atenção a reação da garota. Levantou-se rápido e voltou a comandar o leme, junto de seu pai que o orientava em rumos tão perigosos.

* * *

O sol acabará de raiar no horizonte, a ilha de Tortuga tomava forma diante da luz forte vinda dos raios da manhã. Jack permanecera à frente do leme incansavelmente, não entregará o comando a nenhum dos porcos tripulantes, que devido ao cansaço dormiam em suas posições escondidos do olhar atento dele. Quanto mais o Karma se aproximava da ilha, mais impaciente Jack ficava, seus pensamentos não o deixavam em paz. Olhou para a cabine trancada de Lílian e esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar-se do dia anterior, era uma mulher determinada, e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil e tão dócil. – _"Linda e perigosa!"_ – Jack se desligou um pouco de sua tarefa e se perdeu mais uma vez da razão, já não sabia o que encontrava de tão encantador naquela jovem que não encontraria em toda Tortuga. _"Não posso estar tão envolvido assim, posso? Claro que não, não estou nem um pouco envolvido..."_

Involuntariamente ele caminhou até o convés, desceu pelas escadas, ainda projetando gestos excêntricos aos olhares curiosos, passou por entre os homens que a pouco dormiam, acordaram de susto e amedrontados por tomarem bronca do capitão, Jack passou batido por todos, mal viu o que faziam. Caminhou direto em direção a cabine de Lílian, parou finalmente na porta quando se deu por conta do que estava fazendo "_Mas o que diabos estou fazendo aqui?"_ Coçou a cabeça tentando imaginar como viajou tanto até aquele ponto. Antes que pudesse tomar alguma decisão à porta se abriu, e dela surgiu à imagem de Lílian.

Jack acordou do transe em que estava envolvido, para se deparar com a bela imagem a sua frente. Ela estava linda, os longos cabelos ruivos caiam como cascata por entre os ombros, sua blusa branca era solta, presa apenas por um pedaço extenso de pano na cintura, usava calças largas, confortáveis, pensou ele, não devia ser fácil para nenhuma donzela andar por ai com um enorme e pesado vestido. A imagem de Lílian iluminou o rosto cansado do capitão.

– Jack? O que faz aqui? – Confusa, ela indagou o homem parado a sua frente.

–Ora, vim lhe acordar, não encontrei você no convés, queria que visse o nascer do sol – Jack tentou encontrar algo para dizer, mas até mesmo ele procurava por uma explicação, aproveitou-se da situação para cortejar de forma indireta a jovem, mas sua expressão era tão desentendida, que mal prestou atenção ao que falou.

–Pensei que acordaria e daria por falta de um escaler, até encontrá-lo seguindo mar a fora para Tortuga. – Por mais que ela tentasse esquecer, ainda estava chateada com ele, sabia que estava errada, afinal mal o conhecia, e mesmo com a pouca convivência, já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem aquela presença excêntrica e charmosa.

– Jamais tiraria os pés desse navio sem vê-la antes,_ luv_. Claro, a não ser que o navio estivesse afundando, assim teria de carregar apenas na memória essa imagem linda, que tenho o prazer de vislumbrar neste momento.

–Como consegue ser tão inoportuno?

– Eu sei que gosta, não minta. Todas gostam! Bom, falemos de negócios, Tortuga está próxima, chegaremos em breve, descerei primeiro, procuro por meu imediato, juntos procuramos por informações, e seus tripulantes procuram por trabalho neste navio.

–E eu? Procuro pelo o que? –Jack que já havia dado alguns passos, voltou-se na direção da moça confusa com a mudança de assunto tão repentina dele.

–Ora, você... Você procura ajudá-los! Seja uma boa capitã e de muitas ordens! – Jack virou-se novamente e seguiu de volta para o leme, antes mesmo que ela pudesse contestar. Um brilho iluminou o olhar da moça, novamente estaria em Tortuga... A idéia de obedece-lo passava longe de sua mente...

* * *

_**Oies!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Mais um capítulo postado. Essa semana quase que ele não saia, mas até que ele veio grandinho, rs**_

_**Mais uma vez agradeço a todas pelas reviews, fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando a fic, e espero de coração que estejam gostando.**_

_**Bjus! Tenham uma ótima semana XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

O porto de Tortuga estava tão movimento quanto de costume. As ruas eram esburacadas, sujas e amontoadas de pessoas e animais. Por todos os lados comerciantes gritavam jogando sua velha lábia aos civis que passavam, homens robustos andavam trôpegos, mulheres se acolhiam em esquinas contando os trocados que arrecadaram na noite anterior. As poucas residências que ainda sobravam ali eram velhas, carregavam consigo as marcas do ódio e da desordem tão características dali. Olhares curiosos observavam alheios a toda aquela movimentação, por entre as cortinas encardidas, desconfiados. Tinham visto o porto se erguer, acompanharam sua extensão pela ilha, tornando-se tão característica a balburdia na cidade, que atraia a pior escória marítima.

Jack amava aquele solo, as pessoas não eram desconfiadas, não se importavam com leis, traziam consigo a ganância seja ela por dinheiro ou por prazeres carnais. Ele não era diferente, aquele porto sempre fora o lugar ideal para o descanso, a farra e qualquer diversão que um homem precisasse, mas hoje sua tarefa era outra, moa tinha tempo para perder em Tavernas, nem dinheiro para tal, vinha tratar de negócios.

Mal o Karma aportou, e ele já estava misturado à multidão, Jack andava em passos rápidos, manteve o olhar atento a tudo que seus olhos conseguiam acompanhar, as ruas esburacadas de Tortuga dificultavam o percurso, tão costumeiro a ele, já o tinha feito tantas vezes. O aroma do rum emanava todo o lugar, as ruas eram repletas de barris contendo o precioso liquido, seu olfato aguçou-se ao passar em frente a uma velha taverna, garrafas e mais garrafas reluziam a luz que entrava pela porta entreaberta do local, mas contrariando seus instintos teve de se conter, seguindo em direção ao seu destino final.

Caminhou por mais alguns becos até encontrar o velho casebre que procurava, ficava afastado da grande movimentação central, numa colina alta, de frete para a praia. Jack caminhou até lá, o lugar era deserto, o casebre muito velho, modesto, a velha porta balançava conforme mandava a brisa. Ele ficou ali parado olhando o mar, ouvindo as ondas batendo de encontro aos rochedos tão altos, que pareciam formas cachoeira conforme a dança das águas. Respirou fundo, era ali que toda a aventura começava, adentrou cauteloso ao casebre, deixando de fora, a vista do mais perfeito pôr-do-sol.

Lílian foi rápida em sair do navio, deixou a tripulação trabalhando com os reparos mais pesados e desceu sorrateira atrás do homem der andar tão característico. Jack andava apressado, ela passou a tarde toda atrás dele. Esforçou-se para não perde-lo de vista, mas a todo momento, bêbados vinham em sua direção, caindo pelos cantos, outros tropeçavam em homens que dormiam como mendigos pelas sarjetas.

A tarde já se ia embora quando o viu se distanciando da multidão, ela caminhou até próximo a praia, um lugar isolado, calmo... Maravilhou-se com a vista, pensou que terminaria o dia em uma Taverna vendo Jack se acabar em rum, mas aquele lugar era incrivelmente belo, era o recinto perfeito para um casal de amantes, tendo como companhia a brisa fresca e o mar cristalino Caribenho. Esperou até ele adentrar ao velho casebre, escondeu-se, enquanto observava pela pequena janela entreaberta.

Jack adentrou ao que parecia ser a cozinha, o interior era pior do que aparentava, a paisagem exuberante transformava a pobreza eminente, em uma pintura romântica, singela. Andou pelo pequeno cômodo, como já previa, estava vazia. Serviu-se de uma garrafa empoeirada de rum, encontrou muito jogadas na pia, todas bagunçadas, sujas, algumas vazias. Caminhou até o pequeno quarto, os moveis eram simples, de madeira negra, pouco enchiam o pequeno espaço em que ficavam, encontrou na cama a pessoa a quem tanto procurava. O velho senhor dormia em um sono profundo, enquanto roncava coisas incompreensíveis. Jack se aproximou da cama e riu debochado ao ver o velho urso de pelúcia caído no chão. Cutucou-o esperando resposta, mas não obteve nada em retorno, perdeu a paciência na quarta tentativa seguida, e acabou por derramar um pouco do rum que ainda continha em sua garrafa.

–Por Deus! Jack? – Gibbs abriu os olhos lentamente não acreditando em quem via.

–Sr.Gibbs! Deixo você por uma semana e é assim que lhe encontro? – Jack mantinha o tom autoritário, mas olhava Gibbs com o olhar terno, de quem reencontrava um velho amigo

–Uma semana? Conseguiu voltar tão rápido? – Confuso sentou - se ainda cambaleando – Vejo que obteve êxito Jack, já parece mais novo!

–Obrigada! Mais isso devo a meus dotes naturais – Puxou uma cadeira da cozinha e sentou-se de frente a ele rindo orgulhoso – Na verdade ainda não encontrei o primeiro, nem o segundo item do qual conversamos, mas é exatamente por isso que estou aqui.

–Então não temos um navio?

–Sim e não... Temos um bom navio, mas não um ótimo navio. Precisamos de um ótimo navio, então, deixamos o bom navio pra trás, e vamos atrás de um ótimo navio, ou seja, deixamos o Karma e pegamos o Pérola, savyy? –Jack sorriu satisfeito com sua explicação.

–Kar...?

–Karma! O que á com você hoje?

–Ora Jack! Estou perdido nessa história toda, nem parece que passou somente uma semana. –Jack um impaciente, contou toda a história desde quando deixou Tortuga.

–Então temos outra mulher? Aonde isso vai acabar dessa vez?

–Dentro do Pérola, de preferência em minha confortável cabine. Mas não se preocupe quanto a ela, é corajosa, persistente e... – Jack parou ao ouvir um tossido forte vindo de fora, olhou por canto de olho e percebeu uma movimentação estranha–... Está ouvindo tudo atrás da janela!

Lílian riu consigo mesma da situação constrangedora na qual Jack tentava colocá-la, saiu de onde estava e adentrou ao casebre. Jack caminhou até ela.

–O que faz aqui? – Cochichou enquanto Gibbs observava tudo cada vez mais confuso.

–Vim atrás de você! Achou mesmo que eu ficaria esperando no navio? – Ela falou calma e diferente dele não se importou com o tom em que pronunciava. – Fico feliz em conhecê-lo Sr. Gibbs, soube que pode nos ajudar nessa busca

–Ãhn... Também fico feliz em conhecer uma pirata que ostenta tantas qualidades. – A imagem da moça despertou Gibbs, ficou atônico ao vê-la entrar _"É incrível a semelhança!"_ pensou ele, enquanto observava a cena cômica protagonizada por Jack e Lílian. –Mas do que precisam de mim?

–Sua experiência. Não conheço ninguém melhor do que você para nos guiar, conhece bem esses caminhos, as estórias que contam, e toda essa baboseira de maldição, monstros, morte etc.

– Você não falou nada sobre isso – Lílian assustou-se com a ultima revelação de Jack, não espera por algo do tipo.

–Detalhes... –Encarou- a sorrindo. –E precisamos interceptar o Pérola, duvido muito que pacificamente.

–Seguiremos atrás do Pérola então. Barbossa não deve ter ido muito longe sem os mapas. – Gibbs, pois - se de pé decidido, a oferta era por demais tentadora, não negaria, mesmo sabendo dos perigos aos quais estava se metendo, ainda mais na companhia de Jack Sparrow.

–Então você roubou o mapa? –Jack sorriu tímida e sarcasticamente em resposta – Qual é o real motivo de interceptar o Pérola?

–Partiremos em uma busca além do que possa imaginar – Lílian permaneceu quieta, esperando que ele conclui-se o enigma. –Buscaremos a água da vida!

–O cálice da imortalidade, minha jovem. –Os dois ostentavam uma ganância sobrenatural nos olhar, maior do que qualquer pirata possa ter tido um dia por um tesouro qualquer.

–Pensei que quisessem ouro, ou qualquer riqueza reluzente. Mas a água da vida Jack? Essa lenda é tão antiga quanto perigosa, já soube o que aconteceu aos que tentaram encontrá-la?

– Morreram, e outros sobreviveram para contar isso ao mundo! E sim, sei dos perigos, mais o que é a vida sem os riscos? – Ele caminhou um pouco pelo quarto, deu um longo gole a ultima quantidade de rum restante em sua garrafa e voltou a olhá-la – Já tivemos problemas demais com ouro, mas o que me diz? Virá conosco até o cálice, ou nos deixará no Pérola e seguira sua vida sem mim? Quero dizer, tentara seguir!

–Poupe-me Jack. Não vim até aqui para desistir no meio do caminho! Nem pense que sairei dessa estória com as mãos abanando – Ela caminhou até ele decidida, mantinha as mãos pousadas na cintura, impaciente com as brincadeirinhas dele, e aproveitando para provocá-lo da mesma forma – Me trouxe até aqui, agora me leve até o fim!

–Já que pede tão educada... Terei todo o prazer...

* * *

A lua brilhava alto no céu estrelado, a beleza da noite vinha acompanhada da brisa fresca que invadia o Holandês. Will admirava o oceano a sua frente, afogado em lembranças tristes e distantes, confortava-se no silêncio. A presença de Elisabeth era constante em sua mente, soube deixá-la entregue a felicidade, mas saberia como esquecê-la? Cresceu ao lado daquela jovem de cabelos dourados, viu a menina se tornar mulher, e seu sentimento por ela se transformar da mais pura amizade, ao mais intenso amor. Por duas vezes tiveram a felicidade ao alcance, o sonhado casamento, das mais distintas formas, mas tiveram de se conformar com ela escapando por entre os dedos, por mais dura e difícil que sua escolha final tenha sido não existia mais futuro para eles. A mulher por quem se apaixonou deixou de ser a menina sonhadora e alegre que passava as tardes contando-lhe histórias, tornou-se por fim uma mulher decidida, aventureira, a eterna espera já não fazia parte de seus planos. A donzela se tornou guerreira afinal, e as guerreiras não precisam dos mocinhos para ser resgatadas, precisam da liberdade para viver! 

O vento levava seus cabelos numa melodia silenciosa e bela, o clima ameno transmitia a mais perfeita sensação de liberdade imaginada. Durante longos minutos ficou distante, preso em um passado irrecuperável.

–Veio ver a lua capitão? – Julia se aproximou cautelosa dele, passou o dia na cabine que lhe fora fornecida. Era pequena, tinha de admitir, mais não sentiu necessidade de sair, por ora, era melhor evitar contato com o resto da tripulação. Olhou novamente para ele esperando por uma resposta, Will por sua vez, permaneceu em silencio por longos minutos.

–Vim – Will foi seco em sua resposta, não queria transparecer a tristeza que sentia – E você? O que faz aqui há essa hora?

–Vim admirar a noite, andar um pouco enquanto não a ninguém aqui. Mas parece que chegou primeiro. –Ela aproximou-se dele, apoiou os braços na mureta do navio, compartilharam do mesmo silencio, admirando o reflexo da lua, nas águas cristalinas da noite.

–Sinto muito, não queria que passasse por isso

–Não precisa se desculpar, você salvou minha vida. Tudo que está acontecendo agora é conseqüência de meus atos, minhas escolhas – Por mais que odiasse a idéia de conviver com piratas, não podia reclamar. Logo, estaria em terra novamente, e daí pra frente entregava seu destino à sorte.

–Julia você tem uma vida pela frente, longe do mar e dos perigos que esta vida nos remete

–Fico agradecida pela preocupação e pela ajuda que me vem oferecendo – Uma tristeza emana o olhar de Will enquanto ele lhe dirigia aquelas poucas e secas palavras. Sentiu-se incomodada com a situação, ele era muito bom com ela, estimava carinho por aquele capitão. – Mas por que essa tristeza em seus olhos? Comandas um dos navios mais poderosos que já passou por esses mares, e ainda carrega a imortalidade... O que um homem podia querer mais além de tamanho poder.

–Do que adianta ter tudo, se não tenho minha vida – Will afastou-se um pouco, andou alguns passos enquanto refletia sobre o que estava pra dizer. O caro preço por desejar a mais pura felicidade fundia-se com o mais doloroso preço pelo poder – Perdi a única pessoa pela qual dediquei minha vida, traído pelo mar. – Abaixou o olhar, enquanto pensava, Julia caminhou em direção a ele.

–Não tenho o direito de opinar, mas... Se esse amor fosse mesmo verdadeiro, suportaria os anos, a distancia, os mais obscuros oceanos... Não se culpe por nada capitão Turner, viva o presente e transforme seu futuro.

Will não teve forças para continuar, olhou a jovem a sua frente, era ingênua e doce, sua presença era reconfortante a tristeza que sentia naquele momento, dirigia-lhe um sorriso sincero, meigo. Deixou-a sozinha enquanto caminhava de volta a sua cabine, parou de frente pra porta, e de longe devolveu o sorriso, tentando ser o mais natural possível, adentrou a cabine, ainda tentando absorver as palavras que doíam tanto quanto o punhal que um dia atravessou seu coração.

* * *

Lílian andava pelos domínios do Karma, o navio vazio parecia uma embarcação fantasma, deserta. Durante a tarde os homens trabalharam freneticamente, e os resultados eram visíveis, seu navio estava praticamente pronto, algumas coisas ainda estavam fora do lugar, parte do carregamento de munição ainda não havia sido reposto e o rum estava em quantidade mínima, mas todo o trabalho pesado já estava pronto. 

Subiu até o convés sorrindo satisfeita, ao fundo, risos misturavam-se com violinos, tocando as mais alegres e empolgantes melodias. Como havia prometido deixou que toda a tripulação aproveitasse a noite, e isso incluía Jack, escorou-se em um dos mastros, ele agora devia estar nos braços de uma mulherzinha qualquer, e ela estava a sós naquele velho navio ansiando por sua volta. Dissipou a imagem dele de sua mente, voltou sua atenção ao amuleto que trazia escondido em suas vestes, a lembrança de sua mãe tranqüilizou sua mente.

– Está cada dia mais parecida com ela – Gibbs vinha em direção a ela, tinha o andar calmo, vinha acompanhado de um simpático sorriso.

– Como disse? – Ela virou-se bruscamente na direção em que ele vinha caminhando.

–Brenna. Você saiu igual a ela – Ele apontou discreto para o amuleto que Lílian segurava com tanto apreso, o colar rústico que não saia do pescoço da jovem.

–Conheceu minha mãe?

–Claro que conheci sua mãe, era uma grande mulher, sua mãe era uma amiga para mim, compartilhávamos histórias de outras épocas, você teve uma grande família no passado. Tenho certeza que ela passou a vida contando-as a você.

– Todos os dias – Lílian sorriu em resposta, sua mãe contava muito essas histórias. – Conheceu meu pai também, estou certa?

–Sim, conheço muito bem o seu pai. – Gibbs conhecia tão bem Brenna... Soube desde o instante em que a deixou naquela ilha que essa parte de seu passado seria apagada, a parte que mais lhe causou dor, não atormentaria a filha.

–Nunca soube nada sobre ele, nem ao menos o nome. – Lembranças se fizeram presentes em sua mente, por quanto tempo não procurou por aquele homem, com a esperança de encontrá-lo. E depois de todas as esperanças se esgotarem, uma nova chance surgia, ela já não fantasiava mais com aquele encontro, mas a curiosidade aflorava em seu coração. – Ela sempre me mandou ficar longe de piratas, a mesma escoria traiçoeira da qual ele pertencia. – Pausou um pouco pensando na pergunta que faria, Gibbs era sua ultima chance. – Preciso saber quem ele é, por favor, é o único que pode me revelar esse passado

– Não posso contar-lhe isso Lílian. Existem fatos que devem ser enterrados no passado. Esquecidos pelo bem do presente e do futuro.

– Eu sei o que pelo que ela passou, mas me entenda, é a única maneira de saber quem ele é. Eu não tenho mais ninguém no mundo.

–Antes só do que mal acompanhada... – Gibbs a deixou no convés, apoiou a mão no ombro da moça, confortando-a, doía vê-la sofrendo. Era parecidíssima com sua mãe, a linda Brenna... _"Tão linda que encantou a quem não devia" _– pensou Gibbs. Olhou mais uma vez para a menina que viu nascer, por mais que quisesse acabar com aquele mistério, não podia, o destino se encarregaria de contar a verdade, tudo há sua hora.

Gibbs voltou para Tortuga, desceu do navio tentando esquecer a pequena conversa que acabara de ter, foi aproveitar sua ultima noite no porto.

* * *

Nas ruas o barulho era ensurdecedor, pessoas gritavam, enquanto risos eram abafados pela melodia incessante da musica, o tilintar de espadas era ouvido ao longe, misturado a estrondosos barulhos de bala. A Tortuga que Jack tanto amava passava a tomar vida diante da lua. 

No fim da tarde, Jack deixou Lílian na companhia de Gibbs enquanto se dirigia a uma conhecida Taverna, confortou-se nos braços de muitas conhecidas, mas seu olhar se encheu de tristeza ao vê-la partir, sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar. Ela, por sua vez, não demonstrou a raiva que sentiu dele, seguiu indiferente, em direção do navio.

Jack desvencilhou-se dos abraços que recebia, mulheres vinham a todo o momento provocá-lo, velhas conhecidas. Mas naquela noite não prestou atenção a nenhuma, seus pensamentos estavam focados em uma única pessoa, longe daquele muquifo. Encarou varias vezes a porta, tinha vontade de largar tudo e voltar para o navio, apreciar a companhia daquela ruiva de gênio forte, que o deixava tão louco. E foi o que ele fez, depois de se perturbar com a dúvida, largou o copo vazio em cima do balcão, e se meteu por entre as ruas, rumando de volta ao Karma.

* * *

_**Oie pessoal! **_

_**Mais um capitulo postado XD**_

_**Esse não ficou bom como eu queria, mas o próximo deve sair melhorzinho rsrs**_

_**Quero agradecer a Thamiris, Roxane, Mah, Taty Black e a Dorinha-turner pelas reviews! Não sabem como fico feliz com cada uma que recebo!**_

_**Bjus! Até o próximo capitulo XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

O som das ruas ficava distante conforme Jack se afastava da multidão, em direção ao porto. A grande fileira de barcos estendia-se até onde a escuridão permitia, ele caminhava apressado, saíra decidido da Taverna em que passara horas bebendo, e o motivo por sua repentina decisão aparecia agora diante de seus olhos.

Jack subiu a bordo do navio e avistou Lílian na proa, caminhou calmo até ela, sorrindo satisfeito, passou batido pelo casario fétido, e seguiu na direção a ela. Trazia consigo quatro garrafas cheias de rum, uma lembrança gentil, de uma das senhoras que trabalhavam na Taverna, não pôde recusar um presente dado de tão boa vontade. Parou a poucos metros de distancia da jovem, ainda virada na direção oposta, depositou três das garrafas que trazia ao chão, próximas a ele, enquanto destampava a outra que permanecia segurando.

–Ia esperar por mim a noite inteira, _luv?_ – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, enquanto ela parecia acordar de um longo transe com a chegada dele.

–Porque esperaria? Já imaginava que seu retorno seria pela manha junto de toda a tripulação, não tinha motivos para esperá-lo – Ela permaneceu séria, vê-lo entrando naquela taverna, sendo cercado por meretrizes a magoou profundamente, entregou-o as serpentes naquela tarde, todas sedentas por dinheiro e pela companhia do capitão, não quis lutar, não tinha armas para essa batalha. Manteve a tristeza longe, escondida junto da felicidade repentina que sentia pela volta dele.

– Porque não consegue viver sem mim! Aceite isso Lílian, permaneceu horas a fio neste convés vazio esperando por mim, remoendo-se de ciúmes pela minha ausência – Ele deu passos em direção a ela, oferecendo a bebida.

– Voltou para dizer isso? – Tentou desviar o assunto da investida de Jack, não quis mentir de novo, negando tudo que afirmaria de bom grado a ele. – Perdeu seu tempo Jack, não sou como aquelas mulheres.

–Eu sei que não, é exatamente por isso que voltei... –Jack puxou-a junto a si, abraçou-a, enlaçando seus braços na cintura delicada dela, enquanto a beijava profundamente, com a voracidade que seus instintos pediam. Ela respondeu com a mesma intensidade, não resistiu ao beijo, ao toque dele, passou a noite esperando por sua volta, por esse beijo.

Durante os minutos que se seguiram ele acariciou a face alva dela, olhava fundo em seus olhos, tão azuis quanto o mar, o mar que amava. Não disseram nada, apenas olharam-se por longos minutos.

–Você é linda, Lílian – Jack pensou alto, admirava seus olhos, os lábios rosados, as feições delicadas do rosto dela. Não conseguia naquele momento imaginar como ela era forte, como se mostrou decidida, aventureira, era apenas uma mulher, uma linda mulher que não saia se sua mente, o medo se misturou ao sentimento que compartilhavam naquele momento, a duvida que sentia, o medo por se perder da razão como tantos outros, como o próprio Will... Mas ali, olhando aqueles olhos ele simplesmente se perdeu admirando, não se importou com o futuro, teria ela ali por longos dias, mesmo que somente por esses dias.

– Disse isso a quantas hoje? – Ela não quis brigar novamente com ele, surpreendeu-se com o beijo, e ficou apreensiva, mas o desejava com a mesma intensidade que Jack.

–Muitas, mas você é a única da qual me permito lembrar o rosto, a que olho nos olhos, a que suporto diariamente.

–Devo levar isso como um elogio, Capitão Sparrow?

–Não mais do que esse... –Jack atirou a garrafa com o restante do rum longe, e deu um beijo doce em seus lábios, diferente do ultimo que exaltava seu desejo. Puxou-a pelo braço envolvendo-a num passionante beijo, enquanto levava a jovem em direção a cabine dela, não se separaram por um minuto se quer, apenas aproveitando o momento, envoltos na paixão que crescia em ambos.

– Jack, eu...

– Lílian eu acabei de jogar fora uma garrafa cheia de rum, sem reclamar, tudo por você, e desperdício não é algo que pratico com freqüência, então pare com esse interrogatório inútil. – Jack mantinha o tom de desespero na voz, já não se agüentava, Lílian era mais complicada do que imaginava.

Ela temia por continuar, seguir em frente com Jack significava não se importar com o amanha, apenas aproveitar o presente, sem cobranças depois. Mas as palavras dele a confortaram, sabia quanto o rum significava a ele, e vê-lo se desfazer de uma garrafa sem se importar, a deixou assustada, preferiu esquecer as preocupações. –Tem mais três garrafas ali no chão – Ela disse sugestiva, no pé do ouvido dele. Jack dividiu-se, avistou de longe as garrafas, brilhando, reluzindo na luz da lua.

–Eu já volto... Não demoro – Ele correu em direção as garrafas, Lílian sorriu, divertia-se cada vez mais com ele, entrou na cabine, esperando que ele voltasse logo.

* * *

Jack já voltava com as tais garrafas, quando um calafrio passou por seu corpo, olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou nada de estranho, até se deparar com certo par de olhos o fitando na escuridão. 

– Você não muda nunca Jack. – A voz rouca, surgiu da escuridão, Jack olhava tudo desentendido com feições confusas, enquanto olhava o canto escuro sem entender do que se tratava.

O velho homem caminhou em sua direção, tinha a postura caída, era baixo, um velho conhecido dos mares, Jack reconheceu o velho companheiro de longe.

–Bootstrap! Não esperava revê-lo tão cedo... Há que devo essa sua visita inoportuna? – Manteve o sorriso desentendido pela visita inesperada dele, seu ultimo encontro não fora muito amigável – Mas me diga, venho aqui cobrar uma antiga divida, já esquecida, ou venho tirar o cheiro de mofo desse velho corpo cansado?

– Nenhum dos dois, Jack. Vim barganhar com você, algo de extremo interesse. – Ele sentou-se em um caixote, fazendo gesto para que Jack também o fizesse.

– Eu estou meio ocupado agora, odeio deixar domas esperando, então se seu filho se meteu em confusão novamente, ele que resolva sozinho. –Caminhou apressado de volta a cabine, já impaciente.

– Pensei que procurasse a água da vida. – Jack parou onde estava, os poucos passos que deu o distanciaram razoavelmente de Bill, ele esperou ainda de costas ao velho homem, curioso.

– O que sabe sobre a água?

– Muito mais do que imagina, você tem os mapas, mas eu tenho o caminho. –Jack virou-se novamente, olhou de relance a cabine onde Lílian o esperava, e viu o lugar se escurecer, sabia que ela ouvia a conversa, não muito contente. Voltou-se a Bill e sentou-se a frente do velho homem.

– O que me oferece?

– Sua ganância é sua maior fraqueza Jack... Quando soube que as cartas estavam em poder de Barbossa imaginei que você não perderia tempo, sabia que esse item em especial despertaria seu interesse, e como supunha você está saindo pelo mundo a fora a procura - lá.

–E qual o seu interesse nela?

– É a única maneira de desafiar o destino.

–Ah claro... Desafiar o destino, muito bonito, poético! – Jack levantou-se gesticulando com as mãos – Eu quero a água da vida, você quer a água da vida, Barbossa quer a água da vida, até Lílian quer a água da vida... Será que ninguém tem outro interesse? Pilhar cidades, roubar, ora vocês são piratas! Isso costumava dar certo antigamente.

– É um item valioso Jack. Desperta cobiça – Bootstrap permaneceu calmo, observando a cena que Jack protagonizava.

–Muita, como venho percebendo – Com o semblante emburrado ele voltou a se sentar, esperando que o outro prosseguisse.

–Como dizia, interessei-me pela história, e vim oferecer parceria. Viajamos juntos, o Holandês e esse navio aqui...

–O Holandês e o Pérola.

–Que seja, bem, seguimos juntos nessa busca, sei quem pode nos indicar o caminho, com precisão, ou próximo a isso.

–E quem seria? – A história tornava-se interessante para Jack, se tudo fosse de fato verdade, pouparia metade do trabalho.

–Lembrasse de Daíra, não?

–Daíra... Daíra... Ah sim, como esquecer, a vi essa noite, belas curvas... – Jack desviou a atenção até a lembrança dispensável daquela noite.

–Não, me refiro à cigana, já recorremos aos seus serviços algumas vezes. Preciso que vá até a ilha de Bonaire, nos encontramos em alguns dias, lá lhe dou as coordenadas certas de como chegar a casa dela, mas como sabe não poso acompanhá-lo até lá.

– Estou ciente de suas limitações físicas, mas porque concordaria com você? Acaba de me dar todas as informações que preciso o resto não deve ser difícil de encontrar sozinho, sua ajuda é o de menos no momento.

– Talvez porque meu filho é o capitão de um dos navios mais temidos no mundo

– O meu Pérola também é temido, e extremamente poderoso! – Jack tentava gabar-se, relembrando o Pérola.

– Mas a sua tripulação não é imortal, nem você é Jack. – O silencio reinou entre eles, Jack voltou a ter o semblante sério, enquanto pensava em algo, já Bootstrap sorria sereno, enquanto esperava pela palavra final de Jack.

– Bom, já que você insiste, eu aceito. Quando nos encontramos? – Jack parecia conformado aos olhos de Bill.

–Em breve, estão mais próximo chegaram rápido, dentro de alguns dias nos veremos de novo, assim lhe indico o caminho.

– Claro... Mas acredito que o jovem William não esteja ciente dessa sua iniciativa. Como guiará o navio até aquela ilha?

– Isso eu resolvo sozinho, esteja lá. Adeus – Levantou-se calmo, caminhou até sumir na escuridão. Jack olhava tudo abismado, o velho homem sucumbiu às sombras, no silencio, como um fantasma

– _"pelo menos a aparência melhorou"_.

* * *

Jack passou alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, sentado apenas bebendo, pensou em tudo que Bootstrap o tinha dito, principalmente da cigana a qual lembrou ter visto no passado. 

Desviou o olhar a cabine da capitã, há horas a escuridão cercava o velho recinto. Lembrou-se do beijo, da conversa que se seguiu e por fim, da interrupção de Bootstrap. Bebeu o ultimo gole da garrafa e caminhou de volta a cabine, decidido a passar a noite lá.

Não encontrou dificuldade em entrar, Lílian não trancará a porta como imaginou que faria, adentrou já descalçando as botas, e desabotoando a camisa, aproveitando para olhar em volta. A cabine era bem ampla, organizada, limpa, pouco lembrava a sua no Pérola, na mesa de canto encontrou alguns papeis, eram anotações de viagens, cartas de navegação e livros referentes ao assunto. Jack não deu muita importância à mesa, abriu as gavetas procurando algo que importasse, mais não encontrou nada além de roupas, e alguns pertences pessoais da jovem.

Seguiu em direção a cama, um velho lampião iluminava com uma luz fraca o rosto de Lílian, ela dormia serena, sem perceber a presença que observava seus movimentos. Jack acariciou o rosto dela, deleitando-se com a imagem a sua frente, deitou-se cauteloso ao lado dela, apagou por fim, a pequena chama que iluminava parcialmente o ambiente, e adormeceu ao lado dela.

* * *

Bootstrap voltou rápido ao Holandês, não permaneceu mais do que algumas horas fora, por sorte encontrou Jack rápido, torceu para Will não ter notado sua ausência. 

Conforme a noite avançava, mais deserto ficava o navio, a lua brilhava exuberante, assombrosa e bela. Encontrou Julia no convés, sozinha. Antes que pudesse falar-lhe, ela se virou encontrando ele próximo.

– Oi... Bootstrap, não é? – Ela assustou-se um pouco, não esperava encontrar mais ninguém aquela noite, era tarde, e aquela tripulação não parecia muito fã de hábitos noturnos.

– É sim, que bom encontrá-la aqui, preciso pedir um favor, em nome de meu filho. –Ele tinha a chance perfeita de falar com a moça sem que Will soubesse, a única que poderia ajudá-los agora.

– Minha ajuda? – Julia continuava desentendida, sabia que ele era pai de Will, mas falou muito pouco com ele nesses últimos dias, de fato, falou muito pouco com toda a tripulação, a não ser por Will, que fazia companhia a ela por grande parte do dia.

–Sim, como sabe o capitão desse navio não pode ir a terra, e com a entrada de Will não só ele, mas nós também fomos proibidos a pisar em terra antes do prazo de dez anos. Daqui há alguns dias precisaremos descer em terra, trazer informações, porém não existe ninguém aqui que possa faze-lo, então...

–... Eu seria a intermediaria.

– Exato. Preciso que me ajude, não posso depositar inteira confiança em piratas, talvez essa seja a única solução que exista para mudar esse destino tão inserto.

–Eu entendo o que quer dizer, e se é a única maneira, eu não vejo porque não ajudar.

–Obrigada, por ora não comente com ninguém, ainda preciso conversar melhor com Will, convencê-lo. – Ela concordou com a cabeça, ele sorriu meigo, e deixou-a no convés, enquanto caminhava de volta ao casario.

A conversa com Bootstrap deixou Julia um pouco inquieta. O homem mantinha mistério sobre os planos, não viu maldade em seus olhar, mas ele escondia algo grandioso, no qual agora ela também estava envolvida.

* * *

**_Olás!!!_**

**_Capitulo enorme esse(mais uma vez)  
_**

**_Peço desculpas a vocês, mas esse acabou saindo maior do que o previsto hehe..._**

**_Mais uma vez eu agradeço a todas que me mandam reviews Roxane, Mah, Dorinha, Paula e a Taty_**

**_Fico muito feliz com cada review que recebo XD_**

**_Bom, acho que agora a fic ta "desenrolando" de vez, mas personagens vêm por ai, mais tramas, respostas, enfim... Espero que gostem!_**

**_Bjokas! Até o próximo capitulo..._**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

O Capitão de Holandês Voador acordará cedo, no céu o sol ainda dividia espaço com a lua, que tímida ia se apagando conforme a luz do dia invadia a imensidão azul. Parte da tripulação já estava de pé, ocupando-se com todos os afazeres pendentes. Will permanecia em sua cabine, enquanto dividia seus pensamentos em duas mulheres.

Foi interrompido quando batidas fortes ecoaram, vinham da porta, acompanhadas da voz firme de seu pai.

– Will? Preciso falar com você – Bootstrap permanecia esperando do lado de fora, paciente aguardando a permissão do filho.

– Claro, entre. – Will estranhou seu pai ali tão cedo, não era de visitá-lo matinalmente, muito menos para tratar de assuntos sérios. – O que houve?

– Ontem à noite, fui falar com Jack Sparrow. –Acomodou-se próximo a cama, enquanto Will terminava de colocar suas botas.

– Eu já havia notado sua ausência injustificada. O que foi ver com Jack? – Sentou-se por fim, esperando que seu pai continua-se.

– Fui tratar de negócios, indiretamente de você. – Bootstrap tinha o semblante nervoso, amedrontado pela reação que o filho teria.

– Não entendo... Que negócios você poderia manter com Jack?

– É um assunto de extrema importância, ele pode nos ajudar muito, mas você precisa concordar – Bootstrap cada vez mais se tornava tenso, seu plano era arriscado, mas fazia tudo por um bem maior, não pela ganância, como Jack e Barbossa vinham fazendo.

– Me conte do que se trata – Will estranhou o nervosismo de seu pai, parecia interessado em algo, e ultimamente percebeu um interesse repentino no Pérola, nas lembranças que Will tinha daquele navio.

O velho Bootstrap se sentou próximo ao filho, e prosseguiu com o relato, enquanto o filho ouvia atento.

* * *

A luz da manhã invadia a cabine, calma e serena, iluminando todo o interior. Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente, até acostumar-se com a luminosidade. Olhou ao lado encontrando a cama vazia, passou a pensar na pessoa que queria que estivesse ali, levou a mão ao lençol, e estranhamente estavam mornos, continham ainda um calor e um perfume que ela reconhecia muito bem. 

–Jack? – Murmurou consigo mesma, enquanto tentava entender como o perfume de Jack se fazia tão presente.

–Acordou querida? Já estava na hora – Jack estava sentado de frente à mesa, entretido com alguns papeis.

– Você dormiu aqui? – Lílian ainda deitada dirigiu o olhar na direção dele, incrédula.

– Claro, já que você não me esperou, tive de dormir... Mas esse não era exatamente meu objetivo – Jack lançou um olhar cínico a ela, enquanto falava não dando muito importância a expressão confusa que ela lhe dirigia.

– Não ia te esperar a noite toda... Percebi que tinha encontrado companhia melhor, então resolvi não incomodar! – Lílian não respondeu em bom tom, a noite ouviu as vozes vindas do convés, e reconheceu a de Jack.

– A conversa era produtiva, mas a companhia definitivamente não era boa... Agora pare com essa crise de ciúmes logo pela manhã, estou tentando me concentrar em assuntos importantes – Jack desfez o sorriso como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou à atenção novamente nos mapas à frente, enquanto fazia anotações.

Lílian levantou-se e caminhou até ele, parou ao seu lado, enquanto olhava o que ele fazia. Pegou um dos papeis jogados e olhou-o durante alguns segundos até concluir os cálculos que nele eram indicados.

– O que faremos em Bonaire? Pensei que iríamos atrás do Pérola... – Recolheu mais algumas anotações, das quais não entendeu nada, provavelmente eram copias daquele antigo mapa, que ele guardava tão bem.

– E vamos, mas primeiro temos de passar em Bonaire, reunir informações, jogar conversa fora... Essas coisas desagradáveis...

– Entendo... Decidiu isso hoje? De ultima hora?

– Não, decidi isso ontem à noite, enquanto conversava com Bootstrap no convés... E você ia dormir! – Jack falava divertido apesar de tudo, tinha ficado sentido com ela, mas falava da boca pra fora.

– Confia nele? – Ignorou completamente a indireta que ele lhe mandava, e continuou olhando as anotações, agora um dos papeis no qual Jack trabalhava.

– Não querida, ele é um pirata, apesar de ser um homem bom. Sabe... No passado foi um dos poucos que ficou ao meu lado... Morreu por isso, o que é uma pena, mas agora está no Holandês com seu amado filho, e eu estou aqui com sua adorável presença... Podia me devolver isso? – Lílian ficou confusa, porém devolveu os papeis a ele.

Caminhou até a cama, e Jack acabou seguindo a com os olhos, ela vestia apenas uma camisa, era comprida, larga, provavelmente masculina, o que ele naturalmente lamentou, mas acabou por apreciar a visão ela proporcionava.

– O que pensa estar fazendo? – Ele assustou-se quando Lílian pegou um par de calças e começou a se afastar para vesti-las.

– Me vestindo, presumo que tenha pressa não? Quanto antes sairmos melhor.

–Não! Pra que tanta presa _luv_... Temos a manhã inteira para aproveitar, a tripulação ainda trabalha lá fora, não sairemos até o inicio da tarde... – Jack levantou-se deixando tudo bagunçado em cima da mesa, caminhou até ela sorrindo, enquanto alguns pensamentos maliciosos passavam por sua mente, enlaçou os braços pela cintura dela.

– A manhã inteira? É... Acho que temos um bom tempo, isso é, se ninguém te chamar nos próximos minutos. – Lílian entendeu logo as intenções dele, sorriu em resposta.

–... Nas próximas horas.

Jack beijou-a voraz e desesperadamente, ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade, sentia o coração acelerar conforme ele avançava nos movimentos, a respiração de ambos ficou pesada, forçada, enquanto a paixão crescia. Jack foi conduzindo-a até a cama, livrava-se do restante de roupa que ainda vestia sem desgrudar os lábios da boca que o hipnotizava. Lílian também se despia conforme Jack ia despejando beijos em seu pescoço, os lábios sedentos dele passeavam por sua pele, conhecendo cada detalhe, cada curva que ela exibia a seus olhos.

Conforme avançavam os passos iam se tornando rápidos, despejaram os corpos em conjunto na cama, enquanto ele debruçava-se sobre o corpo delicado dela, apreciava a doçura do rosto, a feição angelical, tomada por desejo, por paixão. A pele bronzeada dele se encontrava com a dela, Lílian passava os dedos delicadamente sobre o peito nu dele, as mãos eram inexperientes, mas não se continham ao convite daquele corpo.

Em poucos minutos estavam os dois ali, deitados, envoltos na paixão, e no sentimento que tomava força em ambos, isolando-os do mundo, enquanto perdiam-se em beijos e caricias apaixonadas.

* * *

Desconcertado Will ouvia a explicação de seu pai, desesperou-se por imaginar que largará tudo pensando que nada mais tinha solução e agora uma chance de voltar a ser o que era surgia, quando ele não tinha mais nada. 

–Porque só me contou isso agora? Porque não me disse quando subi a bordo desse navio, quando ainda tinha um ultimo suspiro de vida?

– Eu não sabia naquela época, quando me contou do Pérola, das cartas que estavam em poder de Barbossa lembrei-me dessa possibilidade. É remota mais pode funcionar... Fui até o Pérola, mas nada acontecia lá, ouvi da tripulação reclamações, onde diziam que Jack as tinha roubado, não esperava outra coisa dele.

– E acha que Calypso concordaria com isso? Não estamos mais livres da influencia dela.

– Não estamos indo contra nada, apenas seguindo em frente... O Holandês precisa de um capitão, não precisa ser necessariamente você. – Ele foi até o filho, apoio a mão no ombro dele – Filho é sua única chance, não quero submetê-lo a nada, mais não queria vê-lo apodrecer aqui, ano após ano... Até vê-lo cansar-se e se tornar o que Davy se tornou.

Will olhou seu pai por alguns segundos, sabia das intenções nobres dele, mas não confia nesse plano. Era arriscado partir em uma busca como essa, atravessar o mundo atrás desse cobiçado item, sem ao menos ter a certeza que irá encontrá-lo.

– O que faríamos agora?

– Jack já partiu para Bonaire, encontramo-lo dentro de alguns dias próximo ao cais, lá Julia segue com eles até a cigana que lhe falei.

– Julia? Por que envolvê-la nisso? – Will tentou esconder o interesse que nutria pela jovem, mas seu pai logo percebeu.

– Ela é a única que pode acompanhá-los, e essa é uma ótima oportunidade de deixa - lá em um lugar seguro, não é um lugar tranqüilo, mas ela poderia viver bem lá.

–Quem disse que quero deixá-la? – Will acabou falando por instinto, a idéia de deixa – lá naquela ilha, o deixou tenso. Em todos esses dias só havia considerado isso em uma única vez, e com um pesar decidiu por mantê-la pelo menos por mais tempo.

– Pensei que tinha prometido a ela, não vai condenar a pobre jovem a vagar conosco eternamente vai?

– Não... Eu só não quero que ela vá agora, a companhia dela me agrada

– Só a companhia?

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Nada... Mas então concorda em ir encontrarmos Jack em Bonaire?

– Confio em você pai, se acredita que isso possa dar certo eu apoio... Não temos mais o que perder.

– Obrigada pela confiança filho, então vamos mudar o curso do navio, dentro de poucos dias encontramos Jack – Ele caminhou empolgado em direção a porta, mas parou antes de sair – Ah, Will... Eu gosto dela.

Will apenas levantou o olhar na direção do pai, não pode evitar o sorriso que surgia em sua face, Julia era adorável, ele sentia um carinho muito grande por aquela jovem... Apesar de ter de conviver com uma sombra em sua mente, um amor assombroso que ainda vivia escondido nele.

* * *

Julia estava no convés, andava em direção a popa do navio, onde passaria algumas horas olhando o mar. À paisagem era linda, a água cristalina refletia o sol, deixou-se envolver com a paz que ela lhe trazia, a calmaria era propicia a seus pensamentos, estava a tanto tempo naquele navio, já não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe daquele lugar, daquela tripulação tão estranha, e daquele capitão. 

Era bom pensar em Will, sorriu involuntariamente ao pensar nele, foi tão bom com ela, um amigo quando mais precisou, foi um companheiro nesse dias. Sentia algo por ele, disso ela sabia, mas temia por si própria, Will era preso ao passado, ao amor que um dia sentiu... Ou que talvez ainda sentisse.

Olhou na direção da cabine dele, viu o capitão aparecer, já arrumado, com um semblante bem melhor do que o da noite anterior, ela a viu de longe, e sorriu na direção dele. Julia retribuiu o sorriso, doce e sincero, até que ele caminhou na direção dela.

– Olá capitão! Parece melhor, fico feliz – Era evidente a melhora no humor de Will, o homem que até ontem andava triste, melancólico, agora mantinha no rosto um sorriso sincero, uma alegria no olhar.

– Obrigada, devo agradecer a você, pelo apoio, as palavras que me dedicou – Julia não escondeu a felicidade.

– Foram sinceras, é isso que importa.

– Suponho que meu pai já tenha falado com você sobre a ilha em que vamos – Ele precisava falar sobre esse assunto, quando seu pai deixou-o sozinho na cabine pensou nela, e por mais que quisesse não podia forçá-la a ficar ali.

– Já sim, conversamos ontem à noite.

– Ele falou comigo hoje, e eu quero pedir desculpas por ter de te usar, mas é nossa única alternativa.

–Will não a necessidade de desculpas, aceitei inteiramente ajudá-los, é o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir a hospitalidade que vem me proporcionando esses dias.

– Você nos ajuda muito Julia, essa será só mais uma das tantas coisas que tenho de te agradecer. – Julia sorriu em resposta, tudo que fazia no navio era por prazer, vontade de ajudar, de ser útil. – Mas o que quero dizer é que, um dia prometi a você que lhe deixaria em uma ilha, onde você pudesse viver com mais tranqüilidade, mais segurança... – Ele caminhou um pouco pros lados, desviava a atenção dos olhos que o fitavam. –... Bonaire é um ótimo lugar, parece calmo, mas como qualquer ilha das redondezas tem seus ataques piratas na história, nada de extraordinário.

– Eu não pensava que iria embora tão rápido... – O sorriso se desfez de imediato conforme Will continuava falando, não queria ir embora naquele momento, agora que tinha ele tão próximo de si.

– Se você quiser não precisa ir... Pode seguir conosco e deixamos você em outro lugar depois. – Ele falou tímido, mas esperançoso, Julia correspondeu com um sorriso.

– Se minha presença não incomodar, ficaria de muito bom grado – Ele sorriu aliviado a ela.

– Ótimo, mas tarde nos falarmos então, vou adiantar as coisas com a tripulação, temos de chegar rápido Jack já deve estar próximo e nós nem nos mexemos ainda. – Ele levantou o olhar novamente, dirigiu-se ao leme, mais acabou por trombar na jovem, olharam-se por alguns segundos.

Will aproximou-se calmo, na direção dela, sentia-se atraído por aqueles lábios tão rosados, ela correspondia, ficou a centímetros do rosto dele, encarando-o de perto, sentindo a respiração ir de calma a pesada.

–Will, é melhor você ir... Precisa guiar o navio – Julia desvencilhou-se dele sentia um desejo crescer, mas junto um medo ainda maior. No fundo temia por dar um passo como esse. Will não compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ela, não queria sofrer por um pirata.

– Tem razão... Até a noite Julia – Ele andou rápido em direção ao leme. Saiu desconsertado de perto dela, esteve a poucos milímetros de beija - lá, e ela recuou. Sentiu que foi melhor, não queria enganá-la, não tinha certezas do que sentia, talvez uma grande amizade combinada ao desejo. Era uma jovem linda, isso não podia negar, mas no fundo sabia que não podia ser apenas isso, era muito superficial pensar nela como um objeto de desejo. Julia era algo mais, talvez não fosse um grande amor, mas a convivência com ela vinha provocando efeitos dos quais ele começava a se tornar refém.

* * *

Lílian descansava no peito de Jack, ele acariciava cabelos sedosos dela, parecia um manto vermelho sobre seu colo, lindos, os mais bonitos que já virá. 

– Queria passar o dia trancado aqui com você. – Ele falou quebrando o silencio que se tinha formado.

– Só o dia? – Ela tinha o tom sereno, divertido, provocando um sorriso em Jack.

– O dia, a noite, e todas as fazes que o sol e a lua nos proporcionam... Mais temos de ir, a tarde já avança, não podemos perder mais tempo – Lílian levantou a cabeça olhando ele, encarou-o com um sorriso, enquanto o via levantar e recolher as roupas caídas pelo chão.

– Não posso protestar não é Capitão? Também preciso ir, vou acabar provocando um motim se continuar tão ausente – Ela levantou-se junto vestiu-se enquanto Jack ia apanhar os papeis, nos quais trabalhará algumas horas antes.

– Pode ficar a frente do timão enquanto comando a tripulação?

– Claro... Até a noite capitão Sparrow – Ele entregou os papeis a mão dela, deixou um beijo rápido, e deixou-a terminado-se de se arrumar.

* * *

Os trabalhos em Tortuga acabaram no tempo previsto, pagaram alguns dos mercenários da região para ajudarem no trabalho pesado, e tudo acabou na mais perfeita ordem. Zarparam cedo, deixando pra traz, a saudade daquele porto. 

O Karma seguia curso durante toda à tarde, o sol quente já não incomodava, com o avanço das horas, viam o azul acima se tornar vermelho misturando-se com os tons alaranjados, enquanto a hora avançava. Jack passou todas as coordenadas a Gibbs que comandava parte da tripulação, Lílian permanecia ao leme, enquanto ele analisava suas cartas de bordo. Já estavam em distancia considerável de Tortuga, a ilha já havia sumido, no limite do horizonte. Viajavam a toda velocidade, cada um dedicando-se inteiramente a sua função.

* * *

De longe, por entre lentes encardidas um jovem capitão observava aquela embarcação. As cores negras da bandeira eram um convite a ele... Mais uma diversão que se iniciava. 

–Senhor é uma embarcação pirata!

–Como eu previa! Parece que teremos bons lucros hoje – O capitão olhou seu imediato com um sorriso faceiro, voltou a admirar o navio a qual pretendia atacar, surpreendeu-se avistando uma presença familiar... Mas familiar do que ele imaginava, os traços tão característicos eram inconfundíveis. – Parece que encontraremos mais surpresas do que imagina Lorean.

* * *

**_Olá!_**

**_Capitulo meio romântico esse neh? Acho que não levo muito jeito pra esse tipo de cena, mas aqui está uma tentativa._**

**_Devido aos pedidos nesse capitulo tivemos um pouco mais Will e Júlia, as coisas estão começando a acontecer pra eles, hehe._**

**_Ah e quanto a Elisabeth... Ela não morreu ñ Dorinha, essa era a idéia inicial da Paula (vcs nem imaginam a morte que ela esperava!), mas fiquei com dó da Lizze e do Willian Junior. Por tanto... Aqui ele não existe, e ela continua mundo a fora navegando com seu navio pirata. Por isso Will se sente tão mal, eles ñ estão mais juntos, seguiram caminhos diferentes.  
_**

**_Meninas, eu agradeço de coração as reviews que me mandam, Amo todas! É muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic._**

**_Então aqui ficam meus agradecimentos a Rô, Mah, Thamiris, Dorinha, Taty e a Paula._**

**_Bjokas! Tenham uma ótima semana_**


	9. Chapter 9

O navio deslizava lento pelos mares, acompanhava cada avanço dado pelo Karma. Thomas, seu capitão, não tinha pressa, no fundo temia por rever Jack. Mas não poderia voltar atrás, nem trair sua tripulação.

Os olhos fitavam atentos cada movimento dado por Jack. As lembranças vinham como um turbilhão em sua mente, todas abaladas pelo passado negro na qual se remetia com aquela abordagem.

– Tudo pronto senhor! Esperamos suas ordens. – O velho imediato vinha cansado na direção de seu capitão. Era um homem velho, experiente, mas até do que seu próprio capitão. Viu com o passar dos anos ele assumir o navio, e contrariado, se tornar um corsário, como o resto da tripulação.

– Vamos nos aproximar com cautela. – Ele encarou de imediato por quem sempre nutriu um imenso respeito. – Quero aquele navio esquecido nas profundezas.

O velho não respondeu com palavras seu capitão, apenas concordou com a cabeça, e desceu pelo convés. Cumpria as ordens dadas, falando com toda a tripulação, enquanto preparavam os canhões e as armas. Porém, um pesar vinha em seu olhar, não concordava com as atitudes de seu capitão.

* * *

Sr. Gibbs avistará de longe a embarcação aproximando-se lentamente. Correrá o navio todo atrás de Jack, encontrando o capitão junto a alguns membros da tripulação, enquanto trabalhavam próximos a um mastro. 

– Jack, péssimas noticias – Esbaforido ele falava enquanto tentava se recompor.

– O que houve homem? Parece que viu um fantasma – Jack assustou-se ao ver o estado cansado de Gibbs.

– Temos companhia – Ele apontou ao horizonte, os olhos de Jack arregalaram-se ao avistar a mesma embarcação pela qual Gibbs se assustou tanto.

– Prepare os canhões Gibbs... – Ele largou o que fazia, e andou em passos rápidos para o timão.

– Mas Jack... Vamos atacá-lo? Apesar de tudo ele ainda é seu... – Gibbs correu acompanhando Jack.

–... Eu sei exatamente quem ele é. Agora ande logo e me obedeça. – Jack o encarou sério, o tom de voz era firme, autoritário.

–Aye! Capitão. – Contrariado, Gibbs desceu as escadas enquanto se dirigia a tripulação aos berros. – Preparem os canhões seus vermes! Empunhem suas espadas!

Jack subiu ao timão parando ao lado de Lílian em silêncio, enquanto olhava os leves avanços que o vento dava aquele navio. Num gesto rápido, tomou pra si o poder do leme, enquanto decidido arrumava de encontro à embarcação, de seu inimigo.

– Não são piratas. – Lílian aproximou-se de Jack enquanto forçava a vista na direção em que ele olhava.

– São pior que isso...

– Representam tanto perigo assim? – Ela colocava a mão sobre o ombro dele. Jack, porém, se desvencilhou do toque. Tenso, mantinham a expressão firme, enquanto ela permanecia inquieta olhando- lhe.

– Não... Mas eu odeio encontros familiares.

Ele passou a luneta às mãos de Lílian, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver o homem que comandava aquele navio. Já estavam próximos, e ela pode ver claramente cada característica dele.

A semelhança com Jack era evidente, percebida até mesmo de relance. Thomas era um homem alto, pele clara, pouco danificada pelo sol, os olhos eram extremamente azuis, belos, misteriosos, as roupas não pareciam como as de piratas costumeiros, estavam limpas, até bem arrumadas, já os cabelos eram compridos, negros, semelhavam muito aos de Jack.

– Admirada? – Jack encarou-a esperando resposta, sentiu-se enciumado pela expressão com que ela olhava o outro capitão.

Lílian devolveu a luneta a ele, ainda surpresa, entendeu por fim o que Jack quis dizer com encontros familiares.

– Ele se parece tanto com você. – Ela voltou a olhar Jack, confusa com a situação.

– Você nem imagina o quanto somos diferentes... Agora vamos, chegou a hora.

A espera parecia eterna para ambos os lados. Há anos atrás tinham se encontrado na mesma situação, mas a traição falou mais alto, junto do poder que um deles quis conquistar.

O Karma se alinhou lado a lado com o navio ao qual Thomas comandava. Os capitães compartilhavam olhares hostis, enquanto o resto da tripulação se encarava em meio a risinhos cínicos.

As espadas cintilavam empunhadas nas mãos de cada homem. Esperavam sedentos pela batalha, a ordem que selaria o destino de cada um daqueles navios.

– Ora, ora... Que surpresa revê-lo... Maninho – Jack entoava cada palavra que pronunciava, olhava o homem a sua frente com desdém.

– Eu não tenho nenhum irmão pirata. – Thomas permanecia sério, carregava com nojo o sobrenome que um dia o causou tantos problemas.

– Mas tem um pai pirata!

– E você ficou igual a ele. Parece que o titulo de pirata caiu muito bem a você

– Cortesia sua, pelo que fiquei sabendo.

– Você traiu a sua honra Jack, não jogue a culpa em mim.

– Não existe honra quando se luta amparado por outra bandeira. Você se vendeu, trocou a vida que tinha, por essa de lacaio real!

– Não se esqueça que já esteve deste mesmo lado, e lutou por eles como eu luto.

– Estive, mas não me deixei levar. Hoje sou um homem livre!

– Homem livre? Hoje você é um pirata, seu pescoço vale uma fortuna onde quer que você vá? Essa é sua liberdade?

– Eu tenho o mar, o rum, o horizonte, sem amarras Thomas, não devo nada a ninguém, tudo que ganho é meu! Presumo que seus ganhos sejam em parte revertidos ao seu chefe, e que por ventura está morto! Destino o cruel esse não?

– Sabia que tinha dedo seu nisso! Matou Cutler, não foi? Ao que bem sei trabalho pela coroa, ele era um misero intermediário entre mim e o real poder!

– Intermediário, que você não pensou duas vezes em obedecer, traiu até o próprio irmão.

– Não se faça de inocente, teria feito o mesmo se eu fosse o procurado.

Lílian assistia a cena atordoada, via o rancor nas palavras de Jack, por mais que ele tentasse esconder em seu tom habitual.

– Jamais garoto... Tive sua vida em minhas mãos por mais de uma vez, e impedi que aquele homem o matasse. Quando esperei seu retorno me traiu, sórdido e cruelmente.

– Sou um Sparrow!

– Não... Você é um corsário, sem nome, e sem honra!

– O que é uma pena... Mas você será um pirata sem vida! – Ele ergueu o braço empunhando a espada. – Ataquem! – A tripulação gritava em resposta.

Por todos os lados, homens começaram a surgir, jogavam seus guinchos, prendendo-os a madeira do Karma. Jack dera o mesmo comando a sua tripulação, ambos os navios encheram-se de homens lutando.

Estrondosos barulhos passaram a encher o ar, canhões disparavam a todo momento, enquanto tiros eram disparados por todos os lados.

Thomas segurou-se a uma corda e se jogou de encontro ao convés do Karma. Topou-se com alguns homens que lutavam descontroladamente. O cheio de sangue era insuportável, corpos já apareciam caídos ao chão, enquanto eram pisoteados em meio a outros que caiam feridos.

Ele travou espadas com um dos piratas que vinha em sua direção, mas com pouco esforço o golpeou certeiro, vendo-o cair desfalecido diante de seus olhos.

Jack avistou a cena de longe, em meio à confusão, correu na mesma direção para encontrar o irmão. Desviou de alguns homens até encontrá-lo de costas.

– Vai fugir agora? – Jack pousou a espada no ombro dele, a lamina reluzia, roçando seu pescoço.

– Eu nunca fugi de você – Ele se virou bruscamente, num gesto rápido, já estava com a espada tilintando junto a de Jack.

Travavam sem trégua uma luta, enquanto sentimentos misturavam-se a lembranças. Jack ainda via naquele homem o pequeno irmão, que agora queria sua vida.

**(Flashback)**

– Você não vai me vencer de novo, Jack! – O jovem menino provocava o irmão com a pequena espada de madeira apontada na direção dele.

Os dois meninos andavam pela areia branca a beira mar, divertiam-se lutando escondidos da mãe. Jack, mais velho aproveitava da vantagem para vencer o pequeno, que sempre protestava querendo revanche.

– Precisa crescer muito pra me vencer – Jack respondia a altura, travando lado a lado a espada.

– Eu já sou quase do seu tamanho! – protestava o pequeno, enquanto o irmão o acertava com rápidos golpes, quase imperceptível a ele.

– Não é não, nem usa calças ainda. – Debochava, vencendo sem grandes esforços.

– E você rouba as suas! – Thomas o mais novo, contra-atacava o irmão Jack, mas a força do pequeno não se igualava a técnica que o mais velho tinha aprendido.

– Eu não roubo... Apenas pego emprestado! – Jack tinha um sorriso no rosto, tinha orgulho do menino, lutava bem, não tanto quanto ele. Divertia-se lutando com ele, mas aquele jogo de ofensas já o estava cansando.

– Não é isso que pensa o dono do mercadinho – Pararam por fim, quando Jack com um golpe certeiro derrubou o jovem , na areia branca da praia, o menino que ainda protestava, caiu sem palavras, sendo vencido novamente.

– Precisa treinar mais! –Jack estendeu a mão ao irmão, levantou-o ainda contra a vontade do mesmo. Sentaram-se juntos admirando o mar.

– Papai disse que quando voltar eu irei embora com ele, navegar pelo mundo! – Jack tinha boas lembranças do pai, não via aquele homem como um pirata bêbado. Pelo contrário, admirava ele, o homem navegava pelo mundo, em aventuras inacreditáveis.

– Você acredita nele? – Thomas forçava a vista contra o sol.

– Claro que acredito. Você não? – Jack não entendia o irmão, sempre fora contra o pai, odiava ser filho de um pirata, mas nunca justificou a ele isso.

– Não. Ele sempre demora pra voltar – Thomas sentia-se mal pela ausência do pai, escondia isso de todos, mas apesar de tudo ainda sentia falta de tê-lo perto.

– Mas no fim ele sempre volta, savvy? – Jack não, era independente, desde muito novo, não se importava com a ausência, contanto que a volta do pai viesse acompanhada de uma boa sessão de histórias.

– Você vai ser que nem ele... Demorar anos pra voltar. – Era triste pra ele pensar na hiptese de ter o irmã longe, brigavam sempre, mas eram amigos, companheiros sempre.

– Eu vou conhecer o mundo Thomas, navegar por todos os mares, desafiar todas as lendas, ganhar muito dinheiro! Até comprarei calças pra você! – Ele ria, enquanto deitava as costas na areia. – Vou ser o melhor pirata que você já ouviu falar!

– Melhor que o papai? – Sempre reconheceu o quanto o pai era influente nesse mundo, onde quer que fossem conhecia alguém, tinha certo poder. Isso ele desejava... Desejava muito...

– Ele não é o melhor... Mas vai me ensinar a ser!

**(Fim do Flashback)**

– Perdeu o jeito Jack? – Thomas avançava encurralando Jack próximo a parede. Jack acordou das lembranças, voltou à realidade do embate.

– Depois de anos e você ainda pensando que pode me vencer. – Levantou a espada, parando a de Thomas no ar, afastou-se por fim da parede avançando na direção dele.

– Eu já cansei disso! – Ele sacou a arma apontando-a a Jack.

– Vai precisar de muito mais que isso para me matar. – Devolveu o gesto sacando duas armas, uma em cada mão, sorrindo vitorioso.

Uma forte dor invadiu sua cabeça, a visão passou a escurecer lentamente, até ele cair inconsciente no chão do convés. Atrás o homem responsável pelo desmaio, Lorean, ajudando o capitão dera uma coronhada em Jack.

– Bom trabalho Sr. Lorean! – Ele levou a arma novamente à bainha da calça.

– Vai matá-lo agora capitão? – Lorean não concordava com os métodos do capitão, mas não o deixaria morrer ali naquele embate.

– Não... Ele vai afundar junto desse navio – Caminhou até Jack limpando o sangue da espada em suas vestes.

– Vou procurar algo de útil nesta pocilga... Agora acabe logo com tudo.

Lílian via atordoada a cena de longe, sentiu uma fraqueza ao ver Jack cair ao chão inconsciente. Lutava com alguns homens, mas acabou por vencê-los sem enfrentar muitas dificuldades.

– Sr. Gibbs, Jack precisa de ajuda! – Ela gritou ao imediato, quando o avistou perto.

– Eu também preciso! Estou um pouco ocupado agora. – Ele passava próximo, falando com dificuldade, enquanto socava por entre os braços a cabeça de um homem.

Sem muitas opções, ela correu até Jack, parou próxima a ele tentando acordá-lo, mas não obteve resposta.

Olhou de relance sua cabine, e viu o responsável por tudo entrando lá. Correu atrás dele, empunhando a espada de Jack, decidida a acabar com tudo aquilo.

* * *

_** Olá meninas!**_

_**Tanta coisa acontecendo nesse capitulo né? Nem tenho muito oq comentar a respeito dele, acho que até agora foi o que saiu melhorzinho, rsrs**_

_**Thomas é um dos personagens que mais gosto. Acho que vocês ficarão um pouco  
confusas com a descrição dele né? Pois bem, aqui está à representação viva dele rsr.**_

**http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/3967/thb1zu3.jpg**

**http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/2664/tuomasholopainenav5.jpg**

**_Essa ultima, é uma montagem que fizeram de Jack Sparrow, foi muito oportuno encontra-la pra fic : )_ **

_**O nome da inspiração na verdade é Tuomas Holopainen, achei que cairia bem criar um personagem com essa descrição, pela semelhança, apesar dos traços distintos. Enfim, ele ainda vai ter um papel muito importante nessa fic, aguardem!**_

_**Antes de mais nada peço desculpas pela falta de Will e Julia nesse capitulo. Mais uma vez o capitulo saiu maior do que o previsto, então nesta semana ainda vou postar o próximo ( que funciona como uma segunda parte) até quinta, ou sexta, eles aparecem novamente.**_

_**Queria muito agradecer a Mah, Taty, Rô, Dorinha, Paula e tbm a minha miga Jenny, que vêm dando um grande apoio a gente. Agradeço a todas pelas reviews que me mandam, fico imensamente feliz com elas. São muito importantes pra eu continuar escrevendo aqui. :D Adoro vocês!**_

_**Ah! A Paula mandou um beijo pra todas, ela também agradece pelo apoio. Adora todas vocês!**_

_**Ufa! Falei demais...**_

_**Até o fim de semana!  
**_

_**Bjokas!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Na cabine de Lílian, Thomas revirava cada gaveta, baú, ou caixa que encontrava. Procurava por qualquer coisa de valor. Conhecia bem Jack, bem até demais, e sabia que ali encontraria algo.

Lílian o seguiu em passos rápidos. Deixou Jack caído naquele convés em guerra, com um peso no coração, enquanto ia atrás daquele homem por que passava a sentir cada vez mais repulsa.

– Não vai encontrar nada aqui! – Ela entrou algum tempo depois dele, encontrou uma grande bagunça, mal reconheceu sua cabine.

Thomas parou no mesmo instante em que ouviu aquela voz, olhou em direção a porta, onde encontrou a bela ruiva, com uma expressão nada agradável.

– Não sabia que Jack tinha companhias tão agradáveis. – ele riu faceiro a ela, mas estava admirado. Lílian era linda, sedutora, uma mulher maravilhosa, e estava ali em frente a ele, empunhando uma espada como uma grande guerreira – Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

– Sou a capitã do navio que você acabou de atacar... E sou a mulher que vai tirar a sua vida. – Sem mais demoras, ela partiu rápida até ele, Thomas surpreendeu-se com o ataque dela, mas respondeu rápido, levando a espada junto à dela. Nela a beleza se fundia com o ódio com o qual lutava.

– Devia ser mais delicada para uma dama, nem tão vingativa. – Ele bloqueava a passagem dela, jogando o corpo de encontro a ela, enquanto ouvia o tilintar das espadas em combate.

Lílian sentia-se enojada por ele, acabou por ferir-lhe o braço arrancando um grito seco dele, o jogou de encontro à mesa de canto. Thomas caiu sobre ela, amassando muitos papeis que estavam largados lá, garrafas estilhavam-se no chão. No meio da bagunça encontrou o verdadeiro item de valor, algo que jamais esperou estar nas mãos de Jack.

– Parece que encontrei muito mais do que queria em sua cabine Capitã Lílian. – Ele as pegou em mãos, admirando-se com cada detalhe que conseguia ver nelas. As marcações feitas por Jack, às exatas coordenadas deixadas por ele ali, em seu poder.

Lílian ficou perplexa tanto quanto ele, as cartas estavam em sua cabine, sem ela nem ao menos as ter visto. Lembrou-se de Jack, da manhã que passaram juntos ali, devia ter trazido aquilo cedo, antes mesmo dela ter acordado.

– Largue-as! – Ela o ameaçou vendo-o levar as cartas consigo.

* * *

No convés, Jack acordava tonto, sentia uma dor terrível na nuca, passou a mão de leve vendo o sangue escorrer nas mãos, não tinha sido uma pancada nada leve. 

Levantou-se cambaleando, no meio da confusa em que se encontravam os dois navios.

Viu-se desarmado e pegou uma espada depositada ao chão junto a um homem, já morto. Ele a pegou decidido a encontrar Thomas, mas não viu sombra dele no convés.

Gibbs lutava próximo a ele, derrubou por fim um homem na água, e correu até Jack.

– Senhor Gibbs! Onde está aquele safado, faceiro, traidor? – Jack falava convicto, enquanto se fingia de recuperado.

– Fala de seu irmão, Jack? – Gibbs ainda ofegante tentava se recuperar.

– Que outro traidor seria?

– Entrou na cabine da capitã, Lílian correu atrás dele, já estão lá há algum tempo.

Jack lembrou-se das cartas que tinha largado na cabine, descuidado. Correu atrás de encontrá-las, antes que alguém as tivesse achado.

– Mas Jack, o navio está afundando. – Gibbs sabia que não venceriam, a tripulação do outro navio era terrivelmente maior, já estavam por perder, tinha de avisar Jack rápido.

– Então arrume um barco rápido, e me espere. Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos agora.

* * *

– Jack e seus segredinhos... Você deve ser só mais um deles. – Ele já não ligava para as ameaças dela, não estava disposto a travar uma luta novamente. – Tola, acha mesmo que significa algo? 

– Vocês são terrivelmente diferentes. – Ela estava atordoada, já não sabia se pegava as cartas, ou se mantinha distancia daquele homem asqueroso.

– Tem toda a razão! – Ele caminhava até ela, sorria sordidamente, enquanto ela apontava a espada a ele, preparada para atacá-lo. Thomas, porém, foi mais rápido, apertou o pulso, dela, fazendo-a sentir uma dor aguda, largando de imediato a espada. – Vocês são todas iguais... Fracas! Tem sorte de ser tão bela, ou não te trataria tão bem assim.

Ele a puxou de encontro a si bruscamente. Beijo-a sedento, enquanto a segurava com brutalidade, Lílian tentava inutilmente soltar-se dele, dava socos em seu peito, mas era inútil, ele era um homem forte, a prendia firmemente sem que ela pudesse se soltar.

Jack vinha cambaleando até a cabine, os passos tortos eram demorados, mas estava determinado a continuar, precisava encontrar os mapas. Porém, ao entrar, encontrou mais do que queria.

A cena era pior do que qualquer vertigem que a tontura pudesse lhe causar. Sentiu ódio por aquele homem, ódio pelo próprio irmão, que mais uma vez o traia, diante de seus próprios olhos. Sentiu ódio por Lílian, por vê-la ali, nos braços dele, correspondendo ao beijo.

Jack não era um homem de amores, mas sim de paixões, as vivia intensamente. Porém com Lílian foi diferente, ele sentia isso conforme a cena se seguia.

– Interrompo? – Seco ele observava sério.

Thomas parou no exato momento em que ouviu a voz de Jack, riu consigo da cena, não podia ter chegado em melhor momento.

– Não, eu já terminei com ela... E tenho de reconhecer, dessa vez você fez uma ótima escolha! – Ele ria debochado enquanto passava os dedos pelos lábios, vagarosamente.

– Canalha! – Ela sentia-se enojada por ele, cínico, ele a colocava contra Jack. – Ele pegou as cartas Jack!

– E você encontrou um ótimo meio de reavê-las não é? – Ele a encarava sério, permanecia perplexo com tudo que virá, mas não esboçava qualquer reação diante deles.

– Jack... Você não acha que eu...?

–... Eu não acho nada Lílian, eu vi. Você não perdeu tempo não é Thomas, tratou logo de conseguir o que eu guardava de valor.

– Está no sangue roubar! Só cumpri minha tarefa. – Ele exibiu as cartas em mãos, enquanto encarava Jack. – Agora preciso ir, então tratemos de negócios. – Ele agarrou Lílian a trazendo junto de si, pressionando uma pequena adaga em seu pescoço. – Você me deixa passar e eu te devolvo a garota.

– E leva meus mapas?

–Claro, mapas que agora são meus! Então se decida, ou me deixa passar, ou a jovem encantadora morrera, jorrando em sangue. O que escolhe?

Jack permaneceu em silencio, olhava a cena a frente, totalmente indeciso. Desejava as cartas, desejava a água da vida mais que tudo no mundo. Mas Lílian teria de morrer por isso? Teria de perdê-la nas mãos daquele homem? Sentia um ódio por ela naquele momento, mas pensar em vê-la morta a sua frente o assustou terrivelmente.

– Eu não estou brincando Jack. – Thomas afundou a adaga de leve na garganta dela, pequenas gotas de sangue, surgiram em cascata descendo pela pele clara dela. – Não estou disposto há esperar tanto tempo.

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer tímidas pelos olhos dela, olhava Jack, esperançosa esperando pela ajuda dele, para poder abraçá-lo novamente, sentir-se segura de encontro à pele quente dele. Mas Jack mantinha-se indiferente, sem qualquer reação.

– Solte-a... E suma da minha frente, antes que eu acabe com você com minhas próprias mãos.

– Se assim deseja! – Ele caminhou até a porta jogou-a de encontro a Jack, sorrindo cínico. – Você sempre faz as piores escolhas... Tolo.

Ele correu antes que Jack pudesse fazer o mesmo, passou rápido pelo convés, sorrindo vitorioso.

Lílian permanecia abraçada a Jack, chorava silenciosa, enquanto ele imóvel olhava pra porta, onde a pouco viu seu inimigo ir embora.

– Jack eu não fiz nada do que imagina, ele me agarrou e...

– Eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora, precisamos sair desse navio, antes que ele afunde.

– Eu não vou embora... Não posso.

– Não te tirei das mãos dele para vê-la morrer então venha, tem uma divida comigo.

– Divida? – Ela indignou-se pela indiferença dele. – Então porque não escolheu aquelas malditas cartas? Porque não me deixou morrer?

Jack parou em frente à porta olhando ela novamente, olhava fundo nos olhos azuis marejados de lagrimas.

– Porque eu sou fraco... – Sai silencioso, Lílian sentiu-se horrível pela situação na qual estavam. Esperava ouvir que ele a tinha salvo porque a amava, porque não queria vê-la morrer. Mas a indiferença com que ele lhe tratava doía mais do que ter aquela faca atravessada no pescoço.

Acompanhou-o silenciosa, enquanto ele se dirigia a procura de Gibbs, no meio de toda aquela confusa.

* * *

No Holandês o clima era tenso entre a tripulação, não estavam satisfeitos com a explicação que Will os tinha dado, não sabiam a que propósito iam tão próximos a terra. 

Julia andava quieta pelo convés os vendo trabalhar, sentia-se fraca, um aperto no peito a consumia. Sozinha ela tentava conter-se, mas a dor era terrivelmente profunda.

Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pela face, apertou fundo o amuleto pendurado ao pescoço. Depositou uma fé sobre-humana nele, na força que a amizade, a família exercia naquele objeto.

Quando criança fazia a mesmo em noites de tempestade, quando se sentia sozinha o trazia ao peito apertando-o com todo o pesar do momento, sempre fora seu consolo, a trazia paz, recobrava a alegria com ele.

Mas naquele momento a fé não ajudava muito. Will a viu de longe, ela andava cabisbaixa, ofegante, lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem. Assustou-se com a cena, nunca a viu daquele jeito.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo em direção a ela, encarou-a levantando o rosto dela em mãos. Admirando a doce inocência em sua face.

– Julia, o que houve? Está pálida, chorando.

Ela o abraçou sem pensar, recostou-se a ele, encanto as lagrimas desciam em grande densidade. Ele petrificou-se com o toque, mas retribuiu dando o apoio que ela necessitava.

– Eu não sei Will, sinto que algo de errado está acontecendo. É mais forte do que eu...

Voltaram a afastar-se ela agora se abraçava tentando confortar-se. Porém um brilho imenso reluzia aos olhos dele.

A pedra brilhava, mas seus raios eram misteriosos, belos, hipnotizavam a qualquer um que os olhos nela depositassem. Will sentiu-se encantado por ela, aproximou-se de Julia esticando a mão para tocá-la. Mas ao tê-la em mãos, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, um flash de imagens surgiu em sua mente. Enquanto um sentimento fraco de dor o alcançou.

– O que é isso? Nunca vi nada igual antes. – Ele esperou que ela respondesse a fitava atento, curioso.

– Um amuleto. Ganhei na infância, de uma amiga. A única lembrança que tenho dela no mundo. Mas parece ter algo errado com ele, sinto um pesar, uma tristeza.

– É lindo, mas é assustador. – A imagem voltou a se reproduzir em sua mente, um homem estava ferido ao chão, viu o sangue escorrer pela madeira abaixo dele. Uma sensação terrível passou por Will, sentiu um calafrio, ele o Capitão do Holandês, sentiu-se mal, conhecia aquele homem, não sabia de onde, mas sabia quem era. Aquilo não estava certo.

– Não fique assim, volte para a cabine e descanse deve ser a vida ao mar que a está causando vertigens. – Ele sorriu a ele, virando-se de volta ao timão.

– Não se trata de vertigem Will. – Ela pousou a mão no braço dele, Will parou no mesmo instante se virando e encontrando Julia bem próxima a ele, lembrou-se do abraço e sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela situação, mais ainda sabendo que ela não se encontrava bem.

– Eu vejo muito sangue, dor... Uma voz familiar pede ajuda, ajuda a um homem. A voz cortada me causa calafrios, todo momento em que se repete em minha mente. – Ela o olha suplicando, pedia silenciosa por ajuda, e vê-la acabou com todas as defesas que Will vinha criando contra a essência dela, contra os sentimentos que surgiam aos poucos.

– Esqueça... Nada, nem ninguém, fará algum mal a você. – Ele aproximou-se dela, hipnotizado por cada detalhe do rosto, os lábios finos, rosados, eram um convite tímido a ele. – Eu vou te proteger de qualquer perigo Julia.

Lentamente ele se aproximou dela, Julia o encarava silenciosa, olhava nos olhos daquele homem encontrando sinceridade. Sentiu-se confortada por isso, cedeu a cada movimento dele.

Os olhares se encontraram novamente. Will a admirava, cada gesto, cada lagrima que rolava pela face, era percebida por ele. Julia sentiu uma paz com ele a seu lado, a protegia, cuidava dela, sem nem ao menos conhece - lá.

Will entregou-se ao sentimento que vinha consumindo-o, Julia mexia com ele, confundia seus sentimentos.

Frente a ela, como por instinto, ele levou os lábios de encontro aos dela, Julia não recuou, sentiu-se segura ali com ele. Uma lagrima desceu de seu rosto, alegria talvez... Mas a sensação era mágica a ela, Will era algo mais do que poderia compreender, sentia-se atraída por ele, pelo sorriso, o olhar misterioso. Estava se apaixonando por aquele homem... E temia por isso.

– Will... É melhor não... – Ela se separou dele, estava confusa, preferiu sair.

– Julia espera – Ele a segurou pelo braço, mas ela persistiu até a cabine.

Ele recostou-se a parede de madeira, enquanto sentia cada sensação rondando sua mente. Os lábios ainda vermelhos, quentes revelavam o beijo recente, o beijo que Will secretamente tanto desejou... O beijo de Julia.

* * *

_**...And the first kiss!**__**  
**_

_**O tão pedido beijo aconteceu, o que acontecerá com esses dois agora?**_

_**O que Jack fará sem as cartas? E o que Thomas pretende com elas?**_

_**Muitas perguntas, rsrs.**_

_**Aproveitando que no capitulo anterior eu coloquei a foto do Thomas, nesse vou colocar a da Julia. Carinha de menininha, meiga...enfim. Me inspirei na Anna Paquin para compor a aparência dela.**_

_**http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/2720/annapaquinjuliavm4.jpg**_

_**E por ultimo, acho que essa seria Lílian. Aqui, me inspirei na Simone Simons.**_

**_http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/3184/la716a2c0ee6b4d7aaa8e64ou5.jpg_**_**  
**_

_**O capitulo de sexta acabou não saindo, editei muito ele, mas saiu como de costume na segunda-feira.**_

_**Bjokas para Rô, Dorinha, Mah, Taty, Paula, Jenny, Druckgeister, Carlinha. Obrigada a todas pelo apoio que me dão com as reviews!  
**_

_**Bjus até semana que vem!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jack correu até próximo aos botes, mas não encontrou Gibbs, nem ao menos um barco. Lílian vinha junto a ele, silenciosa, guardando o rancor que sentia naquele momento.

O mar estava agitado, a neblina cobria parte da visibilidade. Fumaça e fogo eram combinados a vários corpos boiando, mas uma pequena embarcação, ainda inteira chamou a atenção de Jack.

Nela um homem remava sozinho, acompanhado de poucas caixas. Jack reconheceu o velho Gibbs, remava sozinho, tentando desviar dos destroços.

Jack agarrou Lílian pelo braço, e puxou-a de encontro ao corpo, fazendo com que ela o abraçasse. Mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ele pulou do navio, agarrado a ela.

Mergulharam juntos. Jack ainda a mantinha abraçada, enquanto nadava tentando voltar à superfície.

Emergiram dentro daquela nuvem de neblina, ele esforçava-se, mas a visibilidade era baixa. Por sorte avistou próximo o barco na qual Gibbs fugia.

Ele agarrou-se a madeira, debruçou Lílian no barco. Gibbs assustado virou-se de imediato apontando a velha carabina a ela.

– Já chega por hoje! – Ela levou a mão à arma afastando-a do rosto enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Jack também adentrava em silêncio, Gibbs apenas sorriu ao amigo, mas ele não correspondeu.

O navio eu por anos foi o lar de Lílian afundava para o esquecimento, deixando os pobres homens que nele tripulavam mortos.

– E agora Jack? Pra onde vamos? – Minutos de silencio se seguiram entre eles, até que Gibbs decidiu por falar.

– Para Bonaire Sr.Gibbs, encontramos Willian lá.

– Sem navio?

– Você tem um navio? – Jack completou com um leve tom irônico na voz.

– Não Jack.

– Então vamos nesse barco mesmo. – Ele puxou a bússola da roupa, a levando em mãos. Abriu-a observando o ponteiro que girava sem direção. Oscilou por algumas vezes, e parou por fim indicando a direção que ele não precisava seguir. Indicava Lílian.

A jovem estava encolhida num canto, encharcada, ela derramava lagrimas silenciosas, olhando pra trás. Jack a observou antes de fechar a bússola, com raiva ele a jogou para Gibbs

– Tente você, estou cheio disso.

O velho abriu a bússola, esperando pela direção a qual nela seria indicada. Sem jeito, ele viu finalmente o ponteiro parar, e como era a única opção no momento, seguiram aquele caminho. Pela amizade que tinha a Jack, sabia que era aquilo que mais desejava, desejava encontrar aquela maldita fonte, para o amigo, o louco amigo Jack Sparrow!

* * *

Thomas passou rápido pelo convés, vitorioso ele subiu a bordo de seu navio, deixando pra trás a tripulação lutando. As cartas em mãos eram valiosíssimas demais, para que ficasse lutando com elas em mãos. O estado em que o Karma se encontrava dava por vencida a ele. 

Deu as ordens para que voltassem ao navio, e quando todos estavam a cair no convés, à última bala foi atirada.

Os canhões dispararam pela ultima vez no velho Karma, e as estruturas do navio começaram a ceder, a madeira rangendo quebrava-se aos poucos. Homens pulavam a água, em meio ao fogo.

Thomas não ficou ali pra ver o fim do navio, caminhou até a cabine, deixando as ordens com seu imediato.

O homem, competente declarou por vencida a batalha, acabando de vez com os poucos homens que ainda resistiam lutando em seu navio.

No fim de tudo só restou o silêncio... A neblina e o fogo confundindo-se com o mar agitado.

* * *

Will comandava o leme confuso, lembrava-se do que havia passado há poucos minutos com Julia. Finalmente tinham se beijado, ele queria isso, silenciosamente esperava por isso. Mas a dúvida, o amor por Elisabeth o confundia. 

No momento ele só conseguia ver a imagem daquela jovem em sua mente, os olhos brilhantes, sonhadores, o sorriso meigo, o beijo doce. Já não agüentava pensar naquilo tudo.

Ela o tinha deixado sozinho no convés, e ele entendia o porque. Sabia que ela estava confusa, era tão jovem, talvez jamais tivesse se apaixonado por algum homem, e foi logo se envolver com ele. O único que não poderia se envolver, o pirata que jamais conviveria com ela em terra.

De fato, só tinha sido um beijo, não tinha tanto com o que se preocupar, não queria dizer nada além de uma atração eminente entre eles. Mas se fosse algo mais? Se ela sentisse algo mais por ele? Estaria iludindo a jovem por quem sentia tanto estima... Ou estaria traindo a si mesmo, enganando-se?

Espantou aqueles pensamente, se concentrando na viagem, estavam próximos do destino final. Próximos da verdade, Will estava curioso não podia negar, encontraria Jack novamente, se envolveria em novas confusões, temia por isso, mas ansiava por vida, por ser novamente alguém vivo.

E os mistérios que seu pai escondia o deixavam preocupados. Nunca o vira daquela forma antes, misterioso, sondando tudo o que conseguia. Tinha se decidido antes mesmo de comunicar algo a Will, e isso era estranho, que planos teriam ali? Que ligação Will teria com a água da vida?

Uma solução o esperava, a solução para seu problema, sua penitência.

* * *

Dois dias tinham se passado. Will estava a frente do timão, sorriu quando avistou a ilha, chegaram rápido, mas do que imaginavam. O Holandês se mostrava cada vez mais o quão potente era. 

Ele aproximou-se consideravelmente, parou por fim, com uma distância considerável. Desceu em direção à popa, onde se encontrava seu pai, o homem sorria alegre, pela chegada, esperava ansioso, e agora finalmente iam dispor das informações que precisavam. Talvez, não finalmente...

Will dependurou-se em uma das cordas do navio, observava todo o ambiente, até onde o horizonte permitia, mas nada encontrava, nem viu sinal nenhum de navio, muito menos do Pérola.

Voltou-se a seu pai, que o olhou confuso, pelos cálculos, Jack já deveria estar ali, há dias até. Mas nem sinal de outro navio nas proximidades.

A tripulação observava com a mesma incompreensão, confusa.

– Nem, sinal deles... O que faremos agora?

– Esperamos, devem ter sofrido algum imprevisto.

Com a manhã do novo dia o pequeno barco seguia pelo rumo de Gibbs, Jack passava grande parte do tempo em silêncio, remando, outrora falando sozinho, balbuciava palavras incompreensíveis mais sempre em protesto.

Viravam-se com poucas coisas que Gibbs tinha encontrado dispersas ao mar. Porém o cansaço já tomava contra dos três.

Lílian também passava grande parte do tempo quieta, ficara olhando Jack por horas, disfarçadamente, odiava aquela hostilidade com a qual ele vinha a tratando. A ferida no pescoço já começava a cicatrizar, estava vermelha, e dolorida pelo contato com a água salgada do mar, mas isso já não a incomodava, esperava ansiosa pela chegada a terra, a tal ilha que tinham de ir. Ficar com Jack tão próximo, e tão distante mentalmente era terrível.

De repente, Gibbs levantou-se, soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto olhava na direção oposta a os outros dois companheiros.

Jack virou-se e se deparou com o Holandês atracado próximo a costa, longe da praia. Jack também sorriu vitorioso por ter chegado a seu destino final.

– Sr. Gibbs! Reme até que seus braços caiam. Encontramos nosso caminho. – O velho entendeu rapidamente o que Jack dizia, e tratou logo de remar.

Poucos minutos depois alcançou o Holandês. Foram diminuindo a velocidade conforme ficavam próximos a ele.

Jack ansioso permaneceu em pé. Ostentava a mesma pose orgulhosa de sempre... Estava novamente diante do Holandês. O navio no qual um dia vendeu sua alma... O mesmo que um dia permaneceu prisioneiro. Nele, guerreou e se viu de frente para a eternidade. Mas agora, quem dispunha de tal eternidade era Will, e não tinha idéia de por que ele aceitava participar de sua jornada.

– Homem ao mar! – Na tripulação do holandês, o mesmo grito ecoava por todo o navio. – Sparrow ao mar? – Surpresos reconheciam o homem que vinha a deriva no mar. O mesmo que quase mataram antes.

Will correu ao ouvir as vozes, aproximou-se da amurada por onde viu Jack, Gibbs e a bela jovem que os acompanhava.

Os olhares dos dois capitães se encontraram, Jack viu o "jovem" Willian como um verdadeiro pirata. Sorriu sincero a ele, e recebeu em retribuição um sorriso impaciente e divertido de Will.

– Jack Sparrow! A que devo a honra de sua visita?

– Ao seu adorável pai! Pergunte a ele, ele sabe de tudo... Sou apenas um capitão enganado e inocente. – Jack balançava as mãos com seus trejeitos, Will que a pouco o tinha reencontrado já ria daqueles característicos gestos.

– Claro... Onde está o Pérola? – Ele passou os olhos por todos os lugares, mais nada encontrou.

– Tecnicamente? Em Algum lugar na costa caribenha...

– Barbossa novamente? Será que não aprende nunca Jack?

– Ah... Vocês levam um traidor pra me resgatar no fim do mundo, o colocam a frente de meu navio e eu sou o que não aprende? Ah sim... Da próxima vez pensem melhor antes de chamar um pirata mal caráter, e uma deusa mal intencionada!

– Agora a culpa é de Calypso?

– Tia Dalma trouxe aquele cão sarnento de volta do inferno, e nem teve competência de levá-lo de volta.

– Não a subestime...

– Ahhh... Já está defendendo a trairá... Cuidado para não terminar como nosso falecido amigo gosmento!

Will fechou o semblante diante daquele ultimo comentário, incomodou-se por pensar na hipótese de Calypso querer controlá-lo. Deixá-lo louco para que terminasse como Davy Jones.

– Não brinque com o destino Jack... Nem com os deuses.

Will estendeu a tabua pela qual Jack subiu a bordo, seguido de Gibbs e Lílian. Ele dava passos largos, caminhando pelo convés. A tripulação assistia a cena calada, as mesmas feições zangadas que tinham quando eram monstros. Jack ignorou a expressão séria de Will, e passou por todos sorrindo alegremente a todos, enquanto ia em direção a Will.

– Simpáticos! – Will revirou os olhos, mas concordava com o sarcasmo de Jack, não confiava inteiramente em seus homens.

– Então me conte a que veio. – Ele abriu a porta da cabine convidando Jack para entrar, foi seguido de Bootstrap, que passou a seu lado, estendendo a mão até seu ombro. A porta se fechou numa batida seca, deixando todos silenciosos no convés.

Gibbs, também se sentia desconfortável naquele navio, olhava cada homem com medo. As faces pareciam de pedra, imudáveis, frias... A sensação de estar em meio a mortos era freqüente, deu-se conta então, que era mais que isso. Eles estavam verdadeiramente mortos.

– Vamos minha jovem, é melhor ficarmos o mais afastado possível desses homens.

– Mas qual o problema Sr. Gibbs? São apenas homens mal encarados, num navio fantasma. Nada que seja verdadeiramente perigoso. – Ela o encarou dando um sorriso sem jeito, também estava assustada, mas mantinha a expressão firme, mantendo suas aflições em segredo.

Gibbs em resposta esboçou um sorrisinho seco, seguido de um leve aceno de mão, dirigido a um dos membros da tripulação que o encarava bem próximo.

– Sr. Gibbs! Venha já até aqui! – Jack apareceu frente à porta. Gritava pelo imediato.

– Aye capitão! – Ele correu rápido até a cabine entrando logo em seguida de Jack. Fecharam a porta, deixando a jovem sozinha, na companhia daqueles homens.

* * *

Thomas analisava cada marcação que encontrava nos mapas de Jack. As cartas de navegação tão preciosas. Vitorioso ele as admirava, degustando uma taça de vinho, saboroso e vermelho... Tão vermelho quanto o sangue daqueles que matou.

– Capitão? – As batidas o tiraram de seu descanso..

– Entre. – Ele apenas levantou o olhar na direção do imediato, que entrava tranqüilo em sua cabine.

– A tripulação espera suas ordens para seguir rumo. Não faturamos muito com o ataque, creio que não vamos encontrar a Marinha agora...

– Faturamos mais do que imagina meu caro amigo... Mas não vamos encontrar ninguém da Marinha no momento. – Ele deu um ultimo gole no vinho, apreciando cada sensação que aquele sabor lhe proporcionava.

– Aonde vamos agora? – O imediato confuso, esperava pela ordem de seu capitão, sem entender seus planos.

– A Marinha que nos espere... Vamos atrás do capitão Barbossa meu caro!

* * *

**_Olá meninas!_**

**_Mas um capitulo! Não gostei desse... Editei ele as pressas mas achei o resultado final cansativo. Espero melhorar no próximo... _**

**_Queria agradecer muito a todas pela pasciência. Acho que vou começar a responder as reviews aki :D_**

**_Taty: Obrigada pela review! me ajuda muito receber esse apoio! Ah, e a Lizze ñ vai aparecer ñ, pelo menos até agora ñ tem nada planejado. _**

**_Dorinha: Amei a review!!! Thomas eh um dos meus personagens favoritos que bom que tbm gosta dele. Capitulo especial pra Will eJuly tava devendo ele pra vcs que gostam.  
_**

**_Rô: Rô obrigada pela review fofa! Aquele tbm foi um dos capitulos que mais gostei, achei que foi o melhorzinho de todos até agora. _**

**_Mah: Oie! Tuomas eh tudo neh? (ieda dando ataque de fã)huahua, o personagem Thomas nem tava planejado pra fic, mas vai ter um papel muito importante! hehe. Obrigada pela review!!! _**

**_Jenny: Miga brigadão por aparecer aki sempre! E por aguentar meus surtos de fic writer._**

**_E por ultimo e não menos importante agradeço a Paula minha editora, e co-idealista da fic, toda semana eu encho ela pra ler esses capitulos imensos e cansativos. Brigadão pelo apoio e ajuda ta miga?!_**

**_Bom, se mais alguém estiver lendo deixo aqui meu pedido para que deixe uma reviewzinha, é muito gratificante saber se vcs estão gostando ou não._**

**_Bjokas pra todas!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Will adentrou a cabine a frente dos outros, foi em direção a uma cadeira. Ficava em frente a uma grande mesa. Ele se sentou e fez um gesto para que os outros o acompanhasse

– Então... Alguém vai finalmente me contar o que está acontecendo?

– Bom, se me permite... – Jack sentou-se a frente do Will, adiantou-se em contar, antes que os outros assim o fizessem. – Seu pai foi a minha procura, e me propôs seguir até Bonaire atrás de uma cigana de seu passado, a qual ele não nos disse de quem se tratar! Ela nos daria informações preciosas sobre a água da vida, e assim seguiríamos até encontrá-la.

– E do que se trata a Água da Vida? – Will ouvia o relato instigado.

– Senhor Gibbs! – Jack chamou o velho senhor que estava em pé próximo a porta.

– Se trata de uma fonte capitão Turner... – Gibbs contava tudo como se fosse uma de suas lendas, e de fato era. Uma lenda contada a muitos pelo mundo. – A fonte que concede ao homem que dela beber a imortalidade!

–... E aos mortos concede a vida. – Bootstrap completou a narração misteriosa de Gibbs.

– E onde fica? –Will olhou o pai interessado, percebeu o que ele tentava dizer, mas aquilo tudo ainda soava muito confuso.

– Ninguém sabe ao certo...Diz a lenda que um homem sem rumo naufragou lá. Era rico, ganancioso e se viu perdido naquela terra sem ninguém. A noite uma luz vinda da floresta difundiu-se com a luz da lua, e ele obcecado seguiu floresta a dentro, atrás de encontra-lá.

– Encontrou por fim uma bela mulher... A beleza dela o encantou, o olhar puro que lhe foi dirigido quando ele viu aqueles olhos pela primeira vez o enfeitiçou!

–... Um anjo. – Bootstrap mais uma vez se adiantava e completava a narração de Gibbs. Recebeu uma encarada nada amistosa em resposta, mas ele acabou por relevar e continuar o relato.

–Exato... Ela agradecida lhe ofereceu a realização de um sonho... Mas quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia! O homem obcecado deslumbrou-se se enchendo de ganância. Ela o enfeitiçava, oferecendo-lhe tudo e ele optou pelo que corrompe qualquer homem: O desejo de ser eterno!

– E ela assim o fez, indicou o caminho a ele, guiando-o pela floresta a dentro. O conduziu até um riacho, a água cristalina, era a mais pura da terra, brilhava aos olhos de qualquer um... Mas não nos dela, vendo-o deslumbrado apenas sorriu, não tinha um coração humano, não estava fadada ao descanso eterno... E não se corrompia por desejos fúteis.

–Ele tomou aquela água com um cálice de ouro que lhe foi dado por ela. Tomou com vontade, incrédulo daquela situação. Sentiu-se revigorado com o líquido descendo pela garganta, o poder da vida eterna corria em suas veias. Ela o deixou, sumiu nas sombras. Como a fênix que vira cinzas. Ele voltou à praia, voltou até sua terra, de volta a sua casa, com seus tesouros, e seu posto de poder.

– Mas a história não termina assim não é? O que aconteceu a ele?– Will ouvia o relato atento, a história fascinante tomava vida em sua mente.

– Foi consumido pela ganância... Não existe tesouro que satisfaça um homem que tem a eternidade pela frente. Nem o sentimento do amor o salvou... Dizem que perdeu a todos que amava, e quando sua mulher faleceu, ele amaldiçoou aquele anjo... Levou à amada, até a beira do riacho, mas o anjo reapareceu. Riu dele, e o homem lamentando pediu a ela uma segunda chance. Ela o olhou com desdém e aos poucos ele viu a água da fonte ficar negra, até secar.

–Ela o puniu por seus atos... – Jack completou a história a que já sabia de cabeça, a mesma que se repetiu por muitas vezes em sua mente, antes de decidir seguir nessa busca. – Tirou dos homens o que eles mais desejavam.

– Ela secou a fonte, secou até as veias dele. Ele morreu ali junto ao amor. E ela, a divindade, postou o cálice em cima da pedra mais alta do riacho, nele transbordava a única sobra daquele líquido.

– O cálice da imortalidade! Dizem que esse cálice jamais se esvazia... Que ao beber dele, a água se renova... Outros falam que nenhum homem o encontrou novamente, e que jamais beberam o ultimo cálice.

– E é justamente isso que procuramos Willian... A chance de ser eterno.

– Ou de volta a viver. – Bootstrap recebeu olhares duvidosos de todos, mas entendiam muito bem a preocupação dele como pai.

– Acreditam nisso? –Will permanecia impressionado, o relato dessa lenda era fascinante! Como muitas das quais ele ouviu. Mas a duvida ainda parava em sua mente.

– Você acreditava que seu amado pai era um homem de bem... E olha o que encontrou! Um pirata! Não precisamos de certeza Will, o mar é cheio de lendas que se fortalecem com a falta de credibilidade. – Jack se mostrou impaciente com as duvidas de Will.

–Sei melhor que todos o que é uma lenda... Mas como chegaremos até lá?

– Jack tem os mapas, e eu sei como encontrar as respostas que faltam.

–Que mapas são esses?

– As cartas de navegação de São Feng, Jack as decifrou.

Will olhou admirado para Jack, e ele apenas sorriu se gabando. Não podia contar naquele momento que perdeu as cartas. Não até saber como seguir em frente sem elas.

– Amanha vocês vão até Dairá... Julia ira com vocês ao encontro dela.

– Mulheres! – Gibbs sentou-se impaciente, temendo mais encrencas.

– Julia é a jovem que os acompanha nessa viagem, não? – Will concordou com a cabeça – Willian, preciso ensinar-lhe uma coisa... Mulheres você pega nos Portos, e não ela que te pegam no mar! Será que nunca aprenderá isso?

Will o olhou sério. Jack desentendido percebeu o que Will queria lhe passar com aqueles olhares.

– Temos um sério problema com você...

– E a mulher que está com vocês? – Will perguntou sobre Lílian que esperava do lado de fora.

– Problemas meu amigo! Problemas...

– Tem certeza capitão Sparrow? – Will o pressionava divertido, com a expressão incomoda de Jack.

–Absoluta Turner!

– Bom... É melhor irem descansar agora. Jack, eu acho que você pode dormir em um aposento abaixo, é pequeno, mas podem se virar melhor lá.

–E a moça? – Bootstrap perguntou surgindo entre eles.

–Ela vem comigo, não se preocupe. – Jack respondeu rápido, demonstrando seriedade.

– Ah claro... E você Sr. Gibbs?

– Eu durmo com a tripulação Will, não tenho problemas. – Gibbs olhou Jack desconfiado, mas sorriu cínico, tentando ajudar o amigo.

* * *

Julia se assustou com a movimentação na tripulação. Saiu de seu aposento, uma velha cabine e subiu até o convés. Dormia em um lugar pequeno, bem informal, natural a um navio pirata. 

Os homens trabalhavam, outros conversavam em pequenos grupos pelos cantos. Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção.

Próximo a cabine de Will uma jovem estava parada de pé, cabisbaixa. Julia aproximou-se dela, a jovem a olhou quando percebeu a proximidade e estranhamente sorriu. Sorriu, como se a conhecesse.

– Julia? – Ela indagou a Julia, que ficava mais confusa ainda. Porém a voz doce era familiar aos seus ouvidos.

– Quem é você? – Ela oscilou antes de se aproximar, olhou a ruiva a frente que permanecia sorrindo.

– Não se lembra de sua velha amiga?

– Lílian! – Julia correu e envolveu a amiga em um abraço forte. A voz se tornava embargada de emoção, e respingos de lagrimas teimavam em sair dos olhos daquelas. – Já tinha perdido as esperanças em te rever! Por onde andou todos esses anos?

– Uma longa história... A vida no mar nem sempre é fácil, minha amiga. – Elas se separaram e se encararam por um breve momento, tentando entender que estavam diante uma da outra. – Mas e você? O que faz nesse navio?

– Meus pais foram mortos Lílian... Piratas devastaram o vilarejo. – Ela mudou o tom de voz, era difícil tocar nesse assunto, tão doloroso e recente. – Tinha de fugir, e acabei encontrando o Holandês Voador, o capitão me ofereceu ajuda, durante essa viagem.

– Fico feliz! Teve mais sorte que eu nessa empreitada!

– Você não encontrou seu pai?

– Não... O mais perto que cheguei foi de um amigo de minha mãe, Andrei! Ele cuidou de mim, me ensinou tudo que sei sobre os mares, e as lutas... Era um homem bom, mas morreu cedo – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, o velho Andrei... Era o pai que ela sonhava encontrar, mas que sumiu no mundo. – Perdi tudo nessa vida Julia, até meu navio... Afundou no esquecimento sem fim dessas águas.

– Não sofreu nada? Temi tanto por sua segurança!

– Não... Passei por alguns perigos, batalhas difíceis, mas me sai bem... Ou quase... – Ela apontou para o pescoço, aonde o ferimento da adaga vinha cicatrizando, se dissipando das vistas.

– Mas como chegou até aqui? –Julia a indagou perplexa com os relatos da amiga.

– Cortesia de um amigo...

A porta da cabine de Will se abriu, e de lá saíram Jack, Gibbs e Bootstrap, acompanhando o filho.

Will olhou Julia discretamente, sorriu, e ela o correspondeu com um sorriso sincero. Passaram esses dois dias afastados um do outro, com medo de se envolver. Mas ali, diante dele novamente, sentiu suas defesas a abandonarem, e ficou ali exposta ao que sentia.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Gibbs indicou as duas.

– Sim Sr. Gibbs... Essa é Julia uma velha amiga.

– Prazer em conhecê-la – Jack se adiantou a frente deles e a cumprimentou, olhando Lílian que seguia seus movimentos.

– Capitã Hernandez não? Sou o capitão Turner... Bem vinda ao meu navio. Esse é meu pai, Bill Turner.

– Obrigada capitão. – Ela acenou a Bill cumprimentando-o também.

– Podia mostrar a eles o casario e a cabine da qual falei?

– Claro capitão... Venham. – Bootstrap foi seguido pelos três, Julia permaneceu no convés e Will também.

– Como você está?

– Bem... Estou mais em paz agora – Ela sorriu. – E você?

– Estou confuso... Minha cabeça está fervendo com tanto no que pensar... Com tantas duvidas.

Ela ficou quieta, incomoda com a declaração dele. Sabia do que ele falava, ou pensava saber...

Will percebeu a reação incomoda dela, aproximou-se mais, mexendo em uma das mechas soltas de seu cabelo.

– Julia eu queria me desculpar com você.

– Não faça isso... Eu entendo seus motivos, mas me deixe com a lembrança, não estrague esse momento Will... Eu vou guardá-lo na memória, sem ressentimentos. – Ela tinha a voz rouca, mas sorriu doce... Moveu-se um pouco, dando alguns passos, mas ele a parou.

– Julia eu não quero esquecer, não quero deixar isso de lado... Eu só peço pra você me entender, não quero que você sofra, nem consigo ver você aprisionada nesse navio por toda a vida... Mas agora eu respiro esperança... E quero tentar com você. – Ele se aproximou dela novamente, levou as mãos até a face alva dela, Julia o olhou fundo nos olhos, confusa, pensava que Will faria justamente o contrário.

– Mas não é isso que você realmente quer Will...

– Eu quero você Julia! Mas não quero que sofra... Essa viagem pode ser minha última chance, mas meu prazo é curto, minha penitencia é eterna e logo terei de cumpri-la... Se você estiver disposta a tentar, venha conosco.

– Will se essa é sua única chance, conte comigo para o que for preciso... O que eu mais quero é poder ver você livre... E se assim o desejar, que seja ao meu lado. – Ela sorriu pra ele, que retribuiu demonstrando alegria.

Ele se aproximou mais do rosto dela, até encontrar os lábios novamente junto aos seus, num beijo doce, e calmo, sendo banhado pela noite.

* * *

Oi meninas!!!!!!

Depois de passar uma semana sumida estou de volta:D  
Bom, peço desculpas pelo atraso em postar esse capitulo, mas semana passado ñ tive tempo pra nada! rsrs Então mesmo atrasado hj ele chega! Espero mesmo que gostem

Quanto a história da fonte oq acharam? Em breve mais informações sobre ela hehe

Reviews:

Taty: Nossa fiquei emocionada com sua review Taty, fico muito feliz em saber que acha isso, me empenho tanto em escrever esses capitulos bem, por isso nem postei na semana passada...só para edita-lo melhor. É mais do que gratificante ouvir isso de quem escreve tão bem! Brigada!!!

Rô: Brigada!!!!!! Crises de insegurança me dão a todo instante, é bom contar com o apoio de vcs!

Dorinha:Ultimamente muito Will e Julia neh? huahua que bom que gosta, muitas coisas ainda estão por vir na vida desses casais.

Mah: Naufragar o navio dela foi muito difícil pra mim... Tentei mudar os rumos, mas a história ficaria sem nexo... Então pelo bem dessas tripulações ela teve de se desfazer do seu precioso Karma.

Farpa: Oie! Bem vindo! Espero que as dicas tenham sido úteis... E muito obrigada por dedicar um pouquinho do tempo pra ler essa fic... Apareça mais vezes :D

Jenny: Miga, que favoritismo é esse com Will e July hein?! (Ieda dando crise) huahuahua Jack e Lily tbm existem, mesmo que com seus probleminha hehe... Magina miga brigada pelo apoio sempre!

Druckgeister: Pronto! Capitulo postado huahuahua mesmo que tenha vindo com UMA SEMANA de atraso aqui está! brigada pela review! XD

E por ultimo agradeço a Paula, pela enorme paciencia e apoio que tem comigo.

Bjokas ! até semana que vem...


	13. Chapter 13

O grupo guiado por Bootstrap seguiu pelos confins do navio. Gibbs como tinha em mente, ajeitou-se em uma rede velha, muitos homens dividiam espaço naquele fétido lugar, mas como de costume ele não se incomodou, passará anos nos mares e era acostumado a vida nos navios. Despediu-se do grupo que seguiu em frente sem ele.

O grupo mantinha-se em silencio, seguiam por um pequeno corredor. Jack com a expressão fechada e misteriosa olhava com lembranças nada agradáveis os lugares por onde passava. A batalha final com Davi Jones lhe veio à cabeça, a fuga das celas, a briga com sua consciência... E por fim a imagem do coração pulsando em suas mãos... Will sendo esfaqueado, e ele tendo a pior escolha de sua vida, deixar o jovem amigo morrer, ou salva-lo e abrir mão de sua imortalidade.

Os passos do homem que os guiava cessaram, ele parado em frente a uma porta de madeira tão negra quando o resto do navio destrancou a porta revelando seu interior ainda escurecido.

– Presumo que seja melhor que seu ultimo aposento neste navio

–Celas não são muito convidativas... Mas agradeço a gentil hospitalidade!

– Disponha! – Bill respondeu divertido com uma leve ironia– Descansem, amanha temos muito que fazer. Pretendemos partir antes do tardar do dia... Já perdemos tempo demais aqui, não acha?

– Claro... Até amanha velho Bill! – Jack passou pelo velho dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Vinha fugindo do assunto, agora que os mapas já não lhe pertenciam.

– Boa noite senhorita Vaughan. – Ele passou por Lílian sorrindo, mas parou quando ela o interceptou com perguntas.

– Como disse?

– Desculpe-me Capitã Hernandes, confundi-me por um breve momento.

– O senhor conhecia Sr.Gibbs no passado não? Conviveu com ele e com minha mãe, Brenna?

– Sim... No Pérola, durante muitos anos convivi com Gibbs e Jack naquele navio... Mas conheci sua mãe em outra tripulação, bem antes do Pérola ressurgir do fundo do mar... Era uma grande mulher, você lembra-me muito ela.

– Fico agradecida, podíamos conversar mais sobre ela depois? Preciso saber algumas coisas.

– Claro... Mas se me permite preciso me retirar também. Vá dormir e conversaremos depois. – Ele passou por ela lhe dirigindo um sorriso.

Jack ainda em pé, olhava a cena encostado ao batente da porta, confuso... Algumas idéias passaram a assombrar sua mente após ouvir o sobrenome falado por Bill.

Lílian passou por ele e adentrou a cabine. Ouviu o som da porta se fechando atrás de si, alguns lampiões iluminavam o ambiente... Escondido na parte inferior do navio, pouca luminosidade adentrava ao local, mas a luz daquelas velas se tornava visível o interior.

– Jack, como nós vamos fazer sem os mapas?

– Eles não podem saber disso agora, precisamos falar com a cigana, descobrir que caminho seguir.

– E os mapas?

– Com tanto que não caiam em outras mãos – Eles ficaram em silencio, enquanto Jack depositava na mesa seus pertences pessoais. Lembrou-se de Barbossa ainda no comando do Pérola, e se muito acreditasse já estaria com as cartas em mãos. O que subitamente fez lembrar-se de outro assunto – Porque nunca me disse o nome de sua mãe, Brenna?

– Vai me dizer que também a conhecia?

– Não, pessoalmente. Mas... Ouvi muito sobre ela...

– Parece que todos ouviram

– Não o Will! Ele é sempre o ultimo a saber de tudo... Mas então, porque não me disse?

– Porque é assunto meu Jack, você não tem que se importar com meus problemas...

Jack sem respondê-la andou pelo quarto, ainda sentia-se incomodo em falar com ela, depois da cena que viu Lílian protagonizar com seu irmão.

Ela sentou-se na cama, e olhou-o por um breve momento. Percebendo o silencio, pensou em conversar por fim sobre esse assunto.

– Você acreditou mesmo, Jack? – Ela cabisbaixa pausou antes de prosseguir. – Quero dizer, você acha que eu beijei o seu irmão porque quis?

– O que você esperava que eu imaginasse? Aquele cretino invade o navio, me agride, deixando-me inconsciente e quando eu acordo encontro você pendurada no pescoço dele!

– Acredita tanto nele ao ponto de duvidar de mim? Jack, porque eu faria aquilo? Para reaver as malditas cartas? Acha que ele trocaria todo o poder que elas podem trazer? Jack que homem trocaria a imortalidade, e o mapa que leva aos confins dos mundos por um beijo?

– Um tolo apaixonado!

– E acredita que ele seria um tolo apaixonado? Se ele tentou matar o próprio irmão acha que tem sentimentos?

Jack andou até ela, a expressão firme, o olhar intenso penetrava a alma. As palavras de Lílian chegavam ao ouvido dele como suplicas.

– Beijos também são traiçoeiros, Lílian... Podem levar a morte.

– E o dele fez justamente isso Jack... Ainda me fez perder o avanço que tinha conquistado com você... Um pirata!

– Não se pode esperar muito de piratas, luv!

– Mesmo que eu tentasse? – ela encarou fundo ele, um sorriso que há dias não via naquela face voltou a aparecer.

– Se quiser... Mas não é nada fácil conquistar um pirata, cujo único amor é o mar.

– E quem disse que eu vou te conquistar capitão? Esqueceu que está falando com a Capitã Lílian Hernandes?

– Capitã? Pensei que estivesse falando com um marujo da minha tripulação. A quem me deve obediência! – Ele frisou bem as ultimas palavras, a voz já mudava o tom serio para divertido, o habitual em Jack.

Ela sorriu a ele, o mesmo sorriso que ele viu transparecer naqueles lábios na noite em que correu até ela, quando tinha Tortuga aos pés... Mas aquela capitã não saia de sua mente.

– Como um bom marujo, devo estar descansada para essa nova empreitada... Conversamos mais amanha, é melhor você descansar também... – Ela separou-se dele, deixando Jack incrédulo, ele sorriu desapontado... Mas pelo menos já estavam voltando à boa relação de antes... Já era um começo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte acordaram cedo, Bootstrap conversou em reservado com Jack, indicou claramente onde encontrar a cigana. A ilha não muito grande era simples de se seguir. 

Jack acompanhado por Lílian, Julia e Gibbs, adentrou ao um dos botes e rumaram até a ilha. A distancia era mínima, passava rápido, questão de minutos até a travessia se completar.

O bote era vigiado de longe, pelos olhos atentos de Will. As águas calmas, que o levavam pra longe, aumentavam a ansiedade dele... Sua vida dependia dessas informações... Fossem elas quais fossem.

Alcançaram à areia da praia em poucos minutos. Esconderam o bote próximo a alguns rochedos. Jack passou os olhos por todo o lugar... Olhava a imensidão da área até onde a curvatura da ilha permitia ver...

– Vamos até a cidade, temos de atravessar a ilha atrás de encontrar a casa da qual Bill falou-me.

– E onde fica a cidade? – Lílian aproximou-se dele, e olhou a todo o redor, mas a areia parecia não ter fim, a praia se estendia por grande parte do território.

Jack forçou a vista por ambos os lados, pensou um pouco, enquanto balbuciava palavras irreconhecíveis.

– Por ali! – ele apontou com um grande sorriso para a direita, Gibbs o olhou confuso.

– Tem certeza Jack? Parece meio deserto...

– Sr. Gibbs! Quem é o capitão?

– Você Jack!

– Então não questione minhas decisões, vamos todos por ali.

Julia se aproximou de Lílian enquanto essa caminhava um pouco atrás dos dois homens que discutiam.

– Ele é sempre assim? – Ela cochichou próxima a amiga.

– Você não viu nada Julia... Isso não é nem o começo... – Lílian riu, chamando a atenção dos dois que caminhavam, logo, ela voltou à serenidade, disfarçando a cena.

* * *

**Reflexão (?)**

**"" É no brilho da pedra mais simples que se esconde o caminho da vida... No verde da floresta, na simplicidade da alma, no valor que ela tem ao coração inocente que o carrega... ""**

**Oi pessoal!**

**Mais um ****capitulo que não saiu bem**

**Fiz as pressas hoje, só tinha a base pro começo, Então ignorem os erros, e as histórias malucas hehehe**

**reviews:**

**Rô: Oie Rô!!! Prometo mais um capitulo pra essa semana! Até sexta posto um novo hehe Que bom que gostou, deu um trabalhão rsrs ... Mas se vc disse que ta bom, trabalho cumprido! Brigada pelo apoio! **

**Taty: Brigada pelos elogios! Mas não mereço tanto não :) ... Essa história da fonte ainda vai render muiiito hehehe Espero eu torna-lá interessante e não muito fora do normal. **

**Dorinha: Dorinha!!!!! Que bom que gosto do Will e da Julia, muito romance entre eles agora! E ainda virá mais hehehe Brigada pelos elogios, mas não mereço tanto... Esto u tentando melhorar a cada capitulo :) **

**Mah: Eh sumi rsrs, mas foi pela escola sim, trabalhos em cima de trabalhos, provas... Tava sem tempo pra escrever... Mas to de volta hehe e ainda vou recompensar esse atraso**

**Farpa: Brigada por ta lendo viu? Pode criticar o quanto quiser hehe Isso ajuda muito**

**Jenny: Migaaaaa, brigada por tudo viu?Agora sim... vc falou dos dois casais hehe :)**

**Paula:Paulinha! Brigad pela ajuda enorme viu? Minha quebra-galho, hauhauahu me ajuda em tudo nessa fic.**

**Mais uma vez agradeço pelo carinho, a paciência de todos com esse fic.**

**Bjokas! Adoro vcs!!!!**

**Tenham uma otima semana!**


	14. Chapter 14

Os três o seguiram, andaram por entre algumas árvores ate encontrar a vila. Movimentava, tomaram mais cuidado ao atravessar entre eles. Comerciantes, pajens, nobres... Todos juntos andando naquele chão coberto de lama, ilhas pequenas eram problemas para piratas... Ainda mais quando se tinham nobres de guarda pessoal no poder de tudo.

Para surpresa de Gibbs os homens da guarda não deram muita importância aos seus novos visitantes... Passaram sem levantar muitas suspeitas, até misturarem-se mais com o povo em meio ao barulhento comercio local.

Após andarem um pouco, avistaram a área mais vegetativa da ilha... Longas árvores centenárias cobriam de verde uma extremidade longe, o ambiente tropical proporcionava visões deslumbrantes: Coqueiros imensos e vistosos, árvores frutíferas, flores, e plantas de tamanha beleza que encantavam na sua simplicidade e alegria.

A beleza da nobreza do centro foi se afastando e o contraste da pobreza se tornou visível... Conforme andavam o caminho se tornava mais aberto, de uma pequena trilha surgiu um vasto caminho preservado. As casas miseráveis passaram a dividir espaço com toda aquela natureza.

Crianças brincavam por volta deles, homens passaram carregados de sacolas artesanais, todas cobertas de cargas diversas. Mulheres apareciam na porta de suas casas e olhavam desconfiadas as presenças de visitantes tão peculiares.

Eles, pelo contrario, seguiam sem se importar muito, a simplicidade do local era bela, mas o grupo tinha outros interesses.

Jack seguia mais confiante conforme avançavam, lembrou-se daquela ilha... Muito vagamente, mas conhecia aquele lugar, a floresta lembrava o passado, e as casas eram muito familiares, os ciganos que um dia visitou. O povo que não parava em lugar algum... Ah sim! Esteve ali um dia...

Mas a frente, avistaram a casa que Bootstrap descreverá. Era a mais vistosa dentre as casas daquele vilarejo, mantinha a simplicidade do povo que ali habitava, porém vários tecidos coloridos eram jogados como enfeito pelos moveis, e na fachada, no beiral da entrada, fios deslizavam em uma bela cortina... A casa não tinha porta, mas conforme se aproximavam, a sombra da pessoa a quem tanto procuravam passou a tomar forma atrás daqueles finos fios da pano.

Uma senhora de olhar vago surgiu à frente deles. Os cabelos brancos revelavam a idade avançada, a pele morena, às rugas que entregavam seu cansaço... Ela esboçou um sorriso a eles, mas não encarou nenhum.

– Daíra? Viemos a mando de Bootstrap Bill. – Adiantou-se Jack sereno e convicto.

– Eu sei meu jovem... – Ela andou poucos passos e estendeu a mão até ele, procurou pelo roto de Jack e descansou os dedos cansados na pele morena dele, com um sinal de carinho e admiração. – É bom encontrá-lo novamente Jack... Percebo que o tempo fez muito bem a você meu jovem.

Jack sorriu fingindo uma falsamente estar encabulado, e olhou um pouco desconfiado aos outros.

–Agradeço gentilmente o elogio, mas não me lembro de tê-la conhecido.

Daíra, a cigana permaneceu sem reação. Ainda guardava na face o sorriso alegre, mas não movia o olhar.

– Não se recorda não é? Acompanhava seu pai, o velho capitão Sparrow...

A imagem da visita parecia voltar a sua memória, lembrou-se do dia em que seu pai, juntamente de sua tripulação o trouxe até ali, e teve a certeza do quanto Daíra seria útil neste momento.

– Sim... E agora precisamos de sua ajuda novamente... Bill disse que você tem as respostas para nossas perguntas.

– Creio que eu possa ser útil capitão... Agora, entrem. A residência de um cigano é simples, pois é passageira, mas lhes recebo com grande apreço!

Daíra adentrou a casa fazendo uma pequena reverencia com as mãos para que os outros o fizessem também.

– Parece confiável. – Julia cochichou próxima a Gibbs, e dirigiu o olhar a velha senhora.

– Os ciganos são um povo caloroso, mas não se deixe iludir pelas aparências... Aposto que nem ao menos perceberam que era cega. – Ele, logo respondeu.

– Como? – Lílian perguntou surpresa, chamando a atenção da velha.

– Não vejo com os olhos querida... Mas enxergo com o coração, e com a força da alma.

Seguiram pairando em pé na cozinha dela, adentraram mais além, até uma pequena sala. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e ofereceu a outra a Jack. Os demais se sentaram próximos, Gibbs em pé encostado a um daqueles moveis.

– Então... Vieram atrás da água da vida?

– Exatamente– Jack disse com precisão– Precisamos saber do caminho para alcançá-la, da forma mais simples, se possível.

– E a historia se repete... – Ela suspirou demoradamente antes de prosseguir. – Quer mesmo encontrá-la? Está disposto a correr todos os riscos possíveis?

– Sempre estive Daíra... Sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow! O perigo me persegue... Mas agora tenho a chance mais concreta de chegar até o cálice, porque diabos eu desistiria?

– Conhece a lenda? Sabe que nenhum homem bebeu daquela água novamente?

– Conheço... Toda a história, todas as versões dessa lenda, e sei o que procuro.

– Pretende dividir com todos? Uma tripulação inteira corrompida por desejo...

– Grande parte deles é... Digamos... Imortal! Não a o que temer... O Holandês Voador não precisa disso, não todos.

A cigana parou em silencio. A revelação do Holandês já era algo que sabia, mas temia sempre que ouvia aquele nome ser pronunciado...

– A senhora pode nos ajudar? – Lílian a fitou esperançosa, cortando o silêncio que havia se formado desde então.

– Venha até mim querida. – Lílian olhou Jack, desconfiada, mas caminhou até ela. Ajoelhou-se em frente à senhora de cabelos brancos esperando que ela prosseguisse.

– É no brilho da pedra mais simples que se esconde o caminho da vida... No verde da floresta, na simplicidade da alma, no valor que ela tem ao coração inocente que o carrega...

Julia ouvia atenta o que a senhora falava a Lílian, pensou entender o que ela dizia. Retirou o colar do pescoço e caminhou até Lílian estendeu as mãos até ela, e entregou-a o amuleto.

Lílian levantou-se e pousou nas mãos de Daíra os dois amuletos juntos.

– E elas se unem novamente, verde com verde, poder com poder... A pedra que da visão aos cegos.

– As esmeraldas! – Jack exclamou por fim, ao ouvir a ultima frase que ela havia pronunciado... A pedra de proteção, a que da visão aos que não enxergam. – O que elas têm haver com a água?

– Quando o brilho intenso do verde da pedra se encontra com o desejo mais profundo do coração... O azul do mar cintila, e os ventos sopram a favor, as velas inflam e o sonho impossível se alcança.

– Eu tenho que usar isso para chegar à fonte?

– Não será você quem usara... As pedras não são suas até onde sei... Mas você é uma peça fundamental nesse jogo... Sem você não a sentido em seguir nesta viagem tão ardilosa!

Ela entregou a corrente a Jack, os colares entrelaçados... A corrente, feita de um pano fino e áspero, se mesclava a outra numa trança exótica.

Jack a levou até a altura dos olhos admirou próxima a face... Forçava a vista, enquanto admirava as jóias, agora unidas como se fossem apenas uma. A beleza rústica se encontrava com o brilho intenso delas.

– Concluindo: Você não sabe aonde isso vai nos levar?

– Só o mar saberá Jack... Não posso decifrar sua alma, nem a de nenhum aqui presente. – Ela pausou antes de prosseguir. – Mas antes de irem preciso avisar... Encontraram muito mais do que esperam nessa viagem... Vejam na tristeza a esperança para a alegria... Na pobreza a mais perfeita riqueza... E na morte o renascimento da vida.

Todos permaneceram em silencio... As palavras confusas que Daíra pronunciava, pareciam calar todas as perguntas que eles se quer pensaram em sugerir.

– Agradecemos a sua ajuda... Espero que tenhamos êxito nesta empreitada. – Jack estendeu do bolso um pequeno saquinho recheado de moedas, estendeu a ela que prontamente recusou.

– Meu querido... Não fiz isso por dinheiro... Paguem-me com sua felicidade e mandem lembranças a Bill. – Ela pronunciou as ultimas palavras e envolveu Jack num abraço respeitoso, como uma mãe que se despede de seu filho temendo por sua segurança numa viagem tão complicada.

O grupo despediu-se dela, virou as costas e seguiu novamente pelo caminho empobrecido...

– Sr. Sparrow? Não a nada que queria perguntar? – Os passos de Jack cessaram, ele encarou Lílian que parecia entender claramente as palavras da cigana. Dispersaram-se dos outros dois e voltaram à frente da casa.

– Você sabe não é? Dos mapas...

– Sei... E também sei que uma dúvida te aflige nesse momento.

– Thomas, ele está com os mapas... Está indo atrás da água?

– Aqueles mapas não ficaram muito tempo nas mesmas mãos... O homem que as possui no momento não vê utilidade maior aqueles papeis.

– E qual destino elas encontraram?

– Novamente o seu futuro dependerá de uma predra, capitão.

– O Pérola! As cartas estaram com Barbossa!

– Eu não desvendo o futuro, capitão... Mas ajudo a entender o presente... Os planos desse homem vão de encontro aos seus, agora com o poder destas pedras têm mais chance de lutar e vencer.

– E me envolver novamente num embate com Hector... Vai ser assim sempre? Lutaremos até o fim de nossas vidas?

– Meu jovem Sparrow... Seu maior desafio nessa viagem não é nem de longe uma luta com Barbossa... O futuro está manchado de sangue, você terá papel definitivo nele.

Ela caminhou até ele, as mãos procuravam encontrar novamente a face de Jack, e as encontraram num toque suave de carinho.

Fez o mesmo com Lílian, mas terminou seu gesto com um respeitoso abraço. –... O amor é um jogo incerto querida... Acredite nele, e jogue sem medo... Um pardal precisa voar, mas cabe a você a certeza de que ele voltará sempre! – Ela cochichava baixo ao pé do ouvido da jovem. Lílian olhou Jack ao se separar daquele abraço, e espontaneamente sorriu.

Os dois seguiram para longe do local, mantiveram silencio até Jack cortar a calma falando:

– Elas são todas iguais, sempre falando em desgraças... Você pergunta se vai ser imortal e o que ela responde? Que o futuro é sangrento! Fazem-te um carinho de lado, depois te enchem de enigmas! Essas bruxas!

– Os enigmas tiveram muito sentido pra mim. – Ela dizia enquanto segurava o riso da cara fechada dele.

– O que você entendeu?

– As esmeraldas pareciam se atrair quando juntas... Elas se uniram Jack, força de algum poder.

Jack se aproximou dela, pegou as pedras agora unidas num único colar. Ficou admirando cada detalhe novo que conseguia perceber. O colar ainda dava volta no pescoço delicado de Lílian, o deixando mais perto dela, cada vez mais próximo.

– Como você as conseguiu?

– Minha mãe me deu, era dela... As duas eram, mas quando estava morrendo entregou-a a mim e a Julia.

– Vocês duas foram criadas juntas não é?

– Sim, desde muito novas, éramos vizinhas no mesmo vilarejo.

– E a sua mãe? Onde ganhou essas pedras?

– Não sei... Acredito que venha da família... Ela sempre falava da Irlanda, dos montes verdejantes, das historias antigas da Era que não volta mais...

– Não acha que possa ser de seu pai?

–... Não sei. Gibbs reconheceu assim que a viu... Pode ter vindo de meu pai sim.

– Gibbs conhece seu pai? – Jack falou desconcertado com a informação.

– Sim, e insiste em manter segredo quanto a isso.

As perguntas tiveram fim, e deram lugar a um vasto e incomodo silencio. Jack ainda sério pensava nas respostas dela... "Gibbs conhecia o pai de Lílian... Agora minhas duvidas acabam"

Lílian por sua vez, o observava, ele ainda segurando o colar em mãos.

– Porque tantas perguntas?

Jack finalmente acordou do transe, e tentou consertar a situação perante ela.

– Informações, luv! Preciso conhecer minha companheira de viagem, ainda mais agora que é um de meus marujos. – Ele sorriu vastamente, enlaçando as mãos na cintura fina dela.

– Sou apenas seu marujo capitão? – E disfarçou o tom, fingindo-se ofender, e pousou as mãos sobre as dele, o impedindo de pousá-las em sua cintura.

– Mal entrou em minha tripulação e já quer ser promovida? Mulheres!

– Então me desculpe capitão, mas antes que cometamos mais algum erro, é melhor voltarmos à praia e encontrar Gibbs e Julia.

– Não estamos cometendo erro algum, luv... Você é solteira, eu também sou... Se o que sente falta é de um compromisso, espere eu recuperar meu navio, lá nos casamos e você viverá sempre ao meu lado... Savvy?

– O capitão Jack Sparrow me propondo compromisso? Devo estar delirando. – Ela riu antes de prosseguir. – E eu ainda não bebi rum suficiente para aceitar tamanha loucura, ou acha que ficarei te esperando no navio todas as noites que aportarmos, enquanto você da voltas por tavernas?

– Sem cobranças, luv... A viagem é longa, e ainda temos muito que aproveitar... Agora se me permite preciso fazer algo que há muitos dias venho me privando. – Ele a olhou doce, um olhar que ela pensou nunca mais receber dele. Os lábios se encontraram num beijo calmo, que conforme se seguia, intensificava-se... A paixão, as confusões e os sentimentos escondidos em cada um se mostravam mútuos, mesmo que ambos optassem por manterem-se em silencio.

* * *

No Holandês Will ainda permanecia apreensivo. A tarde já avançava e nenhum sinal do grupo. 

Ele observava a costa da ilha pela luneta. Permanecia imóvel, observando cada movimento novo vindo daqueles lados.

Um pássaro voava solitário na imensidão do céu... Pequeno ele exibia-se por toda aquela imensidão ao seu alcance. Os olhos de Will instantaneamente desviaram a atenção da praia para ele... A liberdade sendo representada da maneira mais doce, mais pura... Por um momento desejou ser um pássaro, voar, livre... Sem ter uma divida eterna.

Os cabelos balançavam soltos ao vento, sendo parados apenas pela bandana prontamente amarrada... O vento vinha intensificando-se, algo parecia estar mudando naquela tarde.

A ave assustada voou pra longe... Uma corrente de vento se estendia pela região

Ele novamente se perdeu olhando a ilha... Mas agora encontrou lá todos a quem procurava.

* * *

Jack e Lílian saíram em meio à multidão até atravessar o centro novamente. Chegaram à praia antes do entardecer, e encontraram os outros dois tripulantes do Holandês esperando, já prontos para seguirem viagem. A canoa foi posta ao mar novamente, e rumou-se para o navio que os esperava no meio daquele oceano. 

Lílian segura firme os dois colares... Transmitia a paz que sentia naquele momento para as duas pedras... E depositava nelas seu desejo, segundo a cigana seriam guiados pelo que desejasse, e no seu mais profundo desejo ela sabia o que iam procurar... Só não sabia onde isso os levaria.

* * *

Os dedos navegavam pelas linhas tão bem traçadas das cartas, as letras fortes, os traços precisos, as gravuras tão reais... Era ter o mundo em seu poder, mas exigia algo mais do que ele podia, o conhecimento de quem sabia navegar. 

Thomas era um capitão competente, em pouco tempo nos mares conquistou um navio, uma tripulação que de se invejar, e uma grande "influência" na marinha real... Mas seus conhecimentos marítimos eram restritos, as cartas que agora se mantinham em seu poder exigiam conhecimento de anos, alguns textos que surgiam quando em apenas um movimento ele fazia, eram ilegíveis a quem não conhecia idiomas antigos... O francês fluente, o Holandês tão bem escrito, e gravuras em dialetos índios. Era tudo muito bem criado, perfeito e se manteve intacto por anos...

Ele sabia que em suas mãos não encontraria função útil a elas... A não ser que servisse de barganha... O que um homem daria em troca das cartas de navegação de todos os mares? Um rei com ganância excedida daria seu trono, um pobre sua família, e um homem com o poder de um grande navio? O trocaria pelas cartas?

Ele sabia que sim... E seguia na busca pelo Perola Negra! Barbossa e sua ganância desmedida... Entregaria tudo que tivesse para tê-las em mãos, ter o segredo para perambular entre os mundos, para ser imortal!

Há alguns dias tinham saído atrás do Perola, o navio de velas negras tinha sido visto pelas redondezas de Tortuga... Há dias que não se mexiam. Seu capitão com o orgulho ferido, ainda não encontrava solução para seguir, e tamanha confusão na mente de Hector parecia tentador!

– Falta pouco meu velho amigo... O Pérola será meu... E as cartas estaram novamente em suas mãos...

* * *

**Capitulo prometido, capitulo postado! hehehe**

**Esse sim saiu grande, e com muita coisa acontecendo...**

**Pequena aparição do Thomas... Estava com saudade desse safado adorável:D**

**Mais ação para ele no próximo capitulo.**

* * *

**Sobre a Esmeralda... **

**Há quem diga que se uma pessoa colocar uma esmeralda embaixo da língua ela poderá prever o futuro.**

**No Antigo Egito era considerada a pedra do renascimento, sendo por isso muito usada no âmbito funerário.Diziam que curava doenças nos olhos.**

**A pedra era dada às jovens como talismã.**

** Fiquei sabendo numa pesquisinha resente, e se encaixou bem com a fic :)**

* * *

**Daíra finalmente apareceu! Os caminhos vão se iluminando novamente para o Holandês e sua Super lotação hehe**

**Alguém arrisca dizer quem é o pai da Lílian? Jack já está desconfiando... **

**Reviews:**

**Taty: Que bom que gostou! Aquele capitulo não ficou muito bom, mas serviu para a volta do casal Jack Lily hehe... Brigada pela carinho! **

**Rô:É paz com esse casal complicado... Por enquanto! hehehe Thomas ta voltando a ativa! aguarde ;) hehehe Brigada pelo carinho Rô! Não sabe como foi dificil escrever aquele capitulo.  
**

**Dorinha: Agora estou de volta! hehe Tbm estava com saudade de vcs! E te peço desculpa pelo atraso com as reviews... Mas aparecerei sempre! Eh o ultimo foi curtinho mesmo, me atrasei a escrevê-lo... Como vc mesma disse promessa eh divida! aki está o capitulo novinho e grande como de costume:D **

**Paula: Miga to mantendo oq prometi hehe, momento bons e romanticos pro Will e pra July... e agora tbm pro Jack e pra Lily... Mas logo, logo mais turbulencias... (ou ñ) heheheh**

**Bom meninas, agora vou-me dormir! E preparar tudo pro capitulo de segunda**

**Não fiquem bravas comigo se eu atrasar com as reviews, mas vou lendo tudo e sempre comento!**

** Adoro vcs!!!!! Té mais...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

A canoa transportando Jack, Lílian, Julia e Gibbs, encontrou o Holandês no fim da tarde. Recebidos pela tripulação que prontamente os ajudou, subiram a bordo, encontrando Will os esperando apreensivo.

– E então? O que descobriram?

–Tudo, absolutamente tudo, depende desse colar.– Disse Jack sendo encarado pela expressão confusa de Will.

– Como?

– Como eu imaginava você não acreditaria... Mas pense pelo lado positivo jovem "Capitão" Turner. Ela não nos deu um jarro cheio de terra, seria inapropriado na sua atual condição marítima.

– Julia o que ela disse? – Ele se dirigiu a jovem ignorando Jack.

– Exatamente isso Will, você se lembra da minha esmeralda, não? Pois ela, unida a outra, que Lílian carregava, tem certo poder na natureza, e podem nos levar até a tal fonte.

– Mas se me permite um breve esclarecimento... Os colares não podem ser guiados... Eles nos guiam até onde devemos ir, não onde queremos.

– Como a bússola de Jack, elas nos indicam o nosso maior desejo, no nosso caso: a fonte. – Lílian completou o raciocínio de Jack.

– E o que é necessário agora?

– Deixá-los unidos, esperar, sonhar, rezar... Enfim, esses colares vãos nos levar a algum lugar. – Jack parou olhando o mar. – Seja Deus sabe onde!

– Então o que estamos esperando? Içar velas marujos! O vento nos guiará...

A tripulação respondeu a altura. Movimentavam-se rápidos por todo o convés, trabalhavam com uma velocidade sobre-humana. Will tomou o leme em mãos, seguiu guiando-os a frente do timão. Jack sorriu satisfeito, o jogo ia tomando seu verdadeiro rumo.

Lílian disfarçava a preocupação, as últimas palavras de Will penetraram em seus ouvidos carregadas de dúvidas "O vento nos guiará..."

"–Mas onde ele nos levará?" – Pensava ela silenciosa.

Num canto próximo Gibbs ia alegre de encontro à tripulação, até perceber que mais passos além dos seus ecoavam no assoalho de madeira do navio.

– Jack.

– Olá senhor Gibbs! – Ele falou calmo – Feliz?

– Sim, eu acho... Aconteceu algo?

– Não, só venho-me perguntando algumas coisas recentemente, "Será que Gibbs vem me escondendo algumas informações?".

– Escondendo? Onde diabos pretende chegar com isso?

– Não andou se engraçando por alguma ruiva no passado? – Ele frisou bem a palavra "ruiva" para o amigo que o fitou atônico.

–Não acha que eu...?

– Você é que me diz... Não andou fazendo filhos pelo mundo?

– A menina não é minha filha, Deus me livre de tê-lo como genro!

– De onde tirou essa petulância?

– Não que você não seja um bom genro, mas... Não tive nenhum envolvimento com Brenna, à mulher era uma grande amiga, nada mais.

– Lembro-me de ouvir uns gracejos onde circulava o nome dessa bela ruiva, mas a provocação era direcionada a outro homem...

– Não fale disso aqui! Bill já descobriu sobre ele, apenas ao olhar Lílian. Se sair por ai falando causaria um caos na mente da moça.

– Acha que sou tolo? É um triunfo a nosso favor. Isso é claro, se soubermos usar na hora certa, ganharemos vantagem nesta viagem.

– Não me parecia fazer parte dos seus planos usá-la.

Jack olhou longamente para ela, estava do outro lado do convés, bem distante de onde conversavam. A ruiva o confundiu sobre seus reais objetivos nessa viagem... Sentia-se encantado por aquela moça, aqueles olhos o enfeitiçavam. Mas não podia largar tudo agora, ainda mais por uma paixão boba.

– Sou um pirata Gibbs. O capitão Jack Sparrow! Acha mesmo que eu me afastaria de meus planos?

– Esse é o seu plano? Usar a garota?

– Essa viagem depende de uma serie de fatores para ser terminada... E essa nova descoberta abre muitas oportunidades para que esses fatores sejam resolvidos... Na hora certa Gibbs, tudo ao seu tempo!

* * *

– O que houve Lily? Preocupada? 

Julia aproximou-se alegre de Lílian, que mantinha o olhar perdido no oceano a frente.

– Muito. – Ela se voltou à amiga. – Toda essa conversa da tarde me fez pensar muito Julia, meus sonhos, prioridades, nem sei mais o que quero, nem porque me envolvi nisso tudo.

– Acho que a resposta está bem ali cochichando escondido.

– E provavelmente é inventando mais uma tramóia!

Julia olhou para trás a onde Lílian indicava, e sorriu com a cena que via.

– Do que me adianta? Envolvi-me, abandonei toda essa postura de capitã séria que é preciso se ter nos mares e pra que? Pra ele não me amar?

– Como afirma isso com tanta certeza?

– Nunca ouviu falar do Capitão Sparrow? Nas grandes aventuras, fugas, noitadas... Acredite, andei com ele por Tortuga, e se contasse quantas mulheres se dirigiam a ele enquanto passávamos, jamais terminaria essa conta.

– Isso foi no passado, veja só: Está aqui no Holandês e até o presente momento não me proferiu nenhum gracejo... Pelo contrário, ele só tem olhos para você Lily.

– Olhos podem até ser, mas e o coração? As mãos? O corpo? Os pensamentos? Parece que o único fato importante aqui é essa maldita fonte.

– De tempo ao tempo, Lily... Não se muda a cabeça de alguém assim, imagine mudar a de um pirata?!

– Nunca pensei ouvir conselhos amorosos de você, pequena... Parece que não sou a única encantada por um capitão.

Julia sorriu de imediato ao lembrar-se de Will, os poucos momentos de ternura que passava ao lado dele nos últimos dias vinham a todo o momento em seus olhos, na memória a alegria e nos lábios o sabor... A mais bela lembrança dele.

– Uma chama de esperança acendeu-se em meu coração hoje, minha amiga... Ele pode voltar a viver! E finalmente estará livre desse navio.

– Sim, sei disso. E me aflige ter o destino de tantos em meu poder, ao que depender de mim Will estará vivo contigo Julia.

– Confio em você Lily... Sempre confiei, mas meu problema com Will é outro, na mente dele ainda ronda outra presença, um amor tão difícil de ser esquecido.

–Will é um homem bom, Julia... Ele não está brincando com você, confie no seu capitão... É a única maneira de viverem felizes.

– E você confie no seu! Você é a única que pode fazê-lo mudar, apaixonar-se por alguém, e esquecer toda essa farra... Você é uma mulher de liberdade Lily, tanto quanto ele, continue ao lado desse homem, pra quem sabe um dia dividirem uma vida eterna de muitas aventuras!

– É... Uma vida eterna...

* * *

– Capitão! Capitão! – Lorean corria esbaforido procurando por Thomas. – Um navio! Creio ser o Pérola. 

Thomas sorriu incrédulo ao ouvir aquilo, correu até o timão. A distância considerável entre as embarcações fazia o navio distante parecer um borrão dês-focado, mas as velas negras balançavam ao vento, inconfundíveis... Estavam diante do Pérola!

– Lorean mantenha os em alvo, quero que o alcancemos o mais rápido possível.

– Mas não íamos barganhar?

– Vamos! Mas podemos levar vantagem nisso.

– Aye!

– E nada de comentar nossas façanhas contra Sparrow. Barbossa não é tão tolo quanto aparenta. – O outro assentiu. – Ótimo! Acha que o alcançamos até o estender da noite?

– Não capitão. Estamos atrás do Pérola, não é um navio qualquer, e a distancia é grande.

– Então o que está esperando para colocar esse navio a toda velocidade?

* * *

O vento soprava forte, o céu estrelado da noite fundia-se com o azul intenso das águas do mar. Hector Barbossa estava novamente à frente do Timão do Pérola. A sensação de estar velejando em seu poder era divina, prazerosa, nada em toda a sua vida o tinha feito se sentir tão bem assim... O talvez já tivesse sentido uma vez algo melhor, mas não vinha ao caso no momento. 

Há dias que não sentia o que era comandar o Pérola. Ouvir as ondas sendo cortadas conforme atravessava os oceanos, sentir o aroma tropical, o calor do sol invadindo a pele... Ah sim! Aquilo que sempre quis sentir todos os dias de sua vida.

Desde sua conversa com Ragetti viu a necessidade de mudar, de voltar à ativa. E que lugar melhor que Tortuga?

Sim, nossa intrépida tripulação esteve lá! E se acabaram da forma mais vil em piratas. Beberam tudo que puderam, com mulheres à vontade, a música empolgante, enquanto ouviam o tilintar de espadas em embates idiotas, os tiros desperdiçados por bêbados briguentos, às moedas batendo em mesas de apostas... As moedas principalmente! Barbosa jamais sairia sem ganhar algum, ou roubar alguns... O que importa é voltar ao navio na manha seguinte com ou bolsos pesados de tanto faturar.

E tinha de admitir, companhia melhor do que a de Sparrow não encontrava. A esperteza do pirata, a pilantragem tão característica era sempre acompanhada de lucro. Jack roubava até as meretrizes que pagava! E isso proporcionou grandes horas de risos e disputas entre a tripulação.

Mas o que importava no momento é que o tempo passou. Os interesses mudaram, até as pessoas mudaram... O amigo estava em seu caminho, e tinha de eliminá-lo para ter o Pérola, assim o fez. E para sua surpresa ele escapou "maldito homem de sorte!" – Ele pensava sempre que se lembrava da fuga.

E por incrível que parece ainda teve noticias dele ali. Em sua ultima noite em Tortuga, ouviu um burburinho incomodo na outra extremidade do balcão. Giselle discutia com Scarllet. Ao perguntar deparou-se com o nome de Sparrow.

**Flashback**

– _Ele esteve aqui... Safado! Nem ao menos cumprimentou-me._

– _Sparrow?_

– _Sim, nem de mim se lembrou aquele safado! Sentou-se bem ali – Apontou à mesa distante próxima a parede esburacada. – bebeu e saiu sem nem ao menos nos dar atenção._

– _Tem certeza que viu Jack Sparrow nesta ilha novamente?_

– _Ora Hector! Acha que eu mentiria pra você_? _– Ela alisou os cabelos acinzentados do velho capitão._

–_Ele bebeu tudo que pôde, e antes que pense besteiras pagou cada centavo!_

–_Isso nos deixou surpresas._

– _E para onde foi? Uma casa? Barco?_

– _Marie disse tê-lo visto subindo a bordo de um navio... Mas ele não estava no Pérola, e sim você!_

– _Então Sparrow conseguiu um navio... Bom minhas queridas, não há motivos para choro... Se quiser eu, o capitão daquela belezinha, lhes apresento minha cabine, e se ainda quiserem o navio inteiro._

**Fim do Flashbach**

Sparrow foi mais rápido do que esperava. Conseguiu um navio, e com certeza tripulação. Se Gibbs não fosse tão bondoso o tinha levado consigo, mas já era sem tempo devia estar grudado em Jack, ajudando-o enquanto espalha sua fama pelo mundo.

Agora, há quase uma semana no mar ele seguiu até um arquipélago aos arredores, pilhar recolher um bom dinheiro ai trocar tudo por um belo mapa, muitos tesouros... E é claro, um grande chapéu!

– Pintel! – Ele gritou, libertando-se de seus devaneios.

– Sim Capitão!

– O que é aquilo?

– Onde?

– Lá, mais a frente. Quase imperceptível, vê?

– O marujo focou, e olhou tentando ver melhor. – É um navio capitão... Um grande navio!

– Será que mal posso descansar e já vem encrenca?

– E parece das boas, se me permite. – Barbossa mal o olhou. – Preparar tripulação?

– Imediatamente, e carregar canhões! Vamos aguardar nossos visitantes.

– Aye! – Ele riu baixo

– A propósito, ainda tem aquele vestido que usou na Isla de muerta?

– Capitão!

–... Um agrado aos visitantes. – Ele riu alto tirando das vestimentas a luneta.

Mirou-a em direção ao navio e pôde ver melhor do que se tratava.

* * *

Will comandava o Holandês pelas águas agitadas. Os ventos seguiam-se fortes, sem cessar, e as ondas teimavam em se formar. 

Ele tentava inutilmente reverter à força da natureza, viravam o leme com toda força, mas a água levava o navio novamente. Jack que arrumava algumas cordas, próximo correu quando viu a cena.

– O que acha que está fazendo? – Ele falou alto quase indignado.

– Levando o navio, ou acha que ele vai sozinho?

– Não... Quero dizer, porque está virando o leme desta forma?

– As águas não deixam, elas mudam o rumo a todo tempo.

– Ora, então deixe o navio seguir, se é para lá que ele vai, então vamos para lá.

Will ouviu as palavras dele e pensativo, ainda receoso, soltou as mãos do leme. O Holandês virou bruscamente, e todos tiveram de se segurar para não cair com a força do movimento.

– Você é louco, Jack. Se isso não der certo...

– Acalme-se, eu sei o que faço... Vocês têm a mania de esquecer que eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow!

* * *

A toda velocidade o SeaWolf seguia para encontrar o Pérola, Thomas não desgrudava os olhos do navio de velas negras. Seguiam insistentes até poderem alcançá-lo. E o momento estava chegando. E ele tinha consciência que Barbossa não fugia do embate, percebeu isso conforme o Pérola movia-se calmamente, sem qualquer resistência a aproximação deles. 

Quando o tardar da noite já avançava os navios foram se aproximando, Barbossa imponente mantinha sua posição séria e convicta. Thomas por sua vez, mantinha estampado no rosto um sorriso misterioso, a hora finalmente tinha chegado.

– Não pensei que encontrá-lo tão cedo capitão Barbossa! – Ele adiantou-se no contato.

– Não pensei que estive a minha procura. A que devo tamanho esforço?

A tripulação do Pérola continha-se em pequenos risos com as palavras de seu capitão, tão convictas e irônicas.

– Uma barganha! E tenho pra mim que será a melhor de sua vida.

– E porque acha que eu aceitaria algo do irmão de Sparrow?

– Porque estou oferecendo as cartas de navegação de São Feng. E por um preço razoável até... Comparado ao que podes conseguir com elas.

Todos se calaram no Pérola, Barbossa mantendo a formalidade, silenciou-se pensativo, dirigiu um breve olhar aos outros, e logo se voltou a Thomas que esperava compartilhando do mesmo silencio.

– Tentador... Sendo assim não gostaria de vir ao meu navio e servi-se de um bom rum?

Thomas sorriu em resposta, e subiu a bordo do Pérola. Foi levado por Barbossa até a cabine para conversarem.

Ragetti que junto dos outros via tudo, falou a seu quase inseparável amigo:

– Acha que é certo confiar nele?

– O Capitão não é tolo. Você reparou no que o "Sparrowzinho" trazia abaixo dos braços?

Thomas de fato, entrou com as cartas em seu poder. Ambos os piratas riram ao lembrar-se do deslize do inimigo.

– Sente-se e me diga por que faz isso?

Barbossa sentou-se em uma grande cadeira, na outra extremidade Thomas o imitou.

– Ora capitão! Preciso suprir minha ganância, meus desejos, e se esse foi o melhor meio encontrado... Foi o meio que eu devia seguir.

– Um homem de ideais, gosto disso. Mas veio aqui barganhar, não?

– Exatamente, tenho em mãos as cartas.

– Ótimo! Agora me entregue elas.

– Não! Antes preciso saber o que vou receber em troca delas.

– Chega de tantas delongas, diga logo o que quer!

– O Pérola! Pode ficar com meu navio e terá as cartas.

Barbossa o encarou em silencio, tentando absorver o que acabava de ouvir. O silêncio tomou conta do local e foi cortado por uma longa gargalhada.

– E acha mesmo que seu navio agüentaria alguma viagem como àquelas descritas nas cartas? O Pérola é um dos únicos com estrutura para tal, não o daria a você por nada.

– Ótimo, então... Se me der licença, vou oferecê-las a alguém em Tortuga.

– Vá em frente! – ele fingiu não se importar.

Thomas levantou-se e caminhou até a porta para sair, Barbossa astuto correu até ele, e fez um pequeno sinal a tripulação.

– É um homem de ideais, Thomas, só que não tem nenhuma esperteza.

Mullroy e Murtogg agarraram os dois braços dele, as cartas caíram no chão e logo foram agarradas por Jack, o macaco, que as segurou no chão ainda. Barbossa as levantou e abriu as com imensa satisfação.

– Barbossa não foi o que combinamos!

– Acha que eu faria algum negocio com você? Traiu o próprio irmão, duas vezes!

– Um pirata me dando lição de moral, que lindo!

– É raça da minha raça garoto! Tão pirata quanto qualquer um aqui. Ou achou que a maldita Marinha daria algo por você?

– Pouco me importo com a Marinha, se me matar minha tripulação invade seu navio.

– Fala daquela que está indo embora?

O SeaWolf ia embora, o choque inicial era estampado no rosto de Thomas. A revolta, e no fundo o abandono... O deixavam pior, cada vez mais.

– Parece que sua tripulação também honra o código... Bem vindo ao Pérola, Thomas Sparrow! Tranquem-no nas celas!

* * *

Lílian entrou na pequena cabine onde dormia. Deparou-se com a figura de Jack largada na cama. 

O casaco jogado, a camisa aberta e os olhos cerrados, serenos... A pele dourada, o suor quente escorrendo pelo corpo, as tatuagens convidativas, o peito nu... O corpo bronzeado dele era iluminado pela luz de velhos lampiões. Instigavam-na a admirar cada vez mais. Ela aproximou-se dele.

Como podia ter se envolvido tanto com aquele homem? Já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a presença dele, sem ouvir as provocações sedutoras, os trejeitos excêntricos, o perfume da pele dele próximo a sua... E agora se via perdida, parada em pé naquele quarto vendo-o dormir sereno.

Abaixou-se próxima a ele, sentindo a respiração quente em seu rosto, hipnotizava-a, aproximou-se mais, e mais até tocar os lábios dele com um doce beijo, mas levantou-se logo em seguida, temendo por desperta-lo.

– Podia fazer isso mais vezes. – Ele abiu os olhos lentamente.

Lílian virou-se bruscamente o vendo acordar, e completou assustada:

– Jack! Não estava dormindo?

– Sim, até você me acordar com um beijo.

– Convencido!

– Realista!

Ela pegou numa trouxa de roupas uma rede velha e ajeitou-a próxima a cama. Deitou-se logo em seguida, deixando Jack atônico com a cena.

– Porque vai dormir ai?

– Porque você esta dormindo na cama, e já que ontem eu estava ai, vamos revisar.

– Você insiste nisso? Não há porque continuarmos distantes, ainda mais aqui nesse quarto minúsculo.

– É melhor que tudo continue assim, pelo nosso bem.

– Mulheres e suas crises de insegurança! Lily passamos por turbulências, mas isso é passado, estamos aqui agora. E nós já tínhamos passado por essa fase, ou não se lembra daquela manhã no Karma?

– Não me arrependo de nada que fiz Jack, mas continuar assim é tolice, você só quer uma diversão, mas e quando essa viagem acabar? Vai me largar em Tortuga?

Ele se levantou da cama, a camisa ondulando com o vento, a expressão séria. Aproximou-se mais dela.

– Lily, no momento a ultima coisa que quero é trocar você por alguém em Tortuga, muito menos te deixar lá.

–Vai dizer isso amanha quando acordar e me deixar aqui dormindo?

–Vou! Palavra de pirata!

– E vai dizer isso quando encontrarmos a fonte? Quando você for imortal, e não temer mais nada na vida.

Jack permaneceu em silencio por um instante, começava a se sentir confuso, duvidoso sobre como continuar, e porque continuar... Mas a imagem dela era mais forte, do que seus pensamentos gananciosos.

– Te direi isso sempre que sentir-me assim, sempre que a sua imagem me confundir, seu aroma me inebriar, seus olhos me hipnotizarem, e seus lábios me chamarem...

Sem perceber o que dizia ele continuou, diminuía gradativamente o tom de voz conforme sussurrava cada palavra a ela. Terminou quando encontrou os lábios rosados de Lílian o esperando.

Beijaram-se docemente, durante longos minutos, sentindo-se novamente, uma lagrima desceu pela face alva dela. A confusão de sentimentos, ia se dissipando na mente de Lílian, sentia-se viva com aquele homem, suas declarações mesmo que falsas enchiam seu coração, e ela não podia mais se manter longe.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela na rede, separaram os lábios após um longo beijo e se olharam por um instante, ele a encarava fundo, sério, um misto de sedutor e mistério vinha daquele olhar. Mas passavam-se tanta confiança nesses olhares, confortavam-se. Ele separou algum dos fios ruivos que pairavam em seu rosto, e cortou o silencio.

– Essa rede deve ser muito velha, Davy não tinha tempo para ir a cidade comprar outras mais novas... Não acha melhor dividirmos aquela cama, você não tem mais porque dormir aqui.

–Sim Capitão!

Ela se levantou deixando ele de lado em pé.

– Se soubesse que estava tão receptiva a receber ordens, nem teria dado todo aquele discurso.

Ele recebeu uma travesseirada em resposta, mas ela sorria divertida com ele. Jack caminhou até ela na cama, e debruçou-se sobre ela novamente.

– Agora podemos continuar de onde paramos.

Ele tomou os lábios dela novamente, agora num beijo sedento, onde passavam um ao outro o desejo que guardavam em si. Ele passeou as mãos pela nuca dela, soltou os fios que ainda se mantinham presos sentindo a cascata de fios vermelhos encontrar suas mãos. Aos poucos foi se livrando a camisa aberta, revelando todo o peitoral, que antes era parcialmente visível.

Lílian passeava as mãos pelo corpo dele, o abdômen, os braços fortes, o rosto, as feições definidas, fortes, tinha cada vez mais certeza do quão belo ele era.

Ele soltou as amarras da blusa dela, que cedeu um pouco abaixo dos ombros revelando o colo alvo, a pele de porcelana que o encantava, as esmeraldas também foram reveladas com a saliência da blusa, e ele as tomou em mãos admirando. O adorno parecia ser parte dela, de tão belo, e simples.

Aos poucos foram se livrando das outras roupas, mantinham-se envolvidos em beijos e carícias apaixonadas. Jack desligou-se do mundo naqueles momentos, esqueceu de suas duvidas, de seus objetivos, de tudo, a única coisa que importava era aquela ruiva. Estar com ela, senti-la parte dele como um só.

* * *

No fim da noite Will encontrou Julia no convés. Tinha deixado seu pai no comando do navio, precisava conversar com ela a sós e aquele era o melhor momento. 

–Julia! – Ele correu alguns metros até encontrá-la. – Não tive tempo de te agradecer por hoje.

Ele beijou-a brevemente.

– Agora tudo vai dar certo.

– Sim, espero. Mas preciso de sua ajuda agora.

– Algum problema?

– Não, preciso que vá com Gibbs buscar algo muito importante pra mim... Meu coração.

– Seu coração?

– Sim, em toda minha vida só o confiei a uma pessoa... Agora quero confiá-lo a você.

– Mas Will, é muito importante...

– É exatamente por isso que te escolhi, confio em você Julia... Mas me escute, se continuarmos nesse ritmo chegaremos logo em uma ilhota, há alguns anos o deixaram lá, guardado esperando pelo dia que eu pudesse encontrá-lo novamente.

– Você quer que eu o traga ao mar?

– Sim, e que guarde-o com você até o fim da viagem, quando ele voltará ao meu peito.

Ela o abraçou forte, no que foi prontamente retribuída, passavam um ao outro o conforto que precisavam.

– Eu guardarei seu coração comigo Will, e espero um dia que ele também bata por mim.

– Ele já bate Julia, longe de mim mais bate por você.

Beijaram-se por longos minutos, um beijo que começou doce e foi se intensificando. Will passou a mão na nuca dela, e desceu a outra de encontro à cintura tão bem delineada. Os batimentos dela iam se acelerando, quando resolveu parar.

– Will eu não quero que as coisas aconteçam assim, tão rápidas.

– Desculpa, eu me descontrolei... Eu te entendo e também quero que as coisas sejam assim.

– Obrigada Will, por tudo que fez e faz por mim.

– Eu te amo Julia.

– Eu também te amo Will.

– Bom, é melhor eu voltar ao timão, em breve chegaremos à costa da ilha que te falei lá te passo todas as coordenadas.

– Ficarei esperando.

Beijaram-se novamente, num beijo breve. E ele se afastou até o a timão, de volta ao trabalho.

* * *

_**Antes de tudo tenho um comunicado a fazer: ME DESCULPEM!!!!**_

_**Essas duas últimas semanas foram bem intensas, dividia meu tempo com os cursos, a escola, com suas provas finais, só nessa semana foram dois dias de prova. Ah e eu também troquei de PC, só instalei o novo na quinta,ai quando pensei que ia escrever surgiu outro problema: Cadê o Office? **__**Pois bem ai surgiu minha luz no fim do túneo, minha amiga salvadora Jeniffer arrumou o Office da Microsoft pra mim, então graças a ela esse capítulo pode ser terminado ainda essa semana. (agradeçam a ela). **__**Bom agora que vocês sabem que eu ainda to viva, e depois de uma semana intensa assistindo Lost (sawyer love!), estou de volta!**_

**Dorinha: Sim Eu tbm amo o Jack, amo o Thomas, e só num digo que amo o Will pq você ia se unir com a Paula e provavelmente eu não estaria viva amanha hehehe. Bom mas fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, foi grande e cansativo eu sei, mas esse aqui ainda saiu pior! Hehehe **

**Taty: Você gostou dos enigmas!!! \o/ Eba! Pensei que já tava cansando todo mundo com isso hehe. Mas mesmo que nas entrelinhas eu já revelei quase tudo... Ai são tantos elogios pro Thomas que to mudando muita coisa no destino dele aqui rsrs, até aumentando a participação por capitulo. **

**Rô: O Barbossa é bom! Eu amo o Barbossa! Tah, eu amo mais o Jack, mas acho o barbossa "O Pirata!" Ele é bom sim, do jeito dele rsrs, To muito feliz por ele ter voltado na sua fic nova hehehehe (Barbossa rules) Ah e o Will infelizmente num pode ir, coitado também queria ele naquela cena, mas ai teriam de carregá-lo com uma bacia de água abaixo dos pés (ainda tendo entender como conseguir aquilo com o Davy Jones) hehe**

**Mah: Oi Mah!!! Caramba nem tinha notado tantas conhecidências, e na vida do Jack então: uma esmeralda, um rubi e uma pérola huahauahua o tesouro ta aumentando! Brigada por aparecer! E quando sai a próxima fic? Alee e Jack são demais!**

**Jenny: Miga salvadora! Brigadão por aparecer e ler tuuudo aquilo, rsrsrs imagino que você deve ter rido muito pensando nas minhas idéias iniciais pra cigana, mas quem sabe futuramente numa fic de humor neh? Hehe**

**Paula: Miga editora do meu coração! Como eu já tinha de dito esse capitulo saiu grande mesmo, e cansativo, mas teve cenas românticas dos dois casais! \o/\o/ pra nossa alegria e satisfação pessoal.**

_**Bom, falei demais (novamente), mas minha ultima mensagem é quanto aos palpites: Vocês estão no caminho certo ;)**_

_**Adoro vocês! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, ajuda muito saber que a fic ta agradando!**_

_**Beijos e até semana que vem. (pontualmente espero)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Os raios intensos do sol iluminavam o céu. O calor era contido pelo vento forte que não cessava. O Holandês cortava as águas dos oceanos, as velas infladas rumavam o navio cada vez mais veloz.

Um par de olhos azuis admirava o oceano de perto, fitava os cardumes que seguiam o movimento intenso das águas. Os cabelos eram como chamas oscilando a corrente do vento.

O silencio, a calma... Confortavam aquele coração tão cheio de duvidas.

Dois braços fortes a abraçaram por trás, entrelaçaram-se em sua cintura, e o corpo foi jogado para frente de encontro a ela, pousando o queixo de leve em seu ombro.

– Pensei que eu a deixaria dormindo. – A voz saiu calma, preenchendo o vazio daquele silencio tão cômodo.

–Velhos hábitos tendem a não mudar. –Ela que não se assustou nem por um segundo com a proximidade dele, permaneceu na mesma posição, sendo confortada pelo abraço acolhedor que lhe era oferecido. – E você, Jack? Porque está de pé tão cedo?

–Porque senti sua falta ao acordar, e encontrar a cama vazia nunca foi de meu agrado.

Ela riu de leve dando um pequeno beliscão no braço dele.

– Agora diga a verdade.

Ela esperou silenciosa ele concluir desajeitado.

– Menos de um mês e já está assim, imagina quando for eterna! – Ele reclamou de forma excêntrica quando decidiu concluir. – Preciso encontrar aquelas cartas, rápido! Estamos seguindo esses colares, mas nada sabemos de concreto.

– Também não sabemos nada de concreto referente à Água da vida, Jack... Ou sabemos?

Lílian esperou durante alguns instantes a resposta de Jack, que sentiu-se incomodado com a pergunta.

– Obviamente que não, claramente que não... Mas nunca duvidei de uma lenda. A não ser que essa fosse contada por algum bêbado imundo, e se envolver tartarugas também não é seguro acreditar...

– Se confia tanto no que aquele mapa diz, porque não confia nas esmeraldas?

– Porque não existe sentido nisso tudo, é exageradamente duvidoso, anormal, estranho...

–O capitão Jack Sparrow inseguro por causa de uma pedra... O que diriam suas admiradoras quando soubessem disso? – Ela virou-se pra ele, e tirou de suas vestes a bússola única de Jack. –Porque confia tanto nisso então?

Ela abriu a bússola, e viu o ponteiro indicar reto a sua frente, indicando claramente a presença de Jack. Ele sorriu abertamente ao ter a comprovação do efeito que tinha sobre Lílian.

– Exatamente por isso que confio nela.

Lílian corou de imediato com a declaração dele. Virou-se novamente para o mar, quando foi novamente entrelaçada pelos braços dele. De imediato ao contato físico dos dois, o ponteiro girou rapidamente, e indicou a esquerda de Lílian. A atenção da ruiva se caiu novamente no estranho objeto, e assustou agora com a mudança dele.

– Parece que não sou o único que ocupo sua cabeça. –Jack indicou quando se deu conta das ações acorridas, falava com uma sombra de insegurança.

Lílian acompanhou com os olhos a direção indicada, e sorriu dando-se conta do que se tratava.

–É a nossa direção, Jack. O caminho que estamos seguindo. As esmeraldas funcionam tanto quanto essa sua bússola.

– Ainda assim, preciso das cartas...

– Conte ao Will que não está com elas, imagino o que a tripulação do Holandês fará com você quando descobrir.

–Vão querer me matar... Mas quanto a isso não me preocupo. 1º Eles não são mais monstros marinhos, agora só me assustam se for com aquelas caras feias. 2º não tem nenhum gosmento "tentaculoso" no comando. 3º Eu já venci o Kraken,_ luv_. Já voltei do fim do mundo, o que essa tripulação de...

–Piratas ardilosos, traiçoeiros e principalmente imortais... – A voz de Will invadiu o ambiente.

Ele, que chegará a pouco, havia ouvido o fim da conversa, e se interessado pelo assunto.

Jack ainda virado na direção oposta dele engoliu seco a saliva, e revirou os olhos tentando pensar rápido em algo a dizer.

–Era exatamente isso que eu vinha tentando dizer a Srtª. Hernandez, Turner.

Lílian virou a ele, e dirigiu-lhe um olhar fulminante. Jack, por outro lado, permaneceu indiferente mantendo a pose a frente de Will, que os olhava desconfiado.

– Imaginei... Afinal, o Capitão Jack Sparrow não subestimaria a tripulação do Holandês Voador, ou estou enganado?

– De forma alguma, Will... Ótimos marujos!

Will esboçou um sorriso discreto, divertindo-se com a situação.

– Então, posso saber o que conversavam a essa hora da manha? Espero não estar sendo inoportuno. – Ele sugeriu, referindo-se ao abraço entre Lílian e Jack que tinha presenciado a pouco em pelo convés.

– Estávamos apenas discutindo a viagem. – Disfarçou-se Lílian envergonhada.

– Exatamente! Foi quando ela disse que sua tripulação não era de nada, que seus marujos eram fracos, e mais uma série de afirmações levianas.

– Claro Jack... O Will tem certeza que foi exatamente isso o ocorrido.

– E a que conclusão chegaram?

Jack que ia se adiantando foi cortado pela inesperada intervenção de Lílian.

– Concluímos que Jack precisa conversar com você.

–Concluímos o que? – Jack olhou-a desentendido, recebendo um olhar significativo dela em resposta. – Sim conversar! Inadiável não é? –Ele sugeriu a ela.

–Claro e com isso, vou me retirando... Os capitães precisam de privacidade.

Ela os deixou a sós e seguiu de volta as instalações inferiores do navio.

– O que quer conversar?

– Há alguns dias venho omitindo certos fatos de sua inteira sabedoria, Will.

– Algo importante? – Ele falou, não dando muita atenção, e caminhando até o timão, sendo seguido por Jack que falava.

Jack expressou uma cara de quem fala de algo trivial e prosseguiu:

– Depende do ponto de vista... Seu pai lhe contou que eu estava com as cartas?

– Foi um dos motivos pelo qual aceitei vir nesta aventura.

– Sendo assim é muito importante o que tenho a dizer... –Will parou suas ações e encarou Jack esperando que ele prosseguisse. – Elas não estão mais comigo.

–Você não pode falar serio... Como as perdeu? – O tom de voz de Will aumentou significativamente.

– Se for brigar com alguém, brigue com seu pai... Ele que anda por ai passando informações erradas.

– Ou será que você o enganou, para que ele repassasse uma informação errada?

– Sabe que não faria isto... Estava com elas de fato, em mãos. Já havia traçado cada detalhe, caminho e distancias. Tudo que um bom navegador deve fazer... Só me faltava o Pérola...

– E no que se meteu desta vez?

– O seu pai apareceu, ele sabia que para se chegar até a Água da Vida era necessário muito mais de um mapa, pois ali eram contidas apenas as informações mais exatas, os detalhes, e mapas atuais deviam ainda ser pesquisados. O local indicado é quase tão isolado quanto o fim do mundo. Para alcançá-lo a muito mais que neve, frio, calor intenso, desertos de areia, quedas d'água maiores do que quaisquer uma já vista antes... O anjo que ali escondeu a fonte cercou da forma mais inalcançável possível, e com a ajuda de Calypso, os mares tornaram-se armadilhas perigosas naquele local, com ondas imensas, rochedos perigosos, enseadas traiçoeiras...

–Calypso pra variar...

– Sim, mas ela não é culpada de nada quanto a isso. Já imaginou o que seria do mundo se qualquer um fosse imortal? Ela guardou porque sabia que era necessário preserva-lo. Mas como eu dizia anteriormente, seu pai sabendo disso foi oferecer como barganha a ajuda da cigana velha em troca da companhia de vocês nesta viagem.

– E porque aceitou?

– Porque aquela mulher nos iluminaria o caminhou, e não só o principal como nas cartas, mas todo ele... Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ela já sabia que não estávamos mais com as cartas, e que não teríamos como chegar a lugar algum, apenas com o que nos disse-se. Então ela nos indicou as esmeraldas como fonte de iluminação.

– E estamos nisso agora.

– Exato, mas o que me deixou intrigado foi ela ter dito que as pedras nos levariam a encontrar o caminho, mas não especificou que caminho, nem se esse caminho levaria a um certo cálice dourado...

– Se acha que tudo isso é à toa porque continua?

– Porque nada é à toa, Will. Creio que ainda vamos ter grandes surpresas nessa aventura.

– E como perdeu as cartas? Apostando em Tortuga?

– Acha que eu perderia alguma aposta? As perdi numa desavença familiar, da mesma forma que perdemos o navio de Lílian.

– Seu pai não faria isso. – Will pensando se tratar do pai de Jack o indicou como o suposto responsável.

– Meu pai não, até onde sei. Mas meu irmãozinho sim... Ele agora está "passando adiante" o que ganhou.

– É comovente a união da família Sparrow.

– Pior é a consideração dos Turner! Seu pai, um homem de idade trabalhando num navio, não tem vergonha? Capitão?

Jack saiu deixando Will com uma expressão desacreditada, ele por outro lado, assoviava mais tranqüilo agora que tudo estava na mais pura clareza, pelo menos ao que se tratava dos assuntos principais.

* * *

Trancado na cabine principal do Pérola, Barbossa lia as cartas atentamente. 

Encaixou a peça que pegou de Thomas, a pondo sobre o grande papel que guardava. E lá ela encaixou-se perfeitamente, como se jamais a tivesse retirado dali.

Cada ponto, ilustração ou marcação não passava despercebido pelo olhar atento dele. Nem se quer tinha atrevido-se a girar um daqueles círculos, tudo estava como encontrou, da forma que Jack havia marcado. As rotas, distancias, latitudes... Jack era caprichoso, dedicado a aquilo tudo... E tinha lhe poupado um grande trabalho.

Uma ilustração em particular destacava-se dentre todas as outras, o cálice preenchido pela tinta negra, vinha como as inscrições tão procuradas: "Aqua da Vida".

O anjo com a garrafa entregava o liquido ao esqueleto, morto, tornando-o novamente em vivo.

– A lenda... –Ele balbuciou lembrando-se das palavras que ouvirá tantas vezes no passado.

Levando-se em conta o quão antigo era cada desenho, cada ponto ouvido sobre a lenda era real. Houve uma intervenção divina, fosse de onde fosse. E um desejo foi concebido a humanidade... Durante anos perdido...

Nas inscrições mais abaixo encontrava-se Cuba. O território Cubano era extensamente visível, tinha de navegar até aquela região e começar ali as buscas.

Ele se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado durante longas horas. Caminhou até o convés onde homens trabalhavam.

–Ouçam todos! – Foi recebido por centenas de olhares curiosos.

– Jack Sparrow fez um grande favor a nós!

– Nosso Capitão Jack Sparrow?

– Ex-Capitão, Cotton. – Barbossa dirigiu um olhar nada amigável ao papagaio porta-voz. – Sparrow encontrou a Aqua da Vida... Bem aqui nessas cartas. – Ele dava leves tapas nos grossos papeis.

– Então ele é imortal? – Ragetti perguntou confuso.

– Não, ele as encontrou, mas não foi atrás delas, não teve tempo.

– Poderíamos ver? Ainda sofro com esse fardo de culpa... – Ele falou tristonho.

– Ragetti devo dizer que esses seus ataques religiosos são terrivelmente incômodos... Mas comece a rezar, pois em se tratando de anjos se torna muito útil essa sua devoção.

Os marujos reuniram-se ao redor de seu Capitão. Barbossa sorrindo orgulhoso e confiante, as depositou em uma pequena superfície de madeira. Deslizou as folhas para os lados opostos de forma que esta abriu-se como um pergaminho.

Foi quando uma comoção geral tomou conta da tripulação. Olhares caíram sobre as marcações que constavam naqueles papeis. Barbossa indicou com o dedo onde o cálice encontrava-se.

– Então é verdade. – O pequeno Marty caminhou até o mapa, levantando-se para olhar de perto. –A Água existe!

Risos ecoaram naquele por todo o convés. Seguidos das gargalhadas de Barbossa.

– Existe sim, exatamente como previ... Mas agora há um outro ponto a se pensar: A viagem.

– A fonte se encontra próxima a Cuba. Provavelmente em uma ilhota qualquer... Precisamos seguir o mais rápido possível. –Pintel adiantou-se.

– Se formos direto por entre a Flórida sairemos sem perdições até chegarmos. – Marty completou o raciocino.

–Pensei na hipótese, mas é perigoso demais. Se Jack não seguiu rápido até lá é porque algo de muito perigoso nos espera.

– Talvez não seja nada, ao que sei estava sem navio. – Pintel falou deixando Barbossa intrigado.

Hector pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir, aquilo fazia muito sentido.

–Seguiremos pela costa da Flórida então, porém quanto mais em mar aberto melhor.

– A não ser que tenha algo melhor para fazer poderíamos seguir agora.

– Aye! – Todos movimentaram-se de forma rápida.

Barbossa olhou o macaco e riu sozinho.

– Disposto a tomar um bom rum, Jack? – O macaco pulou em seu ombro.

Ele novamente ri, enquanto afaga o pelo do bicho.

– Imaginei que sim...

* * *

Nas instalações inferiores do Perola, onde o cheiro de mofo e a madeira apodrecida tomavam conta de até onde os olhos não alcançassem. Uma alma inquietava-se na solidão do cárcere. 

Thomas Sparrow, ou Thomas o corsário, como preferia ser chamado, estava ali já há algumas horas, havia passado a noite na mais sombria solidão.

O odor se tornava cada vez mais incomodo. Pequenos seres dividiam espaço entre ele e os roedores que abriam pequenas cavidades na madeira. Em resultado não era surpresa que a água se fizesse presente também correndo solta por entre as celas, e infiltrando-se na madeira negra.

No meio daquele estado de putrefação algo se mantinha firme, intacto, apesar do aspecto encardido. Eram as grades de ferro, resistentes para que prisioneiros não fugissem, para que não se jogassem ao mar sem uma punição merecida antes da morte, ou no caso de seqüestros, sem que o resgate fosse pago.

Ao lado dele um crânio jazia ao chão, ainda lhe restavam resíduos negros de carne, mal tinha saído de sua inteira decomposição. Os ratos divertiam-se com o que ainda encontravam, já que próximo ao crânio o resto do corpo jazia aos pedaços, quando não era ao lado, viam-se restos em outra cela, e outra, e outra... Talvez nem fosse o mesmo homem.

De fato, não eram muitas celas assim, mas o cárcere, a isolação, fome, sede e a exaustão já mexiam com seu consciente, enlouquecendo-o aos poucos. Sentia-se claustrofóbico naquele espaço minúsculo, isolado do mundo. Como podia um homem que sempre gostou da solidão, sofrer por ter de conviver com ela... E ele sofria calado como sempre, mas sofria...

O silencio foi cortado por um rangido. Seco, forte, abriam um portão, o coração dele disparou instantaneamente, era um sinal do mundo, mostrando-o que ainda não tinha parado.

Esbeirou-se por entre as grades, forçando a visão no escuro, e a luz que entrava fraca iluminou seu coração. Um ponto claro no fim de um corredor escuro... Era a saída que ele nunca ia alcançar.

Poucos passos foram ouvidos, batiam secos na madeira, até que o som mudou, eles vinham acompanhados do som da água, poças batendo em resposta. Quem quer que fosse estava cada vez mais próximo em contato com a água. Não demorou ate que as duas faces se encontrassem.

– Bom dia "Sparrowzinho". – Pintel gracejou com ironia a frente do prisioneiro.

Thomas já sem qualquer condição de rebater ignorou a piada.

Contrafeito Pintel ergueu o copo de madeira até a altura dos olhos de Thomas, agachando-se a frente dele.

– Tem sede?

Nada recebeu em resposta a não ser um olhar interessado e curioso do prisioneiro.

– Como vou saber se não é veneno?

– O capitão não gastaria comida para lhe matar... Se assim quisesse dava-lhe um tiro nesta cara maldita, mas já que desconfia, posso tomar em seu lugar e digo que foi alimentado.

– Não! – Ele voltou à expressão sofrida de antes e estendeu as mãos a Pintel. Que já virava o copo na boca.

Pintel entregou-lhe o copo, com a bebida espessa de coloração estranha.

–Aproveite, não são todos que recebem Rumfustiam nestas celas.

Depois de um longo gole e uma expressão pouco incomodada, provavelmente com o sabor o prisioneiro falou:

– Uma ultima bebida antes da morte?

– Não esse ao seu lado não teve a mesma sorte.

– Agradecido pela consideração. – Ele respondeu com ironia.

– Aproveite a estadia... "Sparrowzinho"

O pirata maltrapilho subiu as escadas, e o rangido ensurdecedor soou novamente.

Thomas olhou novamente o esqueleto ao lado e estremeceu ao pensar no destino que o aguardava. Morreria longe do SeaWolf, do irmão que renegou, da família que largou e da farsa que chamava de vida.

* * *

As ordens dadas por Barbossa foram prontamente atendidas. Por todo o convés, moviam-se numa velocidade assombrosa, homens agora movidos a um novo sonho, a esperança disfarçada pela ganância. 

Pintel surgiu após subir a escada do convés inferior. Saiu à procura do Capitão, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em encontrá-lo. Mais à frente, avistou-o debruçado sobre as cartas novamente.

– Tudo feito, Capitão. O "Sparrowzinho" já foi alimentado.

Barbossa que ouvia silencioso levantou o olhar na direção do outro pirata, desviando sua atenção.

–E ele resistiu?

– Sim, mas aceitou comer. – Barbossa voltou à atenção aos mapas novamente, tomando a conversa no silencio.

– Capitão, por quê mantê-lo vivo? Gastando nossa comida ainda por cima.

– Ainda não descobrimos tudo, Thomas tem informações preciosas sobre sua família.

– E do que isso nos é útil?

– Saberemos exatamente a quantas anda Jack e sua busca. Se ele ainda persiste, e tendo o irmão conosco é um triunfo favorável à barganha.

Duvido muito que ele troque qualquer coisa por esse trairá que é o irmão.

– Tentaremos...

– Se não der certo matamos o Sparrowzinho não é, Capitão? – Pintel falava divertido com uma assombrosa ironia.

Barbossa permaneceu silencioso pensando na hipótese.

– Claro...

* * *

Bootstrap trabalhava ao lado da tripulação. As fortes ondas, as águas batiam violentamente no casco do Holandês. Mas o céu ainda se mantinha azul, o sol ainda brilhava límpido, e as nuvens brancas em nada carregavam chuva. 

Bill amarrava fortemente algumas cordas. Nas redes homens dependuravam-se ajeitando as velas, que estavam infladas intensamente. Jack junto a Will estava no timão, enquanto um guiava o navio, outro lia alguns mapas, revisando a localização atual.

Gibbs trazia dois grandes baldes, mas parou assim que avistou Bill. O velho Bootstrap estava tendo algumas dificuldades em terminar seu trabalho. Gibbs segurou firme a corda, fazendo assim com que Bill termina-se seu nó.

– Gibbs, Gibbs... O brigado pela ajuda.

– Disponha amigo, parece que a idade vem lhe tirando as forças.

– Está tão velho quanto eu. – Os dois riam.

Gibbs passou o olhar por todo o convés. Encontrou Julia que ajudava alguns homens com a manutenção das velas. Olhou mais a frente e avistou Lílian amarrando fortemente outras cordas, próxima a um grande mastro.

– São mulheres demais a bordo, não acha?

Bill acompanhou o olhar de Gibbs.

–Ainda supersticioso? – Ele riu. – São mulheres demais sim... Meu filho tem um coração misericordioso, e parece que Jack também se revelou um solidário.

– Isso pra mim não se chama misericórdia... Mas elas são ótimas garotas, corajosas. Acho que fora o azar seram muito úteis na viagem.

– Sim, muito... –Bill completou sereno. Olhou novamente pro convés. – Lílian ainda consegue ser mais bonita e corajosa do que a mãe...

–Brenna ficaria orgulhosa e ver a filhar agora.

– Não acho que ela gostaria de ver a menina como uma pirata.

– E envolvida com Jack Sparrow. – Ambos riram. – Brenna mataria o Jack.

– Brenna? Pior vai ser quando ele descobrir que é o Jack.

– É sim... – Gibbs riu, mantendo discrição já que Jack já sabia do segredo. – Da minha boca, ela não saberá, prometi a Brenna e cumprirei minha palavra.

– Esse mistério logo, logo chegará ao fim Gibbs.

Will vinha correndo do timão à procura de Gibbs, encontrou-o conversando com seu pai.

– Sr. Gibbs chegou à hora. – Ele falou num misto de esperança e exaustão.

– Adeus Bill.

Ele caminhou com Will até Julia, do outro lado do convés, e logo os três estavam ao lado de um bote, combinando algo em segredo.

* * *

**Antes de tudo esclarecimentos:**

**1. Nas cartas de navegação é possível ver o anjo que descrevi aqui. Quando Jack encontra a água da vida, a mesma inscrição aparece, porém no filme o anjo é descrito na visão clássica, como criança. E aqui na mente dessa autora é uma mulher, e por se tratar de um anjo decaído não havia muita inocência em colocar uma criança.**

**2. A "Aqua da Vida" fica situada próxima a Florida e a Cuba, também é descrito no filme, quando Jack as analisa em sua "modesta" embarcação.**

**3. Rumfustian era um drinque muito consumido em navios piratas. Misturava ovos crus, açúcar, gim, xerez e cerveja.**

**4. O navio do Thomas se chama SeaWolf, porque como eu já disse anteriormente o personagem é inspirado em Tuomas Holopainen, e o musico tem um grande fascínio por lobos e pelo mar. Sendo assim lobo+marSeaWolf ;)**

--------------------------------------

_**Oie meninas!**_

_**Cheguei pontualmente, e tenho boas noticias.**_

_**O próximo capitulo já está pronto, e já estou providenciando o 18. Agora não tem mais desculpas para atrasos: D**_

_**No meu perfil está à capa da fic, ontem tive uma idéia mirabolante, tentei e consegui, tbm fiz uma pros vilões, mas não gostei muito, talvez eu acabe nem postando...**_

_**Pois bem, não vou responder as reviews, porque já falei demais rsrs. Mas agradeço mesmo por cada uma de vcs desperdiçarem um pouquinho do tempo pra ler essa fic. Deixo beijos para Taty, Dorinha e Paula. Obrigada mesmo a todas pelo apoio, e paciência.**_

_**Bjokas! Até semana que vem...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Julia e Gibbs dirigiram-se a um bote. A tripulação já trabalhava descendo-o até a água. Pela pequena escada que dava até o recém flutuante barco eles desceram do navio e remando foram a caminho de uma vistosa ilha não tão longe.

Os trabalhos no Holandês foram suspensos, a mando de Will, que após uma breve conversa com Julia, avisou a todos da tripulação para enfim descansarem.

Os homens cansados de tanto trabalhar, aproveitaram o breve descanso para dormir, comer, outros que faziam trabalhos mais leves, apenas foram se divertir com seus colegas em pequenos jogos de azar. Quanto ao Holandês, permanecia imóvel apenas esperando seus dois tripulantes em terra.

Will permaneceu no convés com o olhar atento a qualquer novidade vinda da ilha. Ao mesmo tempo em que dividia o coração com lembranças do passado.

Passou um dos dias mais felizes que sua vida ali. Numa tarde, compartilhou o amor com Elisabeth. A teve em seus braços, envoltos nos beijos, nas caricias e nas juras apaixonadas.

O dia que tanto desejou viver, os lábios que tanto desejou beijar... Mas tudo acabou.

Seu destino era o oceano, já o dela estava em terra. Era a rainha pirata mais sua vida não pertencia ao mar. A perdeu, e chorou por muito tempo, sofreu de diversas formas, ainda sofria, além de tudo era a amiga de uma vida toda que perdia, e um amor de anos que se tinha de ser esquecido.

Mas um outro alguém surgiu em sua vida, aos poucos foi ganhando espaço, tornando-se muito importante. O ganhou com um sorriso, um ombro amigo, um olhar sincero...

E agora essa pessoa estava indo para um lugar que nem ao menos conhecia, tudo por ele, para ajudá-lo, vê-lo bem, e ter a chance de viver com ele... Uma prova de amor, talvez, ou o inicio disso.

* * *

Julia ajudava Gibbs a remar, o intuito era de chegar mais rápido, o mais depressa possível.

– Sr. Gibbs o lugar que Will nos disse é aquele ali em cima, não?

Ele olhou na direção que ela indicava, a ilha já bem próxima estava muito visível. Olhou acima da praia onde os rochedos formavam um grande precipício, alto, de visão esplendorosa provavelmente.

– Acredito que sim minha jovem. Os grandes rochedos são quase inconfundíveis.

– Já esteve aqui? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

– Sim, mas não aportamos, lembro-me claramente dessa visão.

– Levaremos a tarde toda até chegarmos lá em cima. – Ela disse desanimada.

– Não, a uma passagem perto da praia. Aquelas pedras são grandes, há passagens por entre suas fendas. Nós subimos pelos rochedos, é arriscada, mas não é por bom perdemos tempo.

– É melhor, a mata é muito preservada aqui, extensa, não teríamos a visibilidade do navio, o que se tornaria perigoso em se tratando de encontrarmos nativos pelo caminho.

– Está se tornando uma eximia pirata Srtª. Beck.

– Tenho bons professores Sr. Gibbs.

O velho sorriu a ela, e olhou de volta para o navio.

– E a chave? Está com ele?

– Presumo que Will esteja guardando consigo, não me falou nada quanto a isso.

– Ah sim... Davy Jones também guardava a sua, Will a roubou uma vez... Para o Jack.

– Ele me contou. – Ela riu. – Fiquei sabendo dos eventos que se seguiram após isso.

Gibbs silenciou-se se lembrando da aventura com o baú, na época em que ele ainda guardava um coração tenebroso, repleto de magoas e ressentimentos... Era a essência de Davy Jones que ali jazia.

Alguns minutos depois o bote alcançou a proximidade da praia, ambos desceram e o empurraram mais longe da água. Julia passou os olhos pelo lugar, reconhecendo a paisagem que vinha admirando de longe.

Passaram por entre alguns rochedos menores, e subiram por um caminho pequeno e desigual, um vegetação baixa acompanhava-nos, junto a brisa fresca. Ao fim, após alguns poucos minutos encontraram o topo.

O lugar tinha uma vista maravilhosa, todo o solo era coberto por grama, vegetação e mais atrás longas arvores e uma mata fechada. A frente com as pedras desiguais via-se o oceano, invadindo qualquer direção a que se olhasse.

Julia caminhou até lá, equilibrando-se mais a frente entre as pedras, e viu o Holandês ancorado a alguns metros de distancia, ela sorriu e voltou-se a Gibbs que olhava o local.

–E agora? É essa a arvore?

– Sim, vou cavar e se estivermos certos, se não adentramos mais a mata e procuramos em outro lugar.

– Nós cavamos Gibbs, não veio até aqui apenas para trabalhar.

Ela pegou uma das pás e começou a cavar. Gibbs sorriu agradecido e cavava ao lado dela.

Durante muito tempo nada a não ser terra era encontrado. A profundidade já era grande e nem sinal do baú.

– Será que está aqui mesmo? Nada aparece.

– Vamos cavar mais.

– Ela fez um ótimo trabalho. – Gibbs falou vagamente.

– Elisabeth... Ela estava protegendo ele. – Sorriu a Gibbs que a olhava.

As pás bateram em algo concreto, um forte barulho.

– Encontramos. – Ele disse agachando-se vasculhando a terra com as mãos.

O baú negro surgiu diante daqueles olhos esperançosos, Julia abaixou-se e ajudou Gibbs a retirá-lo do solo. Por fim o pousaram em terra.

Ela passou as mãos por todo ele, espalhava a terra que permaneceu nele maravilhada, aproximou o ouvido dele ouvindo soar de leve cada batida.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, era o coração de Will que pulsava ali dentro, fora de seu peito.

Desceram todo o percurso de volta, Julia trazia o baú nas mãos, segurando-o fortemente protegendo-o.

Seguiram pela praia, até recolherem o bote. Gibbs o arrastou ata a água entrou e foi seguido por Julia que depositou primeiramente o baú.

Remaram juntos por longos minutos, mas o céu já se escurecia, começava a se cobrir de estrelas que dividiam espaço com a lua surgindo, enquanto o sol mal era visto na linha do horizonte.

E no fim do longo percurso encontraram o Holandês. Will os aguardava atento, e assim que igualaram-se ao navio ele já tinha preparado tudo que era necessário.

Julia subiu a frente, a mando de Gibbs que era ajudado a amarrar o bote por outro tripulante do navio. Will estendeu a mão a ela assim que subiu a bordo. Olharam-se por breves momentos.

O próximo a subir foi Gibbs. Ao amarrarem o bote, ele retirou o baú que foi entregue a Will.

– Tudo feito Capitão Turner.

– Seu coração está entregue. – Julia completou sorrindo.

Ele olhou o baú e olhou-os novamente.

– Obrigada, aos dois por terem feito isso por mim. – Ele apertou a mão de Gibbs em respeito e abraçou Julia.

– Agora abra-o sozinho, precisa acertar-se com o passado para seguir no futuro.

Ele ouviu atento as palavras de Gibbs e seguiu o que lhe foi dito.

Trancou-se em sua cabine. Depositou o baú em sua cama e sentou-se ao lado.

Desabotoou a camisa devagar, revelando uma grande chave de formato peculiar. Retirou o cordão e encaixou a chave na fechadura do baú.

Depois de um leve giro, um forte barulho se fez ouvir. Travas pulavam para fora e em estranhos movimentos destrancavam-se.

Will hesitante levantou a tampa levemente, revelando o que mais queria ver: Seu pulsante coração.

O órgão tão vital pulsava em compasso. Ele pousou a mão no peito, em cima de sua cicatriz, lembrando-se que ali nada funcionava, pois seu coração estava na sua frente pulsando frente aos seus olhos.

Ao lado um papel dobrado, o olhar dele atraiu-se instantaneamente aquele pequeno papel escrito. Abriu-o revelando uma carta, uma carta endereçada a ele... Era uma carta de Elisabeth.

_Will..._

_Tenho tanto a te falar, não queria que tudo fosse explicado nessas poucas palavras, mas nossa limitação não nos permite estar juntos._

_E é por isso que escrevo. _

_No dia em que me entregou seu coração, disse-me que ele sempre havia sido meu, que eu devia guardá-lo comigo, mas me dei conta que isso não era certo._

_Seu coração nunca foi meu Will, não duvido de seu amor, e peço que não duvide da minha recíproca. Mas seu coração sempre pertenceu ao mar, seu destino, sua alma... Tudo sempre pertenceu ao oceano, Will. E eu acho que sempre soube disso, desde o dia em que o conheci, quando descobri sua origem pirata até o dia em que seu coração teve de seu ligado ao Holandês Voador._

_Quando cruzou os mares para me salvar, senti que jamais encontraria alguém que fizesse o mesmo. E retribui a você, acabamos até juntos para buscar o Jack._

_Nada no mundo me deixou mais feliz do que me casar contigo naquele dia, quando você temendo o pior casou-se comigo para compartilharmos nem que fosse um beijo._

_Aceitei já sabendo que não seria meu, que você já tinha se decidido por seu pai. É um homem nobre, Will. Escolheu o certo, mas aceitei pelo mesmo motivo de você ter feito o pedido: compartilhar nem que fosse um beijo sendo tua esposa._

_Agora, eu abri o baú,ela primeira vez tive coragem de fitar seu coração. E escrevi essa carta com lagrimas nos olhos e na alma. Vou deixá-la ao lado de seu coração, pois o liberto de qualquer responsabilidade para comigo._

_Não se prenda a terra, não cometa o mesmo erro que Davy cometeu. Porque não quero cometer o mesmo que Calypso._

_Não se deixe tomar pelo rancor. Meu destino é estar em terra navegar quando preciso. Afinal, sou uma rainha pirata... Mas tem muito de mim em terra ainda._

_Perdão se te fiz sofrer com essas palavras, mas seu sofrimento seria maior se continuássemos assim._

_Amei-te acima de tudo... E vou te amar como o mais sincero amigo para sempre._

_Elisabeth Swan_

O papel pouco envelhecido tinha letras manchadas, eram as lagrimas de Elisabeth. Will permanecia sem reação, foi tomado pela tristeza.

Ele tocou as manchas no papel, tocou as lagrimas dela. Tudo se acabava ali, era definitivo.

Ele já sabia que sua historia com Elisabeth tinha acabado, soube desde o momento em que um homem de confiança dela, o mesmo que ela tinha deixado no comando de seu navio, veio até ele lhe entregar a chave do baú.

Em nenhuma outra situação ela teria lhe devolvido, a não ser por uma decisão como essa que havia tomado.

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente, como se ela as tivesse dito ao pé de seu ouvido, despedindo-se.

Sentia-se confuso... Um grande amor se ia embora, mas o que mais lhe doía naquele momento era saber que a amiga de toda uma vida o deixava para sempre.

Os olhos marejados fitavam o vazio do quarto, ora encaravam o coração pulsante.

Leves batidas ecoaram vindas da porta, ele levantou de leve o olhar, e encontrou Julia abrindo tímida a porta.

Ela o olhou e viu os olhos vermelhos, a expressão sofrida e a angustia estampada nele.

– Desculpe, pensei que precisa-se de mim.

Ele nada respondeu.

– Vejo que sim.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele de leve. Uma lagrima escorreu solitária pela face morena do homem a sua frente. Encontrou os dedos dela, delicados, e foi amparada pelo carinho de Julia.

Ele depositou a carta na cama, ao lado do baú aberto. Julia nem se quer o olhou, não queria ver o coração de Will fora de seu peito. Sonhava com o dia que pudesse encostar a cabeça em seu peito, e ouvi-lo bater lá dentro.

– Acabou tudo, Julia... Elisabeth se foi.

Ela abaixou o olhar, não sabia se sentia alivio, ou tristeza por Will. Ou ainda pior, se sentia tristeza por vê-lo sofrendo por outra.

– Não queria vê-lo assim.

– Não fica feliz? – Ele estranhou o desanimo dela.

Julia levantou o olhar de volta a encará-lo.

– Will eu jamais me sentiria feliz com algo que te faz sofrer. Sei o quanto ela importa pra você.

– Perdi uma grande amiga, Julia. Uma companheira e um velho amor...

Agora ela é que derramou uma lagrima desiludida.

– Mas a vida me trouxe você, alguém que eu preciso e que precisa de mim. Aprendemos mutuamente a nos amar... O lugar que Elisabeth ocupou não será ocupado por mais ninguém, mas o seu lugar é mais importante pra mim neste momento.

Ela o abraçou fortemente, enquanto as lagrimas fluíam de seus olhos. Will retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

– Eu te amo tanto, Will! Como jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém.

Ele a encarou maravilhada pelas palavras que ouvia. Ainda sentia a sombra da magoa em sua alma, mas aquele conforto que lhe era oferecido, o acalmava.

– Eu também te amo, minha Julia.

As emoções em ambos fluíam soltas. Sem medos ou constrangimentos, incertezas... Apenas sentiam aquilo que tomava conta de ambos.

Ao fundo um som único embalava a cena amorosa. Enquanto dividiam um beijo amoroso, um pulsar invadia o ambiente... Era o coração de Will, o pulsar que tanto quis ouvir novamente. Compassado, seco, fazia-se ouvir pelo casal apaixonado.

Era o som da vida... Cada vez mais forte.

* * *

_**Capitulo todinho de Will e July!**_

_**Estava na duvida em postar esse capitulo, por se tratar apenas de um assunto, achei que ficaria chato de ler. Mas vcs gostam tanto deles, que achei que mereciam mais um espaço. E essa estória mal acabada entre ele e Lizze estava me deixando atordoada rsrs, então agora acho que posso me tranqüilizar quanto a isso.**_

_**Ah e esse não saiu tão grande quanto de costume, pra dar uma aliviada as leituras demoradas rsrs.**_

_**Estou escrevendo tanto ultimamente! Acho possível atualizar mais de uma vez por semana, não prometo nada, afinal tenho a mania de escrever tudo em um caderno e depois passar pro pc (ta ai o motivo pra tanta demora com os capitulos hehe), mas se eu conseguir, logo, logo mais novidades viram!**_

**Reviews:**

**Dorinha: Eu sabia que vc ia comentar a falta da July, a Paula tbm, a Rô... Mas ta explicado neh? Eu a poupei toda para esse capítulo, era muita ação a deixei descansando. E naquele ultimo dei uma grande atenção aos "vilões" da fic... Ai pobre Jack, difíceis decisões para nosso capitão!**

**Rô:Pronto! Muito Will e July nesse capitulo! rsrs. Ah e ta perdoada pelo atraso! Rsrs, Mas eu fico muito feliz com as palavras de afeto, a cada avanço na fic, fica mais difícil definir o que vai acontecer. E saber que vcs gostam dos capítulos me deixa imensamente feliz! Estou sempre tentando melhorar, para que a leitura não fique monótona e chata. **

**Taty: Que bom que gostou da cena do Bill e do Gibbs, fiz justamente por isso, por nunca tê-los visto conversando, achei interessante compartilhar uma conversa deles, já que ambos sabem demais... hehe. O "Sparrowzinho" ta fazendo sucesso hauhauah, a cara do irmão caçula esse apelido! Hehe Brigada por aparecer tah:D**

**Mah: huahuahua Vcs tão amando o Thomas neh?! Não sabem o quanto fico feliz com os comentários direcionados a ele... Tive muitas duvidas em adiciona-lo como vilão(já que ele caiu de pará-quedas na fic), mas no fundo ele eh bom...(ou não! Hehe) Brigada por aparecer! Rsrs To adorando a fic nova tah?**

**Paula: Minha editora, co-idealizadora e qualquer outro nome para os cargos que vc tem nessa fic! Miga vc veio! Hauhau Capitulo surpresa foi aquele pra vc neh? Nem deu tempo da senhorita ler! Mas fico feliz que tenha acompanhado e deixado um comentário pra essa sua amiga chata :S**

_**Bom, gente por hoje eh soh! Em breve mais um capitulo... Savvy?**_

_**Bjokas da caçula do fandom!!! huahuahua**_

_**Adoro vocês! Bye!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Um beijo. Um intenso, forte e apaixonado beijo. Era tudo que ambos dividiam naquele momento. Sem presa compartilhavam a mais plena felicidade, isolados do mundo, que parecia ter parado fora daquela cabine.

A intensidade com que se abraçavam tornou-se mais calorosa. Will abraçou-a com mais força, passando a mão pela nuca, e enlaçando sua cintura. Os gestos mais rápidos, descompassados.

Separaram-se após longos minutos. Os olhos de ambos dividiram instintivamente um único olhar, durante vários minutos. Julia sorria serena pra ele, admirando as feições daquele belo rosto moreno. Ele por sua vez, enfeitiçava-se pelo sorriso dela.

–Acho que não vai ter problema se só sairmos amanha. – Ela sugeriu olhando para a porta.

Will sorriu alegre como uma criança diante do melhor brinquedo. Deu um pequeno beijo nela, e levantou-se passando a chave na porta. Voltou rápido, levando de encontro aos lábios dela, os seus, sedentos pelo sabor daquela pele delicada.

–Julia se quiser esperar... –Os lábios dele foram interrompidos por um beijo doce dela.

–Will hoje eu tive a mais perfeita prova de amor que podia pedir a você. Trancou naquele baú o seu passado... E em breve terá o coração batendo forte nesse peito de novo, Will.

Ele pousou a mão um pouco acima do peito esquerdo dela, sentindo o pulsar acelerado de seu coração.

–Um dia eles bateram juntos...

–... Para uma vida toda, Will.

Beijaram-se novamente, com mais intensidade dessa vez, ele foi deitando-a na cama em que estavam sentados, sem qualquer presa ou indelicadeza. Will estava receoso tanto quanto ela naquele momento, um momento único e eterno para ambos. O primeiro de muito que em vida ainda compartilhariam.

Os gestos que se seguiam eram calorosos, apaixonados. Will despejava beijos pelo corpo dela, pescoço, nuca, colo, braços... Sentiam-se cada vez mais unidos, e de fato naquela noite um novo passo entre eles era dado... A união de dois corpos que já estavam unidos em espírito.

* * *

De manha o casal que ainda dormia sereno, foi acordado por leves batidas na porta. Desentendidos e sonolentos acordaram. Will levantou-se e caminhou até a porta deparando-se com um dos marujos já bem disposto.

–Capitão, quando podemos partir?

–Daqui a alguns minutos, encontro vocês no convés.

–Aye!

O homem maltrapilho deixou o local e dirigiu-se a um grupo de outros marujos. Começaram a se encarregar de suas habituais funções.

Will fechou a porta novamente, e voltou-se a cama, deparando com Julia praticamente vestida.

–Já vestida?

–Temos que trabalhar, uma noite de folga já foi suficiente. –Ela falava sorrindo, enquanto colocava as botas.m pouco acima do peito esquerdo dela, sentindo o pulsar acelerado de seu coraç

–Não pra mim. –Ele dizia brincando com a expressão ressentida. –À noite nos vemos de novo, _Futura Sra. Turner!_ –Ele beijou-a intensamente vendo-a sair da cabine com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

O Capitão do Holandês saiu após alguns minutos da cabine. Já arrumado dirigiu-se ao timão, mas encontrou o pai no caminho.

–Já acordado pai?

–Tenho que trabalhar capitão! –Ele disse em tom alegre brincando com o filho.

Will continuou andando mais lembrou-se da conversa que tinha tido com Jack a poucos dias atrás, e riu lembrando-se.

–Pai, porque não tira o dia pra descansar? É justo depois de anos.

Bill olhou o filho confuso mais sorriu agradecendo.

–E o Jack onde está?

–Trancado na cabine, ainda não acordou.

–Acho que ele acordou sim...

Will dirigiu-se ate a parte inferior do navio, perto das instalações da tripulação. Parou de frente para o compartimento onde Lílian e Jack estavam instalados. Ele deu pequenas batidas secas na porta, esperando resposta.

De longe ele ouviu uma resposta abafada.

–Mas quem diabos ta batendo agora?

–Desculpa interromper... Algo, mas precisamos voltar aos trabalhos. –Will esperava incomodo no corredor vazio.

–Eu... –Jack foi interrompido por um beijo de Lílian que ele prontamente retribuiu. –Eu não posso sair agora. –Ele falava num tom desesperado.

–É melhor você ir, Jack. Precisam de você. –Agora era Jack que tomava a boca dela com um beijo. –... É eu também preciso, mas eles mais. É melhor você ir, depois continuamos.

–Jack! –A voz de Will soou novamente acompanhada das incessantes batidas.

–Eu já estou indo! – Ele levantou da cama, vestindo rapidamente suas vestes espalhadas pelo quarto. –Vai estar aqui a noite Srtª. Hernandez?

–Não Capitão Sparrow... –Ela se levantou de onde estava deitada, e alcançou-o na beirada da cama enquanto causava as botas. –... Estarei onde você estiver!

Aquelas palavras foram sussurradas no ouvido dele, e o fizeram estremecer. Ele sorriu, com seu habitual ar de safado, e virou-se inesperadamente dando um beijo cálido nela, e pulando na cama novamente. Mas novamente as batidas ecoaram interrompendo o casal.

Jack pulou da cama e abriu a porta deparando-se com um Will impaciente. Quanto a Will, deparou-se com um Jack irritado, com cara de poucos amigos.

–Bom dia?

–Nem queira que eu responda, Will.

Ele saiu andando, batendo pé, e deixando Will sozinho com um sorriso forçado.

* * *

Julia desceu por entre as instalações da tripulação avisando-os que o navio voltava a navegar. Rapidamente o convés superior foi tomado por os marujos restantes, que assumiram suas funções imediatamente.

Will com um novo semblante, mantinha-se a frente do timão, deu um descanso mais merecido ao timoneiro, que pouco teve tempo para dormir nesses últimos dias de viagem intensa.

Jack junto a mais alguns homens içou fortemente as velas, que imediatamente se inflaram com a força do vento. A força com que seguiam continuava assombrosa, mas a tripulação continuava forte e decidida a seguir.

– Srtª. Hernandez! Devia dar nós mais precisos... –Jack que envolvia-se com a tripulação encontrou Lílian pelo percurso que fazia, e logo sua atenção se voltou a ela.

Ele envolveu os braços em sua cintura a surpreendendo. Segurou as mãos dela com as dele, ainda dando o nó, e logo a ajudando a terminá-lo.

– Fica um pouco difícil ter precisão quando se é assediada pelo capitão.

–Então não seja assediada... Assedie! – Ele disse sugestivamente ao pé de seu ouvido.

Ela riu não contendo-se.

–Por que não ajuda o Will?

– Porque aqui ele é o capitão e sabe se virar... Tenho muito tempo sobrando...

–Então ajude a lavar o convés.

Ele olhou incomodo com sua careta para o homem que passava ao seu lado depositando um balde ao chão.

–Eu preciso encontrar o Pérola... O meu navio, onde não sou eu quem lava o convés. O Will nunca lavou o convés no meu navio!

Ela revirou os olhos e admirou o mar, desviando a atenção dele que ainda reclamava consigo mesmo.

– Quantos dias mais? Até algum sinal além de água.

– Em breve... Amanha, hoje, daqui a um ano... Piratas não podem ser precipitados. A presa atrasa, luv... A paciência traz resultado.

–Não agüento mais toda essa calmaria, Jack. Parece que seguimos para lugar nenhum.

– Você vem dizendo isso todo o dia, que mulher insistente! Vamos chegar quando for hora, luv. Enquanto isso aproveite a viagem, tem muito com o que se ocupar aqui... Comigo. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava dela.

–Devia encontrar algo no que se ocupar, Jack. E parar um pouco de pensar nisso.

–Como se eu fosse o culpado por pensar em você. –Ele falou serio, porém intercalava em um tom cafajeste.

–Até mais tarde, Capitão Sparrow!

Jack apenas sorriu vendo-a ir embora. Abaixou-se um pouco pegando um balde que jazia a sua frente.

–Gibbs, lave o convés! –Ele saiu andando deixando o imediato desentendido.

* * *

Barbossa que após longas horas junto a Cotton no timão desceu ate o porão onde as bebidas eram estocadas. O local não muito longe das celas era pequeno, um odor forte e fétido, madeira podre, prateleiras empoeiradas, mas devido a recente parada em Tortuga garrafas tampavam a maioria dos espaços, todas cheias e em boa conserva.

Ele destrancou com um pouco de dificuldade, já que o lampião pouco iluminava o local. Pegou umas das garrafas mais próximas, e logo se voltou trancando o ambiente novamente.

Apoiou-se a pequena escada e bebeu um longo gole do rum contido na garrafa velha. Levou a garrafa à altura do nariz deixando o aroma árido queimar-lhe as narinas. Uma fervorosa sensação que tinha aprendido há anos a apreciar.

Após solver de um longo gole, olhou de relance para as celas. Lembrou que ainda faltava muito, a saber, e momento ideal não haveria outra vez.

As instalações mais pobres do navio eram deprimentes. Afinal nenhuma tripulação gastaria seu dinheiro com algo direcionado a prisioneiros. Prisioneiros esses que muitas vezes eram membros da própria tripulação. Homens que não seguiam o código traiam as leis da embarcação, e eram jogados ali, até que seu destino fosse traçado a um fim ou punição justa.

Dessa vez contrariando o habitual costume, um homem de outro navio ali era mantido preso. Um inimigo diplomático, afinal não tinha usado da força bruta um com o outro, mas merecia estar ali. Também havia contrariado o código, que por ventura do destino era rigidamente guardado e regido por seu próprio pai.

Agora, se isso importava realmente, nem Barbossa sabia... Pouco importava.

Ele pegou um velho caixote e sentou-se. O prisioneiro a sua frente dormia encolhido ao chão. Barbossa passou levemente a garrafa fazendo um barulho incomodo nas grades, que logo despertou o homem a sua frente.

–Mais visitas? –Thomas despertou com um pouco de dificuldade, dormir era o que mais ele fazia ali trancado.

–Sim, ilustre não? Ate o capitão! Mas não fique mal acostumado...

– Por quê veio?

– Porquê pensei que já estivesse cansado de conversar com o Wilson ai ao lado. – Ele disse referindo-se aos restos de esqueleto que jaziam na cela.

– Quê?

– Não acha que o deixaria ai sozinho para perecer não é? Wilson lhe faz companhia, ele não teve a mesma sorte em seu tempo...

–Diz logo o que quer saber dessa vez.

– Pois bem, como vai à família? Unida?

– Se está se referindo ao Jack, Barbossa. Deve estar péssimo, enfeado numa ilha ou perecendo no fundo do mar.

– Jack Sparrow não morreria tão facilmente assim. Nem Davy Jones conseguiu esse feito.

– Nem você conseguiu.

– E o que me faz acreditar que o irmãozinho casula e irritante de Sparrow o teria feito?

–Se não acredita não posso fazer nada, mas afundei o navio no qual ele navegava. O navio dela... – Ele completou vagamente.

–Dela?

–Sim, uma mulher, linda, diga-se de passagem. Uma bela ruiva, da qual realmente tive pena de deixar para morrer, uma grande e útil perda.

– E o que Jack tem haver com isso?

– Alem do fato dele praticamente estar à frente de todos na batalha? De comandar o navio contra mim, e meus homens e é claro de lutar comigo.

–E é claro que o grande Thomas Sparrow venceu, não é?

– Sim, com um pouco de dificuldade eu admito, mas venci, afundei aquele navio. Jack não entenderia, tive de fazê-lo.

– Não venha se confessar para mim porque não sou seu padre, nem estou disposto a matá-lo no momento.

–Então só me manterá vivo até o momento em que eu for útil?

–Exatamente! Alguma objeção?

Ele ficou quieto, ignorando a ironia de Barbossa que o encarava divertido.

Hector levantou-se e bebeu o ultimo gole do rum ainda restante na garrafa. Atirou-a no chão um pouco distante.

–Estive com seu pai recentemente.

–Estava bêbado? –Ele disse fingindo não ter interesse.

– Não.

–Então estava com o maldito livro...

–Ele é o encarregado de regê-lo, quem mais estaria com o livro se não ele?

–E minha mãe a viu?

Ele parou lembrando-se de uma cena um tanto quanto excêntrica a sua memória. Tinha visto de relance a mãe de Jack sim, quando o mesmo conversava com seu pai.

–Ela está... Conservada. –Ele limitou-se a o mesmo breve e seco comentário que Jack havia feito a ver a cabeça da mãe, mantida conservada por Teague.

Thomas ficou mudo tentando entender a que Barbossa se referia com a vaga resposta. O capitão Hector por sua vez, andou mais a frente deixando o prisioneiro em silencio. Preferiu deixa-lo a sós e não revelar nada a mais do encontro com a Corte da Irmandade.

* * *

Dois longos e tediosos dias haviam passado desde a ultima parada do Holandês na pequena ilha a mando de Will. Estavam novamente rumando ao desconhecido. Porém, diferente do que tinham imaginado em nada os lugares pelos quais passavam se mostravam desconhecidos.

O território caribenho era extenso, formado por muitos arquipélagos, mas em nada eram desconhecidos a Jack. Ele como tantos outros piratas, já haviam percorrido aqueles mares de olhos fechados. Não só aqueles, mas muitos. Mas o Caribe era especial a cada navegante que por ali viaja-se, a região onde cada porto tinha um dono era o paraíso sem legislação.

Vendo o Holandês cortar as águas seguido pela fauna marinha vislumbraste. Ele concretizava suas idéias naquele momento.

Certo ponto, diferenciado no horizonte o fazia refletir e olhar intensamente para lá.

Como flashes que vinham e iam numa velocidade imperceptível ele viu os mapas, a fonte, o cálice... Porem nada fazia sentido naquele momento, nada que se referi-se a água. Pois diante de seus olhos estava a certeza de que não estavam seguindo atrás de uma fonte, não era isso que Lílian queria.

Ele olhou pelo convés procurando por uma pessoa em especial. Lílian estava entretida conversando com Julia. Teve a certeza naquele momento do que a dias suspeitava. Era fato, o subconsciente dela os tinha trago ate ali, atrás daquilo em particular.

O momento tinha chegado o que há dias ele vinha pensando em adiar, tinha de acontecer, ou jamais teriam chances. Talvez fosse bom para ela, as respostas surgiriam naquele momento e quem sabe ainda a vi-se futuramente?

Mas e quanto a sua duvida? Sua incerteza? Teria novamente que esconde-las de todos em seu interior? Ou tomaria uma atitude impensada de ultima hora?

Ele levou a bússola às mãos, abrindo-a receoso. E novamente tomou-se de raiva com a oscilação do ponteiro. Mas parava apenas em duas direções, e uma delas mudaria tudo.

"Não é hora de desistir, não posso, não devo. O que faria daqui pra frente? Me casar? Ter filhos e morrer anos depois com várias decepções e cheiro de peixe? Junto a uma mulher velha e gorda? Não Sparrow, você não deve, não agora. É bela, jovial, mas precisa ir, por você, pelo futuro, pela eternidade, até mesmo por Will. Por Will? Sim! Nem pense em largar tudo agora, siga, pegue ela, e entregue-a logo, antes que seu coração fraco o faça perder tudo de novo"

–Coração fraco? Eu?

"Sempre foi assim, por isso estamos aqui hoje, não é hora para isso, para a oscilação, duvida. Seja um homem decidido e acabe logo com tudo, e beba rum, sempre rum, aliviar a dor, a perda".

Jack apressou os passos de forma rápida atrás de Will, que estava distante entre todos. Trazia consigo duas coisas: sua luneta destinada a Will e sua bússola, parte de seu recente plano. O inicio da grande barganha.

* * *

**_Meus anjos! Que saudade de vcs! Sei que sumi, mas não morri, apesar de ter tido uma seqüência de ataques causados por belas imagens de um certo capitão(Valeu Rô!) Capitulo dificílimo de fazer, peço desculpas pelos erros, mas esse demorou todo esse tempo para se terminar. Bom, como hj, ou ontem pq já eh mais de meia noite, foi meu niver, vim aqui deixar esse capitulo de presente pra vcs! Eu sei, parece ate promoção de loja de moveis, mas pra quem tava com saudade da fic, era merecido esse retorno. Ah! E não me matem, vou ler todos os capítulos pendentes, juro, e deixarei uma enxurrada de reviews a todas! Adoro vcs!!!_**

**Reviews:**

**Rô: Ficou surpresa? Que bom, rs eh difícil surpreender com idéias boas. Acho que ninguém esperava por isso, uma homenagem a Lizze, mas era merecido ao casal. Não sabe o quanto me alivia saber que vc gostou, serio mesmo, brigada tah?**

**Dorinha: A que mais gostou do capitulo neh?! Huahua que bom que agradei a vc que é a maior torcedora do casal! Sua review me deixou muito feliz, foi o que faltava para que eu descansasse com a consciência tranqüila com o capitulo. Acho que também vai gostar desse né? hehehehe**

**Taty: Nossa fiquei muuuito feliz, Taty. Vc sendo fã do casal mostrou o outro lado, e amei vc ter entendido a separação deles. Pensei exatamente nisso quando escrevi aquele capitulo, abri uma brecha pra ele consertar o meu descaso com os fãs da Lizze.**

**Paula: Sim miga, foi surpresa pra vc aquele capitulo. E sim, eu sabia que vc ia gostar. Pq? Simples, pq se eu não escrevo nd com esses dois vc me mata.**

**Ah e tbm mando um beijo pra Mah, que apesar de ter os problemas pra mandar review, não pode ser esquecida! hehe**

**_

* * *

Ah, mais uma coisa, alguém soube pq o esqueleto companheiro do Thomas se chamava Wilson?_**

**_Não? Sim? Hehe Referencia a bola de vôlei amiga do Tom Hanks em "naufrago"_**

**_Piadinha esdrúxula minha, mas eu me esforço gente, eu me esforço..._**


	19. Chapter 19

Apressado ele descia as escadas em direção ao grande convés. O olhar oscilando entre o ponto no horizonte e a ruiva geniosa no convés.

Passou rápido pelas duas mulheres da embarcação, despertando a curiosidade em ambas. Jack dirigiu a Lílian um olhar penetrante, porém sério, diferente do habitual que era galante, conquistador. Ela fitou-o enquanto ele se afastava, mas desconfiada, suspeitando de algo.

–Jack parece estranho, não acha? – Julia indagou a amiga que mantinha o semblante preocupado.

– Muito... Tem algo errado, Julia... E eu vou descobrir isso hoje!

–Espera! –Ela a puxou de volta. – Deixa-o, é muita coisa acontecendo ultimamente pra ele sozinho agüentar tudo.

–Você não o conhece mesmo, não é? –Ela riu da calma e inocência da amiga. – É a primeira pessoa que vejo achando o Capitão Jack Sparrow um coitadinho.

–Pode ser cansaço...

–Não, July... É problema! –O tom preocupado da voz dela, e o olhar aflito, adentrou o subconsciente da amiga que finalmente passou a suspeitar de algo estranho acontecendo.

Jack alheio à conversa das duas, seguiu ate onde Will se encontrava. Ele, um bom capitão, trabalhava intensamente no seguimento da viagem. Aproximou-se dele, o levando mais afastado dos marujos.

–Chegamos. –Ele disse finalmente recebendo um olhar de incompreensão por Will.

–Como? Onde? – Ele olhou ao redor, vislumbrando o mar, o céu e a linha que dividia ambos na paisagem.

–Chegamos onde tínhamos de chegar! Onde Lílian nos trouxe. – Dizia imparcial a reação do outro.

– Não há nada aqui.

–Tem certeza? –Ele indagou misterioso oferecendo a luneta. –Já me foi útil nessa viagem antes, olhe.

Will as tomou e olhou na direção oposta a Jack, que estava de frente a ele. Sparrow recostou-se ao lado esperando resposta. Ao longe um grande navio afastava-se, com as velas infladas ao máximo, sendo guiado pelo vento, tanto quanto o próprio Holandês.

–Isso não pode ser verdade...

–Pode... Tanto pode como é, caro Will. Mas uma de nossas provações até o grande tesouro.

–... É só o começo, não é? –Ele disse já adivinhando a resposta.

–Exatamente.

Will olhou novamente pela luneta vendo o tal navio afastar-se.

–Estão indo embora, devemos segui-los.

Jack consentiu, mas quando o capitão se afastava o chamou novamente.

–Se nos aproximar-mos dessa maneira, seremos vistos e em nada ira adiantar... Agora se tivéssemos o método correto... Não sei, talvez fazer companhia aos peixinhos...–Ele sugeriu vendo que Will seguia a mesma linha de raciocínio dele.

O capitão do Holandês sorriu maroto a Jack, que o encarava com o mesmo olhar misterioso.

–Por quanto tempo consegue ficar sem respirar, Jack?

–Todo o tempo preciso.

Will virou encarando a tripulação que trabalhava. De cima, encarou cada um, pensando no que estava a ponto de fazer, e no que tudo mudaria a partir daquela ordem. Virou-se novamente a Jack, vendo que o homem parado a alguns metros dele, mantinha a mesma expressão, o mesmo olhar sério, porém parecia perdido em pensamentos, não o encarando.

–Homens! Preparar para submergir!

A ordem fez com que todos os trabalhos cessassem. Eles olharam o capitão, confundidos, já que nenhum homem havia visto o tal navio, e nem sabia dos motivos para aquilo acontecer.

Will manteve a postura séria, mas tinha um sorriso no canto da boca que insistia em se firmar. Julia percebeu e ficou confusa com o acontecido, Lílian também, apesar de olhar para o homem ao fundo sabendo de sua intervenção naquela ordem.

–Preparem o navio, vamos submergir.

Os homens que a pouco estavam parados, passaram a se mexer e preparar tudo para que o navio descesse as profundezas. Gibbs olhou toda a movimentação e não sabia o que fazer, se ajudava, ou se agarrava a algum mastro.

Will aproximou-se do timoneiro e deu as coordenadas, e direções precisas. O Holandês era terrivelmente veloz abaixo da água, deslocava-se como peixes, com uma velocidade impressionante, era parte do mar. E nada como um ataque surpresa para surpreender o inimigo.

Ele caminhou de volta a Jack que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, mas já movendo o olhar a toda a movimentação, como se procura-se algo.

–O comando agora é seu, Jack... Essa luta é sua.

Após um breve silêncio os olhos de Jack encararam novamente o capitão, Jack ainda parecia estranho, porem tentava disfarçar com o habitual sorriso.

–Não haverá luta, caro Will... Mas peço que não tomem nenhuma atitude impensada, tenho tudo sob controle.

–Vai tirar um jarro de terra do casaco?

–Não, vou tirar uma esmeralda do coração.

Will não entendeu a metáfora de Jack. Após aquelas palavras Sparrow desceu novamente pela pequena escada, entrando no convés movimentado, Will ficou ali parado pensando, quando foi surpreendido por um dos marujos.

–Tudo pronto capitão, aguardamos a ordem.

–Ótimo, darei o sinal logo.

Will foi até o convés a procura de Julia. Ela, acompanhada de Lílian viram o momento no qual Jack entrou no convés. Ele estava próximo a um mastro quando foi surpreendido pela ruiva.

–O que está acontecendo aqui, Jack? –Ela o encarava sériamente.

–Nada. –Ele não dava muita atenção a ela, e continuava analisando uma corda, e o mastro na qual ela estava amarrada.

–Como nada? Estão todos afundando o navio para se refrescar? –Ela indagou-o novamente com o tom mais impaciente.

–Não, não está tão calor, apenas estamos fazendo isso para chegarmos mais rápido.

–Estamos? –Ela perguntou confusa. – Desde quando tem dedo seu nisso?

–Desde que eu fui o homem que encontrou nosso destino, e desde que eu avisei a Will, tendo dado a ele a idéia.

–Que destino é esse que ninguém vê? Jack porque não me conta o que acontece?

Ele parou por um breve silêncio, olhando para baixo, e logo retornou a olhá-la, tendo finalmente dirigido a ela sua atenção.

–Lilly querida, não quero brigar com você agora, vamos aproveitar esses momentos que temos... Pra um dia termos boas lembranças do passado. –Ele caminhou mais perto dela, tentando beija-la, mas ela recuou a aproximação dele.

–Você sempre foge das respostas, sempre tenta me envolver em metáforas, eu estou ficando cheia disso, Jack. Por quê não me fala logo o que vão fazer.

–Porquê não há nada planejado, Lilly... Venha até aqui, se abrace a mim, prenda a respiração e espere ate o momento em que ressurgiremos.

Will apareceu no momento em que Jack tentava envolver a ruiva com os braços. Viu-a recuando e estranhou a cena. Julia via tudo em silencio próxima, e foi envolvida pelos braços dele.

–Venha Julia tem de se segurar em algo.

–Will o que esta acontecendo? –Ela também perguntou confusa.

–Temos de submergir agora, July... Não posso dizer muito, mas tudo ficará bem... Agora venha tem de se proteger contra a forma da água, todos vocês tem. –Ele disse indicando a o outro casal. – Jack tudo pronto!

–É só esperar agora, Will...

–Homens! Submergir! –Will gritou sendo ouvido por todos no convés.

–Aye! –Foi à resposta do timoneiro, que prontamente embicou o navio para adentrar ao espelho água, que era formado pelo mar.

Jack que ainda segurava o braço de Lílian quando foram interrompidos por Will, voltou a si e puxou-a novamente com intuito de protegê-la. Mas ela desvencilhou-se novamente agora mais pra longe dele, afastando-se pelo convés. Segurou-se próxima a um mastro, dirigindo um olhar profundo a Jack, que sorriu de volta com um aceno à cabeça.

Will foi mais a frente segurando-se ao corrimão da escada, para proteger Julia. O impacto nele, nada tinha efeito, mas nela poderia causar graves estragos com a força.

Gibbs passou por eles indo em direção as amarras mais próximas. Subiu um pouco pela grande escada com as cordas formavam, e passou a mão por entre um dos grandes laços, mantendo-se seguro. Com a outra mão, ele abriu a pequena garrafa que trazia sempre consigo, e serviu-se de um longo gole de rum, guardou-a novamente dentro do casaco, e benzeu-se vendo já grande parte da água inundar o convés.

Grande parte do convés se inundou quase que instantaneamente, as ondas ao redor se formavam cada vez maiores e perigosas. Logo, todo o navio embicou para as profundezas, deixando a paisagem novamente calma, apenas recuperando-se das fortes ondas que ainda balançavam as águas.

* * *

O Perola deslizava calma pelas águas do oceano sem qualquer pressa, a tripulação se mantinha envolvida em seus trabalhos e o capitão estava trancado em sua sala. Agora, que seguiam sem nenhuma presa mal se preocupavam com o seguimento da viagem, isso até as proximidades da ilha, onde não tinham idéia do que poderia aguardá-los para rever o cálice, nem dos perigos que cercavam o grandioso tesouro. Preocupavam-se apenas em manter o navio limpo, as comidas bem conservadas, as bebidas protegidas contra ratos e com o curso do navio, que não deveria ser mudado. 

A manha permanecia calma, serena, as águas pouco se agitavam cristalinas, banhadas pelo sol brilhando incessantemente por todo o dia. O clima se mantinha inabalável a qualquer hora do dia, e os homens que ali trabalhavam tinham de segurar firmemente seus chapeis para que esses não voassem pelo céu a fora.

Naquela calmaria toda, surge diante do Pérola uma enorme onda, grandiosa espalhando-se para os lados. Inundou parte do convés, molhando muitos dos homens que ali trabalhavam e deixando-os perplexos. Em milésimos de segundos, surgiu diante deles um inimigo a altura.

O Holandês Voador firmou-se ao lado deles no mar cristalino de águas agitadas. Como se apenas tivesse navegado até ali, sem qualquer exaltação maior. Por suas aderências ainda escorriam como grandes cachoeiras a água acumulada em seu interior. No convés espécies de algas misturavam-se a madeira grudando-se.

A tripulação do Pérola ainda atônita com a cena, olhava pasma o navio fantasmagórico se erguendo diante deles.

Ragetti benzeu-se e logo correu a procura do capitão, que ainda estava trancado em sua cabine. Com a aproximação surpresa do Holandês, ele nada ouviu a não ser o barulho da água, batendo contra si própria.

–Capitão! Capitão! –Ele batia incessantemente na porta. –O Holandês Voador!

No interior da cabine Barbossa ouviu as palavras ditas mais como suplicas, não entendendo muito o que se passava. Saiu deparando-se com o grandioso navio de Will Turner a sua frente.

–O que ele quer? Como chegou até nós?

–Pela água, capitão...

Barbossa caminhou até o convés, próximo as amuradas onde ambas tripulações trocavam olhares misteriosos e hostis. Ele aproximou-se tranqüilo até, ainda nutria uma grande estima por Will Turner, tinha realizado seu casamento, em condições nada convencionais é claro, mas o tinha feito. Esperando deparar-se com o jovem ele olhou o outro navio, levando um susto com a figura que surgiu diante dele.

–Surpreso, meu caro Hector?

A voz de Jack Sparrow surgiu imponente, séria e longe de todos. Todos forçaram a vista as alturas, encontrando-o ao lado de um grande mastro, o mesmo lugar onde naquela batalha histórica ele havia travado espadas com Davy Jones. Até mesmo Will forçou os olhos procurando-o naquela altura, não tinha idéia de como Jack havia chegado até ali. Lílian via tudo mais afastada, no mesmo lugar em que tinha se segurado quando o navio submergiu. Ela ainda desconfiava de qualquer atitude impensada de Jack, e observava-o de longe.

–Jack Sparrow! Não esperava revê-lo tão cedo.

–Mas esperava me rever algum dia, e cá estou eu meu caro... Achou que me deixaria longe da agitação com seu sórdido plano.

–Não me encare mal amigo... Negócios exigem certos sacrifícios devia aprender isso, ou jamais seria engolido pelo Kraken.

–Fui e voltei, tão vivo quanto vocês, e tão lendário como nenhum jamais será, não é irônico? Você que tudo fez para roubar meu navio, de nada lhe sérvio, de primeiro foi amaldiçoado, de segundo levou uma bala no peito, de terceiro teve o desprezo de uma deusa e agora é reencontrado por mim e pelo Holandês... Trágico até.

–Acidentes de percurso, acontecem com mais naturalidade do que imagina, ou esqueceu-se de que nada conseguiu no fim, sendo que estou com seu navio e suas cartas! –Irritado e sem muito pensar ele entregou que estava com as cartas, a revelação fez um certo choque nos tripulantes do Holandês, e um sorriso satisfeito em Jack.

–Aquele canalha do Thomas... Tão previsível, sabia desde o principio a quem ele recorreria. E o que deu em troca de tal ato de nobreza? Calças? –Ele disse lembrando-se novamente da infância.

–Não dei nada, eram minhas, ele as trouxe e eu as peguei... Ah! claro troquei-as por uma breve estadia em meu navio, na cabine mais luxuosa: as celas que você tanto conheceu Jack. – Tentava a qualquer custo provocar Jack, mas sentia-se recuado por algo incerto, o olhar seguro de Jack, algo nele era anormal, algo que Barbossa não reconhecia.

–O que esperar de você não é mesmo! – Ele fraqueou o tom de voz, mas não se abalou muito com a noticia, preferiu concentrar-se no que tinha planejado.

––Parece que o jovem capitão Turner continua tolo, não aprende a lição, e insiste em ajudá-lo.

–Cuidado com o que diz Barbossa, não me subestime.

–É verdade, ele não tem tentáculos mas pode ser ruim que nem Davy Jones! –A voz de Jack soou-o longe como uma ameaça divertida a Barbossa. Will retraiu o olhar a ele novamente não sabendo se encarava o comentário como elogio ou ofensa.

–Desculpe-me meu caro, mas estou surpreso com esse seu convidado, ou melhor, com seus convidados. –Ele dizia referindo-se a Julia que ainda estava abraçada a Will. –Por curiosidade, não que seja da minha conta, mas como vai o casamento?

Will ficou em silêncio por um breve momento, Julia encarava-o com um olhar fulminante, não sabia de casamento nenhum, apenas do envolvimento sério que Will havia tido com Elisabeth.

Will continuou em silencio, não culpava barbossa pelo comentário, já que o homem o havia casado e de nada sabia para ser discreto.

–Não existe mais casamento Barbossa, não havia como... –Ele disse vagamente, vendo a mulher a sua frente soltar-se dele e se afastar por alguns centímetros.

–Entendo... Triste e cruel, mas era o destino de ambos, separados pelo mar, e pelo capricho dos deuses!

–Que lindo... –Soou novamente a voz de Jack interrompendo a cena. –Será que agora podemos tratar de negócios, meu "amigo". Ou prefere continuar fofocando?

–Claro... Mas a que veio Jack? Barganhar eu duvido, afinal não tem nada de que eu queira. Por acaso veio lutar?

–Não será necessário luta, meu caro. – Jack desceu pela corda ao seu lado, parando junto a todos no convés e indo a procura de alguém em especial. –A não ser que queira matar sua filha diante de todos!

Jack enlaçou bruscamente o pescoço da ruiva. Levou a espada relando seu pescoço, no mesmo lugar onde uma pequena cicatriz a pouco havia se escondido. Ele forçou a cabeça dela a deitar-se um pouco a trás, deixando sua boca muito próxima de seus ouvidos.

Lílian entrou em choque, não sentia absolutamente nada a não ser a confusão em sua mente. Jamais esperava por aquilo, por seu pai ser o homem a que Jack procurava pelos mares, por Jack a trair ao ponto de vendê-la por meros papeis.

–Querida lhe apresento Hector Barbossa... Seu pai! –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, tornando a trazê-la para a realidade.

–Eu nunca devia ter confiado em você, cretino! Enganou-me, sabia de tudo! Trouxe-me aqui apenas para servir de moeda... Usou-me da forma mais vil seu canalha!

As palavras penetravam à mente de Jack, como facadas, mas se o caminho era ter o ódio dela, infelizmente devia de tê-lo. Os movimentos dela se tornaram rápidos, tentando de alguma forma desvencilhar-se dele, mas era inútil, ele a prendia firme, contra seu corpo, tentando senti-la junto dele pela ultima vez.

Julia instintivamente tentou correr na direção dos dois, mas foi impedida por Will que a abraçou.

–Me solta, Will! Ela não merece isso! –Ela falava enquanto as lagrimas desciam-lhe pelo rosto, e a voz tornava-se embargada.

–Não July... Não vá, você não tem como desarmar Jack... E isso seria pior no momento.

–Eu não vou deixá-la ir!

–Todos nós estamos confusos e ninguém quer que ela vá, mas Jack sabe bem o que faz... Não interfira.

Ela olhou novamente a cena, sentiu-se fraca e incapaz, chorou lagrimas mais espessas, deixando-se levar pela emoção. Will envolveu-a mais forte em um abraço, e ela, mesmo ainda chateada com ele não podia pensar em nada que não fosse o conforto dos braços daquele homem.

No convés do Perola o silêncio reinava, a tripulação em nada reagia confusa, sem saber de onde Jack tinha tirado aquela estória.

Barbossa também estava silencioso, se não fosse frente a todos provavelmente teria caído, pois suas pernas pareceram ceder com a noticia dada. Sua filha... Filha de Brenna!

Ele a olhou nos braços de Jack sendo ameaçada, poderia sim ter tido muitos filhos no mundo, mas ela era diferente...

Uma imagem rodou em sua mente. Um bebê, um lindo bebê, de olhos intensamente azuis, e poucos fios de cabelo ruivo... Tão alaranjados quanto os da mãe. A imagem que só presenciou uma única vez na vida, ainda assim escondido com a ajuda do velho Gibbs. Nunca mais a tinha procurado como ele mesmo prometeu a Brenna, e a si próprio.

A criança, agora era mulher, tão linda como a mãe, e parecia tão desesperada quanto Brenna no dia em que a deixou. Era a imagem viva dela, e parecia passar o mesmo que havia passado à linda irlandesa de seu passado.

No Holandês, as lagrimas passaram a descer pela face alva da ruiva em seus braços. Os movimentos iam cessando como um animal ferido já desistindo da sobrevivência. Jack sentiu o coração acelerar de uma maneira inexplicável, até mesmo para ele. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando libertar-se dos devaneios e voltou a olhar Barbossa quieto e distante.

–Acho que isso prova o que digo, Barbossa.

Arrancou do pescoço dela o colar com as duas esmeraldas, e jogou-o a Hector que o agarrou ainda no ar, ficando mais atônito ainda.

As esmeraldas... As tinha dado a Brenna uma vez... Eram os dois olhos dela, as esmeraldas de sua alma! Tão especiais quantos os olhos daquela ruiva. Uma delas sempre estava com ele, e a outra com Brenna, e de fato ele não sabia muito de seu poder até deixá-la com o bebê naquela rápida visita. Descobriu depois o quão eram especiais, mas estavam bem guardadas para o futuro. Agora elas retornavam a suas tremulas mãos. E seus olhos marejavam discretamente...

...Já não havia mais solução, ou alternativa, tinha de entrar no jogo que lhe era proposto por Jack, ao menos uma vez Brenna teria orgulho dele... Do que em sua vida ele não fez a ela.

* * *

_**Nem tenho o que falar... Meu capitulo preferido acho, por tudo que significa. Desde que idealizei a fic Barbossa tinha de ter essa filha, como muitas já sabem nutro um grande afeto por esse capitão.**_

_**Bom, umas já desconfiavam, outras já sabiam, outras nem imaginavam, mas aqui está!**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

**Reviews:**

**Taty: Muito romance neh? Pensei que ficaria meloso, mas era necessário, até eu queria isso demais hehehe, e muito obrigada por comentar do Wilson, idéia ridícula que eu tive enquanto conversava sobre a fic com minha sobrinha :S mas eu me esforço! hehe **

**Rô: Eh Rô... Teve de acontecer, era preciso pro Barbossa conhecer a filha, quanto a cena da porta, foi bolada na hora da edição do capitulo hehe, ri demais escrevendo imaginando a reação "alterada" do Jack hehehe e um pouco de romance pra July e por Will eh sempre bom hehe**

**Mah: Claro que lembro de vc neh! Hehehe e que bom que voltou \o/ Eu fico felicíssima em saber que gosta da fic, obrigada! A e eh claro presente ao tipo promoção de moveis: que eu faço niver e o presente eh de vcs! hehe**

**Dorinha: Ah e jamais que eu deixaria o pobre do meu love Thomas sozinho, o Barbossa não deixa! De jeito nenhum!**

**Paula: Nem sei se eu mereço tanto miga, mas vc sabe o quanto eu sou insegura e o quanto esses elogios me ajudam a continuar. Obrigada! Adoro-te**

**Bom! Abraços e beijos a todas vcs!**

**Meus anjos, volto semana que vem com o desfecho desse encontro hehe**

**Adoro todas!**

**Até semana que vem!**


	20. Chapter 20

–O que você quer afinal, Sparrow? –O tom impaciente com que ele vociferava as palavras era profundo, e de fato, as palavras vinham de seu mais escondido sentimento, do passado que guardava consigo há anos, e agora tinha de rever da pior maneira possível.

Jack em resposta sorriu satisfeito e vitorioso. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia o pulsar do coração acelerado, uma forte dor invadia o órgão tão vital em seu peito, como se alguém o estivesse espremendo com as mãos, e de fato, ele mesmo o estava fazendo.

Afagou disfarçadamente o cabelo da ruiva. Ao ponto, de nem ela mesma perceber o carinho que recebia. Jack pensava nas ultimas semanas de viagem, de como tudo havia acontecido rápido, rápido demais até... Envolveu-se de uma maneira tão especial com ela, compartilhando sensações, aventura, perigos, sentimentos... Não podia estar amando-a, não, de forma alguma ele o estava sentindo... Ou estaria?

Lílian era semelhante a ele, apesar de usava saias, ou calças dependendo da situação. Era uma mulher muito a frente do tempo, igual a ele nos ideais de liberdade, de vida, do corpo... Tinha se entregado e ele não por despudor, mas por compartilhar o mesmo sentimento que ele naquele momento, a mesma fervorosa sensação de entregar-se e compartilhar os lábios e o corpo do homem a quem tanto a desejava...

...E ele a desejava, tanto ou mais do que poderia imaginar, desde o momento em que a viu em seu navio, encarando-o ameaçadora, e misteriosa. A pela alva, o corpo bem desenhado de formas esculturais, os olhos azuis intensos como o mar, e os cabelos reluzentes como as chamas do fogo... O tinham enfeitiçado... E ele só havia percebido naquele momento a grandiosidade do feitiço que o tinha enlaçado... Como poderia amar alguém há tão pouco tempo? Sendo que de começo não passava de uma fervorosa atração carnal.

Talvez não tivesse se encantado pelo corpo, foi um grande fator sim, mas a alma daquela jovem era imensamente semelhante com a sua, em tantos aspectos que até ele mesmo se perdia pensando nela, e adivinhando algumas de suas reações. Tinha o caráter muito diferente do seu, era fato, mas toda a sua coração e amor a vida eram semelhantes as dele.

Olhou novamente o antigo inimigo a sua frente, o pai da mulher que amava... Ou que pensava amar, como ele próprio tentava se convencer.

"Nada que umas boas garrafas não curem no calar da noite, e que belas mulheres não satisfaçam." – pensava ele.

"Carnalmente" – seu outro lado dizia em resposta aos pensamentos reconfortantes, ou tentativamente reconfortantes. –"mas e seu interior, Capitão Sparrow? Vai preencher o vazio por dentro com água? Ou tentar com Rum?".

Jack parou novamente os pensamentos incertos, e dirigiu mais uma vez o olhar a Barbossa.

Era reconfortante mesmo, saber que Barbossa era o pai dela e em nada lhe faria mal, se a estivesse entregando a Thomas certamente falharia, ou tentaria busca-la imaginando ao que estava se submetendo... Pensar no irmão lhe remeteu a memória, e a questão em aberto que Barbossa havia deixado.

–Disse que ter oferecido a Thomas uma estadia nas celas, ele ainda esta no navio?- Jack esperava ansioso pela negação, mas Barbossa confirmou assentindo.

– Ainda descansa aqui, mas está vivo, e bem arrogante como você...

Jack enfureceu-se por breves momentos, revendo a cena desagradável de sua ruiva beijando seu próprio irmão. Levado pelo repentino ciúme ele retraiu o olhar nela, e depois no pai encontrando os mesmos olhos azuis encarando-o.

–Não quero que a deixe junto dele, em hipótese alguma Barbosa está me ouvindo?

Confundido, Barbossa olhou-o profundamente tentando entender o motivo daquele pedido. No Holandês, Will também achará estranha a reação do amigo, mas nada declarou, temendo algo estragar na negociação.

–Por quê me pedes isso? Importa-se com a garota?

–Thomas não presta, amigo. Se colocar a ruiva junto a ele, o cretino não terá a mesma bondade que eu tenho, pode até mesmo matá-la como já tentou.

Os olhos de Barbossa arregalaram-se com a descoberta, mas ele logo disfarçou perante todos, voltando à fingida calma.

–Não entendo o motivo desse pedido, e não peço que venha me dizer o que fazer Jack. Por quê não diz logo o que quer e desaparece daqui?

–Quero as cartas meu bom Hector... Cada parte delas, cada traço... Em troca a entrego a você e... E... - Ele gaguejou olhando o braço onde algumas lágrimas tinham encontrado sua pele morena. -... A vida dela fica em suas mãos.

Hector já sentia-se satisfeito e confiante. Ele pouco se importava com os tais papeis. Acreditava que com as coordenadas que tinha chegaria rápido, e sem o auxilio delas, mas enganava-se se achava que o caminho era fácil, se o céu estará claro, e se os mares tranqüilizarão na região indicada... Qualquer suspiro de brisa podia tirá-los do curso dali pra frente, era a fase mais perigosa de tal empreitada, tanto para aqueles que nenhum papel teriam, como para os detentores de tais ajudas.

–Marty – Chamou o anão que prontamente veio a seu encontro. – Busque as cartas em minha cabine, e entregue-as a Sparrow.

Uma grande balburdia se iniciou no convés do Pérola. Todos, sem exceção não compreendiam a idéia de seu Capitão. Como acreditar em Sparrow depois de tudo que havia feito a ele? Provavelmente tinha voltado com intuito de vingança. E confiar em suas palavras poderia ser um erro fatal. Ainda mais estranho lhes soou trocar tudo por uma moça que jamais viu, que nem certeza de ser seu sangue tinha.

–Capitão, não devemos, deixe que cortem o pescoço dela! É uma emboscada para nós!-Vinha Pintel ranzinza tentando impedir o seu Capitão de tal feito.

–Isso não é hora para um motim meus caros! Sei o que faço e nada temo agora, ela não pode morrer, não deve... – Olhou-a parando em silencio e pode finalmente receber um olhar dela, perdendo-se naquele azul infinito. – Se querem discutir esse não é o momento, relutaram em tê-las e agora relutam em perdê-las! Mas já não nos são tão úteis.

Olhou novamente Marty, agora com um olhar mais ameaçador, o pequeno saiu ainda batendo pé até a cabine de seu capitão. Dentro do recinto encontrou tais papeis jogados na mesa pequena de estudos junto a outras folhas com esquadros e marcações, olhou brevemente, mas não aprofundou a busca, apenas sorriu reconfortado em saber que não ficariam sem guia.

De volta ao convés ele entregou as cartas a Barbossa. O capitão as segurou firmes e estendeu-as altamente, a uma altura em que todos no Holandês pudessem fitá-las, tanto quanto os tripulantes do Pérola.

–Aqui estão os papeis, Sparrow! Pode solta-lá afinal, e tê-los novamente.

Jack andou alguns passos forçando Lílian a andar também. Ela relutava, mas não adiantou muito, pois ele logo conseguiu que ela seguisse a frente.

Alguns homens estenderam uma pequena tabua, não muito larga, porém com tamanho suficiente para uma pessoa passar despreocupada. Interligava ambos os navios. Do outro lado, no Pérola, Ragetti segurava firme para que ela não ondulasse junto as embarcações.

Jack engoliu seco, temendo arrepender-se da ação que logo realizaria. Barbossa parecia perturbado, mas lúcido, sem qualquer expressão marcante. Jack olhou-o durante alguns breves momentos tentando imaginar o que se passava na mente dele, e em seus planos futuros, mas achou melhor nada imaginar, ou temeria pelo destino da jovem.

–Coloque-a na prancha, e eu jogo os papéis. - Hector falou novamente já reparando de perto nas feições delicadas da jovem, imensamente parecida com a mãe. Não havia mais dúvidas.

Jack oscilou novamente, mas resolveu agir logo, e terminar aquilo rápido. Ele levou a cabeça dela mais atrás a deitando em seu ombro esquerdo, deixando seus lábios próximos ao ouvido dela. E sussurrou, confundindo-a:

–"Me espere".

Empurrou-a metros à frente, antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação ao que lhe foi dito, em poucos passos ela acabou caindo no convés do outro navio, mas sendo amparada por Cotton, segurando-a levemente antes da queda. Junto ao movimento de Jack as cartas voaram da mão de Barbossa, sendo pegas fortemente por Jack ainda no ar.

Ele abriu-as vislumbrando novamente cada traço, fascinado por tê-las mais uma vez. Aqueles papéis pareciam transmitir um poder incrível a quem os possuísse, era ter os mundos em mãos. Mas logo e voltou-se a fitar o Pérola, e encontrar a ruiva ainda em lágrimas, dirigindo-lhe um olhar rancoroso, tinha ainda uma postura altiva, não se deixando ter por vencida. Jack sorriu a ela, um sorriso que embora parecesse cínico, era verdadeiro, nem ele mesmo o tinha comandado, mas ela em resposta abaixou o olhar fitando o chão.

– Foi um prazer negociar com você meu amigo Hector! – Jack recuperando-se da dor que sentiu com a frieza do olhar dela, voltou-se novamente a Barbossa.

Jack virou-se a tripulação falando baixo com o timoneiro, ele fez um assentimento com a cabeça, e correu até o timão. Will viu a cena e entendeu do que se tratava, a negociação havia terminado, e teriam de sair da forma mais segura.

Will alertou Julia em seu ouvido, para que ela não fosse pega de surpresa com a submersão do navio. Ela ainda chorava muito, não o soltando, e ele naquele momento não tinha coragem alguma para deixá-la sozinha. Não dirigiu palavra alguma a Jack, não tinha como naquele momento chama-lo até ali, ou ir ate ele. Esperou, quando tudo tivesse seu fim, poderia saber mais sobre a situação.

Jack firme agarrou-se numa corda, no mesmo lugar onde estava, ainda olhando para a movimentação no Pérola. A taboa que ligava os dois navios já havia sido removida, e eles se distanciavam um pouco.

Enquanto o murmúrio dos tripulantes continuava, Barbossa permanecia em silencio, olhando para Jack. Seu olhar não trazia rancor ou ódio, apenas via-o se afastando cinicamente, sentindo raiva de si próprio por ter deixado tudo chegar aquele ponto, deixar-se levar para emoção de seus sentimentos profundos ao invés da razão. Mas transparecer isso naquele momento em nada seria útil. Os homens já estavam exaltados e confusos, caso o capitão também apresentasse alguma dessas reações o côas se instalaria naquele navio.

Súbito, um forte barulho de água surgiu alto ao ouvido de todos. Novamente ondas se formaram diante deles, mas nada alarmante, a não ser pelo grandioso navio que nelas sucumbia, como se engolido pela água, fosse descansar junto à fauna marinha. Eles nada disseram. Alguns, impressionados benziam-se, outros boquiabertos admiravam, mas ninguém ousava pronunciar uma só palavra. Não por medo, mas por ter algo maior com o que se preocupar no momento.

Voltaram à atenção ao próprio convés, onde o silencio pairava incomodo. Barbossa, o capitão, não se pronunciava. O olhar cabisbaixo, não encarava a verdade à frente, não enquanto ele juntava as forças para tal.

Ao lado sozinha também cabisbaixa estava Lílian. Os braços envoltos no próprio corpo demonstravam a insegurança e a dor que sentia naquele momento. Ela nem olhou quando o Holandês submergiu, estava virada na direção contraria de frente a todos os olhares curiosos e confusos da tripulação. Muitos até eram desconfiados, desconfiando de uma trama envolta por Jack, onde ela estaria de tramóia junto a ele.

– O que faremos capitão?- A voz rouca de Pintel soou ranzinza como sempre, mas nada confiante.

Os segundos pareciam eternos, e após breves momentos Barbossa levantou o olhar, indo diretamente aos profundos olhos azuis que marejavam frente aos seus. Ele sucumbiu por dentro, diante deles. A mente confusa pareceu distanciar-se do mundo, sentia que via Brenna a sua frente, parada chorando como no ultimo dia em que vislumbrou seu belo rosto. Era tão jovial, tão delicado quanto o da moça a sua frente... Lílian... Sim lembrava-se daquele nome, todos os dias em silencio, o tinha esquecido muitas vezes era verdade, na maioria estava sob os efeitos do rum, mas não havia um único dia em que ele não lhe remetesse a memória em algum momento. Uma única vez o ouviu ser pronunciado da boca que tanto sentia falta.

Pintel e os demais ainda esperavam pela resposta do capitão, que tardou a vir. Ele novamente abaixou o olhar fitando o chão, e deu a ordem que a muito se arrependeria.

– Por enquanto tranquem-na na cela. – Ele nada falou após isso, apenas permaneceu em silencio sendo observado por todos.

Lílian assustou-se com a reação dele, não o conhecia, mas esperava algo melhor do homem que era seu pai. Alguns dos homens, também olhavam Barbossa confuso, mas nenhum deles estava mais confuso e perdido do que o próprio Barbossa ali calado.

–Certeza capitão? –Ragetti ao lado do inseparável companheiro, indagou.

Novamente o silencio pairou até que Barbossa respondeu baixo:

–Não... Mas faça o que mandei.

Ele caminhou em direção a sua cabine, distanciando-se de todos. Pintel e Ragetti seguraram Lílian pelo braço, porem não foram rudes como era de se esperar com prisioneiros, apenas a conduziram em direção as instalações inferiores.

Ela calmamente seguiu com eles, ainda chorava, mas eram lagrimas silenciosas que escorriam pela face dela. Quando estavam para cruzar a porta que os levaria as instalações inferiores, ela olhou novamente na direção do homem que se distanciava ate sua cabine. Ele de longe, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta olhou de volta, encontrando os mesmo olhos marejados o observando. Olharam-se por alguns segundos até que ela seguindo seu caminho desceu as escadas, deixando-o ali sozinho.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois o Holandês ressurgiu nas águas cristalinas do mar caribenho. Não haviam ficado muito tempo debaixo d'água pois Jack, Gibbs e Julia não podiam ficar tanto tempo submersos. 

Logo que o navio voltou a navegar, Will viu a necessidade que seus homens tinham dele voltar ao comando. Olhou para a jovem que o segurava num forte abraço e sem muita coragem de se afastar dali teve de tomar a decisão.

–July. – Ele a chamou num tom baixo e carinhoso. –Preciso me juntar aos outros agora, tenho de me reunir com Jack.

Ela olhava os olhos dele, e se afastou assim que as últimas palavras lhe foram pronunciadas.

–Me repulsa saber que nosso caminho depende daquele crápula. –Ela deixava transparecer a tristeza e raiva em suas palavras. – Mas é melhor você ir, e prestar muita atenção em tudo que lhe for dito Will.

–Eu vou sim, e aproveito para saber o que se passa na cabeça dele neste momento, não sinto que ele tenha feito tudo isso de bom grado.

–De bom grado ou não ele fez Will. –novamente os olhos dela forma tomados por lagrimas. –Tive de vê-la ir embora novamente, era a minha irmã de vida e agora pode estar morta... ou pior. – Ela não se atreveu a pronunciar o que de sombrio passava-se sobre sua mente naquele momento.

–À noite nos vemos, e conversamos mais sobre isso.

Ele dirigiu-se a ela com o intuito de beijar-lhe docemente, mas foi parado pela própria que o encarou seria e triste ainda.

–... Eu ainda quero sabe sobre esse casamento do que nunca me falou, Will. –Ela não parecia zangada, ou muito menos fria, apenas intrigada com o assunto.

Will sorriu, e beijou-lhe a testa em forma de respeito. Ele foi se afastando pensando no que ela havia dito. Ele não havia escondido isso dela, sempre lhe falou de Elisabeth abertamente, contou-lhe tudo que sentiu pela loira, e nunca enganou Julia, pelo contrario foi dessa confiança que surgiu o amor que hoje compartilhavam. Não tinha contado aquilo, mas foi um ato de momento, ou talvez tivesse medo do que ela pensaria.

Ele desviou os pensamentos e aproximou-se de Jack que ainda estava próximo a amurada, pensando silencioso.

–E agora? Já olhou as cartas para saber o rumo?

Jack voltou-se a ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

–Willian... Não basta saber o rumo, mas sim por aonde ir. Ou acha que eu vim até aqui para justamente saber o que eu já sabia a muito? Eu mesmo descobri o item que cobiçamos, faltava justamente analisa-lo e ver por aonde ir.

–E você já fez isso? Ou está perdido capitão Sparrow? –Ele brincou recebendo em resposta uma seriedade nada característica de Sparrow.

–Ainda não, é melhor combinarmos isso em sua cabine, onde apenas nós, Gibbs e seu pai devemos nos reunir.

– De imediato presumo eu. Vou chamá-los e nos reunimos lá agora mesmo.

Ele saiu à procura dos dois velhos tripulantes, eram os mais indicados para se ter presente.

Enquanto isso Jack se dirigiu até a cabine de Will, mas não a encontrou vazia. Julia estava lá sentada na cama, com o semblante triste. Ele olhou brevemente para ela, mas não lhe dirigiu palavra alguma. Entrou e sentou-se na cadeira um pouco afastado, com os pés na mesa.

Ela ficou olhando-o entrar, mas anda disse também, espera que ele lhe fosse dirigido alguma palavra, porém Jack continuou em silencio, mordiscando uma fruta ou outra.

–Não vai falar nada? Depois de tudo que fez? –Ela indagou esperando algo.

–O que quer que eu diga não fará você se sentir melhor, para que explicar-me?

–Vocês são todos assim? Não se importam com nada a não ser com vocês mesmos?

Ele ficou em silencio após isso. Ela havia se levantado da cama e caminhou até frente a ele.

–Não. Nenhum de nos é assim, nos importamos com muitas coisas, luv! Coisas demais até, e por isso mesmo que tomamos decisões como essas.

–Não vejo motivo para tal decisão... Cheguei a pensar que a amasse, capitão Sparrow.

Ele silenciou novamente, pensando novamente na confusão que reinava em seu interior. Na forma que sentiu o coração acelerar quando se despediu dela naquele convés, na noite em que deixou as tabernas de Tortuga por ela, em como se sentia leve vigiando seu sono e perdendo-se nas feições delicadas daquela bela ruiva... Ah sim, ele a amava, teria de se conformar, ainda mais a tendo perdido.

Julia percebeu seu olhar perdido, a expressão seria em seu rosto... Mas o silencio continuava, até ele retornar do transe:

–É preciso conviver com sacrifícios quando se deve fazê-los, Julia... Por mais que sejam duros... Fazer é preciso.

Ele a olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos, serio. Mas não deixando sobressair sua tristeza.

– Não entendo como alguém pode conviver com a consciência depois de um sacrifício desses...

Nesse momento Will abriu a porta, entraram com ele Bill e Gibbs, encerrando a conversa dos outros dois que já estavam lá.

–Até que enfim! Não pensei que o navio fosse tão grande. –Disse Jack referindo-se a demora deles. –Meu bom Gibbs vejo que sobreviveu a tantos acontecimentos.

–E sem ser avisado! –Ele resmungou em resposta.

Julia logo que os viu entrar, foi-se até a porta, para sair. Teve uma breve conversa com Will e deixou-os decidindo sozinhos.

Will trancou a porta quando ela saiu, e acompanhou-os ficando em pé frente à mesa como os outros já estavam. Jack se levantou e calmamente abriu o papel espesso que ali era mantido fechado.

–Senhores, apresento-lhes o item de que tanto havia falado...

Eles olharam imediatamente para o papel e nas muitas gravuras encontraram o cálice negro, com a inscrição sugestiva "água da vida". Gibbs olhou para Jack sorridente e soltou uma boa gargalhada junto a Bill que no continha a felicidade. Will, porém permanecia em silencio, pensativo.

–Não está feliz, filho? A sua chance! –Bill falou dando leves tapas nas costas de Will.

Jack também estava silencioso, mas por muitos mais motivos que Will.

–Agora temos de nos concentrar em outra tarefa, a de chegar até a água... Conseguimos as cartas, temos de cruzar o caminho pela frente agora...

– Nem nos deixa comemorar?! –Disse Gibbs deixando a animação de lado e voltando a seriedade como os outros já estavam.

–Não podemos parar agora, meu amigo... Chegamos ao ponto crucial dessa busca, onde temos de decidir para onde ir e como ir.

– E o que tem em mente? –Perguntou Bill.

–Como vêem, ela parece estar situada próxima a Cuba, e a Florida também... Precisamos fazer alguns cálculos, para termos um pouco mais de precisão.

–Mas mesmo assim já sabemos que nem perto de um, nem do outro ela esta realmente. – Finalmente disse Will.

–Servem de guia, indicando aonde pode estar, mas com toda certeza esta mais ao mar, em alguma ilhota da qual não temos informações.

–Como a islã de muerta! Onde apenas quem foi sabe o caminho... – Afirmou Gibbs junto ao pensamento deles.

–Justamente. –Respondeu Jack. –Mas temos as cartas e elas nos guiam até lá... Ou até onde devemos ir com elas, para depois seguirmos por conta própria.

Gibbs olhou com mais calma os papeis, atentamente, e sorriu novamente.

–Não será difícil de acharmos as coordenadas mais aproximadas... Não com precisão, mas encontraremos algo, talvez chegaremos muito próximos até.

Jack abriu um largo sorriso. –Ótimo então, peço que fiquem encarregados disso, Gibbs e Bill. Will e eu temos de ir dando as ordens à tripulação, e guiar o timão.

–Ótimo, mandarei que o timoneiro desça e venha acompanhar os cálculos com vocês, é experiente e navegou anos com Davy deve servir de ajuda agora. –Espero que não tenhamos mais nenhuma surpresa como a de hoje cedo, Jack.

–Não será uma viagem fácil, mas o que daqui seguir conosco continuara conosco até o fim. –Ele dizia seco.

–Então tudo acertado. Deixaremos vocês aqui para terminarem os cálculos. Enquanto isso nós seguimos a curso em direção a Cuba.

–Os mares se tornaram agitados essa noite, e não temos mais a proteção dos ventos... É melhor alternamos no comando do navio, junto ao timoneiro que aqui estará nas primeiras horas discutindo o curso. –Concluiu Jack encerrando a conversa.

Saíram os dois Capitães, em direção ao convés, deixando os dois marujos mais experimentes cuidarem dos cálculos. Alguns minutos depois, juntou-se a eles o velho timoneiro, vislumbrado com as cartas e prontamente servindo sua ajuda a os outros dois.

* * *

**Depois de lutar bravamente com meu Word que não me deixava escrever consegui terminar o capitulo. Por isso perdoem-me caso alguns erros tenham passado por mim, mas tive de guerrear para terminar hj.Eu sei que pareceu cansativo e parado, mas agora a fic esta entrando em sua fase crítica onde tudo acontece, e tudo se explica. Muitas das coisas que aconteceram pareceram sem explicação, como o poder das esmeraldas, etc... Mas entendam hehe, eu gosto desses mistérios, e enrolo um pouco, a partir de agora tudo ira ser desvendado.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Paula: Vc apareceu! Minha editora sumida! Huahauha que bom, sabia que dois últimos capítulos seriam especiais pra vc... Que bom que veio! E muito obrigada pelos elogios... Não mereço tudo isso, afinal faço muitas besteiras rsrs, mas isso me ajuda a continuar e a aprender! **_

_**Dorinha: Estou judiando do Jack neh? Rs sempre ele fica com os acontecimentos mais difíceis. Quanto a July e ao Will, eu sabia que vc ia me dar uma bronca caso eu não colocasse nada entre os dois rsrs, mas ela tinha mesmo de ficar triste com o acontecido.**_

_**Ro: O Jack foi um desalmado sim! Rs, eu tbm achei, deixar a Lily ir, mas agora as coisas aconteceram mais rápido (depois de tudo que enrolei) e ela poderá conhecer o pai tbm... A idéia do fã clube eh muito bem vinda hehe, ele merece, afinal "Barbossa ruleia!" acho que a Lily saiu na frente quanto aos hectorzinhos neh ? rsrs**_

_**Taty: Pois eh vc e a Ro deixaram os outros pra trás nos palpites! \o/ Escrevendo tbm imaginei a cara do Barbossa "de onde saiu essa filha?!" huahua, mas desde o inicio coloquei na cabeça que ela seria filha dele, e logo vcs conheceram a historia do Barbossa e da irlandesa Brenna! **_

**Obrigada a todas pelo carinho, e pelas palavras. Vou aproveitar a agradecer tbm a duas pessoas que nunca agradeço: **

_**O Halldo– que sempre lê os capítulos, um a um, e sempre me lembra de manda-los por e-mail para que ele leia, migo eu te adoro mto e agradeço por vc acompanhar a fic!**_

_**E tbm o Farpa– que esta seguindo a fic, ainda não me alcançou, mas esta lendo sempre que pode! E tbm sempre me alertando dos erros que cometo aqui e ali! Rs Brigada viu moço?**_

**Ah e a Mah sumiu de novo! Huahuahua**

**Bjus pra todas**


	21. Chapter 21

Lílian estava sendo conduzida por dois marujos, quando abriram lentamente uma cela e soltaram-na para que ela entrasse. Nenhum havia sido rude, afinal de contas temiam que ela fosse mesmo filha do capitão, e que ao mais tardar ele pudesse se revoltar contra algum mau-trato a ela.

Ela também já vencida, e pouco a fim de tentar uma fuga sem qualquer êxito, entrou e logo em seguida ouviu o forte barulho das grades fechando-se atrás de si, seguido do barulho dos passos que eram dados pelos homens. Ela recostou-se a parede, deixando a tristeza dentro de si extravasar, muitas lágrimas ainda rolavam de seus olhos aflitos, mas continuava silenciosa.

Não muito longe, um olhar azul, tão límpido quanto o seu a fitava atentamente... Surpreso pela presença já conhecida junto a si novamente, mas confortado em revê-la bem.

O dono daqueles olhos já estava tão cansado que pouco se importou em se fazer notar, mantinha o chapéu pousado sobre a cabeça, deixando uma leve abertura, por onde a olhava. A sombra da cela em que ele era mantido, não deixava que a ruiva o visse.

Lílian que mal o percebeu, foi descendo, até sentar-se ao chão, com o corpo recostado a parede. Ela chorava silenciosa, muitas imagens, e emoções passavam deixando uma grande confusão em seus pensamentos. O quão foi idiota a acreditar em Jack... A confiar nele, a amá-lo...

Naquele momento era como se tudo que ela tivesse feito em sua vida não tivesse resultado em nada, tudo em que se empenhou não levava a lugar algum. Procurou por muito tempo o pai, que agora se revelava desprezível... Empenhou-se em cuidar do navio que lhe foi confiado, e perdeu-o, perdeu a todos que dependiam dela... Amou um homem que a usou, da forma mais repugnante possível... Foi uma peça em seu jogo, uma carta no seu baralho, e agora era uma prisioneira, fadada à sorte ou ao azar do destino.

– Tento entender, por que e como veio parar aqui... Capitã! – A voz grave dele surgiu no ambiente, Thomas ainda escondido entre as sombras, pronunciou-se após longos minutos em que a via chorar.

Lílian virou-se bruscamente a procura daquela voz... Era-lhe terrivelmente familiar, e enfraqueceu-se mais ao pensar em encontrar tal homem ali. Um pouco ao lado distinguiu na outra cela a figura daquele homem, sentada quase na mesma posição que ela, mas ele ainda mantinha o chapéu a frente do rosto o que deixava o som de sua voz abafado e distante. Lembrou naquele momento das palavras trocadas entre Barbossa a Jack, e lembrou-se de que tal homem havia sido preso ali já algum tempo.

– O irmão briguento... – Ela disse com a voz profunda e embargada, tentando parecer forte frente aquele homem, porem sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca. – Não esperava revê-lo.

Após alguns segundos de silencio ele retirou o chapéu que lhe cobria o rosto. Ele olhou-a profundamente, um olhar que assustou-a tamanha intensidade. Não era hostil, mas nada amigável também, ele a observava, parecia invadir a alma dela com o profundo olhar que lhe dirigia. Ela abaixou o rosto após perder-se naqueles olhos desconfiados, tentando fugir da ameaça que lhe faziam.

– Não precisa fingir pra mim... Aqui. –Ele disse recebendo novamente o olhar triste dela junto aos seus. –Com o tempo a sua fraqueza se torna visível, e você não poderá mais escondê-la.

– E por que esta se revelando pra mim? Jamais pensei ouvir de alguém como você, os medos da alma.

– Não lhe revelei nada capitã... Não confunda o que eu digo... Você pelo jeito também não esta a fim de falar nada não é? Ainda não soube como chegou aqui, mas por algum motivo trataram-te melhor do que a mim... E Creio que não seja porque usa saia.

Ela retornou a ele em silencio, mas sentia o olhar profundo em seu encalço, permaneceu quieta, tentando não tocar no assunto naquele momento, era doloroso o suficiente para apenas com o pensamento despertar a tristeza em seu coração.

– Não te devo explicações... E você não tem uma faca pra colocar no meu pescoço e descobrir a verdade... Então me deixa... Pelo menos hoje.

– Não estou forçando uma confissão... Se não quer dizer, eu espero, ate o momento que perceba que minha presença é a única amiga aqui...

Ele viu que ela não dando ouvidos a suas ultimas palavras deitou-se no chão, na direção oposta a sua visão. Encolhida, e pouco ligando com o olhar que a perseguia a cada movimento. Mas ele sabia que ela não dormiria... Não perturbada como estava.

* * *

O soar forte de uma porta batendo ecoou na cabina principal do Pérola. Barbossa entrara por ela com o semblante nervoso, tinha os pensamentos confusos. Mas não com o que havia feito. Naquele momento esqueceu-se completamente das cartas... Apenas pensava na jovem em sua cela. Na atitude talvez tola de tê-la prendido, quando poderia estar conversando com ela naquele momento, tentando descobrir mais sobre sua vida, sobre a via de Brenna...

Ah... Quantas lembranças lhe vinham à memória... Anos atrás, quando o Pérola nem se quer existia... Eram lembranças tristes, de épocas felizes que jamais voltariam. Épocas essas que os problemas apesar de existir não eram devastadores como os que enfrentava agora...

Passou as mãos tremulas pela mesa bagunçada a procura de uma garrafa de rum onde pudesse despejar a tristeza, e as incertezas que tinha agora. Papeis eram amassados, e utensílios arremessados ao chão... Ele pouco olhava para o que pegava... Sua atenção era totalmente voltada a encontrar uma garrafa naquele momento.

E ele a encontrou próxima à cama, no chão. Pegou-a e bebeu longamente de seu conteúdo, sentindo uma enorme sensação de conforto. Sentou-se na cadeira próxima, inclinado o corpo para frente, como se um enorme peso caísse sobre seus ombros.

**Flash Back**

_O inverno deixava o clima ameno na cidade de Spanish Town, lugar não muito propício a pratica da pirataria. Barbossa, ciente de tal fato, teve cautela em aportar ali, e certa dificuldade em conseguir carregamentos e reparos a sua embarcação._

_Seus homens trabalhavam discretamente à luz do dia, sem levantar muitas suspeitas, mas sempre sob o olhar atento de algum guarda inglês. Eles tinham pouco tempo para se divertirem, e de preferência, era pedido que o mais afastado do centro, onde se concentrava grande parte da movimentação._

_Um vento incômodo acompanhado do banhar crescente dos raios solares, que nessa época do ano não se intensificavam com tanto castigo acompanhava a pluma pousada sobre o vistoso chapéu daquele homem. Ele andava com superioridade, tentando não chamar a atenção de alguns dos civis locais. O porto repleto de trabalhadores era vigiado a muitos olhos, porem não podiam olhar em todas as direções, sendo que o forte movimento de cargas, os impedia de prosseguir seu trabalho com êxito._

_Ele negociava as escondidas com um velho conhecido mercador. Homem que medo visível, temente pelo castigo do governo, mas acabado de imposto e desesperado por sustento. Barbossa tentava conseguir bebida suficiente, para enganar os contadores, e saciar a tripulação. Boas pilhagens lhe eram creditadas ao redor do mundo, muitas como eram de costume em sua condição de Lorde no Mar Cáspio, mas o titulo á alguns anos parecia estar sendo esquecido pela Corte, e seus subordinados no mundo... A sorte dele no momento, era que sua fama ainda era comentada, e a pressão que seu olhar altivo forçava resultava em boas respostas de medrosos comerciantes._

_O homem lhe cedeu algumas caixas por um preço justo. Era um bom carregamento por algum tempo. Ele pagou de imediato, e voltou a seu navio chamando marujos para realizarem o carregamento. _

_A algumas embarcações após a sua avistou um navio conhecido... Um vistoso navio inglês da marinha britânica aportava à área de mais visibilidade e vigia. Dele desceram alguns homens de farda, uns com grandes armas, outros apenas com utensílios do navio: cordas e facões em sua maioria. Mesclados a ele, desceram alguns com vestimenta civil. Usando trajes simples, tecidos belos, quentes, porem baratos. A atenção de Barbossa voltou-se a eles, por curiosidade, e espanto. Não era comum que navios como esses levarem civis._

_Um homem robusto desceu frente ao grupo, era alto, devia ter por volta de seus trinta anos, o cabelo de um loiro dourado intenso, e os olhos eram verdes. Ele falou algumas palavras num idioma que Barbossa não conhecia. Seguido a ele desceram duas crianças, e uma mulher de meia idade, e olhos azuis intensos. Hector concluiu se tratar de uma família, mas não traziam bagagem alguma._

_Logo em seguida, desceu pela mesma escada um jovem de uns quinze anos, muito alto também, seguido de uma velha senhora, devia ser sua mãe. Junto a eles, uma jovem desceu. O rosto era delicado, alvo, era uma bela jovem! Tinha olhos verdes, muito verdes, e cabelos avermelhados, compridos... Desciam em uma grande cascata pelas costa, até próximo à cintura. Os lábios rosados estavam cerrados numa expressão séria, quase um lamento. Vestia um vestido simples, sem nenhum adorno, mas era de um verde belo, como se fosse uma fada e trouxesse consigo a beleza das florestas. Ela vinha acompanhada de um guarda de baixa estatura, de meia idade também, que Barbossa reconheceu logo que desceu. Avistou-o descendo trôpego pela escada._

_Seu nome era Joshamee Gibbs, velho companheiro de jogatina em Tortuga... Há muito o conhecia, desde antes de sua entrada na marinha, talvez a atitude mais estranha que o velho homem tivesse tomado... Mas não julgava seus atos, viver na sombra da miséria era sempre um inimigo as atitudes sensatas, e ele era um homem bom, não se acostumaria muito fácil à vida na pirataria... _

_Um sorriso misterioso se formou nos lábios dele, e seguiu em frente até a embarcação, já sem medo._

_Gibbs estava próximo a moça, que estava agora, sentada em um pequeno caixote. Conversava baixo com ela, parecia lhe confidenciar pequenas instruções. Barbossa mantendo uma pose altiva, perante os guardas que descarregavam caixas, aproximou-se do velho colega._

– _Sr. Gibbs! Que sorte revê-lo! – Ele falava gentilmente, com um sorriso largo, e o olhar pousado na jovem, ainda curioso._

_Joshamee virou-se até encontrá-lo e riu desajeitado._

– _Continua o velho lobo sem medos não é Hector! – Ele sorriu de volta, passando a cochichar. – Se te pegam aqui te levam a forca!_

– _Não pareço civil? – Ele disse indicando aos trajes discretos. – O contador não abrira a boca, meu caro... Selei-a com boas moedas! E perante todos sou um capitão comum, de um navio que paga suas taxas ao governo, e mantém seu comercio nos conformes! – Ele piscou divertido._

– _Espero que saiba o risco que corre com possíveis besteiras... Mas o que veio fazer? Saquear? – Ele mudou de assunto, alterando o tom para um sussurro mais baixo ainda._

_Brenna olhava a cena calada, sentada no mesmo lugar... Disfarçando o interesse na conversa, e no homem desconhecido._

– _De forma alguma, o que poderia lucrar aqui? Vim carregar o navio de alguns mantimentos... E reparos leves. – Ele olhou a moça quieta e completou: – Quanto a vocês? Não deviam se dirigir a Port Royal?_

– _Sim, e é para lá que vamos... Aportamos apenas para resolver certos assuntos com o governador, e deixar os sobreviventes em abrigo._

– _Sobreviventes? – Ele disse com interesse._

– _Sim... Encontramos uma embarcação aos pedaços, afundando rapidamente... Um desastre _

– _Ele disse com pesar – Mas alguns sobreviveram... Poucos, porem não muitos navegavam, ao que sabemos em torno de 6 ou 7 morreram... Transportamo-los até nossa próxima parada, e aqui nosso capitão aproveitara de sua passagem para conseguir algo em que trabalhem, ou morem._

– _À que vinham? – Barbossa perguntou, mas agora se referindo a moça._

– _Vínhamos para St. Martin... O novo mundo é o crescimento de um império, e minha família vinha morar aqui, a trabalho... – Ela pausou brevemente, pensativa. – Mas fomos interceptados no caminho, e não resistimos aos ataques... O navio afundou rápido, e parte deles morreu... Meus pais se foram junto às profundezas... Sobramos apenas nós._

_Barbossa olhou com pena dela, a fala explicada lhe resumiu todas as tristezas que havia passado em sua viagem._

– _Encontramo-nos horas após o incidente._

– _É uma lástima que tenham passado por isso. – Ele disse a ela, com um sorriso menos amplo lhe estendendo a mão. – Chamo-me Hector Barbossa._

– _Brenna Vaughan. – Ela apertou a mão dele com respeito._

_Mas ele insistiu em manter pressionada a dele junto à dela por determinado tempo. Até ser interrompido pela voz incomoda de Gibbs._

– _Vou levá-la junto aos outros para que se dirigiram a casa do Governador._

_Ela se levantou seguindo com ele. Quando a voz de Barbossa soou novamente:_

– _Espero revê-lo para um bom carteado._

_Gibbs virou-se sorrindo alegre para ele._

_- Claro um bom jogo, e boas bebidas._

_Hector sorriu a ele. Gibbs era bom jogador, não muito esperto para mentir, mas muito bom em seu jogo-limpo! Adorava falar também, contava sempre coisas importantes sobre historias interessantes... Com ele descobriu sobre grandes aventuras._

_Esperaria para revê-lo, e conversar novamente sobre um ponto naquela conversa que o tinha interessado._

_- Brenna..._

**Fim do Flash Back**

A primeira vez que a viu foi um encontro estranho, não se encantou de imediato ao ponto de dizer como os tolos jovens diziam "apaixonar-se", mas a beleza delicada dela era algo extremamente hipnotizante! Como não se enlaçar por aqueles olhos verdes?

Impossível! E ele se lembrava muito deste dia... Nos pensamentos que se seguiram:

**Flash Back**

_Noite tranqüila na extremidade do porto. A taberna escondida próxima ao fim de uma rua, e começo de uma praia, estava bem movimentada, mas apenas os mais desprovidos serviam-se ali._

_Numa mesa ao canto estavam Barbossa, acompanhado de Bootstrap Bill, e Gibbs havia trago junto um jovem marujo, companheiro seu de embarcação. O jovem termia perante os piratas, que se divertiam da situação, mas a conversa e a jogatina seguiu livre, acompanhada de garrafas de rum._

– _Diga-me Gibbs, agora que já perdeu boa parte de seu dinheiro. – Ele brincou – Pretende para as apostas, e declarar-se um perdedor?_

_Gibbs riu alto, e faceiramente, porem muito alegre._

– _Jamais ouvira tamanha blasfêmia de mim meu caro... Agora por que não começamos uma nova partida para que possa provar minha boa sorte?_

_Bill cortava as cartas, envolvendo-as umas nas outras, sorrindo divertido. Também tinha tido boas mãos durante as partidas, e já faturara um bom dinheiro._

– _Como foi com o Governador? – Perguntou Barbossa disfarçadamente, enquanto olhava a nova mão que recebia. _

– _Bem. – Surpreso Gibbs respondeu. – Como prevíamos o governador ajudou de bom grado, mais trabalhadores era o que ele precisava... E aqueles homens são ótimos pajens, para seus filhos. Lutam com grande técnica._

– _De onde vieram mesmo? – Ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos azuis do colega de mesa._

– _Irlanda! – Respondeu Gibbs em meio a uma jogada. – Não são os primeiros que conheço de lá, mas são sem duvida os mais destemidos! Aceitaram prontamente os trabalhos servidos, e suas famílias, estão à procura de abrigo... Por ora, moram nas estalagens da criadagem aos fundos da casa._

– _Quanto à moça? – Chegou finalmente ao ponto que desejava._

– _É dela que sinto mais pena... Ficou sozinha, sem ninguém, a não ser os poucos conhecidos sobreviventes... Mas mesmo assim, só lhe oferecem amparo, e não uma família... – Ele pausou suspirando pesadamente – Sinto afeto por ela... Diria que como uma irmã mais nova. Cuidei para que não morresse, e para que se conformasse com a morte dos pais._

– _É um destino trágico para uma jovem... Um grande trauma... – Bill pronunciou com um pesar na fala._

– _E o que foi decidido para ela? O mesmo que para os outros? – Barbossa continuava envolvido no carteado, enquanto prosseguia com suas indagações._

_Gibbs olhou-o profundamente já desconfiando de suas reais intenções. O jovem marujo que ouvia tudo calado, vendo que Gibbs não respondia a pergunta de Hector, resolveu ele responder:_

– _Vai morar um tempo com uma daquelas famílias, mas não sei se ficara muito com eles... Segundo elas nos confidenciou, não tem esses planos, e talvez nem fique aqui muito tempo. – Ele terminou recebendo olhares profundos de Gibbs e Barbossa, mas apenas Gibbs o repreendia._

– _Por que não a ajudam?_

– _Não podemos... Era nosso dever trazê-la até o nosso próximo destino, foi o que fizemos, agora não temos mais direito de levar ninguém conosco... E para que lugar a levaríamos? Tortuga? É o único lugar onde possuo casa._

– _E Port Royal? – Barbossa indagou-o._

– _Não moro lá, nenhum de nós, servimos ao governador, como servimos a qualquer outro dessas terras, servimos em prol da rainha... Nada mais..._

_O silencio tomou conta dos quatro, após a fala triste de Gibbs. Tinha um afeto quase familiar pela jovem, como também teve com o garoto que estava com eles, mas apenas ela estava em situação desagradável._

_- Por que tantas perguntas, Hector? – Gibbs finalmente perguntou._

_- Curiosidade... Apenas isso, meu caro._

_Eles se olharam por breves momentos... Joshamee tinha certeza de que não era apenas curiosidade que moviam os miolos e a boca atrevida de Barbossa... E temia pela jovem! Naquelas terras uma mulher, jovem que nem ela, indefesa e órfã estava exposta a muitos perigos..._

_Na mente de Barbossa, do contrario do que imaginava Gibbs, não se passavam pensamentos maléficos... Mas sim, idéias benéficas até... Claro que não negaria os desejos que vinha crescendo em suas veias, desde a manhã daquele dia... Porem nada que não pudesse ser controlado._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Sim... Lembrava-se da conversa com Gibbs, e tinha certeza que todos ali lembravam dela... Seus atos, e suas perguntas, eram muito suspeitos, e os atos que se sucederam naquela noite... Mas antes que pudesse pensar naquilo, o soar de mãos batendo na madeira da porta o interrompeu.

– Entrem. – Tinha certeza que vinham Pintel e Ragetti juntos... E voltou-se a eles, ainda sentado, na mesma posição.

– Capitão, acabamos de prender... – Ragetti gaguejou antes de terminar a pronuncia. –... Sua filha.

– Não sabemos se é filha dele. – Pintel cochichou. – A jovem está em uma das celas, Capitão.

Barbossa permaneceu em silencio, pensativo.

– Ainda acho que é uma armadilha de Sparrow! – Pintel pronunciou baixo, tirando Barbossa de seus devaneios.

– Acha que eu teria entregado as cartas se não tivesse certeza sobre ela? – Falava em tom grave amedrontando os outros dois. – Olhem estas pedras... Não se recordam?

Ambos se olharam e acenaram negativamente com a cabeça.

– São as esmeraldas que ganhei daquela velha índia no México... Ela me deu em uma de minhas consultas.

– Lembro-me da velha gorda... Cobrava caro! Mais que Tia Dalma... Nos ajudava muito.

- Sim... Muito, e essas esmeraldas, entreguei a Brenna... Devem se lembrar dela... Uma bela ruiva...

**Flash Back**

_A velha índia, vestia roupas coloridas e sujas, parecia uma cigana, com menos adornos... Os cabelos eram brancos e lisos, escorridos pelas costas, e a casa era simples... Muito simples._

_Barbossa estava em pé, conversando com ela, enquanto ela lhe falava sem dar muita atenção procurando por algum item em especial._

_Pintel aguardava na porta, acompanhado de Bill, que vigiavam distraídos, enquanto tentavam ouvir a conversa do capitão. A velha tinha lhes instruído que não entrassem, a conversa era apenas com Barbossa._

_- É incrível como apenas um gesto pode mudar um futuro inteiro... - Ela dizia vagamente retirando da ultima gaveta de um móvel velho, uma pequena caixa, de formato belo._

_Na parte superior da caixa, encontrava-se um circulo desenhado, e o que pareciam dois ponteiros, semelhavam muito com um relógio, em simbologia romana. Ela pegou na mesma gaveta uma chave, porem tinha um bom tamanho. Encaixou-a na pequena fechadura e levantou levemente a tampa._

_Um pequeno embrulho, frágil, envolto em um pano branco, o que ele adivinhou ser algodão. Ela levantou-o até que ele visse, e desembrulhou, revelando um brilho esverdeado intenso..._

_Eram esmeraldas... Belas, porem não pareciam ser muito valiosas, estavam ainda rústicas, poucos traços de lapidação._

– _É no brilho da pedra mais simples que se esconde o caminho da vida... No verde da floresta, na simplicidade da alma, no valor que ela tem ao coração inocente que o carrega..._

– _Não gosto de enigmas..._

– _Isso não é um enigma, Capitão... Certo par de olhos vem lhe hipnotizando não? Sei que há meses, viaja com o poder de duas esmeraldas como essas, no seu coração... _

_Ele permaneceu em silencio, e ela pausou, para novamente prosseguir:_

– _São suas agora... Descobrirá sozinho com o tempo o poder que elas têm... E tenho certeza que saberá o que fazer com elas. _

_Ela envolveu-a no tecido novamente, e colocou-as de volta na pequena caixinha. Trancou-a, e entregou as mãos dele, as chaves e a caixinha, de tamanho razoável._

_Barbossa guardou-as num bolso dentro do casaco. E agradeceu mesmo sem ter entendido muito o que lhe tinha sido explicado. Ele continuou a conversa com ela, por outro assunto, sem comentar mais nada sobre as pedras._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Lembramos muito dela, Capitão... Ficou um bom tempo conosco no navio... E com o senhor. – Ele sugeriu a relação que Barbossa tinha com ela.

- Sim... E Brenna é a mãe da jovem... As esmeraldas estavam com ela.

- Pode ter ganhado... Jack pode ter roubado-as, e como sabe que são as mesmas? – Indagou Pintel confuso e alterado.

- Porque depois de passados alguns anos eu retornei a velha índia. E ela me perguntou das pedras... Disse que não estavam comigo.

"Suas esmeraldas foram embora... Você as deixou ir... Mas estava escrito meu caro Hector. E um gesto seu, mudara todo o futuro." - Ela tinha lhe dito naquele dia...

– Contou-me saber que isso aconteceria um dia... E revelou-me os poderes daquelas pedras...

– São poderosas? – Ragetti olhou-as com interesse.

- Sim... Muito... Ela as tinha ganhado em sua tribo, nas terras ao sul da América... O velho líder as tinha lhe dado. Segundo ela, teriam grandes poderes para ver o futuro... Mas unidas, eram um guia do coração...

Ambos os marujos ouviam o relato atentos, porem pareciam cada vez mais confusos.

– E você as entregou a moça sem saber de seu verdadeiro poder, não é? – Pintel perguntou depois de um longo silencio.

– Sim, naquela época elas tinham outro valor... Mas agora que já sabem de tudo saiam e contem aos outros... Assim muitas das especulações acabaram.

– Acho que essa explicação só ansiará mais a curiosidade deles... – Pintel pronunciou-se no mesmo tom calmo de sempre, mas Barbossa percebeu sua sabedoria nas poucas palavras.

– Mesmo assim... Digam-lhes tudo que contei, e depois conversaremos melhor... Por enquanto diga ao timoneiro para seguir as ordens que havia deixado consigo, depois conversamos e vemos o que faremos.

– Aye!

Pintel e Ragetti deixaram à cabine, e se dirigiram para a tripulação, onde deram as noticias, e as ordens ao timoneiro. Barbossa ainda sentado na mesma cadeira permanecia em silencio.

**Flash Back**

_A noite de brisa fresca se seguia, levantando um vento gélido, mas deixando o clima fresco. Barbossa caminhava sozinho, pelas ruas, aproximando-se da grande casa onde o governando morava. Alguns guardas estavam de prontidão, mas não era sua intenção invadir o luxuoso recinto, na verdade, dirigia as instalações dos fundos, anexadas a grande mansão. Lá alguns empregados moravam, e ele tinha a leve impressão de que a pessoa a quem procurava estaria ali._

_Caminhou longamente por entre os arbustos, já começando a se arrepender de não trazer Gibbs ou Bill consigo. Prosseguiu, encontrando uma pequena casa, e logo ao lado delas outras tão pacatas quanto. Luzes fracas estavam acessas, iluminavam pequenos recintos, de uma das casas, a mesma que ele havia notado primeiro, moviam-se sombras em seu interior. E uma velha senhora abrira a porta, despejando restos de alguma comida pastosa, ao pequeno cachorro que ansiava longamente na espera daquele prato._

_Ele continuou caminhando, tentando imaginar por que havia chegado a tanto, e se aquela busca infundada teria de fato resultado._

– _Procurando alguém Capitão Barbossa? – A voz doce e altiva soou na escuridão, serenamente adentrando a seus ouvidos. Ele sorriso vitorioso, e virou-se encontrando a dona de tais palavras._

– _Sim, procurava alguém... Mas o que faz uma jovem dama a noite sozinha na escuridão?_

– _Reflete... Sobre a vida, e que maneira melhor do que o silencio para nos proporcionar segurança?_

– _O silencio é sábio... Vejo que reconhece isso muito bem._

– _Sim... Mas ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui, Capitão. – Ela pressionou, enquanto ele caminhava próximo a ele, sem ter exatamente o que dizer._

– _Vim procurar Gibbs, e ver como haviam se instalado._

– _Gibbs? – Ela sorriu divertida. – Pensei que tinham ido jogar carteado... E essa não me parece a melhor hora para se procurar um amigo._

– _Ele te contou não? – Ele dizia referindo-se ao jogo._

– _Sim... E acho um tanto estranho vir procurá-lo aqui sendo que estava agora mesmo com ele. – Sorriu. – Não sou tão ingênua... Diga a verdade._

– _Vim procurá-la. Conversei muito com Gibbs e segundo ele, de todos foi a que mais sofreu com o incidente... Disse que não pretendia ficar aqui, que não gostava desse lugar, então vim lhe propor um lugar em minha embarcação até uma outra ilha. – Ela ouvia atenta. – Desculpe, não sei ainda para onde vai._

– _Nem eu... Mas sua oferta é tentadora, Capitão... Não me vem à cabeça permanecer aqui. Minha família jamais aceitaria servir de estorvo a os outros, por mais que fossem nossos amigos. Já teriam ido embora se estivessem vivos... Por outro lado meus amigos jamais deixariam me ir sem ter segurança._

– _O que fará então?_

– _Não sei... Também não me parece seguro viajar com piratas._

_Ele olhou surpreso para ela. Sabia quem ele era!_

– _Como soube?_

_- Não fique com medo... Não sou bruxa. Gibbs me contou, hoje cedo quando perguntei quem era você._

– _Está me surpreendendo muito, Srtª. Vaughan... Sei que sobreviverá bem a uma viagem conosco... E não somos tão maus assim... O que me diz?_

– _O que quer em troca? Piratas não são tão propícios a boas ações._

– _Podia trabalhar para nós. Estamos sem muita ajuda, podia cozinhar... Essas coisas. _

– _Pode ser, contanto que minha segurança esteja garantida._

– _De fato estará, e você não me parece tão indefesa, pelo que soube muitos de vocês manejam espadas muito bem. – Ele especulou._

– _Sim... Alguns de nós sim, e eu sou um deles, mas não tenho uma espada._

– _Não seja por isso, espadas, armas, etc... Existem aos montes no meu navio... Virá?_

– _Não sei ainda... – Cabisbaixa ela tentava refletir._

– _Partimos amanha... Caso se decida, venha até nós._

_Ela acenou concordando, e ele virou-se para sumir nas sombras, sem mais nenhuma palavra._

**Fim do flash Back.**

–... E você veio... – Barbossa completava vagamente, jogando a garrafa longe, e sentindo os efeitos da bebida, levando-o a cair num sono pesado.

* * *

Jack estava frente ao timão, enquanto Will andava por todos os lados do navio explicando os acontecidos aos outros marujos, e instruindo-os a seus trabalhos. Deixou Jack no comando, e tratou ele mesmo de conversar com todos. Jack não teria paciência para explicar tudo na situação em que se encontrava... Uma nuvem negra parecia ter caído sobre seus olhos, e ele estava sombrio, distante.

Longas horas se seguiram e nada da reunião entre os três marujos mais experientes acabar. A luz fraca que esvaia-se pelas leves aberturas na porta negra era o único sinal de vida dentro daquele ambiente. Nada se ouvia... E ninguém especulava.

Homens já trabalhavam de um lado a outro, em suas funções e Jack ainda permanecia sério frente ao timão. Ele olhava fixamente para o horizonte... Como se ali tivesse perdido a essência da vida... E não pudesse seguir sem ela.

O velho timoneiro deixou a cabine, silencioso. Não chamara a atenção de ninguém, a não ser os poucos que por ali circulavam, e olhavam curiosos para sua expressão séria. Ele seguiu pelo convés, até subir as escadas para o timão, encontrando Jack, e procurando Will.

– Onde está o capitão? – ele perguntou com sua voz rouca e cansada, revelando sua idade avançada.

– Estou aqui. – Will pronunciou atrás dele, havia acabado de chegar.

– Quais são as noticias? – Jack perguntou finalmente, desviando a atenção a ele.

– Como já previam as coordenadas não são exatas... Mas são o mais próximo que podemos chegar do tal local.

Jack dirigiu um olhar profundo a Will, que franziu a testa em preocupação.

– Prossiga.

– Isso não nos impede de encontrar a fonte... Pelo contrario, nos aproxima dela, como queríamos. Mas temos de usar nossos próprios conhecimentos para encontrar o pedaço de terra onde o cálice deve estar enfiado.

– Ilhotas minúsculas... Sempre um problema. – Refletiu com leve pesar Jack. – O que concluíram?

O velho homem revelou entre as mãos um pedaço grande de papel dobrado, era um mapa com marcações náuticas, mais moderno e complementado por muitas anotações na letra de Gibbs.

– Fizemos aqui uma rota de percurso... Acho que conseguiremos seguir por aqui sem muitos problemas, com a ajuda do tempo principalmente.

– Não conte com isso. – Disse Will encarando Jack, referindo-se as esmeraldas.

– Bom, caso não encontremos muitas tempestades, poderemos seguir, sem nos preocupar muito até este ponto. – Ele indicou com o dedo um local onde pequenos pontos estavam marcados entre a água.

– Rochedos?

– Sim, podem ser traiçoeiros... – O velho completou.

–... Ainda mais com maré baixa. – Jack pensava alto.

–... Ou com tempestades. – Will os seguia.

– Sim, maré baixa ou tempestades podem causar sérios problemas... Mas não temos de nos preocupar muito com isso, só alcançaremos este ponto daqui a uns dias... Por enquanto nada nos preocupa seriamente.

– Então pode colocar em pratica as coordenadas. – Will ordenou. – Jack passará o comando para você agora.

Jack assim o fez, pregando fortemente na cabeça o chapéu que estava pousado próximo. E caminhou em passos rápidos descendo pelas escadas.

O velho concordou, e tomou em mãos o timão. Com uma bússola marcava algumas coisas, e entrava no novo curso.

Will desceu as escadas à procura de Jack, e encontrou-o já quase adentrando as instalações inferiores.

– Jack! – Ele gritou, chamando a atenção de Sparrow antes que ele descesse pelas escadas do convés inferior. – Preciso conversar com você, agora que deve estar mais tranqüilo.

– Por que estaria exaltado? – Ele indagou, fingido.

– Porque entregou Lílian a Barbossa... E está muito abalado ao que parece. – Will pressionava.

– Não estou abalado... Estou... Silencioso! Preciso pensar! Todos precisamos, conseguimos as cartas! – Ele abriu um sorriso amarelo, porem largo como se tentasse convencer Will de sua felicidade.

– Sim conseguimos. E foi as custas dela que nós conseguimos. – A expressão no rosto de Jack mudará completamente. – Você a trouxe ate aqui para usá-la?

O silencio tomou conta dos dois.

– Para que mais a teria trago? – Ele mentiu.

– Não consigo acreditar que tenha se envolvido com ela a tamanho ponto, apenas para usá-la em uma de suas armadilhas.

– Armadilhas do destino, Will... Não minhas... E não sei por que diabos está tão surpreso. Não me usou e usou Lizzie, e toda a tripulação do Pérola apenas para rouba-lo de nós?

– Era diferente, Jack... Em nenhum momento pensei em largá-la as mãos do inimigo.

– E nem nisso teve êxito... Não pensou nos perigos.

– Não, não tive, mas no fim conseguiu se sair bem, todos nos saímos, e não venha jogar a culpa em mim agora... Acaba de jogar a mulher que ama nas mãos de Barbossa e desse Thomas.

– Em primeiro lugar caro Will, não estou jogando culpa alguma em seus ombros. Apesar de ser eunuco foi esperto! Em segundo o Barbossa a quem se refere, é pai da jovem em questão! Em terceiro Thomas está preso por Barbossa! E esse sim deve ter medo de Hector, porquê até onde sei Barbossa não é pai dele, e se for, terei de invocar Calypso aqui, porquê minha mãe terá de ter uma conversa seria comigo! Por ultimo, quando foi que te disse que amava a jovem da qual discutimos?

– Não precisa Jack, pelo que sei seu irmão, do qual nunca havia comentado, beijou-a, e ameaçou-a de morte, e você entregou a ele as cartas, justamente para salvá-la. Salvou-a de morrer afogada a trazendo ate aqui, e agora anda se rastejando pelos cantos, porque deixou-a ir... Que mais provas você precisa?

– Eu não estou me rastejando! – Jack gritou a ele, chamando a atenção de alguns homens perto.

– Sim. Você está! Você a ama Jack.

– Eu não amo!

– Ama sim, mas tem medo de dizer isso.

– Não, eu não amo! – Jack parecia mais nervoso e confuso conforme Will continuava com seu jogo de afirmações.

– Se não ama, por que está tão nervoso quando digo que sim? – Will tentava pressioná-lo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

– Você quer saber por que eu estou assim? – Jack perdia o controle do que falava, e seu tom era alto. – Porque eu a amo!!! Porque eu não queria fazer aquilo, porque agora aquele crápula do Thomas esta olhando pra ela! E porque todos vocês ficam tentando encontrar explicações para os meus atos!

Ele parecia exausto ao fim da confissão. Tinha revelado ali, tudo que relutava revelar a si mesmo. Will ainda o olhava quieto, mas com ar de satisfação. Sabia o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo, mas fingia frente a todos, fingia ate mesmo agora, que tinha revelado tudo a os que ouviam.

– Revelar isso não te torna mais fraco, Jack... Só mais forte... Descobriu que seu amor nunca fora somente pelo mar, escondido em si sempre haveria mais alguém, e há agora.

Jack ouviu calado, pensando no que ele havia dito, mas nada a respeito falou:

– Eu vou para a minha cabine, de madrugada volto ao meu posto.

Saiu sério pensativo... Sua expressão agora revelava seus sentimentos, era mais sofrida. Will ficou vendo-o sumir pelas instalações inferiores, e deixou-o sozinho com seus devaneios, e duvidas.

Ele se virou, com intenção de ir ate sua cabine, mas encontrou Julia um pouco longe, sentada nas escadas do timão. Caminhou até ela para que pudessem conversar.

– Oi... – Ele falou baixo tentando chamar a atenção dela, que estava quieta pensativa...

– Oi... O que decidiram?

– Vamos seguir as indicações dos mapas, mas os conhecimentos de Gibbs... Depois vamos ver no que vai dar, por ora, não há muito com o que se preocupar.

–... Então agora é ficarmos sentados esperando pelo perigo não é?

Ele acenou em confirmação. Depois ambos ficaram silenciosos.

– Conversei com Jack. – Ele falou sem jeito.

– Eu ouvi parte do assunto... E mesmo assim, não concordo com o que ele fez. – Ela disse ressentida, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos dele.

– Nem eu... Não entendo como nem de onde ele tirou tanta coragem... Mas compreendo que estava comprometido com todos nós nesta busca. E falharíamos drasticamente se não fosse por esse ato.

– Sim... Ele não falhou conosco, mas falhou com ela.

– Falhou... Mas se ele fez aquilo era porque sabia que não lhe fariam mal.. Pelo menos não Barbossa.

– Quando ele descobriu? Sobre Barbossa e ela?

– Ele disse que sempre soube, mas não acredito... Talvez até seja verdade, mas ele se envolveu com ela, tanto que se apaixonou...

– Também falaram sobre sua esposa? – Ela perguntou de repente, surpreendendo ele.

– Um pouco... Não dela propriamente, falamos sobre meus atos passados, Jack me comparava a ele, em certas atitudes... Mas sei que você quer falar sobre ela.

– Já falamos muito sobre ela durante esta viagem... Por que não falamos sobre seu casamento?

– Sei que devia ter te contado... Mas não durou tempo algum, há não ser um dia.

– Por quê?

– Porque nos casamos no mesmo dia em que eu me tornei o capitão deste navio... Não foi como você imagina, porém não foi menos mágico... Casamos-nos durante uma batalha no convés do Perola... Aquele homem, o pai da Lílian, nos casou.

– Entre uma batalha? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

– Sim... Era nossa ultima chance de estarmos juntos, e ambos concordamos que mesmo que por horas, seria nosso momento.

Ela permaneceu em silencio refletindo.

– Desculpe não ter comentado antes, em alguns momentos isso não me passou pela cabeça, e em outros acho que tive medo que se afastasse de mim quando soubesse.

– Não foi certo me esconder isso... Mas não sinto raiva... Apenas sinto que não confia em mim, ou não acredita em mim.

– Eu acredito! – Ele disse em tom mais espontâneo. – E confio em você, mas isso podia mudar sua mente, e te confundir como confundiu agora.

– Me confundi mais em saber da boca de um estranho que da sua... Mas não nego, se tivesse me contado, também não teria reagido bem... Uma coisa é me apaixonar por um homem que amava outra intensamente, outra é ele ser casado.

– Eu sei... Por isso tive medo... Espero que você me entenda, como eu mesma te disse, e como leu naquela carta Elisabeth não faz mais parte da minha vida, da maneira que você faz agora.

Ela permaneceu em silencio, e ele se aproximou. Pousando as mãos sobre o rosto dela, e trazendo-a para perto de si. Ela não recuou, e ele seguiu, deixando que seus lábios encontrassem os dela ternamente. Num beijo doce, porém intenso.

– E agora... Se você já foi preso, ou algo pior esse é o melhor momento pra me contar. – Ela brincou, fazendo-o sorrir.

– Sim eu já fui preso, mas isso é natural, sendo pirata! – ele passou a cochichar - A culpa é do Jack. – E deu uma piscada discreta.

* * *

**Gente eu sei... Flash-back demais neh? Mas caso não fossem inseridos, vc não entenderiam a estória, quis explicar cada fato do passado do Barbossa, e ainda vira mais... Porem tive de parar nesse ponto, se não o capitulo estaria mais do que imenso.**

**Reviews:**

_**Rô: Eh o Jack foi um cretino! (nas próprias palavras da July) ma calma... As coisas teram um rumo melhor (ou não!) , e logo Jack e Lílian passaram por coisas maiores que essa separação... Muito obrigada pelo carinho viu? E pode deixar que o Barbossa e o Sparrowzinho cuidaram bem dela hehehe**_

_**Taty: Imagina... Eu não mereço tudo isso não... Me esforço muito para que vcs que estão sempre aqui acompanhando, tenham algo bom pra ler... E venho aprendendo muito, fazendo esse projeto crescer, as vezes viajo muito na minha cabecinha hehehehe, mas no fim acho que os rumos da fic estão sendo melhores do que eu imagina. Então eu agradeço pelas palavras... Me ajudam muitooooo a continuar:D**_

_**Dorinha: Se viu? Huahauah quase maratonista! Hauhaua mas reta (ou quase reta final) eh assim mesmo, tudo acontecendo rápido, inclusive o trabalho da autora! Entenda a July... Ela tinha um passado forte com a amiga, e tbm tem o Will tbm que tinha contas a acertar... hehe**_

_**Paula: Miga eu que agradeço por vc ter me ajudado a idealizar isso tudo, e mesmo que não esteja mais tão presente, não esquece que vc faz parte disso! Obrigada!!!! **_

_**Jenny: Miga!!!!!!! Vc apareceu \o/\o/\o/ Imagina, eu agradeço por estar lendo, e gostando! **_

**Até o próximo capitulo (que espero eu estar pronto semana que vem! )**

**Bom feriado! E caso passem dormindo que nem eu, bom descanso!**

**Bjokas!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jack estava trancafiado em sua cabine. Despejara o casaco sobre a cama, e deitou-se na rede. Jogou o chapéu longe, deixando-o cair em sua cama também. E pensativo pousou a mão sobre a testa.

"_O que eu fiz?"_ – Ele pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto o misto de remorso e tristeza tomava conta de si.

A mesma cena sempre retornava a sua mente... O olhar de repulsa que ela tinha lhe dirigido... Frio, distante... Cheio de ódio... E isso o deixava pior que estava.

Não queria que tudo tivesse chegado aquele ponto... Mas tinha de ser feito, se tivesse contado tudo a ela antes, no momento em que descobriu provavelmente não aceitaria encenar a troca. De um lado conheceria o pai, mas do outro descobriria quem ele era. E Jack não tinha muitas coisas boas a falar de Barbossa...

Agora ela estava lá... E o conheceria, ele não lhe fará mal algum... Pelo menos isso o confortava, mas temia por ela, pela maneira que o olhou, que sentiu repulsa por ele... Esperava uma reação como essa, mas passar por aquilo, era horrível. Ser fitado por aquele olhar frio...

E ainda tinha a presença irritante do irmão... Thomas não fora esperto o suficiente para enganar Barbossa... Isso era um motivo engraçado no meio de tudo, a forma como tinha acabado... Não se tornou tão esperto afinal! Mas agora estava lá, provavelmente do lado dela, vendo-a sofrer por ele, pela atitude dele.

Irritou-se com isso! Com a possibilidade de Thomas estar aproveitando-se da situação, afinal fingido sempre foi! Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Lílian, naquela mesma cabine... Quando ela o tinha ressaltado claramente, a repulsa que sentia por Thomas, pelas atitudes dele!

**Flash Back**

_Ela sentou-se na cama, e olhou-o por um breve momento. Percebendo o silencio, pensou em conversar por fim sobre esse assunto._

– _Você acreditou mesmo, Jack? – Ela cabisbaixa pausou antes de prosseguir. – Quero dizer, você acha que eu beijei o seu irmão porque quis?_

– _O que você esperava que eu imaginasse? Aquele cretino invade o navio, me agride, deixando-me inconsciente e quando eu acordo encontro você pendurada no pescoço dele!_

– _Acredita tanto nele ao ponto de duvidar de mim? Jack, porque eu faria aquilo? Para reaver as malditas cartas? Acha que ele trocaria todo o poder que elas podem trazer? Jack que homem trocaria a imortalidade, e o mapa que leva aos confins dos mundos por um beijo?_

– _Um tolo apaixonado!_

– _E acredita que ele seria um tolo apaixonado? Se ele tentou matar o próprio irmão acha que tem sentimentos?_

_Jack andou até ela, a expressão firme, o olhar intenso penetrava a alma. As palavras de Lílian chegavam ao ouvido dele como suplicas._

– _Beijos também são traiçoeiros, Lílian... Podem levar a morte._

– _E o dele fez justamente isso Jack... Ainda me fez perder o avanço que tinha conquistado com você... Um pirata!_

– _Não se pode esperar muito de piratas, luv!_

– _Mesmo que eu tentasse? – ela encarou fundo ele, um sorriso que há dias não via naquela face voltou a aparecer._

– _Se quiser... Mas não é nada fácil conquistar um pirata, cujo único amor é o mar._

– _E quem disse que eu vou te conquistar capitão? Esqueceu que está falando com a Capitã Lílian Hernandes?_

– _Capitã? Pensei que estivesse falando com um marujo da minha tripulação. A quem me deve obediência! – Ele frisou bem as ultimas palavras, a voz já mudava o tom serio para divertido, o habitual em Jack._

_Ela sorriu a ele, o mesmo sorriso que ele viu transparecer naqueles lábios na noite em que correu até ela, quando tinha Tortuga aos pés... Mas aquela capitã não saia de sua mente._

– _Como um bom marujo, devo estar descansada para essa nova empreitada... Conversamos mais amanha, é melhor você descansar também... – Ela separou-se dele, deixando Jack incrédulo, ele sorriu desapontado... Mas pelo menos já estavam voltando à boa relação de antes... Já era um começo._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Naquela noite ele dormira olhando o corpo dela... Olhando-a para ter certeza que estaria ali... Talvez um dos primeiros indícios de que começava a amá-la... Acompanhou o sono dela, tranqüilo, até que ele também adormecesse.

Agora, ele tinha dirigido o olhar à cama, olhando o vazio, tentando imaginar que ela estaria ali... Mas por um ato próprio dele, ela não estava...

Durante todo o tempo em que esteve frente ao timão, fixou a mente no horizonte, na busca eterna de cruzá-lo... Ou melhor, naquele momento não pensava em cruzá-lo, mas sim em ver surgir o navio que tanto procurou... E que agora, transportava entre seus marujos a jovem por quem perdia a razão...

E as horas passaram... Rápidas, muito rápidas, ao ponto de ninguém perceber, nem mesmo Will que tanto trabalhou. Jack esteve frente ao timão durante todo aquele tempo, e agora logo seria chamado novamente, como ele mesmo pediu. Quando deixou o convés, a madrugada já avançava, e logo o sol surgiria, com seus brilhos intensos e penetrantes, trazendo-o de volta ao trabalho... E longe desses pensamentos...

-------

Lílian estava recostada à parede, sentada de olhos fechados. Agradecendo a Deus pela escuridão dos compartimentos, já que em nada incomodavam o descanso. Ela respirava já mais tranqüila, silenciosa, e estava virada na direção contraria.

Thomas tinha dormido pouco durante a madrugada. Pensamentos estranhos passavam por sua mente, repletos de duvidas...

Ele acabara de acordar, não tinha muita noção da hora, mas imaginou se tratar de uma nova manhã, pela luminosidade que adentrava pelas aberturas do casco. De imediato olhou a sua frente, vendo a jovem que dormia, ou parecia dormir.

Observando-a, enquanto sua mente trabalhava freneticamente imaginando teorias... Quem a teria trago? Não houve batalha alguma... E ele percebeu sutilmente uma movimentação estranha no navio... Nada muito fora de questão... Mas a duvida o consumia...

A jovem remexeu-se um pouco, abrindo levemente os olhos e fitando o teto de madeira. Ele sorriu, já suspeitava que ela na verdade estivesse acordada, porém presa num mundo de confusão, onde se sonha sem dormir, e se recorda das piores experiências em vida.

– Já acordou ruiva? – Ele chamou calmamente.

Lílian encarou-o de sobressalto assustando-se principalmente pela forma como ele a tinha chamado, _"ruiva"_ Jack costumava chama-la assim às vezes.

–Não dormi... – Ela limitou-se ao breve comentário.

– Imaginei que não... E agora vai me contar como chegou aqui?

– Uma fada me trouxe. – Ela brincou.

Ele se levantou, e aproximou-se mais da grade que dividia ambos, recostando-se a ela.

–Falo sério, como chegou? – Ele encarou-a olhando-a fixamente.

Ela encontrou seu olhar, e apesar do medo e da inimizade com ele, deixou-se falar:

– Seu irmão... Me trocou pelas cartas – Ela parou, percebendo a alteração nas feições dele. – Soa familiar não? Talvez tenha se inspirado em seus atos.

–Talvez seja verdade o que Barbossa diz... É mal de família isso. – Ele silenciou refletindo sobre o que acabara de dizer, há muito não considerava a palavra "família", e há muito também não tinha contato com nenhum deles.

–Talvez... Para um irmão querer matar o outro... – Ela provocou-o – Sem contar o desejo pro ameaçar a mesma mulher.

– Não me leve a mal... Águas passadas, não há porque estragar esse momento com lembranças hostis.

Ele permanecia serio, o que há vez pensar em Jack, que provavelmente teria exibido um largo sorriso após o comentário.

–Desculpe meu caro – Ela ironizou. – Mas para você diferença alguma vez, e quanto a mim, que tive de mergulhar em meio a fogo e destroços... Destroços da minha casa! Da única coisa que de fato era minha, e da qual eu tinha a responsabilidade de cuidar! – Conforme as palavras jorravam abundantemente, seu tom de voz se tornava alto, e ela havia levantado-se encarando-o bem de perto, com a pose altiva que pareceu a ele muito familiar. – Para sua família pode ser fácil esquecer certos acontecimentos, e encara-los como "águas passadas", mas para mim nunca tirarei da memória a imagem daqueles homens morrendo!

Ele agarrou bruscamente os braços dela pelas grades, a trazendo num solavanco bem próxima a si, ela calou-se assustada, e amedrontada. Tentou soltar-se, mas as mãos dele pareciam ter se fincado a pele dela. Já começava a desesperar-se pensando em quantas vezes havia tentado soltar-se de situações semelhantes e não havia resultado em nada seus esforços.

Ele aproximou o rosto bem próximo as grades, a trazendo com certa dificuldade mais próxima. Olhava fundo nos olhos dela, o mesmo olhar da noite anterior, profundo, misterioso. Ela sentiu-se ameaçada com aquele olhar, porem sentiu-se atraída pela intensidade dele.

–Minha família pode esquecer muitas coisas, Capitã... – Ele falava calmamente, numa voz serena, fixando os olhos nos lábios dela, e deixando-a mais próxima ainda. – Mas existem certas coisas que jamais esquecemos...

Num ato rápido ele tentou tomar os lábios dela junto aos seus. Ela que estava hipnotizada com as palavras quase sussurradas, acordou do transe e virou a cabeça bruscamente ao lado oposto. No mesmo instante em que um forte barulho ecoou entre eles.

Thomas a soltou de imediato, sendo recebido pelo olhar penetrante do Capitão Barbossa. Segurava em uma das mãos uma garrafa, com a qual havia provocado o barulho anterior. Estava serio, e tinha o semblante cansado (resultado de sua noite mal dormida, e do efeito do rum, que apesar de leve, fora suficiente para aparentar cansaço em sua face). Ele olhava fixamente para o homem que o encarava no mesmo tom. Ambos sérios, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Lílian após perceber a presença do homem a quem era filha. Abaixou a cabeça sem intenção de encarar os olhos azuis atentos à frente. Até ser tomada novamente pelo instinto orgulhoso, que não deixava com que se mostrasse fraca. Já havia fraquejado muito em frente a todos ontem, e agora que esta nas mãos daqueles homens, e dependente de suas escolhas, não quis demonstrar-se um capacho derrotado... Do contrario, independente do que acontecesse não abandonaria o orgulho, não mais...

Silencioso Barbossa abriu a cela na qual ela estava presa. Thomas via a cena achando-a sem sentido algum, já que não sabia do real motivo pelo qual Barbossa a soltava naquele momento.

–Agora é assim? Tratamento preferencial? Até onde sei estou aqui há mais tempo e tenho mais direito. – Ela falava no mesmo tom sério, como se de forma alguma usasse de seu cinismo.

Foi quando Barbossa finalmente se pronunciou:

–Já te aturei durante muito tempo moleque... Não me faça perder o juízo agora. – Ele deferiu-lhe um olhar apavorante, como há muito tempo havia esquecido a fazer.

Thomas sentiu que ele não brincava, olhava de forma ameaçadora. O que o fez recuar e fingir não se importar. Sentou-se novamente no canto da cela, não olhando mais para os dois.

Lílian continuava calada, não havia se movido desde o momento em que ele abrirá a cela. Barbossa do lado de fora olhava-a silencioso também, esperando que ela saísse.

– Venha, precisamos conversar. – Após longos instantes isso fora a única expressão que ele disse, o tom de voz estava mais sereno, porem não a fitava.

Ela pensou em dialogar mais com ele, mas decidiu por fim que o melhor era ir. Muitas perguntas rondavam sua mente a vida inteira, e precisava naquele momento das respostas... Talvez jamais tivesse outra oportunidade como aquela.

Barbossa também tinha muito que saber... Ansiava por entender a situação.

Ela deixou a cela, parando próxima a ele. Logo que ela saiu trancou novamente o lugar vazio. E virou-se, seguindo para cima.

Lílian ainda desviou o olhar a Thomas que estava sentado. Mas ele lhe dirigiu um singelo beijo, divertindo-se com a expressão de nojo no rosto dela.

Ela subiu as escadas sumindo de sua vista. Ele novamente olhou o esqueleto que jazia próximo a si, pensativo.

"_É Wilson... Não tardaram em me arrumar companhia melhor que a sua."_

-------

Barbossa seguiu pelo convés, até aproximar-se da cabine. Lílian vinha logo atrás com certa distancia, olhando para a tripulação. Reconheceu Ragetti e Pintel, os mesmos que a tinham aprisionado, mas agora sorriam timidamente, e comicamente enquanto ela passava.

Hector já mais a frente abriu a porta esperando que ela também entrasse. Logo que a moça o seguiu, deferiu um olhar ameaçador aos dois piratas para que não espionassem, e trancou a porta.

Ele passou por ela sentando-se na cadeira próxima a cama, e com um gesto, pediu que ela também o fizesse.

Receosa e temente pelo momento que tanto esperou, ela sentou-se recebendo um forte olhar dele, talvez o único ate o momento do qual nenhum dos dois tivessem se esquivado.

–Jack havia te contado? –Ele iniciou a conversa com a voz baixa e seria.

–Não. –Ela respondeu prontamente no mesmo tom que ele. – Me escondeu a viagem toda, ate ontem... Acha que eu teria participado daquilo se soubesse?

Ele nada respondeu.

–E você... Sabia de mim? –Era a pergunta da qual tanto quis e tanto temeu perguntar.

– Sim... Há vi uma vez, há muito tempo, mas creio que sua mãe nunca soube.

–Nunca me disse nada. –Ela abaixou o olhar. –O que fez de tão horrível para que ela o odiasse?

Ele novamente silenciou.

**Flash Back**

_Barbossa há horas confabulava com dois homens de aparência desgastada, um deles vinha acompanhado de seu capacho, um robusto homem que apesar de tudo não se pronunciava. Há horas estavam trancados na cabine conversando e os marujos no convés já estavam cansados de tanta espera._

_Próximo à cabine estavam Bill e Brenna. A ruiva já entregava a tripulação há muitos meses, e ninguém soube ao certo como, mas diferente do planejado ela não tinha desembarcado na ilha de Grande Turk, que fora sua primeira parada. Mas sim prosseguido, e ao que tudo indicava levava uma vida conjugal com o capitão._

_Barbossa em nada dizia a respeito de sua vida com ela, ninguém sabia ao certo o que se passava entre os dois. A não ser o respeito que deviam ter com a jovem, isso desde que entrou no navio. Bill porem sabia muito a respeito, se tornara um grande amigo dela, e era o imediato de Hector, conversavam muito, e mesmo sem poder das opiniões, ele sempre alertava do perigo que seguiam e que ele expunha a jovem._

_Sabia que daquela conversa as coisas mudariam pra sempre, e que possivelmente não seria de forma boa. Mas teve de conter os pensamentos com a chegada do capitão e de ambos os homens._

_Os homens se dispensaram pelo convés, afastados da tripulação e com um olhar duvidoso mantinham-se calados. Barbossa seguiu para o Timão, quando foi avistado por Bill e Brenna que estavam mais afastados escondidos._

_Ela logo que o viu passar, seguiu para falar-lhe, mas foi impedida por Bill que lhe pediu paciência. Sem entender nada, e já cansada de todo o mistério ela continuou seguindo, deixando Bill no mesmo lugar vencido._

–_Para onde vamos Hector? – Ela perguntou calmamente porem com certo receio._

–_Vamos parar em uma ilha próxima._

–_Que ilha? Para quê? – Ela continuou a serie de indagações percebendo o tom de voz distante dele, juntamente com o olhar fugido do seu._

– _San Sebastian... É a mais próxima que conheço._

–_Esses homens têm algo haver com isso?_ – Ela olhou disfarçadamente para os dois estranhos senhores, que distantes olhavam atentamente a ela e Barbossa.

Ele havia retraído o olhar ao perceber a forma como estava sendo observado.

– _É melhor que não se envolva nesses assuntos._

–_É de meu respeito, afinal faço parte dessa tripulação não faço? – Ela parou de repente com a expressão petrificada percebendo o real motivo da distância de Hector. – O que vamos fazer naquela ilha? – Sua expressão era um misto de espanto e medo._

_Ele estava mais distante ainda, parecia de forma alguma querer encarar seus olhos... Os mesmos pelo qual tinha fascínio._

–_Arrume suas coisas, preciso que deixe o navio. – A voz embargada dele se continha para não decair diante da expressão dela._

_Brenna sentiu o coração acelerar, sentia raiva dele, não entendia o motivo daquilo. Por breves instantes sua vista nublou-se e ela fraquejou, pensando até que fosse desmaiar, mas conteve-se._

–_Por que vai me largar? – Exaltou a voz._

–_Por que você não tem mais lugar neste navio... Desculpe-me._

– "_Desculpe-me?" você me fez vir para este navio, eu trabalhei aqui, e você havia me prometido algo, e eu larguei tudo porque me pediu, porque ambos tínhamos algo juntos Hector... Por que vai me deixar agora?_

_Ele silenciou, olhando por fim naqueles olhos._

_- Era melhor que nunca tivesse vindo conosco... Mas agora é tarde, guardarei o que vivemos, mas não podemos continuar._

_Ela tentou novamente entrar em conflito com ele, por mais uma serie de indagações e diálogos que em nada mudariam seus sentimentos. Ele afastou-se de perto dela, deixando-a em estava de choque. Ela tentou segura-lo para poder descarregar suas emoções, mas ele desviou-se dela, não agüentaria fita-la novamente sem fraquejar. Deixou-a, e ela novamente sentiu que o chão lhe faltaria aos pé(como há muito vinha acontecendo, cada vez mais freqüente)s. Mas antes que caísse foi amparada por Bill._

_Era a ultima ação que Barbossa havia visto daquela cena, depois trancafiou-se em sua cabine novamente._

**Fim do Flash Back**

–Por que fez isso? – Lílian chorava, agora mais compulsivamente.

–Estava partindo com esses dois homens que comentei... Era uma cilada, alguns anos depois de sairmos em busca do que procurávamos, você já devia estar mais crescida, eles nos traíram, havia mais um navio a nossa espera, fomos interceptados e largados em terra, tivemos a misericórdia de Eddie, pelo tempo que passou conosco... Mas apenas a vida nos restou.

–Você é tão cretino quanto Jack, a trocou por uma lenda! – Ela o olhou repudiando-o vendo em sua memória o olhar da mãe. – E ela nunca soube da verdade...

–Ela soube... Bill contou, não sei ao certo quando. Pode ter sido neste mesmo dia, quando o vi ampara-la, ou depois... Só sei que ele contou a ele. O mesmo contou-me tal fato.

Ambos silenciaram... Ela fitava o chão, perdida em lembranças, e ele a fitava perplexa, tentando afastar as recordações de sua mente.

–Ela me odiava... – Ele falou vagamente.

–Sim... Era esperado após ser deixada sem nenhuma explicação, num lugar sem nenhum conhecimento... Você não a amava... Nunca amou, usou dela, e depois a largou quando achou que não valia mais a pena ter uma amante.

Com raiva, ele levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, e andou até ela rápido. Parou encarando-a seriamente, bem próxima a sua face, podendo ver claramente as lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

–... Eu amei sua mãe... Acha que foi fácil? Sabia a quanto convivíamos, a quanto sentia algo forte por ela? – Ela estava encarando-o com medo silenciosa, enquanto ele parecia perturbado. – Se eu pudesse ter feito diferente teria... Mas não pude, o destino assim quis.

Lílian levantou-se bruscamente neste momento, deixando-o atônico com a reação que acabara de ter.

–Destino? É sempre isso? A mesma desculpa? Parece que vocês homens dos mares tem sempre uma escapatória para seus atos, afinal o destino os comanda! É tão parecido com Sparrow que me enoja saber que todos agem assim! – Ela tinha o tom embargado, alto, rancoroso, enquanto lagrimas rolavam de seu rosto.

–Não é desculpa, nada é... Tive minha reação naquela época, tive minhas decisões e as cumpri! Não sou uma divindade ao ponto de não poder errar... Sou tão humano quanto você...

–Os seus erros transformaram minha vida no que ela é hoje... Transformou minha mãe... E em você nada alteraram... Pirata!

–Sim... Mas pergunto-me se sua vida ao mar ao meu lado teria sido melhor? Se você teria chegado à idade que tem hoje? Se não teria sido morta na emboscada... Se você sobreviveria as sarjetas de Tortuga sem acabar com as adoráveis, porém sem valor Gyselle e Scarllet.

Ela silenciou.

–Talvez minha vida não tenha sido tão diferente de fato, não perdi honra, ou castidade... Mas vaguei durante muito tempo pelo mundo, sem rumo e sem lugar para descansar, até poder contar com a proteção de alguém.

Barbossa sentiu-se mal com o desabafo dela, pior do que havia sentido com as palavras iniciais.

–... A proteção de Sparrow? – Ele deduziu erroneamente com pesar.

–Longe disso, veja onde a proteção de Sparrow me trouxe! Falo de Andrei... O Capitão Andrei. Herdei dele o navio que comandava.

Barbossa lembrava-se de Andrei, vagamente, mas lembrava-se sim. Era o rapaz que havia jogado com ele, Bill e Gibbs o carteado naquela noite, no mesmo dia em que conheceu Brenna. Companheiro de Gibbs... Outro que acabara como pirata, mas preferiu nada comentar sobre ele a jovem, não o conheceu de fato, apenas por breves momentos.

–Você não precisava ter uma família num navio Capitão Barbossa... Poderia ter protegido-a a feito esperar por ti quando pudesse voltar, ao menos teria me conhecido, e eu não estaria passando pelas horríveis sensações que passo hoje... Nem terei vagado por lugares sem rumo, até recorrer a misericórdia de alguém.

– Mas eu te conheci... – Ela o encarou. – Uma única vez, quando Gibbs quase me matou, fora antes de perder meu navio, e antes de nossa viagem se alongar... Ainda estávamos em negociação com certos informantes, comprávamos muitas armas, era uma empreitada perigosíssima, não sei como pude ser tão idiota... Mas enfim, encontrei-me a Gibbs e levou-me até lá, contra sua vontade.

**Flash Back**

–_Ela nunca me perdoara. – Joshamee Gibbs andava trôpego, tentando não ser notado, por muito. Tentava passar com Barbossa sem que ele fosse visto, ou Brenna cortaria sua cabeça._

– _Se não me levar até lá eu que nunca te perdoarei! – Hector completou tentando alcançar o homem que estava mais a frente._

– _Isso é o de menos! Agora quando ela souber que te contei... – Ele parou de andar e abaixou a cabeça... – Falhei com minha palavra!_

– _Sim falhou... Mas é por uma boa causa, agora para de se lamentar e me leve até a casa._

_- Boa causa... – Ele disparou encarando Barbossa. "maldito rum! Maldito! Maldito!" pensou ele resmungando – Acha que faço isso de bom grado? Eu e essa minha boca! Você largou-a sem nenhuma explicação e acha que te levar para conhecer a criança é uma boa causa?_

_Barbossa nada falou, pensando no passado. Seguiu em frente sem mais dialogar com o amigo, pois naquele momento a ferida tinha sido remexida... Nunca chegara, e tocar nela era dolorosa. Seguiram assim em silencio._

_Gibbs contrafeito levou sem qualquer presa. Chegaram cedo a casa, era no povoado, que por sua vez, era minúsculo, mas belo... Tranqüilo. Barbossa havia pensado nisso também quando a deixou ali, era o mais próximo porto, e o mais tranqüilo._

_Bateram na porta varias vezes, Barbossa estava escondido, longe. Mas nada de Brenna abrir. Gibbs que tinha as chaves abriu calmamente a porta, que num leve som de arrastar foi revelando o interior escurecido daquela simplória casa._

_Barbossa seguiu-o logo que ele entrou, e Gibbs quase lhe batendo o reprimiu pela impaciência. Sem muito se importar com o olhar do amigo, Hector seguiu. Cauteloso ele andava pelos pequenos cômodos, reparando em toda a simplicidade do ambiente. Mas a frente uma porta estava entreaberta com uma luminosidade límpida, esbranquiçada, como se o ambiente tivesse absorvido a brancura das cortinas que tremulavam na janela aberta, encontrando-se vivamente com os raios solares._

_Seu coração pareceu acelerar-se ao ouvir a voz de Brenna, distante, mas alegre. Ele terminou de abrir a porta, e em poucos passos alcançou a janela. Observando escondido viu Brenna próxima a um varal. Estava acompanhada de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, que conversava alegremente com ela, enquanto estendiam roupas em um varal. _

_Gibbs chegou logo em seguida, benzendo-se fervorosamente após ver a amiga próxima a casa. Olhou Barbossa mais uma vez, e dessa o velho Hector não escapou. Levou um bom tapa nas costas, que doeu medianamente. Gibbs praguejava com ele, que tentava manter o silencio._

– _Eu disse que não devia vir! Olhe onde ela está! Seu louco! É capaz de denunciar você para te ver pendurado pelo pescoço e sabe o que me acontece? Vou junto! Por ajudar um pirata e trair uma amiga! – Gotas de suor escorriam pela testa de Joshamee. Que tentava manter o controle._

– _Pare de praguejar, e vá até ela destrair-lhe a atenção! Sairei logo só preciso ver a criança! Será que não me entende?_

– _Não consigo entendê-lo, depois do que fez a ela não! E ainda mais agora que está mancomunado com aqueles dois homens mal-encarados! Parecem pessoas piores que piratas que nem você!_

_Barbossa silenciou. Lembrar por si só de seus erros já era terrível, agüentar outro lhe dando lições de moral era ainda pior. Sua paciência vinha se esgotando, e Gibbs não ajudava em nada o plano dele naquele momento._

– _Escute bem meu amigo. Nada do que diga agora mudará o passado, o meu passado! Por isso é melhor me ajudar, ou teremos de nos preocupar com um futuro muito pior!_

_Ao olhar no canto oposto do quarto, Gibbs viu que o berço da criança não estava vazio. A menina estava na casa e não com Brenna. Gibbs silenciou e concordou finalmente, virando-se para deixá-lo na casa a sós._

_Barbossa olhou na mesma direção, sorrindo satisfeito. Ao ver Brenna longe pensou que sua visita teria sido sem fundamentos. Aproximou-se do berço, deparando-se com um bebê de alguns meses. Era lindo... Dormia serenamente, Barbossa sentiu suas defesas já tão naturais baixarem diante dele. Da imagem da criança à frente... Sua criança!_

_Ele abaixou-se mais para observar mais de perto. A pela do bebê era alva, macia... O corpo minúsculo todo cercado de dobrinhas, ele sorriu com uma alegria inimaginável. Os curtos fios de cabelo, que deixavam à cabeça levemente corada eram vermelhos... Iguais aos de Brenna, quanto aos olhos... Ainda se mantinham fechados, perdidos em algum sonho doce, onde crianças deviam encontrar a doçura e a inocência da vida. E a traziam em seus olhos quando despertava inundando o coração de qualquer um que neles olhasse..._

_...Como inundou os de Barbossa. Como por instinto, ou chamado, enquanto ele a olhava ela despertou. Mas ao invés de se assustar e chorar, ela ficou olhando-o por longos instantes. O coração de Hector palpitava acelerada, dividido na beleza divina da criança à frente, e no medo de reencontrar a mãe dela._

_Ele pensou em pegá-la, estendeu os braços a ela, mas não sabia como se fazia isso, não sabia se iria machucá-la, ou por descuido derruba-la. A menina também podia chorar o que chamaria a atenção da mãe não tão longe. Mesmo com Gibbs a distraindo._

_Ele resolveu então, tirar da bainha um embrulho. Do pano que envolvia as duas esmeraldas, ambas unidas. Levou-as a altura dos olhos, admirando-as pela ultima vez, eram esplendorosas! Ma não pertenciam de fato a ele._

_Depositou-as próximo a criança, que o olhava serena... Tão místicas e misteriosas eram as pedras que se tornavam belas combinadas à inocência beleza do bebê. Levou a mão até o rosto da menina, deslizando-os levemente... A primeira e ultima vez._

**Fim do Flash Back**

– Logo depois resolvi sair, fui indo a frente esperando Gibbs no Porto. Ele só retornou quando a noite já avançava no céu. E me perguntou sobre as pedras, mas eu nada disse... – Barbossa terminou seu relato, deixando Lílian atordoada, enquanto ele confortava-se com o silencio.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela. Que ainda tinha o olhar rancoroso, mas na mente tudo estava bagunçado, o passado que tanto queria recordar, mas que a pouca idade da época não lhe permitia. A lembrança da mãe cada vez mais viva e presente...

Hector repetindo um ato que há muito havia feito, tirou da bainha duas pedras... As mesmas que Lílian há muito carregou, as mesmas que eu dia dividiu com a amiga... As mesmas que a trouxeram até ali.

– Elas a trouxeram ate nós, não foi? – Ela não respondeu. – Presumi que sim... Tome, são suas.

E ele as entregou.

A ruiva olhou longamente as pedras, depois as aceitou, pegando-as da mão do... Pai. Barbossa sorriu, muito levemente, mas sorriu, vendo-a colocar o colar no pescoço.

– Como você as conseguiu? São...

–... Místicas! Sim, elas são. Tem poderes antigos... Vindos de muitos ancestrais indígenas, de tribos das quais a muito não vejo um integrante por esses lados... O homem os vem escravizando... – Ele pausou com pesar. – Se quiser conto toda a estória, de como a achei.

Ela não respondeu, olhou para a porta, e sentiu vontade de sair, de pensar a sós, de decidir o que ia fazer dali pra frente, mas a curiosidade de anos a prendia naquele lugar... E decidiu ficar, ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer, para por fim pensar realmente no futuro.

Ela sentou-se na mesma cadeira que esteve há minutos antes, e com ar muito calmo, e fechado, passou a contar toda a história. De como havia ganhado da índia... De que anos mais tarde é que realmente havia descoberto o significado místico delas... Entre outras historias, em intervalos curtos, quando algo lhe fugia a memória... Mas Barbossa era detalhista... Muito pouco tinha se apagado de sua mente.

Assim a conversa seguiu, por um longo tempo... Onde ambos se fitavam, ora fugindo do olhar do outro.

-------

Julia seguirá nos trabalhos com Will durante a noite. Eles junto ao timoneiro que guiava de forma astuta e experiente, tomavam conta da tripulação.

Muitos ainda estavam assustados com a forma que a conversa entre Will e Jack havia se seguido... No momento do acontecido poucos estavam presentes, mas logo boa parte dos trabalhadores já sabia... E tinham a língua feroz em comentários nada agradáveis.

Julia não se sentia muito a vontade com a maioria deles... Sempre encontrava um brilho negro no olhar de um ou outro... Enquanto alguns pareciam nada confiáveis, outros traziam um lado sombrio assustador... Bill era um deles. Seu olhar parecia enegrecido às vezes, não de forma perversa, mas como se carregasse grande fardo nas costas.

O velho timoneiro também trazia esse lado sombrio no olhar, mas como fardo... Tinha um rosto cansado, já devido à idade avançada... Ou devido aos maus tratos que um dia recebeu naquele navio.

Até aquele momento todos que haviam passado algum tempo naquele navio não tinham saído os mesmos... Bill, O velho timoneiro, Will... Sim! Will também trazia consigo grandes marcas que o navio tinham-lhe deixado... Físicas e mentais... As marcas na pele dele, em suas costas causavam arrepios em Julia desde o momento em que as viu... Eram cicatrizes profundas, escuras... Agora finas, mas imaginou que no momento em que os cortes haviam sido feitos deveriam ser mais extensos...

Sentia-se mal por ter de vê-lo aprisionado... Esse era o fardo dele, a dor mental... E agora mesmo que Jack tivesse tirado do navio parte de sua esperança, ele havia trago uma nova a Will... E ela rezava para que dessa vez não houvessem mais reviravoltas, apenas saídas... Saídas para fardos como aquele que Will era obrigado a carregar.

-------

**Guardei esse capitulo por alguns dias a mais pq não sabia se estava bom, e revisei algumas vezes até me decidir que estava pronto pra postar. Espero que gostem:D**

**Reviews:**

_**Taty:Pronto a conversa finalmente... Não sei se ficou realmente boa... mas espero que goste.Acho que eh mais dedicada a vc que estava esperando ;) Jack... Não sabe o alivio que da quando vcs elogiam! E eu tbm**__****__**O mais dificil de fazer adoro pensar no passado deles, desde o inicio programei isso rsrs, e eh bom saber que deu certo e vcs aprovaram:D**_

_**Rô: Saudades Rô! Que bom que voltou:D Ah magina, sinta-se sempre a vontade pra pedir, dar opiniões etc(todas vcs!) ahh e seu pedido me deu ótimas idéias, aguarde os próximos capítulos ;) Brigadaa, não mereço tudo isso, mas eh ótimo saber que gostou! Foi difícil mexer com tantas emoções num personagem como barbossa que todo mundo acha malzinho hehe.**_

_**Dorinha:Magina, brigada Dora :D, eu que agradeço por acompanhar a fic. E sparrowzinho eh demais neh? Ta ai mais dele pra vcs hehehe, amo ele! Ta vendo... perdoa o tio Barbossa como eu e a Rô estamos acostumadas a dizer Barbossa ruleia! Eh simples assim hauahuhauah E essas conversar cabeças do Will são tudo neh? Ele eh o melhor dos personagens pra dar uma lição de realidade pro Jack.**_

_**Maria Heloisa: Olha quem ta aki!!!! Minha sobrinha linda!!!!! Minina não sei como vc tendo a idade que tem agüenta ler isso tudo. Serio! Nem sei como descobriu o link huahua Tudo bem que vc ama sua tia(ieda vaidosa!), hehehe mas to impressionada. Mto obrigada viu? Por ler, agüentar, comentar, me ajudar. Te adoro**_

_**Farpa: Mais uma vez brigada por aparecer tah? E por comentar os erros, e as mancadas minhas. Obrigada mesmo, sempre me ajudam a melhorar e ter mais atenção.**_

_**Halldo tbm beijo pra vc tah?! Te adoro**_

**Enfim, eh isso, espero sinceramente que gostem!**

**Bjokas a todos, e até breve!**


	23. Chapter 23

Barbossa terminara seu relato um tanto cansado, física e mentalmente seu esforço não fora pouco... E combinado ao cansaço que a bebida havia lhe causado após longas doses a noite, não estava muito bem... Mas prosseguiu, eram explicações devidas há muito tempo, e a jovem que as ouvia atenta e desconfiadamente, tinha de tê-las.

– Quando soube... Desse poder, aparentemente inexplicável, por que não foi buscá-las de volta?

– Não eram minhas. – Ele pausou pesadamente. – Eu dei a você e sua mãe...

– Sempre pensei que haviam sido das por um amigo... Andrei... Presumi, já que nunca soube de Gibbs.

– Desde que o velho Gibbs passou a vida pirata acho que nunca mais a viu... Encontrei-me com ele algumas vezes antes de parti para a busca ao ouro amaldiçoado do velho Cortez... Depois disso, tornou-se impossível revê-lo, a não ser quando ele juntou-se a Sparrow, e ficamos de lados opostos em batalha.

–... Quando você roubou o Pérola dele, a primeira vez, não foi? –Ela indagou seguramente, e altivamente, vendo a expressão dele se tornar desconfiada com tamanha audácia vinda dela.

–Sim... E esta é a segunda, como vê, e como já deve ter sido informada. –Referiu-se a Jack, com certo remorso. – Eventos ruins tivemos Sparrow e eu... Muito ruins...

Muitas das aventuras ao lado do excêntrico Jack lhe vieram à mente naquele momento. O momento em que roubou o Pérola a primeira vez, quando pressionando Jack com um insistente discurso que os homens não se calariam caso não soubessem para onde e como iam. E como tudo sucedeu desde então.

–As lendas do Pérola não eram mentiras... Ele... – Ela hesitou. –O capitão Sparrow, contou-me sobre a maldição, e sobre sua morte.

–Sim... –Ele entoava demoradamente, lembrando-se de tal fato. Afagou o peito onde um dia a bala estivera alojada. –Tia Dalma sempre foi generosa comigo, eu nunca havia lhe oferecido serviços como os de Jack... –Ele pausou. –A propósito, sim eu havia... Mas ela era traiçoeira, bruxa velha... Sabia que sem mim não voltaria a sua forma divina.

–Por que roubou novamente este navio? Pretende continuar nesse jogo de gato e rato com ele até quando?

–Porque esse navio me enfeitiçou tanto quanto a ele... E não o trocaria por pouca coisa... Jack não tem muita coisa, o que o faz inapto para uma barganha comigo, sendo assim, prefere que briguemos até o fim de nossas vidas para quando apenas um puder usufruir desta embarcação.

Ela nada disse em resposta, sentia-se estranha com tantas informações. Em momentos a admiração por ele vinha-lhe involuntariamente. Em outros o ódio, só ela sabia o quanto a mãe sofreu desde esse abandono, o quanto tentou protegê-la dos perigos, temendo que passasse pelo mesmo... E passou, em melhores condições talvez, mas fora abandonada da mesma forma que ela havia sido.

Agora, sentia repulsa. Não por Hector, mas pelo que ele era. Pelo pirata que ele era, o mesmo que Jack, Gibbs, Bill, Will e todos eram...

– Talvez a barganha oferecida por ele não fosse suficiente para conseguir novamente o Pérola... Mas foi pra conseguir as cartas... Por que as entregou?

–Porque ele te mataria, e isso eu não podia permitir.

–Por que não? Afinal, ele fez o mesmo que você, só me abandonou.

Barbossa calou-se. Não tendo como responder.

–Já falamos muito do passado, e agora? O que pretende? –Ela se referia a busca pela água e a sua situação no navio, tentando não falar mais naqueles assuntos que tanto magoavam.

–Quanto a isso a nada a dizer. Contei muito sobre minha vida, e conjuntamente sobre a sua também, mas não sei nada do que se passou no Holandês, com Jack. E sei que você não pretende me dizer, não é? –Sem resposta. –Pois bem... Por pedido de todos você não deve saber do nosso destino.

–E vou continuar trancada?

–Tem vontade de circular por entre todos?– Ela silenciou e ele num tom brando e calmo prosseguiu. –Não tenho a intenção de manter-lhe pressa, mas não posso confiar em você informações desse navio. É melhor continuar na cela, não por motivo de desconfiança, mas por segurança. Muitos desses homens são novos na tripulação e não confiam em nada que não lhes mostre de imediato lucro.

–Eu viajei por semanas no Holandês Voador, acha mesmo que são mais perigosos que eles?

Barbossa sentiu o tom ameaçador na voz dela, ainda estava ressentida, e com razão... Brenna morreu jovem, sozinha, deixando a pequena em situação deprimente... A ruiva em sua frente, uma mulher agora, já sofreu muito em sua curta infância, tendo de amadurecer mais rápido e enfrentar o mundo e o submundo daquelas terras sem leis.

–E o que você passou lá para confiar tanto neles? Não parece nem um pouco sentir medo ou aflição como sente a maioria dos homens, que na verdade são poucos, ao voltar de lá.

– Não fui mantida pressa para teme-los – A alfinetada doeu em Barbossa, mas sua expressão não mudou. –A era das sombras se extinguiu naquele navio, conheceu Will... Algo nele tornou o lugar mais claro, vivo...

– E em Sparrow? Era a prisioneira dele também.

Lílian sentiu o nome de Jack invadir-lhe como uma facada, doía-lhe fundo lembrar-se daquele homem, traidor... "Era a prisioneira dele" As palavras do capitão Barbossa resumiram a dor nessa única frase. Havia sido prisioneira, e ele a tinha prendido pela forma mais desumana de se usar alguém... A tinha prendido pelo coração!

_Flash Back_

_A lua banhava o céu de forma límpida, tornando clara uma noite de céu escuro, e um mar de águas translúcidas. Uma brisa leve e fresca invadia o pequeno ambiente que era a cabine onde dormiam Lílian e Jack. Uma única janela. Redonda, pequena, porem o suficiente para banhar os corpos dos dois com um feixe intenso de luz clara da lua._

_Estavam deitados na cama, envoltos em sentimentos e sensações das quais apenas juntos podiam sentir. Num compasso, ritmado, uma musica de melodia envolvente e sedutora..._

_...Era o cheiro dele, emanando o oceano, a liberdade. Eram os lábios dela, rosados envoltos nos dele sedentos..._

_...Ou eram os olhos de ambos, serrados, enquanto dividiam o sabor de suas bocas... O olhar intenso que trocavam enquanto perdiam-se no tempo admirando-se mutuamente..._

_... Talvez não fosse apenas isso. Talvez fosse apenas o sentimento que compartilhavam juntos, que crescia em seus interiores, escondendo-se para não vir à tona, para não ser descoberto, pois ambos temiam. Temiam perdessem-se, temiam não significar o mesmo que seus sentimentos diziam o outro significar. Era uma luta interna, mas que no fim sabiam que apenas o coração venceria, e diria tudo que nele habitasse: O amor._

_O coração dele palpitava ainda acelerado ao lado dela, ela descansava fitando os olhos serrados dele. Que ora abriam-se revelando um olhar castanho, tão misterioso quanto apaixonante. E intenso... Sempre intenso, olhava-a de uma forma fazendo-a sentir-se perdida. Atraída ela o beijou novamente, serenamente._

_Assim que os lábios se distanciaram um aperto forte no peito dela a fez estremecer de medo. Ela o encarou temente. Percebendo que às vezes aquele mesmo olhar apaixonante se tornava distante fechado._

–_Por que tanta insistência em ser imortal? –Ela perguntou relutante e insegura. Fitava-o, pois ele ainda estava distante após o breve beijo. Fora exatamente o que havia visto aquele olhar, um único objetivo brilhante intensamente, e acordando-o de um ótimo sonho. _

–_Para ter todo o tempo do mundo pra desfrutar de sensações como essas. – Ele falou num tom mais descontraído, olhando novamente com seu olhar envolto em sarcasmo. _

–_E com quantas pretende passar tais momentos? –Ela tentando inutilmente esconder o ciúme, brincou faceira percebendo a forma como ele havia fugido da pergunta._

–_Não sei... As criaturas femininas têm tendência a cair diante de meus pés... E sendo que nunca perderei esse charme, terei muito que fazer pelo resto da vida. –Ele gracejou._

_Ela mal percebendo o que fazia deu um leve soco no braço moreno dele, arrancando um largo sorriso daquele homem._

–_Com ciúmes, luv? –Ele sugeriu sorrindo mais abertamente._

–_Por que eu teria? –Ela fingiu novamente encarando-o com uma expressão não muito amigável._

–_Porque eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow!_

–_Claro... –Ela concordou virando-se para o lado oposto dele com a expressão fechada._

–_Não se preocupe... –Ele curvou até seus lábios alcançarem o ouvido dela. – Venho preferido às ruivas._

_Ela virou-se e tacou um travesseiro nele divertida e ao mesmo tempo irritada._

–_Vai ter de preferir uma cama vazia durante um bom tempo! _

_Ele imobilizou os braços dela calmamente, mas firmemente, encarando profundamente os olhos dela._

– _Acho melhor corrigir minha má expressão: Minha preferência no momento é uma única ruiva. –O tom da voz dele baixou, mas seu sorriso ainda era místico e sarcástico. Ele fungou o pescoço dela profundamente, como se quisesse absorver o perfume daquela pele._

_Ela sentiu-se fraca diante do golpe baixo que aquelas palavras lhe soavam. Mas resistiu encarando-o seria e retomando o assunto._

–_Eu não vou ser imortal... Não desejo isso, em hipótese alguma. – Ela pausou pensativa, e vendo a expressão na face dele mudar novamente pra uma mais seria. –Grande parte desses homens compartilha o mesmo pensamento que eu... Só vejo uma razão clara para seguir nisso: a condição de Will... Mas não vejo porque cobiça tanto essa maldita imortalidade, Jack._

–_O maior sentimento de liberdade que tive na vida foi quando pela primeira vez peguei no timão do Pérola. – O olhar se aprofundou perdendo-se. –... Quando eu fui livre realmente, e nada é como sentir o vento enquanto aquele navio desliza sobre essas águas, Lily... Nada é comparado ao sentimento de liberdade que se tem naquele navio... Eu compreendi naquele dia que era justamente aquilo que desejava para o resto da vida, para além dela, para todo o sempre._

_Lílian ouvia o relato envolto em fantasia que ele lhe contava. Um brilho forte reluzia do olhar dele, parecia uma criança sonhando com algo impossível, o maior desejo. Entendeu o que aquilo significava pra ele, entendeu que no fundo não fazia parte daquilo tudo... Como podia, tendo chegado de repente, mudar aqueles objetivos? Faze-lo esquecer de tudo e iniciar uma jornada mais simples, porém não menos intensa... Como ia convencê-lo que seu coração a havia traído, e que estava envolto na essência dele?Jack estava mais além... Consigo mesmo ele já estava longe dali, já estava bebendo daquela misteriosa água e partindo para todo o sempre sozinho._

_Fim do flash back_

Ela após a longa pausa que fez respondeu. Mas Hector olhava-a desconfiado:

–Talvez eu fosse... Mas não me pareceu até ontem... Até tudo aquilo acontecer.

Lílian levantou-se séria e triste ao que pareceu a Hector. Ele ainda estava desconfiado e quando agarrou o braço dela, jeitoso, mas firme.

–Por que disse que Jack havia feito o mesmo que fiz a sua mãe? –Ele formulou em sua mente uma hipótese que o perturbou.

A jovem o olhou profundamente novamente, e ele pode ver que em seus olhos lágrimas se formavam prontas para a qualquer momento escorrerem extravasando emoção.

–Não há nada para você saber, Capitão Barbossa. –Ela pausou acalmando-se, e prosseguindo segura. – Não mais nada sobre minha vida que você necessite saber... Neste momento. É melhor prender-me novamente.

Ela tentou de forma rígida dar por encerrada a conversa. O coração que após tantas revelações estava mais fragilizado e emotivo, não agüentou ouvir aquilo sobre Jack. Não agüentou vê-lo em sua mente, envolto consigo em paixão, não pode suportar no meio daquilo tudo...

Barbossa via a expressão dela rígida, traduzida quase numa súplica. Decidiu não insistir e deixá-la ir. Conduziu-a calado por alguns ambientes, mas logo que haviam saído da cabine homens que trabalhavam, bisbilhotavam por olhadelas escondidas, Barbossa dirigiu-os um olhar nada agradável, porém prosseguiu sem lhes dar-lhes atenção.

Encontraram o ambiente úmido onde eram as celas, e Barbossa abriu um portão que logo foi passado por Lílian ao adentrar a seu antigo posto. Ao lado, Thomas via tudo calado e desconfiado, mas não se pronunciou. Hector trancou novamente o lugar, olhou brevemente a jovem sério e misterioso para logo em seguida deixou o ambiente.

* * *

Will aproximava-se de Jack para enfim tomar o comando do Holandês. Sparrow havia estado à frente do timão por longas horas, e a tarde já avançava de encontro ao crepúsculo. Haviam seguido a uma grande velocidade, e avançado mais do que esperavam. Mas o turno mal havia começado, navegariam durante todo o tempo, sem interrupções, dividindo o comando em turnos. 

Primeiro o timoneiro comandou durante a noite, logo após Jack assumiu e agora Will tomava a frente. Durante a tarde os homens da tripulação passaram a entender melhor os planos. Pois naquela tarde Gibbs acompanhado de Bill anunciaram as coordenadas mais precisas que com trabalho conseguiram formular.

Will lembrou-se de como haviam chegado ao fim do mundo. De como os mapas os tinham levado a se perder, não indicavam onde a ilha na qual Jack estava se encontrava apenas os aproximava de encontrá-la.

Acontecia o mesmo agora, que procuravam à "água da vida". A inscrição do mapa apenas marcava um ponto no mar, o que podia significar qualquer coisa, uma ilha minúscula talvez. Mas ele ainda temia pelo desconhecido, por tudo que havia passado com tais papéis, até o presente momento em que passava por coisas ainda mais inimagináveis.

–A noite avança. –Ele por fim chegou até onde Jack estava.

–Percebi... –Ele disse sarcástico e cômico, olhando o céu. –Veio me dar às previsões do tempo, ou realmente tem algo sério a me falar? –Seu mau-humor era extremamente ranzinza em suas respostas afiadas.

–Minha vez de comandar, aproveite pra descansar agora. –Will manteve o tom brando, enquanto ajeitava algumas coisas próximas, ainda sendo fitado por Jack.

–Não há tempo pra descanso, Will. –Sua voz mudou de tom e se tornou tão branda quanto à do capitão Turner. –Vou ajudar Bill, me dou melhor com aqueles mapas do que vocês.

–O velho Jack de volta! Seu ego pelo menos retornou ao normal! –Will brincou.

–Só falo a verdade. Quem encontrou a nossa volta naqueles confins dos mortos? Ah? O capitão Jack Sparrow obviamente! Quem encontrou a água da vida? Novamente o brilhante capitão Jack Sparrow! É simplesmente questão de prática, e claro sendo eu muito bom no que faço se torna mais simples ainda, então Bill deve realmente estar precisando de mim!

Will ouviu tudo com uma expressão divertida, mas não gostava dos ataques de vaidade de Jack. Porém naquelas circunstâncias ele tinha razão, havia descoberto sozinho aquilo tudo. E Bill provavelmente precisaria de mais ajuda, da ajuda de alguém que também soubesse entender aquilo com pratica e sabedoria.

–Não vou discutir _Capitão Jack Sparrow_... Vá sim ajudar meu pai ele precisa de mais opiniões e discussões.

–O velho Bill sendo feito de escravo novamente... –Jack brincou vendo Will olhá-lo bravo. –Vou pedir que descanse e eu mesmo que analisar aqueles papéis, então se me der licença Capitão Turner! –Ele um cumprimento formal, sorrindo faceiro e saiu deixando Will no Timão.

Logo que Jack saiu um homem da tripulação aproximou de Will, com semblante preocupado e a fala apresada.

–Capitão o tempo não parece bom, os ventos estão mais fortes e há nuvens carregadas cobrindo a claridade. –Ele pausou percebendo o olhar preocupado do capitão.

–Conforme avançamos o tempo vai se fechando... Acho que vem incluso no contrato quando se adquire as cartas. – Ele brincou com pesar. –Não devemos temer o mau tempo, vamos seguir. Até de manhã acho que já teremos alcançado uma boa distância, depois vemos como vamos nos virar.

–Aye! –Ele respondeu. –Mas ainda assim os rochedos dos quais Bill, nos contou podem ser problemas.

Will pausou refletindo profundamente. Não devia temer pelo Holandês, mas aquele navio apesar de tudo não era indestrutível.

–Não há como parar a chuva, nem os ventos fortes. Vamos esperar que o tempo não piore, pelo menos até avançarmos boa parte da distância que conseguimos marcar. Avise a todos que não quero nenhuma parada de descanso... –Ele pausou refletindo. – Não a tempo para descanso. – Amanhã de manhã novas ordens seram dadas.

–Aye!

* * *

Lílian manteve-se silenciosa, repassando tudo que havia ouvido, tentando encontrar nexo naquilo tudo, encontrar de alguma forma uma maneira de se consolar. Mas não havia, não havia motivo para consolo quando tudo que ela ouvira naquele dia era um relato triste sobre sua vida... Talvez não saber fosse melhor, pois não sabendo daquilo tudo era simplesmente imaginaria como seria a vida, agora ela tinha remorso por tudo que não foi. 

–Ele te fez tanto mal para essas lágrimas se revelarem? –Thomas olhava-a chorar a certo tempo. Não muito, mas um bom tempo, o que o deixou mais intrigado ainda.

Ela demorou longos instantes ate respondê-lo, o que o deixou cada vez mais interessado, fazendo-o assim aproximar-se mais da grade que dividia seu espaço do dela.

–Eu sei que não sou a melhor companhia, mas não vai mesmo me falar? –Ele continuou pressionando. Thomas tinha um poder de persuasão único, sua insistência irritava de tal forma que não havia forma de fugir de suas perguntas, a não ser que ele mesmo resolve-se calar-se e esperar mais calmamente, o que não era a situação atual.

–Ele é meu pai. –Ela revelou por fim, deixando o outro atônito.

–Pai? –Ele repetiu incrédulo. –Como? Nunca teve filhos, nem mulher! – Thomas conhecia Barbossa há algum tempo, na verdade o velho Hector o conhecia mais pela fama, ou _má fama_, que o filho mais novo do Capitão Teague Sparrow havia ganhado.

–Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. –Seca respondeu.

–... Foi por isso que Barbossa te aceitou, Jack barganhou com ele, trocou você pelas cartas! –Ele seguiu uma série de deduções.

Ela fitou-o silenciosa, vendo-o entoar as ações de sua vida das quais ela não queria se lembrar.

Ele voltou a olhá-la e assim fez durante alguns segundos silenciosos. Percebendo a reação dela ao vê-lo pronunciar certas palavras.

–Agora deve entender o que sinto pela minha _família_. –Ele disse rancoroso.

–Não, não entendo... De alguma forma meu coração não consegue odiar esse homem. Mesmo sabendo de tudo que ele fez com minha mãe... Não o odeio, sinto remorso por minha família, mas não chego a odiá-la... Meu coração não é tão negro como o seu.

Ele sorriu com um pesar estampado no rosto.

–Eu não sou um monstro... Tive meus motivos para fazer as coisas que fiz. –Ele pausou. – Jack deve ter te contado a versão dele, mas uma historia tem dois lados, ruiva.

–Ele nunca me contou nada de sua vida que fosse relativo a você, ou sua família... E mesmo assim sei o quanto um e outro não prestam.

–Sabe mesmo? –Ele indagou, recebendo um olhar significativo dela.

–Não é segredo pra ninguém que você traiu sua família se juntando a Companhia das Índias Orientais... Veio de piratas e se tornou um corsário.

–Só segui os passos do meu irmão! –Ele se pronunciou vendo-a encarar-lhe perplexa. – Não se diz que devemos seguir os mais velhos como exemplo?

Lílian continuou perplexa encarando-o sem acreditar. Era incrível como as pessoas sempre lhe tinham algo a lhe contar sobre Jack que ela não conhecia. Mas imaginá-lo como corsário era praticamente impossível. Ele que tanto se orgulhava da opção de vida que seguia, da liberdade que tinha nos navios piratas... Era impossível pensar nele sendo comandado por alguma milícia, ou corte.

–Jack nunca foi corsário! –Ela disse por fim mexida com aquela hipótese.

–Claro que foi... O braço direito de Cutler Beckett nos mares... Mas como tudo que ele faz, não foi bom suficiente e falhou.

–Por que ele falhou?

Lílian prestou atenção à expressão dele que mudava como se tentasse lembrar-se de coisas pequenas em seu passado, dolorosas devia ser pelas expressões que fazia. Mas ela esperou paciente ele recomeçar.

–... Porque não concordava com os planos de Cutler, tolo. Eu concordei e soube aproveitar minha chance de crescer. Jack se negou a ajudá-lo com um pequeno negocio... Teve piedade de uns escravos e os libertou-os numa ilha... Mas Cutler já sabia de suas intenções, meu navio foi junto na frota que ele convocou, e lá fizemos parte da tripulação de Jack morrer. Muitos companheiros se negaram e morreram junto... Mas ele deu a mim a tarefa de atear fogo no navio de Jack, de afundá-lo... O ferro que o marcou devia ter sido aquecido por mim, mas por alguma razão Cutler preferiu fazer por si só o trabalho.

–... Ele o marcou como pirata. –Ela interveio repugnada com a ação de Thomas, não conseguia entender o por que daquele ódio daquela revolta.

–Claro... Você já viu a marca! –Ele insinuou em duplo sentido. –Jack perdeu uma grande chance naquele dia... Hoje podia ser um dos homens mais ricos, um dos corsários mais poderosos.

–Isso se você não o tivesse apunhalado antes disso. –Ela alfinetou. –Ele era seu sangue. Aceitou acabar com ele por pura ganância?

– Isso não significou nada, sangue nunca havia significado antes... Quando você cresce entre piratas você percebe o quão distante eles são de você... Daquilo que é família...

–Jack não parece ser do tipo que não se importa com família. –Ela falou tentando acreditar no que dizia.

–Não... Isso é mérito do meu pai... Ele conseguiu nos afastar, da mesma forma que era distante conosco... Ele e aquele maldito livro! Sabe quantas vezes o vi na vida? Uma a cada três ou cinco anos... Passava o tempo inteiro entre o mar e as missões ilegais. Jack sempre teve vontade de segui-lo... Sempre desde muito novo, uma vez fugiu para integrar parte da tripulação dele, mas foi encontrado e meu pai o trouxe de volta.

_Flash-Back._

_Teague Sparrow trazia o filho, com uma expressão muito seria no rosto. Bravo com o menino, que não tinha mais do que 13 anos, vinha conduzindo-o pela areia da praia até aproximarem-se da casa._

_O garoto, Jack, não perguntava nada ao pai. Era atrevido caso falasse receberia um belo de um esporro, o que com seu atrevimento responderia, causando assim uma piora em sua situação com o pai._

_Já o pai, com seu temperamento fechado e muito decidido, nada comentou até chegarem ao lugar onde conversaria com o garoto. Seu espanto ao encontrar o menino no navio foi grande, não esperava tamanha coragem dele tão novo, reconhecia o potencial do filho, mas naquele momento se meter naquilo que ele considerava confusão não era certo._

_Teague encontrou o momento para ter uma conversa com ele, esclarecer fatos que ainda permaneciam desconhecidos ao menino._

_Chegaram próximo a casa num vilarejo, e o pai o levou ate os fundos, onde uma pequena área em aberto, próximo às outras casas era mantida. O lugar pobre, mas limpo, tinha dois caixotes encostados no canto à parede da casa. O velho pirata os pegou e sentou-se acenando ao garoto que o seguisse._

_Naquele pequeno povoado era natural que famílias como as dele se instalarem. Muitos piratas mantinham suas casas ali, o que não tornava muito calma a vizinhança. Mas para Teague já havia morado em Tortuga, o ambiente era até muito familiar._

_Próximo, o pequeno garoto que já estava a muito em casa preocupado com o sumiço do irmão. Saiu até ver as sombras –do pai e do irmão- movendo-se entre as douradas luzes do fogo. Ele estreitou-se a parede e sentou-se agachado ao chão, ouvindo silencioso o que surgiria dali._

–_... Por que insiste em se meter em meu caminho? –O homem começou a conversa, altivo e inexpressível._

–_Há muito tempo você disse que eu poderia seguir pelos mares também. Mas cansei de esperar por algo que nunca acontece. –Jack não revidava como agressão, mantinha-se calmo, mas tão decidido quanto o pai. _

–_Você será sempre impulsivo... E não sabe o quanto isso vai te atrapalhar na vida garoto. Acha tudo tão simples?_

–_Não é simples... Mas se não me deixar sair e me arriscar como vou saber o quão difícil às coisas são? –Ele impulsionou-se para frente tentando intervir por si mesmo. _

–_Não a tempo para se descobrir, cada um desses navios é um campo de batalha. Nenhum desses homens estaria ai se não fosse para tirar seu sustento._

–_Nenhum deles ama o mar então!_

–_Amar algo e viver daquilo não é simples. Muitos deles vivem apenas por necessidade, muitos perdem seus membros, suas famílias... Pais, filhos... –Ele pausou olhando fundo o filho. –Por mais que cada um ame os mares, deixariam aqueles navios se lhe fossem oferecidos uma vida digna em terra, com uma boa qualidade em lucros._

–_Eu não quero ficar em seu navio, vou ter o meu._

–_E como vai comprá-lo? Ou confiscá-lo sem nenhuma ajuda?_

–_Devo ter apreendido algo com você nesse tempo todo! –Ele respondeu, elevando uma encarada seria do pai._

–_Sua mãe sempre diz que eu passo a vida toda fora!_

–_Mas no fim ela corre pra você do mesmo jeito... Por que não me deixa ir? Eu me viro entro em alguma tripulação... Mais um Sparrow na historia!_

–_Jack não é tão simples... Sempre soube que seria você o próximo Sparrow na historia... Talvez o único de sua geração. Seu irmão nunca se interessou por nada glorioso, nunca lutou como você, não tem sua força... Precisa esperar para poder enfim ter algum lugar gratificante nos mares. Eu sempre soube que você faria isso. Só não imaginava que tão rápido. Ainda é um garoto Jack, não há muito que fazer com sua idade. Quer acabar como um miserável de Tortuga? –Jack nada respondeu. –Se sua mãe permaneceu em terra por todo esse tempo, foi apenas para proteger vocês dois dessa vida que levamos. Ela ama o mar tanto quanto você diz amá-lo. _

_O menino ficou em silêncio refletindo sobre o que o pai havia dito, não pensará em sua mãe quando decidiu deixar a casa... Não pensara em Thomas, mesmo sabendo que para o irmão pouco importasse, o garoto mais novo havia mudado muito, não era mais o mesmo menininho franzino que empunhava espadas de madeira com o irmão mais velho._

_Teague percebendo o silêncio que se excedeu após sua declaração, partiu para algo que tinha planejado. Puxou da bainha uma espada, não era nova mais tinha uma boa lamina, a qual ele exibia enquanto desempenhava uma série de movimentos ensaiados. Apontou a espada pelo cabo ao filho que observava embaraçado e confuso._

–_Pegue e treine... Um dia chegará a sua vez de usá-la em uma grande necessidade, ou em um ato heróico._

_O garoto receou embaraçado com o gesto do pai. Em anos o pouco que havia ganhado dele resumia-se ao sustento e as histórias._

–_Por que me da uma espada se não quer que eu vá para o mar? –Ele perguntou confuso. O pai que sabia que se entregasse aquela espada, Jack logo se aventuraria._

–_Porque sei que ira mesmo que eu ou sua mãe insistamos que fique. Então vá preparado não quero ouvir que Jack Sparrow morreu sem nem ao menos ter seu nome lembrado._

_O garoto alargou um sorriso que o pai reconheceu sempre como sendo seu próprio sorriso estampado no jovem. Ele pegou a espada e seguiu alguns movimentos não tão certeiros como os do pai, mas tão bem seguidos como. Teague observava a inocência com que ele desempenhava a pratica, não sabia mesmo nada do que acontecia naqueles navios, em suas batalhas, e nas vidas sujas que aqueles homens tinham de levar._

_Próximo, Thomas observava com raiva a cena. Ouvira toda a conversa, nunca foi segredo a forma distante como o pai o tratava. Ele nunca de fato ligou, sempre pensou que era devido ao mar, e a maldita vida de pirata. Mas agora via que Teague nunca o vira como alguém grande, nunca o vira forte, e sim apenas um moleque franzino, sem qualquer chance de significar algo._

_Ele não tirou a razão do pai quando disse que não se interessava pelo mar. Nunca de fato sentiu-se atraído pela imensidão azul. Não encontrava liberdade em permanecer meses enclausurados em navios, em condições sobre-humanas._

_Ele do contrario de Jack, já havia vivenciado situações desagradáveis em navios. Havia visto no porto, em uma de suas poucas visitas, o pai executar um homem, e vê-lo cair de joelhos de frente a ele. O menino correu preferindo não ver o resto, mas sua corrida não o impediu de ver o homem sendo jogado ao mar, e tendo o corpo boiando... Uma vez também havia vivenciado uma chegada silenciosa do pai durante a madrugada, ele tinha uma grande ferida aberta na altura do ombro, onde a pele parecia enrugada, e as feridas ainda mantinham-se abertas, num tom forte de vermelho. Vira a mãe desesperar-se por se deparar com aquilo, e vira o pai solver de uma longa dosagem de rum, derramando o resto pela ferida, tendo em sua face expressões de dor quase que torturantes._

_Isso o havia traumatizado sem dúvida, ainda mais combinado a tantos olhares tortos, e xingamentos, que ouviam quando estavam na cidade, onde o comercio se centralizava. "Pessoas fúteis e mesquinhas, ricas e engomadas, que não sabem a realidade da vida. Senhoras gordas e asquerosas, homens afeminados e frescos" Era assim que Jack não se importava com eles, nem com suas opiniões._

_Naquela noite vira uma das únicas e mais belas, que podia ser considerada expressões de afeto. A forma como ele depositou no irmão, Jack confiança para o futuro, esperança para com seus feitos, e orgulho pelo nome e pelas atitudes dele... Jack tinha conseguido algo que Thomas jamais teria: o respeito de Teague! E os dois irmãos sabiam disso tão bem, quanto poderiam imaginar saber._

–_Preciso ir, meu navio parte e devo me apressar. –Ele se levantou, deixando o caixote no mesmo lugar de antes onde o tinha encontrado. –Faça-me o favor de permanecer algum tempo com sua mãe, e com seu irmão... Ele precisa muito que o ajude a amadurecer. Eu demorarei muito a voltar dessa vez... Pense bem antes de sair por ai... E pense muito em que caminho vai seguir._

_Jack estava tão surpreso e embasbacado quanto o irmão. Era a expressão de afeto mais vivida que ele havia presenciado. Não que fizesse falta a ele, sempre fora independente, astuto, esperto... Com pouco tempo que freqüentava o porto já havia conquistado grandes amizades. Já despertava olhares em certas moças filhas de comerciantes locais, e do povo que morava em sua pequena "vila"... Enfim, Jack nunca sentiu falta daquele lado humano de Teague, agora apreciava, mas não ansiava por isso. Preferia ter embarcado sem ser visto, e ido a mar... Estaria livre pelo menos._

–_Adeus... –Limitou-se a dizer, já inexpressível como o pai._

–_Se sua mãe perguntar onde arrumou a espada, diga..._

–_... Que ganhei no porto. –Ele prontamente respondeu, já havia pensado naquilo antes._

_Teague sorriu consigo mesmo, sem deixar transparecer. Acenou e partiu pelas sombras sumindo._

_Jack novamente olhou a espada, e seguiu em movimentos como se derrotasse um oponente. A lamina muito afiada cortava o vento, em sons fechados. Ele apreciava a forma como dirigia a luta, mas logo parou pensando em onde estaria naquele momento se não tivesse sido pego._

–_... O capitão Jack Sparrow! –Ele pensou sorrindo largamente, e com altivez. –Gostei disso... O melhor capitão! O destemido, o aventureiro, o..._

_Thomas viu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver o pai desperdice de Jack com um leve sorriso, que ao irmão devia ter sido irreparável, mas a ele que observava com olhos de águia, sedentos, e agora carregados de ódio. Virou-se e ficou em silêncio observando o escuro pensativo... O pai havia feito de alguma forma com que ele crescesse, e passasse a encarar mais tudo a sua volta, inclusive o desprezo que considerava ser passado pela família._

_Jack foi cortado pelo bater da porta da casa, forte e alto, o assustou, fazendo com que se virasse de imediato pensando encontrar a mãe, com uma cara nada agradável. Mas encontrou apenas o vazio, nada além de escuridão._

_Fim do Flash Back_

–Nesse dia tudo mudou, ruiva... Eu, que já tinha medo e repudia por ele depois de ver a matança em seu navio, passei a odiá-lo... Para uma criança esse abandono não é pouca coisa, muda a mente, para mim isso, combinado as ações dele me transformou...

– E como ficaram depois de tudo? –Ela interessou-se muito pela história da família Sparrow, a história quase secreta do capitão Sparrow.

–Algum tempo depois Jack sumiu novamente, mas dessa vez nem meu pai nem ninguém o encontrou... A não ser por mim, "O corsário Jack Sparrow"! – Ele riu.

–Você o seguiu logo que o descobriu na C.I.O?

–Não, eu apenas o descobri quando entrei na C.I.O... Sei que parece estranho, sendo que eu adiava os mares, mas logo que ele saiu, tive de me virar, e conheci Cutler em uma passagem pelo lugar onde morava. Ele sabia quem eu era, e me convidou a juntar-se a seus corsários. Eu não neguei, pelo contrário, aceitei prontamente a proposta, um ótimo salário no fim de tudo... E os eventos que se sucederam são os que já sabe...

Lílian ficou encarando-o por alguns instantes vendo que ele não a olhava agora, escondia-se em seu próprio mundo, presos nas profundezas de seu olhar. Mas ela continuava extasiada com sua vida, sua história, a história cheia de loucura que era a vida de Jack Sparrow, e o que ela tinha levado as pessoas a sua volta a cometer.

–Não fraquejou diante dele? No dia... –Ela disse vagamente tentando arrancar dele algum sentimento que não fosse ódio ou rancor.

Ele sorriu descontraindo, e escondendo a forma com que ficara após o relato.

–Um homem forte não fala de suas fraquezas. –Ele mantinha a voz calma, de uma forma que Lílian jamais havia ouvido.

–Do contrário... Um homem só é fraco quando esconde seus medos e receios. –Ela se levantou e foi até perto dele, mantendo pouca distância. Já não sentia tanto receio dele, o via agora mais humano.

–... Não quando se está revelando os segredos ao inimigo–Ele sutilmente se referiu a ela, ao lado da batalha em que ela ocupava naquela história toda, que definitivamente não era o dele.

* * *

Jack adentrou a cabine de Will sem bater. Bill mal percebeu sua entrada, manteve-se entretido nos cálculos que fazia. 

Sparrow vendo que não tinha sido notado caminhou até o velho pirata, e parou a seu lado olhando de leve os mapas e esperando que o outro algo lhe falasse. Mas nada foi dito pelo Sr. Turner por alguns instantes e Jack ainda assim esperou com uma expressão divertida e confusão, onde seus trejeitos únicos se expressavam melhor.

–Oi. – Ele falou alegremente, não recebendo nenhum movimento em resposta. –Sim, estou bem, obrigada! –Referiu-se a forma como o velho pirata o ignorava.

–Olá Jack. –Respondeu após um longo silêncio. –O que quer? –Perguntou Bill sem muita paciência, quando estava trabalhando, principalmente agora, tentava não tirar a atenção daquilo que procurava.

–Sua educação é tão agradável. – Ele sorriu largamente recebendo finalmente um olhar de Bill. –Vim ajudar, pode descansar agora.

–Não preciso descansar. –Ele respondeu, enquanto movia as mãos para traçar uma nova linha com um de seus instrumentos.

–Bill meu velho amigo... Convenhamos, não é mais um rapaz! Está velho e cansado... Vá dormir um pouco e me deixe tentar... Dou-me melhor com eles do que vocês!

Bill pensou em revidar, mas foi impedido por Jack, que já pegava um instrumento e esticava mais o corpo a fim de olhar o mapa.

–Tudo bem... Não consigo mais nada por hoje... Tente e mais tarde me chame, ou chame Gibbs ele está bem avançado nos conhecimentos.

–É meu imediato, Bill... O que achava? –Ele sorriu brincalhão, e Bill sorriu junto. Bootstrap deixou a cabine, e perdeu-se no meu da tripulação.

Jack já se apoderando dos papéis, os analisou, leu-os, reviu cada traço, refez cálculos. Perdido por tanta bagunça na mesa, mas empenhado.

Após certo tempo tentando ele cansa e olha para a porta, avista Gibbs ao longe, e uma proveitosa idéia lhe surge.

–Sr. Gibbs! –Ele gritou com seu habitual tom autoritário, sendo logo ouvido por Joshamee que foi a seu encontro.

–Jack? Encontrou a localização? –Ele animado se precipitou.

–Não ainda... Mas preciso do Senhor para uma grande missão! Sem ela não terei como trabalhar, é de extrema necessidade!

–Diga então! Não vai me mandar comandar o navio não?

–Não... Will é jovem... E imortal! Não se cansa rápido! A missão da qual falo é mais séria, mais importante! –Ele pausou finalmente para revelar ao pirata que já estava cansado de tanta curiosidade. –... Vá buscar rum pra mim no porão do navio!

–O que? –Embasbacado ele não acreditou.

–Exatamente o que ouviu, mas antes deixo algumas instruções: seja rápido, tome cuidado com esses mal encarados, não olhe pra trás, nem para os lados, reze muito, não se perca e principalmente!... Não beba das minhas garrafas! –Frisou bem a ultima frase recebendo de Gibbs um olhar assustado com sua autoridade.

–Aye capitão. –Gibbs concordou depois de uma careta mal vista por Jack... E foi andando lentamente inconformado.

* * *

Barbossa subiu as escadas e seguiu pelo convés superior, homens trabalhavam ainda com suas antigas ordens, seguiam o mesmo percurso de antes, com as marcações e coordenadas enviadas pelo capitão. 

Ragetti e Pintel eram os mais tranqüilos. Há muito tempo eram presença nas tripulações de Barbossa. Desde muito antes do Pérola, já eram marujos em suas empreitadas. Após a longa conversa com Barbossa na noite anterior, passaram a entender mais de tudo que se passava naquela história. A moça era realmente parecida com a mãe, e tinham provas de quem era.

Os dois marujos atrapalhados acreditaram em seu capitão, com a tarefa de informar a todos seguiram, mas nem metade acreditou por completo. Muitos haviam sidos atribuídos a eles na última viagem a tortuga. Oportunistas, traidores, e prontos para qualquer caída do capitão. Ragetti e Pintel ainda mantinham um respeito por Hector. Não concordavam com muitas das atitudes do capitão, mas não o desrespeitavam, como subordinados que eram. Há quanto tempo havia sido confiado a Ragetti aquele olho de madeira? Uma peça tão importante ao Lord que era Barbossa!

Cotton, Marty, Mullroy, Murtogg, enfim, os remanescentes da época em que eles foram heróis, não discordaram de Hector. Mantiveram-se ao lado dele, naquela situação, e sabiam que não ficariam sem direção. Murtogg talvez não soubesse, mas a discussão incessante com seu companheiro Mullroy o fez conforma-se melhor com tudo.

Hector que vinha caminhando foi até o timão aonde Cotton vinha comandando o navio.

–Sr. Cotton! Alguma mudança agravante? –Ele enrolou antes de começar as suas explicações e seus novos planos.

O homem sem língua o encarou com seu olhar sempre tão miserável. E logo seu papagaio subiu em seu ombro falando por ele algo que Barbossa pensou ser sim.

–Pintel?! –Ele gritou a procura do outro marujo.

Pintel correu pelo convés, ate alcançar o timão e assim que chegou foi recepcionado pelas perguntas de Barbossa.

–Acha que o papagaio quer dizer que mudanças no tempo estão nos alcançando? –Ele perguntou quando sua sobrancelha levantou-se altivamente e Pintel olhou assustado.

–Pelo que vínhamos pressentido e pelo que vem acontecendo percebo que sim, capitão! –Ele olhou o céu preocupado. –Viemos seguindo o que mandou que eu avisasse apenas Cotton tem todo o percurso, e como não fala é o mais seguro. Mas um temporal vem ao nosso encalço, em breve nos alcançara e não teremos chance de passar sem ele.

–Temo por essas águas. –Hector falou pesadamente. –Não conseguiremos avançar muito até a chuva chegar, ou até os ventos se curvarem na direção oposta.

–Estamos em velocidade máxima, podemos passar pro boa parte do que indicou... Mas depois é muito incerto que consigamos passar sem danos.

* * *

As mãos de Jack deslizam em círculos pelo mapa. Os dedos criavam caminhos imaginários por entre gravuras, inscrições, e terras que dividiam a imensidão que o oceano era representado. Seus anéis vistosos brilhavam intensamente debaixo da luz forte do lampião. Os dedos que tanto percorriam o espaço das gravuras com cuidado não moviam os círculos, pelo menos não muito, sempre com atenção. 

Seus olhares já havia se perdido por toda a imensidão ilustrada, ora vagavam longe do cálice, tentando encontrar alguma ligação com o fato da água estar tão vagamente explicita, mas nada, nem uma dica espalhada, nenhum enigma para desvendar, ou chave para ser resgatada.

Jack apesar de já conhecer muito bem a gravura do cálice da vida deixou-se perder olhando-o novamente. Seus olhos brilharam e sua mente viajou até um possível futuro... Cheio de glórias e conquistas, de vitalidade, e feitos importantes... Mas com uma mancha no passado, uma pequena mancha, que desejava ele não se transforma-se em algo pior.

Desviando a mente disso ele observou o que cercava o tal objeto. O anjo, o esqueleto, e mais ao lado um navio.

Soltou os instrumentos, já muito cansado e levou até a boca a garrafa de rum trazida por Gibbs. Bebeu do que ainda era contido nela, um longo gole até que o líquido secasse e a garrafa estivesse vazia. Como de costume não tardou até a bebida causar-lhe um efeito tranqüilizante, e agir em seu corpo fervendo.

Quieto, ele permaneceu durante um bom tempo, parado observando o teto pensativo. Voltou a olhar o mapa desinteressado e exausto, até que seus olhos foram novamente atraídos pelo navio gravado próximo ao cálice. De imediato sua mente formulou uma hipótese absurda, mas muito bem encaixada.

Ele se endireitou na cadeira e passou a percorrer com os dedos as linhas imaginarias que criava no mapa. Após um longo tempo seguido seu raciocínio aos movimentos de sua mão, ele pegou um instrumento e o pousou no mapa, refazendo aquilo que acabara de tentar manualmente. Sua expressão fechada e pensativa se modificou num largo sorriso, e num olhar brilhante esperançoso.

–Não é possível! –Ele exclamou para si mesmo levantando-se e correndo até a porta.

Do lado de fora encontrou Will e Julia conversando junto a um marujo, ele os chamou com empolgação:

–Turner! Uma noite! E só precisei de uma garrafa de rum! –Ele sorriu mais abertamente, tendo em resposta uma expressão incrédula de Will.

Ele e Julia dirigiram-se até a cabine, circulando a mesa, e parando todos de frente para o mapa, observando. Sparrow já tinha a mão pousada em cima da embarcação detalhada. Will aproximou-se mais não entendendo o que significava aquilo tudo. Julia o seguiu no gesto, acompanhou também alguns traços próximos, mas não compreendeu o sentido de tudo.

–O que quer dizer com isso? –Ela perguntou levantando o corpo de onde estava debruçada ainda confusa. –Essas marcações o que significam?

–Enlouqueceu mais ainda, Jack? –Will a seguiu nas indagações percebendo que Jack não tinha nenhuma mudança na expressão alegre.

–Significam que o desafortunado que foi amaldiçoado no passado seguiu por aqui e que esse navio pertenceu a ele em sua expedição. Sendo que depois dele nenhum outro homem retornou aquelas terras!

–Seu raciocínio está certo... Mas quem garante que é verdade?

–Querida, se está nesses mapas é verdade! –Ele reafirmou.

–Você mais do que ninguém sabe, Jack... Ou se esqueceu das tartarugas? –Will provocou, mas sua intenção era ter certeza daquele plano ter alguma validade.

–Não vou levar em consideração o que acaba de insinuar – Jack revidou já alterando-se. –O que interessa é que em todas as versões eu nosso Gibbs conhece, o que não significam poucas, o único homem imortal era esse ser desafortunado que suponho ter utilizado dessa embarcação para sua volta àquela terra a procura da tal água para ceder a tal moça, o que deveras é burrice e desnecessário.

Will novamente debruçou-se sobre as cartas e seguiu as anotações que Jack havia feito num papel a parte.

–Pretende então seguir esses cálculos? – Ele perguntou enquanto analisava as possíveis coordenadas.

–Pretendemos não se esqueça que confiou e concordou que eu, O capitão Jack Sparrow sou ótimo entendedor com esses mapas... E que seguiríamos o que eu encontrasse.

–Tem razão. –Relutante ele concordou. – Tem certeza do que faz? –Will perguntou vendo Jack sorrir e permanecer em silêncio.

–Sr. Gibbs! –Jack não respondeu prontamente Will esperando o imediato chegar.

Gibbs veio novamente esbaforido, ainda fechando a pequena garrafa que guardava consigo, e engasgando tentou acalmar-se para falar:

–Por Deus Jack o que foi agora?

Jack entregou-lhe os mapas sem nada dizer, junto com eles vinham às anotações. Gibbs olhou por um momento entendendo parcialmente o assunto.

–Minha mãe sagrada! Encontraram o rumo certo! –Ele exclamou alegre.

–Não tão sagrada já que ela teve você! E eu encontrei o rumo! –Jack aumentou a voz mais do que a empolgação de Gibbs. –Agora diga, esse não é o navio das lendas da fonte?

O velho observou atento, leu as inscrições nas gravuras com cuidado, remetendo cada detalhe a boa memória. Julia já estava ao lado dele apreensiva, mas Gibbs logo rompeu o silêncio com uma sonora gargalhada.

–Só houve um navio na história que chegou até a extinta fonte! –Ele retornou o olhar a todos. –Seguirá o mesmo processo que eles?

–Parcialmente já que isso não é um diário de bordo. Mas pelo lugar onde está ilustrado já podemos ter uma boa noção de onde devemos ir e como devemos prosseguir, não concorda?

–Aye! Não há melhor opção, Jack! –Gibbs assim que terminou sua frase deixou a cabine e foi direto ao timão, já pondo em prática o que tinham de fazer dali pra frente.

... Na cabine os três olhavam atônicos a reação do velho senhor, e sua atitude sem qualquer aviso prévio.

–...Impulsivo, não? –Will cortou o silêncio confuso em que se meteram, tirando Jack de sua expressão confusa combinada ao seu trejeito, e Julia de sua cômica cara de riso.

–É... Talvez seja a idade...

O casal olhou Jack após sua afirmação, o fazendo sair de seu transe cômico mental.

–... Não olhe pra mim! Seu navio, seus marujos, suas ordens... Isso só pode ser culpa sua!

Sparrow saiu deixando a situação ainda mais cômica para os dois.

* * *

**Queridos e queridas! Demorei eu sei, mas a culpa foi da minha mente que não conseguiu criar o capitulo antes, e do meu Word que não foi muito com a minha cara. Graças a Jenny esse capitulo está aqui hoje!**

**Só uma coisinha, eu me referi a "época em que foram heróis" como a grande batalha contra a companhia das índias orientais[abreviada aqui para C.I.O e como o Pérola e o Holandês foram os únicos a lutar, eles foram lembrados como heróis daqueles que era chacinados, ou seja os piratas!**

**A história do Thomas, tbm pega gancho no que sabemos do passado do Jack.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Taty: Que bom que gostou, vc era a mais interessada sua opinião me conta e muuuito:D E imagina não se desculpe pelo atraso não!Thomy... Ou melhor Sparrowzinho hehehehehe, aguardem o destino dele...**_

_**Dorinha: Agora o Wilson é trocado pela ruiva huahua Mas não vou esquecer-me de Wilson :D quanto aos elogios, mto, mto, mto obrigada por tuuudo! Agradeço eu a você por sempre comparecer lendo, mas quando a fic não está lá uma Brastemp...**_

_**Rô: O Barbossa me conquistou pelo personagem realista que é. Aquele que ora é vilão ora é moçinho, mas que esta ali sempre, dando conselhos, seguindo nas maiores missões, enfim... Ele não é mal, é humano, é pirata! Ele só não é tãoooo demais quanto o Jack :D, isso ninguém eh! Brigada novamente por tudo, e por sempre comparecer!**_

_**Jenny: "A salvadora", eu nem sei oq agradecer: se é vc ter lido os 4 capitulos que faltavam em 2 dias, se foi ter me ajudado com sua opinião e elogios, ou se foi ter salvo esse capitulo quando me emprestou seu word! Enfim, eu só sei que tenho que te agradecer por toda paciência e atenção comigo!**_

_**Paula: miga sumida (Rô ela tbm some pra mim /) brigada por aparecer e por me alegrar com suas palavras, te adorooo**_

_**Bia: Moça vc eh Tão responsável quanto a Jenny por esse capitulo estar aki hj, obrigada por me ouvir e por me ajudar quando eu estava com certos problemas pra escrever! Obrigada tbm pela review maravilhosa que me mandou, não mereço e nem sou metade do que disse, mas me alegro muito de saber que vc, minha amiga, me vê com tantas virtudes!**_

_**Renan, Farpa, e Halldo, muito obrigada por tudo tbm!**_

_**Bjus pra todos**_

_**Até breve!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Após Jack deixar o recinto, Julia sentiu os braços de Will rodeando-a. Ele a abraçava por trás, deitando o queixo sobre seu ombro, sentindo o aroma de sua pele, e os cabelos sedosos.

–Gibbs está muito seguro... Isso nos ajuda não? –Ela cortou o silêncio virando-se para ele.

–Sim... Muito, não conheci em toda minha vida homem que soubesse mais dos mares e suas lendas que Gibbs. –Ele dizia enquanto a despejava pelos lábios dela beijos leves.

–Nutro um grande carinho por ele... É um homem honrado apesar de toda essa vida, um homem muito sábio. –Ela continuava não dando muita atenção a ele.

–Gibbs e meu pai têm papel fundamental nessa nossa busca, ambos têm experiência e conhecimento... Jack tem conhecimento, mas medido e sempre em confronto com seu ego. –Julia riu da forma com que ele falava de Jack.

–Ainda assim consegue ser esperto o suficiente, tanto para ajudar quanto atrapalhar. –Se referindo a Lílian ela abaixou o olhar.

–Por mais dura que a perda dela tenha sido a você e a qualquer um desse navio que a conhecia foi necessário, e Jack só fez o preciso... E ela está viva agora, está no Pérola, meu anjo... Barbossa não fará mal a ela.

–Mesmo assim me pergunto o que se passa na cabeça dela nesse momento. –Ela receou antes de completar. –... Ela o amava, foi traída.

Will percebeu como ela havia mudado após dizer aquilo. A expressão distante refletiva. Mas ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus em um doce beijo, despejando todo o sentimento mútuo.

–Jack também a ama, isso doeu da mesma maneira nos dois... Mas não se martirize agora, não sabemos do futuro, nem do que ainda vai acontecer.

Ela sorriu em resposta, e beijou-o novamente.

–Tem razão... É melhor voltarmos ao trabalho agora. –Ela ainda segurando a mão dele o guiou relutante até a porta, mas ele a trouxe novamente para seus braços antes que saíssem.

–Não precisamos voltar agora... –Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço.

–Não Will, não é certo o capitão se deleitar-se enquanto seus homens trabalham, não acha? –Ela também lutava contra as palavras que saiam de sua boca, mas sabia que estava certa e que naquele navio todos precisavam trabalhar.

Will sorriu e concordou:

–Está tirando minha razão senhorita... Isso não é cabível para um capitão como eu.

Antes que ela pudesse respondê-lo o gracejo, ele a beijou novamente agora mais intensamente enquanto seus braços rodopiavam até a cintura dela, prendendo-se em suas costas.

* * *

O Pérola avançada conforme a velocidade dos braços que o guiavam. Homens trabalhando intensamente, sem cessar. Durante longas horas, enquanto à noite e a madrugada avançava. O dia nascera escuro, o sol escondido entre as nuvens acinzentadas, poucas vezes despejava seus raios sobre eles. O vento se tornará frio, e sua intensidade também aumentara, vindo como rajadas de gelo penetrando em suas peles... Mas eles resistiram, e ainda resistiriam durante um longo tempo em que apenas seu árduo trabalho os daria alguma recompensa.

Muitos deles já sabiam que a fonte estava extinta, e que dela sobrará apenas um cálice capaz de tornar um deles imortal. Sabiam que o homem que mais desejava aquilo dentre todos era o capitão, e ele logo tentaria tirar vantagem a seu favor... Pouco se importavam! O que pra eles vinha como recompensa ao fim de tudo era algo valioso, que não os daria vida eterna, mas os daria luxo por prolongado tempo.

Ouro, prata, jóia... Enfim, tudo aquilo que reluzia –como já dizia senhor Gibbs– isso os instigava muito, como numa ilha daquelas, tão difícil de ser encontrada e tão perdida não houvesse algum item material valioso? De fato, não tinham certeza, mas esperavam que sim...

Mullroy e Murtogg eram novos entre todos, eram remanescentes revoltados da ultima batalha. Naquele dia muitos outros trocaram de lado, tornaram-se livres, ou por covardia e medo, ou por coragem e esperança... O motivo não importava naquele momento, a mais de um mês navegavam juntos, eram piratas... Uns fortes e bem preparados como os oficiais da marinha e da C.I.O eram, outros atrapalhados como Mullroy e Murtogg, mas todos combatiam lado a lado.

...E no final das contas já haviam sido batizados como piratas... Estiveram em um dos berços mais abundantes daquele meio, estiveram em Tortuga! Beberam, jogaram, brigaram, pagaram por uma boa noite... Piratas no fim... Todos eles!

Mas naquele momento talvez tivessem a certeza do que era ser um pirata, estar naquelas condições, navegando sem qualquer parada, sem qualquer descanso, tendo um bichinho no fundo de suas mentes lhes dizendo sempre para continuar, mesmo quando seus corpos exaustos pediam o descanso... E vendo em seus olhos o dourado, e o reluzir de muitas peças.

Barbossa, com todos seus motivos permaneceu acordado por toda a noite, deixando que as abstinências pelo sono e pelo rum dormissem escondidas em seu interior perturbado, pois naquele momento nada daquilo lhe faria parar... O único motivo pelo qual havia parado após o encontro com Jack, fora a conversa com Lílian. A conversa que caso adiasse não deixaria seus pensamentos fluírem, prendendo-o as celas de seu abismo pessoal, até que tivesse coragem de encarar o passado, e o presente.

No fim, suas expectativas não foram decepcionadas, contou tudo e não teve uma reação boa em resposta, mas também não houve qualquer reação que o tenha deixado magoado, ela reagira bem a tudo.

Seu orgulho pessoal também falava por si naquele momento, estava diante de uma linda mulher, como Brenna fora! E além de tudo corajosa, forte, orgulhosa como ele, uma mulher de idéias de sonhos, uma mulher do mar, uma pirata como ele era. Sua alegria surgira deixando até ele mesmo assustado, não pensava em revelar tais sentimentos a si mesmo. Desde aquele dia na casa de Brenna, nunca mais deixou-se perder pensando nelas. Preferiu deixar o passado guardado, como ótimas lembranças para uma velhice solitária, a mesma que ele nem mais esperava ter... Mas agora via que ele o tomou novamente, o passado o tinha tomado de novo, e ressurgido da pior maneira possível, como um forte baque, um tapa em seu rosto, ou uma perfuração por espada. O tinha tomado algo, e trago em troca, tomou seus mapas e trouxe a filha, que jamais pensou ver novamente. A filha que imaginava hoje estar casada com algum comerciante velho, sendo uma dama perante todos. Mas não, ela fora fiel aos seus ideais, a sua vida livre, fugira jovem para o mar, e mesmo passando por todo o mal que lhe abraçou a vida, ela superou e hoje está ali com ele.

Não podia mesmo esconder o orgulho, era algo que crescia em si de tal forma que passava a incomodá-lo. Seria isso a paternidade? Um sentimento sem medidas que apenas cresci conforme era reconhecido? Um respeito, um carinho, e um amor inocente tão intenso, ao ponto de sufocar? Ele sabia que sim, que era exatamente isso, talvez uma mãe sentisse o dobro do que um pai sentia, mas ele já não queria se importar com isso, à única certeza que tinha era que seu coração tinha um enorme instinto a proteger aquela moça, a mantê-la segura de tudo e de todos os perigos que ela poderia ter ali junto a ele.

E naquele momento eram muitos, todos podiam achar estranhamente errada a decisão dele de mantê-la presa. Mas se a deixasse solta não haveria como vigiá-la, nem estar protegendo-a, além de não ser do perfil de Hector essas demonstrações de afeto, ainda mais um afeto tão repentino e forte. Ele era forte, perante sua tripulação então, onde ficaria seu respeito? E sua personalidade sempre fora fechada, retraída em questões de sentimentos... Era melhor sempre se voltar a situações mais reais e sérias, do que as que seu coração e sua mente construíam em comunhão.

Aprisionou esses pensamentos de imediato no fundo de sua mente, quando viu que Marty aproximava-se de Cotton e lhe falava algumas informações baixas. O capitão esperou pela resposta do timoneiro, esperando em sua face algo que revelasse o assunto da baixa confabulação, mas como habitualmente ele não mudara sua expressão incógnita, nem o olhar melancólico e sofrido. Levantara-se (pois tinha de se abaixar apara ouvir a conversa baixa que o pequeno dizia) e voltara a sua posição igualmente inexpressiva como sempre fora.

Curioso e impaciente, Hector caminhara até onde o pequeno havia se distanciado, e o pegando praticamente pela blusa perguntou:

–Está mantendo um caso secreto com o Sr. Cotton, ou tem algo a me dizer, Sr. Marty? –Ele mantinha o tom brando, porém determinado, como habitualmente.

–Na verdade se não se incomoda. –Ele referiu-se incomodado a forma como vinha sendo levantado. Barbossa com um muxoxo o soltou. – Vim avisar a Cotton para preparar o que puder, pois todos estão preocupados e já estão preparando o navio para a tempestade.

–E ninguém me avisa nada? Por acaso Sr. Marty seguem ordens de quem? –Ele cruzou os braços fingindo ironicamente calma, mas arqueando sua sobrancelha ainda mantinha-se autoritário.

– Entramos em um consenso, não o avisamos porque não haveria tempo. –Nisso ele olhou o céu, e sem que Hector precisasse fazer o mesmo, ambos perceberam o quão escuro estava e as nuvens que pareciam uma camada única o cobrindo em cinza por completo.

–Por que será que algo ainda me diz que estão tramando algo as minhas costas?

–Se não tramamos antes capitão, não tema mais... É verdade que ainda temos dúvidas muitos de nós ainda estão inconformados, mas sabemos de seu conhecimento e se diz que continuar seguindo pela nossa rota será proveitoso no fim assim o faremos.

Logo que ele terminara sua ultima frase gotas espessas de chuva passaram a cair do céu, em pouco tempo em maior velocidade, inundando assim a madeira do convés. Hector olhou o marujo ainda desconfiado, mas conteve-se e seguiu seu raciocínio para o que tinha planejado.

–Não podemos parar agora, então seja lá o que disse a Cotton, faça com que ele prossiga sem interrupção alguma. O tempo vai piorar ainda mais, e o mar vai ser muito traiçoeiro daqui pra frente, todos fiquem em alerta, e prontos para qualquer empecilho que apareça... O que poderem evitar por si próprios, o que poderem avisar a Cotton ou a mim, será mais que satisfatório!

–Aye! –Limitou-se o pequeno a dizer já seguindo até Cotton para avisá-lo do que o capitão o havia dito.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hector seguiu por todos que viu avisando-os de como suceder em seus atos. Ajudando-os, e muitas vezes tendo de dialogar mais abertamente sobre tudo para poder aproximar os homens de algo mais próximo à amizade e companheirismo, já que um motim a essa altura podia significar tanto sua morte quanto o sofrimento prolongado de Lílian.

Em poucos minutos de incessante água sobre seus corpos, uma onde imensa se formou diante do Pérola. Ragetti benzeu-se e pensou em correr até as instalações inferiores do navio, mas foi detido por Hector que o segurou quase como havia feito a Marty, e o conteve com um leve tapa na face, fazendo assim despertar nele mais coragem. O marujo correu pelo convés e logo se uniu a um grupo de homens que ajeitavam cordas em um ponto critico das velas. Hector viu a cena e não conteve o riso.

A onda que se formou como que em segundos após a cena com Ragetti, cortou-se pela natureza e inundou boa parte do navio, muitos que estavam próximos da ponta onde ela se cortava caíram com a força da natureza e escorregando foram levados metros a trás. Cotton suava frio conforme tentava comandar o timão, que por si só virava-se sozinho contra sua vontade, entregando o navio a forças ainda piores do que imaginavam.

Vendo a dificuldade Pintel e Murtogg foram ajudá-lo, o que deu resultado no mínimo bom, já que escapavam de entrar em ondas ainda piores do que a ultima que os atingirá.

Pelo convés pedaços de madeiras de varias partes do navio passavam a formar um grande conjunto de peças, como um quebra cabeças espalhado por toda a extensão. Nada de muito importante ainda, mas muito para pouco tempo de chuva. O que piorava as estimativas de Hector... Tudo pioraria dali pra frente, e todos por mais exaustos que estivessem teriam de se contentar.

* * *

Na parte inferior do convés, estavam às celas onde Lílian e Thomas eram mantidos. A jovem finalmente vencida pelo cansaço dormira, e exausta se manteve presa ao mundo da inconsciência por longas horas.

O corsário com quem dividira a maior parte do tempo também dormia. Mas seu sono era mais leve e suave. E para quem viesse ali não perceberia de fato se ele estava ou não adormecido, já que como de costume pousava sobre o rosto o chapéu.

Mas naquele momento fora despertado por algo menos alarmante do que antes. Zonzo, ele acordou sentindo agora por sua volta, e ao olhar viu que o chão já úmido e fétido, agora tinha uma camada fina de água correndo de fenda à outra. Em caminhos que se cruzavam as águas tornavam-se uma só, banhando praticamente todo o solo. Ele assustou-se, mas compreendeu o que significava aquilo tudo.

Ouviu o barulho dos trovões, e por algumas fendas na madeira pode ver os clarões que eram representados pelos raios. Levantou-se assim, para sair do ambiente molhado, mas tarde, já tinha parte das calças e do casaco encharcados.

A jovem a frente ainda dormia. A calça acobreada, tinha agora uma tonalidade escurecida, pois a água com o balanço do navio invadia também suas vestes, como fizera ao corsário. Ela vagarosamente acordou, percebendo com mais demora a situação do lugar.

Confusa ela se levantou, com um peso pouco incomodo nas vestes inferiores. Olhou o corsário de pé, torcendo as pontas do casaco e vendo que delas escorriam água.

–Algum problema? –Ela disse por fim olhando em volta e percebendo a circulação rasa, porém abundante de água.

–Uma tempestade forte está nos atingindo, e ninguém se lembra dos prisioneiros. –Ele falava enquanto se espremia pelas grades da frente gritando para alguém o ouvir.

Lílian observou o gesto dele, mas não o seguiu. Olhou em volta vendo o estado não muito agravante, mas como o nível daquelas instalações eram baixos e a umidade excessiva, logo com a ajuda da chuva a água ali subira, e os dois prisioneiros do Pérola encontraram-se em situação desagradável.

Thomas, pouco paciente, continuou os gritos, até ser interrompido por Lílian que mais acordada percebeu com calma, o que se passava:

–Não adianta gritar... Ninguém vai te ouvir. A chuva está forte e pelo balanço que vamos todos devem estar muito ocupados, ou do contrário já estaríamos em piores situações, até mesmo mortos.

Ele parou cansado e estranhando a calma com que ela se expressava. Soltou as grades e passou as mãos pouco molhadas pelos cabelos escuros.

–E você se mantém calma? –Já desesperado ele ansiava mais que tudo sair dali.

–Me exaltar mais nesse momento não ajudará em nada, não fará com que ninguém nos ouça e muito menos nos tire daqui... Seja inteligente Thomas. –Ela pouco disposta ainda foi até o outro ponto da cela, podendo ver melhor as escadas, e a água que delas também desciam.

–Você continua me surpreendendo. –Ela falou baixo, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, vendo as ações dela no outro cubículo.

–Alguns anos no mar me serviram para alguma coisa... E uma delas foi sem dúvida apreender que em situações como essa não se deve desesperar como uma donzela! –Ela insinuou a ele. –Mas sim manter-se calmo e continuar suas funções anteriores com mais atenção e mais cautela.

–A claro... O navio era seu... Lembrei-me, mas a postura de Jack em batalha me fez pensar que ele fosse o capitão.

–... Nem que ele não estivesse ali, não pensaria que sou a capitã. –Ela disse certa, pois não era comum, mulheres serem capitães em navios, por mais que houvesse famosas como Anne Bonny, muitas se anulavam em seus navios a posturas inferiores e medíocres.

–Não... Mas me desse mais um minuto com você como tivemos em sua cabine naquele dia que certamente não duvidaria. –Ele penetrou seus olhos nela sarcasticamente, referindo-se ao beijo forçado.

–... Me desse mais um minuto com você e te afundaria junto com o navio. –Ela cortou o assunto seca e prosseguiu na inspeção que seus olhos faziam.

–... E lá se vai o nosso avanço... –Ela falou com falso pesar. –Me diga como Jack conseguiu amansar esse seu caráter forte? –Ele provocou.

Lílian parou sentida, mas controlada e olhou para ele sorrindo falsamente.

–Nenhum homem até os dias de hoje me amansou... E sei que não amansara, não sou um animal... –Ela prosseguiu vendo o interesse com que ele ouvia. –... Mas se quer saber acho que Jack teve um charme do qual você não tem, talvez não tenham todas as características em comum... Apenas as piores.

Thomas olhou-a incrédulo, um tanto ofendido com a forma com qual ela tinha se referido a ele.

* * *

No Holandês a chuva apesar de mais demorada, logo os invadiu com a mesma intensidade que invadira o Pérola. Pegará Will de surpresa, mas o fez logo voltar a seu posto no navio, correndo para ajudar a todos.

O novo rumo que vinham seguindo os deixava mais seguros do que o que Barbossa e companhia encontraram, pois eles seguiam o mais provável o mais fácil indicado expressamente no mapa. Mas o Holandês após a descoberta de Jack mudara seus planos iniciais, e com o avanço que tiveram durante a noite avançaram o esperado.

Agora tinham de encarar a força da tempestade, e a fúria com que as águas se voltaram contra o Holandês.

Will, o mais calmo com a situação corria de lado a outro comandando o que podia no navio. Jack, preocupado, mas firme em sua posição também fazia o que podia. Julia fora uma grande surpresa, acompanhada de Bill tinham um papel fundamental em toda a ação contra as águas. A mulher de uma imagem frágil, estava ágil e forte comandando situações das quais todos duvidariam se não vissem.

Bill estando a seu lado por boa parte do tempo, também era visto ali como forte, pois todos em grande parte tiveram sua ajuda para escapar de desastres que poderiam ter acontecido naquele dia.

Gibbs também se mostrava firme, tirando em conta as tantas vezes com que tinha se benzido se virava bem, estava frente ao timão, ajudava o timoneiro contra a força excessiva da água.

–Não era melhor submergir? –O velho gritou próximo a Jack que fazia grande força para ouvi-lo.

–Não, podemos entrar em um redemoinho, ou sermos levados para trás com a força das ondas.

–Tem razão, mas não vamos avançar muito se continuar assim! –Dizia enquanto ajudava o timoneiro que havia caído depois de uma grande quantidade de água cair sobre si.

–Vamos sim. –Disse Jack tomando o timão em mãos. Ajude os outros, aqui eu me viro.

Gibbs receou vendo que Jack já encontrava dificuldades. Mas saiu assim que viu homens quase sendo jogados para fora do navio, foi ajudá-los antes que morressem.

Will avistou Jack e correu ate alcançá-lo. Não muito depois estava lado a lado com ele, ambos virando o timão a tudo que conseguiam, mesmo vendo que sua força caso falhasse resultaria em um grande estrago. Por sorte resistiram, mas pouco tempo depois, outra queda d'água veio sobre os dois, o que fez com que ambos caíssem, ainda segurados no timão, ficando assim de joelhos e com as mãos pregadas nele.

Will sentia que nem ele, nem Jack resistiriam mais. Mais uma daquelas fortes ondas, e logo estariam sendo jogados ao chão, e o mastro soltaria pela velocidade do movimento.

Jack olhou profundamente para Will sério, Turner também tinha o semblante preocupado, mas ambos sorriram ao se entender mutuamente. Levantaram-se em compasso e retomaram o leme em mãos, fazendo um grande esforço para que a direção não fosse mudada.

* * *

Lílian, ainda observando a sua volta no canto oposto da cela, começou a assustar-se com o balanço forte que o navio dava. O nível de água subia, levemente, porém cada vez mais o fluxo era maior. Não deixando transparecer a Thomas, que agora estava silencioso, olhando a sua volta da mesma maneira que ela, a jovem retirou do pescoço o colar com as esmeraldas, e segurou-o a frente para observá-lo.

"_É no brilho da pedra mais simples que se esconde o caminho da vida... No verde da floresta, na simplicidade da alma, no valor que ela tem ao coração inocente que o carrega..." _– Assim dissera Daíra, no único dia em que a viu.

A idéia de tentar usar aquelas pedras novamente parecia à única solução naquele momento. Talvez a única forma de libertar o Pérola daquela tempestade sem fim. Ela olhou espreitada para Thomas, mas esse não percebeu. Então como a única chance que tinha ela apertou as pedras na mão. Não sabia como deveria agir, mas desejou profundamente sair daquele martírio, daquela tempestade que poderia significar o fim a todos. E como numa oração ela concentrou-se para ser atendida.

Não teve qualquer sinal de que a mudança estava ocorrendo... Mas no convés, os ventos diminuíram a velocidade com que cortavam o espaço... O que Lílian não podia prever era que aquilo não era o que seu coração mais pedira... Algo mais profundo e escondido agora tinha a chance de se realizar.

* * *

A longa tempestade não cessou durante toda a manhã. Hector já suava frio como a maioria dos homens, exceto por poucos que ainda conseguiam manterem-se fortes.

Conforme a água caia o mar agitava-se mais, entre ondas e grandes oscilações de direção que faziam o navio ter. O pobre macaco Jack mais parecia uma bola de pelos que um animal, ao seu lado posicionado desconfortavelmente estava o papagaio de Cotton, igualmente encharcado. Os pequenos equilibravam-se como podiam, situação essa semelhante aos homens que caiam a todo o momento no convés escorregadio.

Assim seguiram até a tarde se instalar por completo. Conforme as horas passavam, a chuva que parecia interminável foi cessando e logo transformou-se em leves chuviscos. O mar, porém ainda refletia o grande agito que fora impulsionado a ter. O céu permanecia cinzento fechado... Deixando a atmosfera sombria para todos.

Hector quando finalmente parou olhou o céu admirado, Ragetti estava ao seu lado e ouvia as vagas falas que seu capitão dizia:

–Alguém não esta de acordo que sigamos. –Barbossa receava consigo.

– Essa chuva toda não é normal... Não por tanto tempo. –Ele assustado tremulava.

–Muito longa, estendeu-se por toda manha sem perder velocidade. –Ele pensava alto consigo mesmo.

–Acha que Calypso a enviou para nos atrapalhar? –Ele cochichava temente.

Barbossa olhou-o e por breves instantes pensou concordar com o que ele dissera... Pensou profundamente se ela não estaria envolvida nisso, mas logo essa idéia se extinguiu de sua mente, não havia razão para ela se meter no meio de toda aquela trama.

–Não meu caro Ragetti... Calypso não tem nenhuma ligação com isso... Virou as costas para todos nós, anulou-se de nos proteger ou atrasar.

–O que então? –Ele começava a transparecer a preocupação enquanto suas pernas tornavam-se mais tremulas que de costume.

–Fomos enganados por aquele mapa, seguimos seguramente pelo caminho mais fácil, o que todos usam em suas costumeiras viagens para esses lados... Mas nossa intenção foi percebida, meu caro. Fomos enxotados, mas conseguimos continuar firmes... Não sei como, mas conseguimos.

–Então acabou? –Um respingo de esperança surgiu no olhar daquele homem que tanto temia naquele momento, mas Hector logo trouxe a realidade novamente.

–Não... É apenas uma parte até chegarmos lá piores viram. –Profeticamente ele abandonou o marujo e dirigiu-se a sua cabine a fim de descansar enquanto a calmaria permitia.

Ragetti do contrário, permaneceu quieto e imóvel, pensando profundamente nas ultimas palavras que Hector lhe dirigiu.

Pintel chegou logo em seguida encontrando o companheiro em estado vegetativo. Ele passou as mãos na frente dele, mas nenhuma reação ao seu movimento foi feito. Então tirou a arma da bainha e deu uma leve coronhada no colega.

Ragetti acordou com a pancada mediana, e gritou com a dor encarando Pintel que lhe sorria disfarçadamente.

–O que foi homem? – Ele ainda era fitado com um olhar ameaçador do amigo.

–Vamos morrer. –Disse Ragetti após pensar nas palavras de Hector.

Pintel novamente bateu no amigo com a arma, fazendo o outro se contorcer mais de dor.

–O que foi agora? –Ele gritava.

–Está ficando louco! Completamente louco! –Pintel foi afastando-se enquanto Ragetti ainda falava.

–Dirá isso quando vir à fúria dos céus se abaterem sobre nós!

* * *

No Holandês todos já respiravam aliviados. Ao contrário do Pérola haviam se saído bem melhor, os estragos eram infames, muitos, mas sem importância maior. O clima agora era ameno, os ventos ainda eram fortes ali, contrastando com o céu cinzento, mas todos estavam mais tranqüilos, e as águas por mais que ainda agitassem, já podiam ser navegadas sem muitas preocupações.

Gibbs o mais empolgado com a descoberta de Jack, sempre estava em alerta. Uma alegria estampada em sua face o deixava como uma criança boa. Mas Jack o seguia em mesma alegria, talvez até mais, porém sua face enigmática escondia seus segredos nas mesmas expressões sempre.

O restante da tarde se passou com serenidade, sem maiores problemas. O tempo continuava fechado, mas nenhuma chuva voltou após a calmaria da tempestade. Muitos homens limpavam a grande sujeira e bagunça que se formaram ali no convés superior, quando um sussurro se anunciou.

Muitos pararam suas tarefas para prestar atenção, mas nada ouviram novamente. Uma neblina forte, espessa tomou conta de toda a vista, invadiu cada ponto do navio, cada paisagem que podia ser vista a frente, deixando todos sem qualquer direção. Junto uma leve melodia surgiu melancólica, ela de baixa passou a se tornar mais intensa, seguida, enquanto os sussurros aumentavam.

Era um lamento intenso, que todos tinham de suportar ouvir. Um só via o outro de relance, a neblina tomara toda a vista deles, impedindo-os assim de enxergar a si próprios.

Will estava com Julia ao seu lado, logo que as primeiras notas sugiram misturadas ao vento, fraquejou, se apoiando nela. A jovem assustou-se ao vê-lo cair daquela maneira sobre si, pensando que fosse desfalecer.

–O que é isso? –Amedrontada ela apoiava ele sobre seus ombros, vendo a respiração de seu capitão tornasse forçada.

–É o Cântico da Morte. –Disse Jack surgindo em meio ao nada, assustando-a mais ainda enquanto Will parecia não conseguir responder.

–... A voz que nunca se calou. –Completou Gibbs que já a ajudava com Will. Ela continuou observando-os temente.

–... Não podemos estar longe. –Jack dizia enquanto tentava ver algo a sua volta.

–Não mesmo, a voz dele já tenta nos ensurdecer, e nos corromper pela tristeza... –Ele olhou Will. –Penetram em nós sugando nossa alma, até sucumbirmos à melancolia. –Gibbs abaixou a cabeça, pensativo, enquanto Julia assustava-se cada vez mais.

–Porque ele está assim e nós não? – Ela embargava a voz enquanto via-o fechar os olhos e mergulhar em escuridão.

–Will não está no mundo dos vivos... Nem no dos mortos, ele está preso entre os dois eixos... Mas ela tem o poder de levá-lo. –Advertiu com pesar o velho Gibbs que acordava Will com leves tapinhas em seu rosto.

–Leve-o para a cabine, Julia. –Jack olhava Will pensativo. –Precisa deixá-lo descansando. Todo o esforço desses dias o vem deixando fraco, ele pode sucumbir ao cântico.

Will voltou à realidade por breves instantes após Gibbs o ter trago de volta. Sua vista estava nublada e o pouco que distinguia misturava-se a fumaça forte da neblina. As pernas tendiam a não obedecer a seus comandos, e caiam fracas, percebeu que só estava de pé porque Gibbs e Julia o mantinham elevado, sustentando a moleza que se abatera sobre si. Ele distinguiu com dificuldade o que Jack havia dito e teimando em continuar tentou novamente permanecer acordado e mais disposto.

–Eu não preciso disso... Vai passar. –Logo que tentou se soltar dos dois que o sustentavam, as pernas o abandonaram novamente, e quase que ia ao chão.

–Descanse capitão Turner, tomamos conta por enquanto... Está pior que um bêbado! –Jack se prontificou a tranqüilizá-lo, mas foi em vão.

–... Isso vai nos matar. –Referindo-se a musica ele pensou tê-la ouvido mais intensamente chamando seu nome.

–Não enquanto lutarmos, capitão. –Interveio Gibbs. –Descanse e cuidamos de tudo por enquanto, quando sentir-se melhor já teremos deixado essas trevas para trás.

Vencido pela insistência e o abandono de seus membros ele aceitou seguir ao descanso. Foi guiado por Julia e Gibbs que, com dificuldade tentavam conduzi-lo a cabine.

Jack olhou a sua volta sentindo uma leve pontada na mente. Acalmou-se e espantou os pensamente melancólicos seguindo até onde sua vista conseguiu ver, para depois tentar encontrar o timão e ver o que fariam naquele túnel de ventos.

Bill comandava o navio, mal viu Jack se postar ao seu lado. Mas assim que percebeu a presença do capitão Sparrow e as feições cansadas, resolveu ajudá-lo.

–Não parece bem. –Ele disse cortando o silêncio.

–... Como se você fosse bonito. –Jack não havia de fato entendido a pergunta de Bill, ou tivesse no fundo fingido não entender, mas ao receber o olhar sério de Bootstrap ele resolveu falar seriamente. – Não me sinto mal, Will é que não sentiu-se bem... Pelo...

–... Cântico... Eu também ouço, mas em mim não provoca o mal que nele provocou, eu já imaginava que acontecesse isso com ele, na condição que se encontra sua vida. –Bill cabisbaixo pensou no filho com pesar... Tudo que vinha fazendo só valia à pena por ele.

Jack percebeu a forma com que ele havia ficado mexido com a noticia sobre Will, e com seus próprios pensamentos interiores.

–Não vamos perdê-lo agora, depois de tudo que fez para ajudá-lo! –Jack sorriu largamente e sinceramente, talvez um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que se atrevia a dar a certos dias.

Bill sentiu a forma como Jack vinha tentando consolá-lo e despreocupá-lo. Sentiu-se novamente amigo dele, como há anos atrás...

–Sempre soube que fiz certo em ficar do seu lado. –O velho lembrava-se de quando na tripulação do Pérola o motim liderado por Barbossa foi realizado, e ele condenado por não colaborar, por defender Jack.

–Vocês eram amigos. –Jack parecia lembrar-se de algo. –Você e Hector. Nunca entendi por que ficou do meu lado, quando deveria ter ficado do dele.

–... Não era justo com você, naquele momento. Hector sempre foi meu capitão, mas muitos acontecimentos ao longo da vida o deixaram louco, principalmente naquela época, em que há pouco tinha perdido tudo... Ele não me entendeu, pensou que eu o traia, por isso tive o castigo que tive. – Bill passou a lembrar-se de tempos negros. –Lembro de ver o Holandês no fundo do mar, de ver Davy Jones aproximar-se de mim... –Tentou prosseguir mais foi impedido pro Jack.

–... O que aconteceu a partir de então só diz respeito a você, Bill. –Jack sabia que o amigo não sentia-se agradável em falar daquela situação, também não tinha mais animo para ouvir, o cansaço já passava a dominá-lo. – Preciso realmente deitar-me, não agüento mais, pode cuidar de tudo?

–Vá sim, está muito necessitado de algumas horas de sono... Gibbs e eu tomamos conta de tudo. –Ao terminar sorriram um ao outro, novamente um sorriso sincero, verdadeiro, e puro.

Jack se virou e saiu à procura do caminho para as escadas das instalações inferiores. Encontrou após andar as escuras por um tempo, mas assim que adentrou a parte coberta conseguiu ver com mais claridade. Encontrou alguns homens, muito poucos dormindo, não achou necessário gritar com eles, eram alguns dos que tinham se machucado na tempestade. Seguiu em frente e trancou-se em sua pequena cabine.

* * *

Julia deitara Will com certa dificuldade. O capitão estava febril, o suor já descia lhe pela testa, enquanto ele balbuciava algumas poucas palavras inaudíveis. Gibbs não adentrou com eles, saiu deixando Julia com os cuidados.

A jovem aflita, tinha algumas lágrimas na face, estava assustada com a piora repentina de Will. O efeito do cântico passava a invadi-lo, talvez fosse um terrível erro sem volta tê-lo exposto a isso.

Sentia-se mal por Will, por Lílian, outrora pelos pais assassinados. Muitas emoções juntas começaram a confundi-la, tristezas misturadas... Mas uma força resistia dentro de si, algo que comandava seus atos de forma que a tristeza se prendia dentro de seu ser.

Após aquela tempestade, seu coração se fortaleceu comovido pelo esforço de todos e pelo que nela crescia... Naquele dia libertou em si uma mulher corajosa, guerreira, lutadora, determinada... Enfim, uma mulher que alcançava seus ideais, porque lutava por eles. Muito a tinha feito mudar, mas Will era o principal motivo, não podia perdê-lo agora... Não deixaria que o levassem.

Ela pousara na testa dele um retalho espesso de pano úmido. Deixara a água escorrer-lhe pela face. Will teve um pequeno recesso de volta à realidade, voltando à razão, um pouco agitado.

–Acalme-se. –Ela tentou tranqüiliza-lo.

–O que está havendo? –Ele acalmava-se com dificuldade, enquanto a respiração ainda tentava voltar ao normal.

–Existe um mal aqui, algo que penetra na alma... Você foi atingido, é o mais vulnerável entre nós, pela sua condição... –Ela não conseguia continuar.

Will compreendeu e suspirou longa e pesadamente, enquanto os olhos se fechavam novamente para se entregar a escuridão, e após longos instantes voltaram a receber a luz.

– Eu ainda ouço... Sem parar... É...

–... Como um lamento, eu também ouço, todos nós. –Ela acariciou o rosto dele. –Mas ninguém vai se deixar adoecer, todos vão te ajudar, Will. Isso logo acabara. –Ele sorriu pela esperança dela. –Agora descanse novamente, é melhor não se esforçar agora, logo chegaremos. –Ela precisou manter-se confiável.

Will apenas suspirou agora mais pesadamente... Ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos dele, e novamente seus olhos encontraram a escuridão do sono.

* * *

Um sonho forte tomara conta do descanso de Jack, ele se remexia, mudando-se de lado diversas vezes na cama, mas preso em seus sonhos não conseguia retornar a realidade, e de fato, talvez a realidade atual fosse mais perturbadora do que qualquer sonho ou pesadelo.

**Sonho:**

_Cutler Beckett, um lord da corte de sua realeza. Homem afamado, rico, respeitado, elegante... Ganancioso (anos mais tarde essa mesma ganância causaria sua morte, mas naquele momento nenhum deles podia imaginar que algo assim se passasse). As únicas mortes que enchiam as mentes dos presentes estavam expostas em corpos a suas frentes. Homens mortos de varias maneiras, jogados a beira mar, outros sumidos pela mata, junto a um grupo de muitos escravos._

_Jack Sparrow, capitão da embarcação perseguida naquele momento, era mantido algemado com grossas correntes enferrujadas. Os pés tinham cordas dando voltas com diversos nós, para que não se soltasse... Um homem perigoso, todos deveriam dizer, já que era mantido imobilizado a todo custo. Armas lhe eram apontadas, com suas adagas quase penetrando a pele de seus braços._

_No mar à frente o azul levava o vermelho forte do sangue daqueles que morreram. Homens que a pouco tentavam resgatar suas dignidades, seguiram Sparrow atrás desse objetivo, tornassem novamente homens com algum caráter... Mas morreram por tentar._

_Agora mantido preso como um animal e sendo fitado atentamente pelo poder que era aquele homem, Beckett... Um rancoroso olhar, muito vingativo. _

_Jack do contrário não pensava na situação que via, a expressão era fechada, estaticamente imóvel, e seu olhar era como o de uma estátua, sem direção e sem movimento._

_Próximo a seu navio atracado, homens fardados, e seguindo ordens de seus superiores separavam as poucas riquezas que ali ainda eram guardadas, Cutler tinha suas verdadeiras intenções sobre aquele tesouro. Mas logo ele se levantou, um importante navio se aproximava._

_O Sea Wolf, oferecido a Thomas Sparrow, irmão mais novo de Jack, atracou após alguns minutos. O presente, a Thomas, fora oferecido para que o jovem se junta-se aquela companhia. E ele vislumbrado aceitou, não pelo navio, mas pelo dinheiro oferecido no fim de tudo. _

_Passado anos, ele tinha uma missão, talvez a mais importante de sua vida, acabar com o irmão, Jack._

_Cutler o tinha convocado para assassinar o irmão a sangue frio, por não cumprir ordens. Após longas e intermináveis discussões consigo mesmo, foi ao encontro deles... Não sentia remorso pelo que fazia, sentia-se incomodado principalmente quando desceu em terra, e o viu vigiado como um feroz animal._

_Mas algo pior crescia nele, algo que o dizia pra continuar, um bom empurrão de Cutler tinha no meio, sempre conselheiro, manipulador... _

_Cutler se dirigiu a Jack, enquanto via Thomas aproximar-se. Sorridente enquanto alguns homens atrás faziam arder um fogo alto._

–_Jack Sparrow, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... Por que logo agora foi me trair? –O tom de escárnio dele repulsava Jack._

–_Porque eles não são bichos, não nasceram para serem aprisionados da forma cruel que os quer... Nem para morrer trabalhando. –Jack não perdia sua afiada fala, não desperdiçara o momento que tinha para jogar na cara daquele homem as verdades que ele merecia ouvir._

–_Tem noção do preço que essa sua atitude impensada? –Jack não respondeu apesar de saber claramente a resposta para aquela indagação... Sabia que à hora chegara._

_Os olhos de Cutler perseguiram o silêncio dele como um leão a espreita, mas logo cortou aquele silêncio cômodo com suas ordens, tão a pouco impressas na tinta fresca em um papel, como lei._

–_Jack Sparrow! A partir de hoje considere-se um fugitivo das milícias contra o ato ilegal de PIRATARIA. Traiu um símbolo da coroa, e agora é nomeado pirata!_

–_Vai me matar também? –Jack se enchera de todo aquele circo para acabar consigo, e não conteve os comentários que surgiam em sua mente. –Se quiser mando lembranças suas lá em baixo, e digo que logo estará voltando!_

–_Thomas queime o navio desse patife. –O lord Beckett se conteve em seu breve, porém fatal comentário, não tratou de revidar a Jack com novas insinuações, mas sim em ir ao ponto, que cravaria uma estaca em seu peito._

_Thomas levantou uma tocha, e a dirigiu até a madeira no navio atracado. Os olhos de Jack se espremeram em uma expressão dolorosa, mas contida no fim. Fixados como uma estátua, ele não se moveu de forma alguma, quebrado por dentro, seu coração não poderia imaginar dor pior._

_Cutler já imaginava tal reação, e sorriu satisfeito com resultado de seu feito. Thomas, do contrário, permaneceu parado em frente ao navio, observando o clarão que as chamas formavam atingindo pouco a pouco toda a extensão da madeira. Ele também não sabia distinguir as emoções, só sabia que no fundo aquilo não era errado... Ou imaginava que não fosse._

_Rapidamente o fogo se alastrou, vendo a imobilidade de Thomas, Cutler prosseguiu com seu espetáculo. Foi até a mesma fogueira e retirou um grandioso ferro a brasa em forma de P, um presente que acompanharia Jack a vida inteira, e que o marcaria como alguém fora da lei até os dias que cercariam sua morte._

_Com um movimento forte os braços que seguravam Jack o forçaram bruscamente a levar os braços à frente. Levantaram sua manga esquerda. Sem qualquer palavra o ferro ardendo em brasa penetrou a pela bronzeada de Jack derretendo-a, e deixando deformado o local. Ele pressionou mais, a fim de arrancar um grito de dor em Jack e não se decepcionou Jack não agüentou a dor, e libertou-a em um grito forte e alto. Com seu objetivo alcançado, ele retirou o ferro, percebendo a diferença evidente na pele._

–_Agora sua divida comigo está quitada, Sparrow... Espero que sirva de lição e que nunca mais se meta em meu caminho. – Ele voltou à mesa improvisada que havia sido armada sobre a areia. _

_Seu novo "braço direito" estava imóvel a sua espera. Mas sua expressão tinha os lábios num riso simples e discreto. Cutler lhe dirigiu um olhar e aproveitando-se do momento abusou mais dos dois._

–_Thomas... Diferente do que seguiria seu sobrenome se mostrou um homem fiel a suas promessas. Nomeio você meu braço direito nesses mares, terá poder para tudo que quiser, contanto que não se esqueça de seus superiores._

_Jack levantou o rosto exausto, fraco, e viu o momento tanto quanto ouviu as palavras pronunciadas por ele. Entregava uma espada a Thomas, como presente pela tarefa cumprida._

–_Só cumpri com o que me pediu Senhor. –Ele olhou firme para Jack livre de qualquer sentimento, como se as palavras ditas pro Cutler o tivessem libertado. Jack continuou fitando-o com a repulsa que sentia._

–_E supriu todas as minhas expectativas... Agora só peço mais uma prestação de seus serviços. Leve seu... Irmão, em seu navio, e jogue-o em uma ilha qualquer, que se vire pelas ruas, sozinho._

–_Sim Senhor. –Respondeu automático, e partiu para onde os guardas já o seguravam. –Mas se me permite, por que não vai matá-lo? Pensei que fosse esse seu plano._

–_Porque ele merece viver dessa forma, sofrer para nunca mais esquecer do que me fez. –Cutler sabia que se matasse Jack naquele momento, ele não teria de conviver com os males que haviam sidos provocados naquela tarde ensolarada. Teria de viver pelo tempo que fosse necessário para aprender a verdadeira lição que Beckett tentava impor._

_Todos se dirigiram ao Sea Wolf, subiram a bordo e logo partiam para o rumo que lhes fosse ordenado dali pra frente. Em nenhum momento ele mudou seu rumo, ele desobedeceu, ele tocou no irmão... Jack fora conduzido como um estranho por ele, mesmo que em alguns momentos sentisse fraqueza ao olhá-lo debilitado._

_Cutler e os outros de sua comitiva, arrumaram-se e partiram, deixando pra trás um rasto de baderna, e mortos pela água à beira praia._

_No Sea, não demorou para Jack ser desembarcado, e largado num povoado de Port Royal, que logo abandonou, e seguiu atrás de Davy._

_Mas o olhar de Cutler jamais se extinguiu da mente de Jack..._

**Fim do sonho.**

Jack acordou assustado. Ofegante ele olhou em volta, alerta a tudo. Até reconhecer a cabine tão claustrofóbica do Holandês. O peito desnudo estava suado, ele olhou para o braço, ao pulso onde o P estava marcado permanentemente. Sentiu o sabor amargo que a lembrança trazia a sua boca, a sua mente e ao seu coração, que ainda palpitava assustado.

Lembranças guardadas de um instante pro outro afloradas, expostas a raiva recente. A imagem do irmão, de Cutler, Barbossa, Elisabeth... Todos vieram junto a sua raiva. O resultado disso foi uma garrafa cheia de rum arremessada à parede, junto a um grito sufocado. O líquido escorreu pela parede, onde a garrafa acertara espatifando-se.

No instante em que o vidro se quebrou ele acordou do transe mental que se envolveu. Viu todas aquelas faces sumirem, como fumaça lembrando a neblina que os cobria.

Ele pousou a mão no bolso do casaco encontrando a bússola. A guardava por um bom motivo e agora era a hora certa. Saiu do cubículo, e trôpego pela falta de visão procurou a amurada oposta, sozinho (ou parecia estar). Ele abriu a bússola, mais receoso que nunca.

O ponteiro sem hesitar apontou ao oeste, o fazendo olhar para trás levemente, a procura de algo, mas nem no navio nem no mar tão pouco até onde conseguiu ver encontrou algo. Ao invés de sorrir por ter a confirmação que precisava, ele permaneceu sério, por mais feliz que estivesse manteve-se contido, pensativo. Porém seu olhar estava iluminado enquanto pensava consigo mesmo...

–Estão vindo...

* * *

**Capitulo em dia! XD**

**Sim, meus anjos eu consegui terminar de escrever em tempo, e tenho novidades. Pois bem a fic realmente está acabando, se meus cálculos não falharem temos mais 2 capítulos e ai chega ao fim essa saga que teve inicio de forma simples, mas que me ensinou muito e me mostrou muito do que eu podia criar! **

_**Rô: Fiquei mto feliz com a review Rô! Obrigada por todo o interesse com essa fic! E pelo carinho enorme que tem comigo, bom eu tive medo de postar aquele capitulo, pela trama, achei que estava exagerando e fazendo muitos nós... Acho que em certos momentos minha mente mistura tudo exageradamente... Mas fico aliviada em saber que ficou boa**_

_**Taty: Imagina! Taty em nem sei oq dizer diante desses elogios! Agradeço novamente, e digo que quanto à "grandes escritoras" tenho o enorme prazer de contar com a presença de algumas aki, umas delas é você é claro! XD E agora que a fic ta acabando espero que não se decepcione com o final que logo, logo será revelado... Obrigada mesmo por estar aki acompanhando :D**_

_**Dorinha: huahuahuahua obrigadaaaaa XD me anima mto ainda mais nesse desfecho na fic, quando vai batendo aquela tristeza... Ah mais Will e July nessa capitulo pra ti neh, um pouquinho de romance nunca eh demais pra aqueles dois, quando ao Barbossa ainda há mto sobre o velho lobo do mar aki hehehe. **_

**Eh isso por hoje, mto obrigada tbm ao Marcos, o Farpa, Halldo e a os que lêem e não comentam, caso vcs existam, apareçam às vezes XD**

**Bjus!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hector assim que entrou em sua cabine, despejou o corpo cansado sobre a cama, e fechou os olhos a fim de dormir serenamente. O que não foi possível, pois sua mente ainda trabalhava freneticamente. Voltou a abrir-los encontrando o teto baixo do lugar, e pensativo o fitou longamente...

**Flash Back**

Hector havia tido um dia extremamente difícil. O navio fora alvo de um ataque, e ele junto à sua tripulação combateram os inimigos durante longas horas de batalha ininterrupta. Quando finalmente a batalha se deu por finalizada, seu navio saiu vencedor, o outro fora afundado, por não significar nenhum grande avanço a uma possível frota. Os homens morreram em sua maioria durante a batalha, outros foram jogados ao mar, ou simplesmente afundados junto com o navio, que agora perecia nas profundezas da escuridão do oceano.

Ele vinha sendo conduzido por Brenna. A ruiva que estava tirando sua razão já há algum tempo. Ela seguia viagem com eles desde que saíram da pequena ilha onde seus únicos conhecidos em vida ficaram. A promessa feita por Hector a tentou a prosseguir, mas desde então o envolvimento com ele vinha crescendo.

Aos poucos uma amizade se formou, e se consolidou sobre o olhar atento de Bill, que já percebia no que aquilo ia levar. Os olhares que trocavam logo se transformaram em beijos e palavras jogadas ao vento sem pudor. Mas Brenna tinha plena consciência que não devia levar aquilo adiante, sua partida do navio já havia sido programada mesmo antes de subir a bordo. Hector também pensava dessa forma, mas para ele, ela não continuaria por pura vontade e não por obrigação.

Naquela tarde sem que imaginassem foram atacados, e ela não podendo lutar com eles, teve de se esconder a maior parte do tempo, a próprio pedido do capitão. Barbossa não saíra de total ileso. Trazia no peito uma ferida de gravidade mediana, não oferecia perigo, mas caso não cuidada poderia futuramente causar algo a ele.

Brenna, após conduzir-lhe ao local, entrou com ele na cabine, a primeira vez que entrava lá, já que a intimidade do casal se resumia apenas a alguns beijos, quando ambos não conseguiam controlar-se. Hector sem esperar que ela pedisse sentou-se em uma cadeira, e suspirou um pouco enquanto tocava o ferimento sobre a camisa com os dedos.

–Abra a camisa. –A voz serena e doce misturada a um leve sotaque penetrou nos ouvidos de Hector provocando surpresa. Brenna percebeu o espanto estampado no olhar dele e prosseguiu explicando-se. –Como quer que eu cuide desse ferimento?

Ele abaixou os dedos do local, ainda protegido pelo pano, agora manchado levemente pelo sangue. Retirou sem muita dificuldade a camisa, e Brenna a pegou colocando-a ao lado amarrotada. Ela ficou de pé a frente dele, e observou melhor o ferimento, todos seus movimentos sendo seguidos pelos olhos de Hector, que ora fechavam-se pela dor leve, porém incômoda.

–Não queria que fosse envolvida nisso tudo. –Sentia que caso não se desculpasse pelo que lhe havia feito passar naquele dia, não seria digno nem de seus cuidados, ao contrário do que pensaria Jack, Will e outros... Naquela época antes de ser traído ele dava valor a sua honra, e a sua palavra.

–Não deve se desculpar. –Ela o fitou. – Não aconteceu nada demais a mim, e por sorte nada demais aos outros.

Hector suspirou, pensava igual a ela quanto aos outros. Odiava passar por interceptações surpresas como essas, ter de lutar sem qualquer preparação, e tendo depois de se virar com as baixas. Mas dessa vez sua tripulação fora excepcionalmente digna de seus elogios, o trabalho bem feito os poupou além de tudo suas vidas. Mas quanto a ela, fora realmente uma sorte que não houvesse passado por algo pior.

–Mas poderia ter acontecido, e não foi o que prometi.

–Não se preocupe. –Ela sorriu sinceramente, tranqüilizando os pensamentos tementes dele. –Logo chegaremos a meu destino, estarei bem. –Prosseguiu com os cuidados, despejando um pano úmido sobre os ferimentos, que já após o tempo que havia sido feito não sangrava mais. A mão de Hector não se conteve e tomou a dela, impedindo que prosseguisse com os movimentos cuidadosos que vinha tendo.

–Tem tanta vontade em ir? –Ele estava sério e atento fitava a expressão no rosto dela, mudando a constrangida.

–Como poderia? –Se distanciou um pouco dele. –Não conheço ninguém lá e nem tenho onde ficar.

–Devia ter permanecido com Gibbs, o homem te acolheu como alguém da família, cuidaria de ti, tanto quanto aqueles que vieram contigo.

–... Às vezes acho que o melhor foi ter vindo com você nesse navio. –Era uma confissão que ela fazia a ele, sob a fala calma, e o olhar ciente que a acompanhava.

Hector surpreendeu-se com a declaração dela e novamente investiu a frente, a fim de fita-la mais de perto, admirando profundamente os olhos verdes intensos de Brenna.

–Por que não fica? –Era o ponto pelo qual a conversa havia sido iniciada, mas que ele secretamente não tinha total intenção de perguntar.

Brenna esquivou-se tanto da investida dele e de seus olhares, quando da pergunta e levantou-se nervosa com intuito de sair dali.

–Eu vou buscar mais água e panos.

A mão dele impediu que ela saísse, quando ela já alcançava a porta.

–Não adianta fugir... Sempre. –Ele perdendo todos os limites que vinha impondo, desde os beijos que escapam a dividir, libertou sua vontade de tê-la mais em seus braços. –Se decidir ficar terá seu lugar nessa tripulação... E ao meu lado também.

Brenna tinha uma mão pousada a maçaneta, a outra na mão de Hector. Era o mesmo que representar a escolha que há dias vinha escondendo de sua mente: Ou ia embora do navio ou aceitava ficar, e permanecer ao lado dele. O olhar dela fixado no dele não escondia sua vontade.

Hesitante ela não pode prosseguir ao que vinha fazendo, voltou atrás, deixando que a mão pousada na maçaneta passeasse ao vento, até encontrar a nuca de Hector. Ele pousou a mão em sua cintura, e a beijou com intensidade e vontade sem igual. Dividia ali não só o sentimento que crescia nele, mas também uma forte euforia por saber que ela ficaria no navio... Ficaria com ele.

Não foram necessárias palavras, apenas seus gestos que entregaram sua vontade. Hector respirava aliviado, Brenna tornara-se tão importante que já não imaginava o navio sem aquela presença feminina tão única. De olhar puro, aparência enlouquecedora, pensamentos inteligentes, e propósitos incrivelmente superiores.

Aos poucos ele foi conduzindo-a a cama, no lado oposto da cabine. Libertando-se das roupas que ainda sobravam em seu corpo, e ela do vestido simples que usava. Passaram a noite juntos dividindo as mais mútuas sensações, e os sentimentos mais puramente revelados. Enquanto palavras se misturavam a gestos, e gestos eram revelados na paixão forte que os envolvia.

Deixavam pra trás a porta... Que caso cruzada significaria uma separação eterna.

**Fim do Flash Back**

A presença de Brenna estava definitivamente presente naquele navio. As lembranças, as sensações, os sentimentos tudo que há anos atrás Hector tratou de enterrar voltava aos poucos a dominá-lo.

Anos haviam passado desde que sentiu cada um daqueles sentimentos, desde que compartilhou sua vida com aquela mulher tão especial. Depois da breve felicidade que sentiu a compartilhar sua vida com ela, nunca mais houve outra. Prazeres passageiros não se comparavam àquilo que sentiu verdadeiramente uma vez. Tortuga e suas mulheres não se comparavam... E pior a sensação que podia vir ao final de tudo era lembrar que fora ele mesmo a jogar tudo para o alto.

Lílian trouxera o que sempre ansiou: notícias. Mas as noticias trouxeram o que mais temia: a anunciada morte de Brenna. E ela morrera odiando ele, escondendo a filha de sua presença, até mesmo um sobrenome falso ela criou para a jovem, tudo para que não fosse encontrada por Hector. E ele não a reconheceria caso não fosse às esmeraldas e a semelhança que a jovem tinha com a mãe.

E agora que tinha a filha por perto, não conseguia envolver-se como realmente ansiava secretamente, não podia abraçá-la, ou dar-lhe um beijo respeitoso, não conseguia por uma defesa criada por si mesmo. E tinha de aprender a conviver com Brenna, com a presença dela, e de suas lembranças dali pra frente.

Levantou-se cansado de pensar em coisas que no momento só o deixavam pior. Colocou novamente as botas, e saiu da cabine, encontrando novamente o ambiente que cercava seu navio. Sono, definitivamente era o que por horas ele não teria.

* * *

Quando a aurora ressurgiu indicando mais um dia que se iniciava monotonamente envolto na cinzenta áurea ainda formada no céu, Jack já estava de pé prosseguindo seus trabalhos. Mantinha-se ocupado, o quanto conseguia, tentando involuntariamente desprender-se de pensamentos que o tirassem da realidade assustadora na qual se encontravam.

Esperava por notícias de Will, mas Julia não retornou desde sua ultima saída ainda no dia anterior. Jack seriamente preocupado com o estado do capitão Turner temia, não só por perder o amigo nas condições em que se encontravam, mas também pelo que ainda viria pela frente caso alcançassem de vez a ilha. Mal sabiam o que era escondido ali além da fonte, ou do que remanescera dela, o que estaria envolta protegendo... Jack apesar de não menosprezar a neblina lúgubre que os cobria, sabia que não seria apenas aquilo o responsável pela proteção do tal lugar.

Ligava esse temor excessivo à melodia que ainda rondava seu interior. Alguns dos homens pareciam muitas vezes perderem-se em devaneios, parando perplexos sem ação, como estátuas imóveis e de olhar perdido, até novamente recobrarem o controle de si próprios. Jack mesmo, já se encontrara assim algumas vezes durante a noite, certos acontecimentos de sua vida vinham e re-vinham cada vez mais fortes, corroendo o seu autocontrole. Mas logo que sua consciência retornava, ele tratava de se meter em novos trabalhos, à única maneira de escapar do poder daquelas palavras sussurradas tão longínquas e mesmo assim tão profundas.

Dando fim ao silêncio do navio uma águia cortou o ar baixo com seu vôo. O pássaro muito grande e vistoso mergulhou rápido sobre eles, assustando todos com seu assobiar estridente e apavorante.

Olharam o céu, todos sem exceção, abismados procuravam em meio ao cinza algum vestígio dela. Não demoraram a encontrar, quando silenciosamente foi-se dissipando a neblina a volta deles a ave de porte arrogante surgiu no céu, voando pouco acima das velas fortemente infladas do Holandês. Voava em círculos, ora ou outra extravasando seu assovio assombroso.

Gibbs era o mais estupefato com ela. A ave de hábitos terrestres estava ali, sobrevoando eles em meio o alto mar, isso não era normal, nem casualmente uma migração, não se distrairia no caminho, ou muito menos se importaria com eles. O velho fitou Jack com um semblante preocupado, o olhar profundamente refletivo.

Jack, apesar de não ter todo o conhecimento do imediato, sabia que aquilo não era normal... Não se estivessem propriamente em alto-mar. Ele voltou-se novamente ao céu, encarando o vôo coreografado e sinuoso que a ave protagonizava para todos da tripulação.

Impaciente Gibbs seguiu até estar próximo o suficiente de Jack, assim podendo conversar sem que fossem ouvidos pelos outros homens ainda estupefatos.

–Isso não é normal, Jack! –Um sussurro grave e preocupado foi dito por Gibbs enquanto seu olhar ainda transmitia a sensação de medo que estava passando.

Jack dirigiu sua atenção a ele, reparando primeiramente em seu olhar e nas sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação eminente. Ele parecia impaciente esperando pela resposta de Jack, que demorou a vir.

–Até este momento, Gibbs, nada foi normal. –Jack voltou a olhar o céu vendo que a águia agora passava a distanciar, aos poucos, diferente do habitual vôo rápido ela se locomovia com tamanha serenidade, uma cena única a todos que ainda perdiam seu olhar na plumagem marrom, e na grande carcaça que compunha o bicho.

–Essa ave... Sabe do que se trata, não é? Não podia estar aqui, em alto-mar...

–...Nem protagonizando essa exibição. –Jack concluiu respondendo a Gibbs, sim ele sabia que aquilo era fora do normal realmente. Habitualmente o bicho caso estivesse migrando passaria direto por eles, não eram presas para comida, muito menos incomodavam a viagem dele, realmente era estranho ele ter parado e começado um show sobre o navio.

–O que acha que pode ser isso? –Ele indagou perdido naquilo que formulava dizer, mas temente não prosseguia. –... Temo eu que seja novamente algum aviso, ou prova, esse bicho devia estar em terra, Jack! –Jack não respondeu, porém concordou intimamente.

Olhou em volta, e percebeu finalmente que a neblina havia se dissipando, de um instante a outro, enquanto todos fitavam a ave no céu... Sucumbiu a sombras mais profundas que o oceano. Sparrow então encarou Gibbs com a mesma seriedade do imediato.

–O cântico cessou, a neblina se foi... E essa águia surgiu! –Jack tentava ligar os fatos, mas não encontrava lógica.

Gibbs do contrário via a águia voar longe, até que em meio ao céu ela sumiu, mas seguia seu vôo reto, numa direção à frente, a mesma que o Holandês seguia.

–Não seria tão incomum caso existisse terra por perto sim! –Jack então o olhou confuso, esperando que Gibbs prosseguisse com o raciocínio tão próprio dele. –Esse bicho não estaria voando aqui caso não houvesse terra por perto voou em direção reta, sem hesitar... Está indo para casa! Mas seu assobio nos cercou durante longos instantes, Jack... Ela era o aviso de que precisavam, seja lá quem for para nos recepcionar.

–Ela calou o cântico, um guardião... Inofensivo... –Jack tentou seguir Gibbs, mas o velho pirata o contradisse.

–... Ou apenas um portador de noticias, ao verdadeiro guardião... Mas agora Jack, não há mais volta, estamos sim de frente a ilha, e logo enfrentaremos tudo que nela estiver sendo guardado.

Jack então concluiu que Gibbs tinha razão. Olhou novamente em volta, visualizando novamente toda a extensão do navio claramente, diferente de antes quando a nevoa extensa cobria-lhe o alcance da vista.

–Vamos apressar mais o curso... Ainda hoje chegaremos aquela terra... Seja ela a ilha ou não. –O tom autoritário de Jack contrastava com seu olhar assombrado sobre a vista a frente, onde a instante Gibbs vira a águia sumir.

–Não podemos entrar naquelas terras sem o capitão Turner. –Lembrou-se Gibbs de Will adoentado na cabine aos cuidados de Julia.

–Não vamos deixá-lo, precisaremos do apoio deles enquanto partimos para encontrar o cálice... O Pérola segue até aqui, sei disso.

–Mas Hector não tem os mapas, será que descobrira o mesmo rumo que você? –Gibbs parecia atordoado com a hipótese.

–Não, mas acho que o tolo seguiu por aquele no qual vínhamos enganados... A pista falsa solta no mapa. –Jack sorriu triunfante, não podendo ir contra seu ego gritante.

–De certo devem ter sido pegos pela tempestade que nos atingiu, como sabe se ainda navegam? –Gibbs não podia simplesmente esconder em seu interior as perguntas que brotavam com as declarações feitas pela metade de Jack.

Sparrow, mesmo não querendo revelar como havia descoberto, teve de fazê-lo diante do presente fato do qual Gibbs concluía a chegada à ilha, não devia escondê-lo nada:

–... Vi em minha bússola, e sei que se tratava deles. –Parou sua declaração por ai, quando viu que Gibbs arqueava as sobrancelhas surpreso.

–E o que mais desejava está naquele navio, capitão? –Era involuntário o tom de escárnio que suas palavras tinham, e Jack indiferente, porém com seu trejeito único respondeu despistando a possível verdade que Gibbs tentava arrancar-lhe.

–Não Sr. Gibbs. –Ele tinha a voz comicamente exaltada. –O que desejo ardorosamente, insistentemente e veemente é o grandioso, único, majestoso... É o próprio e único Pérola! –Concluiu a "encenação teatral" com um largo sorriso amarelo, e falsário, no qual Gibbs acostumado a vê-lo acreditou. –Mas você já devia saber disso! Ou caso não se lembra fui até você arrancar-lhe da casa abandonada na qual vivia, para que viesse atrás do Pérola comigo não?

Gibbs hesitante em concordar, acabou assim confirmando a declaração de Sparrow, que vitorioso debochava de sua cara.

–Agora, que já reconheceu a minha verdadeira vontade maior, já cumprir as ordens que a pouco lhe dei. –O velho concordou ainda pouco confuso, e saiu deixando Jack com o mesmo sorriso largo no rosto e uma postura encorajada. –Pobre homem, velho, feio,só lhe restaram os porcos...

* * *

Julia dormia sentada na cadeira postada ao lado de Will. O capitão do Holandês voador, ainda tinha gotículas de suor descendo por sua testa, e sua respiração ainda era forçada. Julia vencida pelo cansaço teve de descansar, os olhos castanhos já não conseguiam vislumbrar a luz sem sentir o sono chama-los ao descanso, a solidariedade e o temor por Will não conseguiram mantê-la em pé, por mais relutante que estivesse ao sono, tinha de descansar, como há dias não fazia e assim dormiu tranqüila.

Turner, também estava desfalecido. A noite toda, o jovem capitão permaneceu preso ao sono, remexendo-se ora ou outra, quando algo de ruim lhe votava a memória. Porém, sua fraqueza intensa o levava a um mundo negro, ele via em seus sonhos, a negritude das profundezas do mar. As mesmas onde ele, amaldiçoado, tinha de buscar as almas dos mortos que ali jaziam para apodrecer.

Braços como lençóis o envolviam, sussurros mesclavam-se a uma música em seus ouvidos, e ao redor a mesma negritude o sufocava.

Na realidade do Holandês, ele começava a aumentar o ritmo da respiração, remexia-se em movimentos desesperados, enquanto em seu coração uma forte aflição surgia vinda daquelas profundezas onde sua mente se envolvia, num até a pouco "inocente sonho". A febre parecia ter voltado de uma hora pra outra com intensidade pior que na noite anterior. E de fora, o som cortante do assobio da águia fez com que ele despertasse num grito sufocado, fazendo também pular da cadeira com o susto Julia.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu Will, arfando como um asmático, enquanto o peito subia e descia ao ritmo dos movimentos desesperados. Ela correu a tentar ajudá-lo, passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, e passou a sussurrar palavras doces para que se acalmasse. Will, como uma criança muito impressionada permanecia com o olhar compenetrado no nada a sua frente, sem fitá-la diretamente.

O piar forte do animal no céu, ainda era alto, estridente, fazendo até mesmo Julia assustar-se com aquilo. Após alguns segundos de breve desespero o assobio cessou, e aos poucos Will foi acalmando-se, voltando à consciência.

Viu claramente os braços negros que a água formava como um lençol deslizar sobre seu corpo, sumindo, e trazendo de volta a sua visão a cabine iluminada tanto pelas velas, quanto pela luz do dia.

–O que houve, Will?

O capitão não respondeu, mas sentiu o vento, como um vulto, passar rápido ao seu lado, deixando o ambiente ser banhado por apenas uma brisa fresca e inofensiva. Julia continuou olhando ele, percebendo a mudança em seu olhar se tornar evidente, e viu que alheio às perguntas dela ele se deitou novamente, suspirando largamente.

Will não conseguia formular qualquer resposta, ou pergunta a fazer, permanecer em silêncio era mais reconfortante do que qualquer movimento ou declaração que pudesse dar. Então, imóvel ele apenas continuou pensando.

Julia lhe acariciou os cabelos. Desceu a mão por sua face, a fim de confortá-lo, mas ele não respondeu o gesto, indiferente e pensativo ignorou os esforços dela. A jovem ajeitou o travesseiro onde ele estava deitando, deixando-o recostado. Ela beijou-lhe ternamente, e recebeu um sorriso dele, o que aliviou os temores que passavam pela mente da jovem. Ela levantou-se e abriu a porta, saindo por ela, e deixando-a aberta, assim, a cabine permaneceria mais iluminada que anteriormente.

No convés, um leve burburinho pela tripulação interrompia o silêncio matinal que a pouco, sem qualquer esforço era mantido. Julia passou por muitos, que falavam superficialmente sobre o acontecimento a pouco vislumbrado. Jack estava longe conversando com Gibbs, o velho assim que avistado pela moça, saiu de perto de Jack, e entre os homens encontrou o timoneiro.

Ela seguiu até encontrar Jack, e o capitão inteiramente pensativo só percebeu sua aproximação assim que ela postou-se ao seu lado pacientemente.

–Will não acordou bem. –Fora direto ao ponto, não se estendendo a uma conversa mais aberta com Jack.

Sparrow após um longo instante, virou-se para ela. E encarou as feições agora envoltas em expressões sérias fitando-o.

–Mas acordou então? –Jack tinha plena noção que naquele momento Julia devia achá-lo insensível e tentar pular em seu pescoço, mas tinha mais noção ainda de que se Will retornara do sono que o abateu na noite anterior, se recuperaria por completo ao longo do dia. –Se Willian acordou querida... Ele logo melhorará por completo, não se sufocou na noite, não foi levado para a escuridão lúgubre que o puxava... Agora retornará a vida.

–Mas ele não parece bem, Jack. –Ela não conseguia aceitar a explicação simples que Jack dava, depois de ver com Will estava no quarto. –Ele acordou, mas ainda está indisposto, não disse nada.

Jack silenciou após ouvir o relato sobre o verdadeiro estado de Will, temeu por algo de sua essência tivesse se esvaído junto com a neblina da noite... Junto com o cântico macabro, que o sufocava.

–Ele vai voltar ao estado de antes, talvez seja apenas uma transição... –Ele dizia a jovem apenas a hipótese positiva que se passava por sua mente, escondendo dela a outra mais tenebrosa. –Eu vou vê-lo, fique por aqui e ajude Gibbs, ele tem minhas ordens, ajude-o a colocar tudo em prática.

Julia concordou, e seguiu ao encontro do velho Gibbs. Viu quando Jack distanciou-se até a cabine, e temeu pela influência negativa que ele era, mas sabia que naquele momento, por mais ridículo que parecesse Jack era o mais tranqüilo e sensato.

* * *

Com o passar das horas a água que incomodava os dois habitantes das instalações mais baixas do Pérola foi cessando até secar, e permanecer somente a habitual infiltração.

Lílian novamente sentou-se ao chão e descansou, já que aos poucos a situação no navio se normalizou. Thomas havia a pouco acordado, estava em pé, com os braços apoiados nas grades e a cabeça baixa, silencioso tanto quanto ela.

–Acordado há tanto tempo e ainda não disse nada. –Lílian observou o repentino silêncio dele, que desde o dia anterior não havia mais dirigido a palavra a ela.

Thomas então dirigiu o olhar a ela na outra cela, sentada ao chão, ao que a pouco acreditava dormindo, mas agora via claramente seus olhos azuis fitando-o.

–Não tinha nada bom para dizer. –Ele mentiu, já que não disse nada, pois mantinha sua mente presa em outros assuntos mais sérios.

Lílian sorriu encontrando pela primeira vez algum motivo engraçado nele. Thomas sempre tinha alo a dizer, mesmo que fosse algo sem qualquer escrúpulo, mas nunca ficava em silêncio. Agora, o ex-capitão do Sea Wolf ficava em silêncio por não ter o que dizer.

–Parece que algo vem afligindo-o... Não foi a revelação dos dotes que te faltam foi? –Ela abrira mais o sorriso debochando dele, referindo-se a conversa que tiveram no dia anterior.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, já que não queria continuar o assunto, não por tê-lo deixado mal, mas por que seus pensamentos estavam mais voltados a assuntos sérios, foram interrompidos por Pintel que se aproximava com passos lentos.

O marujo vinha atendendo ordens de Hector. Ia ver como estava Lílian, como os dois haviam ficado após passar pela tempestade. O velho aproximou-se aos poucos até ser notado por Lílian também.

–O capitão quer saber como ficou após a tempestade. –Ele limitou-se a um contato mais distante possível.

Lílian se levantou e foi até mais próximo dele.

–Diga que não morremos! –Ela foi curta e grossa quanto ao descaso inicial de seu pai demorando tanto para saber como estavam.

–Não seja rude com ele. –Thomas interferiu com outras intenções. Lílian encarou-o imediatamente surpresa com a intervenção dele, mas logo entendeu pelos olhares que ele lhe jogava. –É uma boa oportunidade para trocar de roupa e espairecer um pouco, não acha?

–Tem razão. –Ela fingiu-se arrependida. –Não agüento mais continuar com essas vestes imundas, a água nos atingiu em abundância ontem, agora que tudo voltou ao normal minhas roupas estão impossíveis de se vestir. –Ela atuou como enojada. –Mas acho que não pode me ajudar quanto a isso não?

–Eu posso sim. –Pintel disse de imediato, caindo no jogo dos dois. –O capitão guarda um vestido em sua cabine, está velho, mas acho que servira sim.

–Na cabine do capitão? –Thomas abriu largamente um sorriso e dirigiu mais um olhar sugestivo a Lílian que entendeu e seguiu com a conversa.

–Então, poderia me levar para vesti-lo? –Ela quase suplicava para ele ajudá-la.

–O capitão não me permitiu tirá-la daqui. –Ele disse pesaroso, já estava com dó da jovem.

–Mas eu sou a filha do capitão, não pode mesmo me ajudar? –Era o ponto que ele não negaria. Temia que Hector ao saber que ele havia negado tal coisa insignificante a filha se revoltaria consigo.

Pintel então se dirigiu a cela e abriu-a. Enquanto se envolvia com isso, Thomas sussurrou a Lílian algo quase inaudível que ela prontamente entendeu:

–Não desperdice essa chance, pegue algo e volte para fugirmos.

Assim que abriu a cela ela saiu, e seguiu com o marujo pelas escadarias. Thomas fitou a ação. Esperançoso, sabia que a pouco chegariam a algum lugar, e então teriam a chance de fugir.

* * *

Ao entrar na cabine de Will, Jack projetou uma sombra que cobriu toda a boa claridade no local. Ele fechou a porta, por privacidade e comodidade. Caminhou até onde Will estava deitado. Não se preocupou em procurar cadeira, ou banco, já que postada ao lado da cama, estava à cadeira onde Julia permaneceu sentada durante horas, e onde no fim, dormiu aflita.

Ele puxou-a e sentou-se também cansado, reparou em Will que tinha a cabeça apoiada num travesseiro recostado confortavelmente. Os olhos seguiam os movimentos curtos e rápidos de Jack, a respiração do capitão também já estava normalizada, e sua febre parecia ter sumido.

–Recuperado? –Jack após acomodar-se na cadeira iniciou a conversa a fim de descobrir tudo o que se passou.

–Um pouco. –Limitou-se. – E como vai tudo lá fora? –Mais bem disposto, Will preferiu falar com Jack, necessitava de notícias.

– Melhor agora, estranhamente tudo está bem, não encontramos mais problemas.

Will suspirou aliviado.

–O cântico se foi... A neblina também sumiu...

–... E agora a ilha esta a nossa frente. –Jack revelou a descoberta da manhã que fizera com Gibbs, e recebeu de imediato um olhar espantado de Will.

–Têm certeza? –Ele se referia a todos.

–Não, mas uma águia nos sobrevoou hoje... Gibbs acha que ela foi um aviso, já que esse ato não é natural, com a presença dela já imaginávamos que houvesse terra por perto, com a hipótese de ser um aviso finalmente chegaremos em terra.

– Essa noite então?

–Ou antes. –Jack supunha. –Provavelmente neste momento, ou em breve ela já estava visível a nós.

–Preciso me levantar então, não sabemos o que nos aguarda. –Will esforçou-se para se levantar, mas foi impedido por Jack que o encarou seriamente.

–Tenho quase certeza que o Pérola também chegará em terra... Não se esforce agora, pois à noite, contaremos apenas com você e parte de sua tripulação para impedir que entrem na ilha, e para nos encobrir também.

–Como conseguiriam chegar? –Will indagou sem saber como chegariam até ali sendo que o Holandês mesmo com o mapa encarava todas as dificuldades naturais possíveis.

–Eu vi em minha bússola... Ao que parece seguiram a pista falsa solta no mapa. –Ele pausou percebendo que Will seguia seu raciocínio e prosseguiu. – Pretendo eu assim que conseguir a água me apoderar do Pérola novamente... Mas para isso você e sua tripulação, já que não podem ir a terra, precisam ficar em guarda no mar, para assim impedir que entrem na ilha. E como têm vantagem, ganharam facilmente, enquanto nós após conseguirmos a água, a trazemos ao Holandês, e ai prosseguimos com os rituais, encenações etc.

–A batalha será justa, mas Hector é esperto caso ele consiga ir a terra como farão?

–Julia permanecera no navio guardando seu coração, assim ninguém terá chances de matá-lo, capitão. –Jack sorriu. –Caso não voltemos quando tudo já estiver sobre controle, o que imagino eu não demorar, ela vai a terra e trás o cálice a você.

Will pensou sobre o plano e repensou a fim de não ter duvidas para concordar.

–Jack, novamente eu o deixo livre para prosseguir com suas ordens, superou minhas expectativas no comando desse navio. –Will sorriu sincero, deixando Jack ainda mais gabado de si próprio. – À noite estarei melhor, sairei e então colocamos em prática tudo que combinamos.

Jack levantou e tocou a mão de Will num cumprimento respeitoso e parceiro. Saiu da cabine sem mais nada dizer pronto para levar o navio mais além o mais rápido que pudesse.

* * *

Após passar longas horas cercados por rochas o Pérola deixou para trás as enegrecidas estruturas e se manteve num mar escuro e brando, vislumbrando uma paisagem deserta.

Inebriados com a calmaria a tanto esquecida nem se preocuparam em desconfiar da trégua dos céus, apenas louvavam a graça de poder dormir por algumas horas.

Lílian alheia à tranqüilidade, estava enérgica na cabine do capitão, controlando o nervosismo para poder enfim prosseguir com seu recente criado plano. Como pretexto para poder vasculhar o lugar a procura de alguma arma, havia se vestido com o antigo, porém intacto vestido cor de vinho que o capitão guardava em um vistoso baú largado até mesmo de sua memória na cabine.

Ela procurava em gavetas, caixas, na bagunça da mesa e em outros compartimentos alguma espada, ou arma esquecida por Hector ali, mas após minutos procurando não havia encontrado nada. Porém, insistente, no mesmo baú ela encontrou ao fundo uma faca pequena, de lamina desgastada e cabo corroído. Dando em conta a situação era melhor contar com a pouca ajuda que aquilo daria do que nada em mãos.

Fora da cabine Pintel aguardava a saída dela receoso e atento. Estranhando o silêncio (proporcionado pela atenção redobrada da jovem), mas conteve-se, e não se atreveu a entrar. Temia por fazer e dar de cara com a filha do capitão despida, ou envolta com poucos trajes.

Hector percebeu a movimentação estranha que se sucedia no local e até lá seguiu. Vinha das instalações inferiores, e não sabia da saída da jovem da cela onde permanecia.

–O que faz aqui? –Perguntou ele ao marujo que se surpreendeu com sua chegada. –Não pedi que fosse até as celas?

–Eu fui capitão! –Ele afirmou seguramente. –E por isso que estou aqui. –mas completou nervoso, olhando de lado para a porta.

Hector acompanhou o olhar discreto do marujo e abriu um sorriso amarelo, recebendo um igualmente falso de Pintel que tremia contidamente. Hector sem hesitar, abriu a porta, deixando Pintel sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Ao colocar os olhos no ambiente interior do recinto ele encontrou Lílian em pleno momento onde escondia a adaga na bota.

O olhar assustado dela se focou na figura do pai surpreso a frente. Em tempo, terminou de jogar o objeto na bota, e assustada desceu o resto da saia do vestido.

–O que faz aqui? –A expressão fechada contratava com a surpresa de Hector ao vê-la em sua cabine naqueles trajes.

Lílian ainda nervosa tinha os batimentos acelerados pelo susto, mas teve de formular rápido uma resposta ao olhar atento do pai.

–Pedi ao Sr. Pintel que me trouxesse até aqui para me livrar das roupas sujas que vestia. –Pausou, mas Hector nada disse, então prosseguiu. –Após a chuva não havia mais condições de continuar com aquelas roupas, então ao reclamar ele me disse que ainda guardava aqui um vestido antigo. Vim pegá-lo então, mas não imaginava que fosse tão formal.

–Não me lembrava mais dele. –Ele limitou-se a comentar.

–Percebi, tive muitas dificuldades até encontrá-lo. –Ela encontrou a desculpa perfeita para justificar a bagunça que fez em algumas gavetas. –Não culpe o homem por ter sido atencioso, culpe a mim por ter saído de meu cárcere.

Lílian tentava mudar sua posição a de uma vítima, mas Hector percebeu a intenção dela e mudou novamente de lado os fatos.

–E o que justifica seu espanto a meu ver?–Ele desconfiava que tivesse escondendo algo ali, e ao vê-lo tentou disfarçar.

Lílian oscilou, mas logo completou inocentemente.

–Estava terminando de me vestir, e pensei que fosse o senhor Pintel ao entrar. Logo que ouvi o barulho da porta temi que me visse sem trajes. –A expressão na face dela não mudava de forma alguma, como parte da encenação ela permanecia inocente e amedrontada.

Hector não teve mais como duvidar, a jovem havia feito tudo em sua estória se encaixar perfeitamente, e ele não tinha motivo algum para desconfiar, a não ser por uma insistente impressão de que algo estava realmente errado.

–Pintel. –Ele chamou, sem dirigir mais nenhuma pergunta a Lílian. O marujo, que ouvia tudo de fora, entrou e ficou lado a lado com o capitão esperando as ordens.

–Leve Lílian de volta a cela, e para evitar outros sustos não faça algo sem minhas ordens novamente. –O marujo concordou.

Lílian respirava aliviada, mas não deixava transparecer nada a Hector, ainda faltava a ultima etapa do plano.

Ela caminhou até o marujo, que pegou seu braço e a conduziu cabine a fora. Hector ainda olhou em volta após sua saída, mas logo também saiu e fechou a porta. Encontrou-se novamente observando a paisagem deserta com que se confrontava a tripulação navegava mais tranqüila e despreocupada.

* * *

Aos olhos atentos de Gibbs surgiu a ilha ao longe. A terra distante, mas vista a olho nu ia cada vez mais se tornando próxima, já que a velocidade com que navegavam aumentava. O sorriso no rosto do velho Gibbs se alargou, e os batimentos em seu coração se aceleraram de alegria e ansiedade. Não havia dúvidas, as marcações estavam corretas e a ilha era aquela mesma. Julia estava junto a ele ajudando-o a pedido de Jack.

–Julia, pegue a luneta e olhe naquela direção. –Ele a chamou apontando a ilha bem à frente.

A jovem tomou a luneta em mãos e observou durante algum tempo, até voltar a fitar o velho.

–É a _nossa_ ilha? –Ela sorria largamente incrédula. Gibbs riu largamente.

–Sim, ao que tudo indica chegamos. –O velho então tomou novamente o timão em mãos, franzindo os olhos tentando ver novamente a ilha.

–Finalmente! –Ela falava consigo mesma, quando ele a interrompeu novamente.

–Chame Jack ou o timoneiro, precisam ver isso.

A jovem se virou já indo à procura de Jack, mas encontrou-o se aproximando, subindo as escadas.

–Não precisa me chamar querida, mas chame o timoneiro aqui. –Ele deu logo as ordens, indo até Gibbs.

–Então! Estou aqui! –Esperou por Gibbs, que lhe entregou a luneta.

Jack então se postou mais a frente, e olhou pelo objeto a fim de encontrar algo. Mais a frente, sem muita dificuldade ele avistou a ilha, que já próxima não necessitava de grande esforço para ser vista. Perdeu-se por um tempo olhando as planícies longínquas as terra, e depois dirigiu seu olhar as proximidades da terra à procura de qualquer vestígio do Pérola, mas nada encontrou.

Ele voltou-se novamente a Gibbs que esperava por alguma ordem, ou agradecimento vindo de Jack.

–Bom trabalho senhor Gibbs encontramos terra mais rápido do que eu imaginava. –Gibbs apenas sorriu. – Todos já foram avisados para redobrarem a velocidade?

–Ainda não, capitão. –Ele prontamente respondeu.

–Então avise a todos. –Jack disse vagamente enquanto dirigia o olhar pela luneta.

–Aye!

–E diga também que a noite Willian estará de volta, e terá ordens de batalha a todos.

Gibbs parou os movimentos, e voltou-se a Jack sem entender, até que Jack prosseguiu.

–Acabo de conversar com ele, e decidimos que o capitão do Holandês e sua tripulação recepcionaram o Pérola, e nos darão cobertura. –Jack se virou para ele encarando-o seriamente.

Gibbs voltou alguns passos mais próximos a Jack sério e pensativo.

–Vão interceptar o Pérola? Mas Lílian ainda está com eles, Jack.

–Caso isso não seja feita Sr. Gibbs, morreremos ou no navio ou na ilha, talvez ainda consigam tirá-la, não quero que matem todos, muito menos que destruam meu Pérola! Quando conseguirem imobilizar todos, e quando voltarmos Will e eu bebemos a água, e retomo o Pérola para mim, a ruiva ainda deve estar lá, ou estará entre a tripulação presa aqui no Holandês.

Por breves instantes ele refletiu sobre o que Jack havia dito, sobre seu plano, inteiramente exposto a ele, e a tripulação. Gibbs então levantou o olhar a ele novamente e assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com tudo.

–Espero que tudo de certo! –Foi o único e simples comentário que Gibbs dirigiu até Jack.

–Aye! –Completou o capitão Sparrow, vendo o amigo descer pelas escadas e se misturar a tripulação reunindo quantos mais podia por vez.

* * *

_**Ultimo flash back! Apedido da Rô e prontamente atendido por mim! Uma pequena homenagem tá Rô? Singela mas dedicada a ti com mto carinho. Bom, queridos caso consigam ler a tempo o próximo capitulo será postado ainda essa semana. Respirem fundo e preparem os lencinhos hehe faltam apenas 2!(ou três) **_

**Reviews:**

**Taty: Não me canso de agradecer por todo apoio e paciência, e pelo carinho que têm por essa estória! Obrigada mesmooo Taty! Bom a fic terá 27/28 capítulos. Continuação não terá não, não consegui pensar em uma boa estória para seguir com o enredo, e não quero fazer algo forçado... Por isso estou caprichando com o final ;)**

**Rô: Cutler merecia ser lembrado da pior maneira possível! Rsrs despertei o ódio adormecido de vcs contra ele rs.Will melhorou! o cântico-(obra de minha insônia)- não levou-o consigo... Claro se tentasse a Julia puxava ele pelos pés, mas ninguém levava aquele homem! Huahua Brigada novamente por todo o apoio e carinho! Bjokas da lily pra idola dela a Amie!**

**Dorinha:Thomas foi o personagem revelação da fic, o mais querido! Will e July sempre lembrados com suas cenas românticas... Ah e Gibbs tbm merecia uma demonstração de afeto e respeito feita pelos outros personagens, ele tem um papel mais que especial aqui... Brigada linda, eu agradeço pelas palavras que me incentivam!**

**Paula: Olha quem apareceu! XD Minha miga sumida voltou a ler a fic, fico feliz miga mesmo que vc tenha feito isso sobre pressão minha hehe te adoroooo muito e fico feliz em ter vc de volta aqui.**

**Farpa obrigada pelas reviews, e por estar acompanhando a fic! Obrigada tbm ao João Paulo e ao Marcos! Ah e agradecimentos para a Bia que me ajudou lendo um pouco desse capitulo e revisando algumas coisas!**

**Bjokas a todos!**


	26. Chapter 26

Nas celas Thomas andava de um lado para o outro ansioso e inquieto, mantendo sempre o olhar fixo na direção das escadas

Nas celas Thomas andava de um lado para o outro ansioso e inquieto, mantendo sempre o olhar fixo na direção das escadas. Contido tentava manter a calma, já que a demora de Lílian vinha tirando seus pensamentos do lugar.

Desde a chegada da ruiva no navio ele já percebia a movimentação entre a tripulação. Hector seguia atrás da Água da vida, e mesmo sem os mapas não desistiria.

Com a tempestade veio à confirmação, a tripulação seguia tão avidamente que se tornava evidente à vontade com que seguiam a algum lugar.

Junto à calmaria veio à enxurrada de pensamentos, e a vinda de Pintel iluminou suas idéias. Lílian tinha passe livre no navio, era a chave para sua fuga, e conforme ele imaginava também desejava fugir. Então tratou de formular rápido e colocar em prática aquilo que pensava.

Por sorte, a jovem entendeu de imediato o plano, ou ele imaginava ter entendido, já que seguiu seguramente com aquilo que ele instruía. Agora só faltava a volta dela, e ver se de fato houvera resultado.

Não tardando surgiram os ruídos fortes das passadas dos dois. Pintel conduzia Lílian pelo jogo de escadas que levavam aos porões e ao descerem foram logo avistados pelo prisioneiro inquieto. Thomas disfarçara, fingindo estar distraído, deitou-se ao chão.

Lílian também lhe dirigiu um olhar, seguro e misterioso, no qual ele sorriu singelamente entendendo. Ele não pode evitar surpreender-se com o vistoso vestido vinho que ela usava. Era muito belo, elegante, de certo havia sido muito caro, ou pertencera a alguém de dinheiro, mas isso não importava no momento, já que Pintel diminuía o ritmo dos passos até parar frente à cela.

O marujo soltou o braço, que era mantido sobre seus dedos sutilmente, e puxou o portão de grades enferrujadas e úmidas à frente. Ela então aproveitou o momento.

–Agradeço ao senhor novamente por ter me ajudado. –Fingia com inocência, porém insinuante provocava.

O pirata sorriu largamente em resposta ao sorriso belo que ela lhe dirigia.

– Não há motivos senhorita. –Ele mudava sua postura confrontando sua grave voz com uma educação repentina. – Peço desculpas por ter de prendê-la, mas seu pai... –Ele lembrou-se então que Hector era o pai da jovem e voltando a postura anterior prosseguiu. –... Ele deu ordens explícitas para não deixá-la sair.

Lílian novamente encontrou o olhar de Thomas, percebendo que Pintel não caia por completo no jogo dos dois prisioneiros. O pirata acenou levemente um sim, que ela entendeu como "O momento".

–Não se preocupe. –Ela disse pousando as mãos sobre o peito do marujo. –Sei o quanto o senhor é dedicado a esse navio, e o quanto é importante nessa tripulação. –Conduzia-o para trás, recostando-o as grades da cela de Thomas, onde o prisioneiro já se movimentava com passos leves. –Queria encontrar uma maneira de agradecê-lo. –Ela induzia olhares insinuantes a ele, que sorria largamente.

–Posso pensar em uma maneira... –Ele dizia sugestivamente.

–Talvez não precise. –O corsário então firmou os braços sobre o pescoço de Pintel

O velho surpreendido se debateu, mas Thomas segurava firme por entre as grades, impossibilitando-o de se mexer. Lílian rapidamente levantou a saia até poder alcançar a adaga na bota. Agarrou-a pressionou-a sobre o pescoço do marujo seguramente.

Thomas surpreendeu-se com o movimento dela, havia trago algo de útil que ajudaria seus movimentos.

–Procure as chaves da cela, ele saiu com elas. –Ele tomou a adaga da mão dela, e pressionou-a sobre a pele de Pintel, que finalmente aquietou-se parando de se debater.

Lílian passou a revistar os bolsos do casaco dele a procura das chaves. Por sorte ele as havia guardado no casaco mesmo e não tardou para que ela encontrasse. Assim que o fez, ela passou pela fechadura, deixando-o aberto, apenas a espera do homem que imobilizava o outro sair de lá.

A ruiva então se apoderou da adaga, e pressionou a Pintel. Impulsionado por Thomas o marujo andou alguns passos, deixando assim o portão aberto. Thomas após passar por ele caminhou rápido até o outro lado da cela, abaixou-se e pegou uma das tantas garrafas vazias largadas ao chão. Trouxe-a até o marujo e tacou-lhe a cabeça fazendo-o cair inconsciente.

–Precisa tanto? –Ela indagou insegura, temente pelo marujo prestativo.

–Não haveria maneira de fugirmos... E seu pai o mataria caso fugíssemos com o aval dele. –Thomas falava com dificuldade enquanto arrastava o corpo para a cela. –Puxe o portão.

Ela puxou o portão de grades para trás, e Thomas terminou o percurso até a cela, deixando Pintel em seu antigo lugar, tirou do marujo a espada, e guardou-a consigo. Após sair eles não se preocuparam em trancar novamente a cela.

Caminharam até a escada, mas pararam ouvindo alguns homens conversando.

–Não poderemos sair daqui juntos. –Lílian disse vendo que as vozes se afastavam. Thomas continuou observando de baixo.

–Suba e tente ver ou entender o que esta acontecendo. –Ele saia do caminho pra que ela subisse. –É melhor que peguem você do que a mim, não vão te matar, e já te viram com o pirata enquanto desciam.

Lílian começou a subir, mas parou no meio da escada.

–Se eles descerem para me trazer de volta te matam. –Thomas silenciou ao ouvir as palavras dela.

–É um risco. –Ele sorriu faceiro.

–Fique a espreita, eu tentarei falar algo, gritar alguma coisa, se me ouvir corra para a cela e se finja de desfalecido também. –Ela autoritária assustou-o.

–E se me acordarem qual será a história?

–Eu derrubei o senhor Pintel, e depois te enganei até também deixá-lo inconsciente, e trancar os dois na cabine para poder fugir. –Ela cochichava, abaixando-se na escada.

–Ai sim eles te matam.

–Não, ele não vai me matar. –Ela falava de Hector. –Eu acho... É um risco! Caso eu esteja certa se ele vivenciar essa cena, me trancara de volta e não contara nada a tripulação, então ninguém mais vai saber e eu não estarei mais em perigo. –Ela novamente se levantou, e continuou seguindo. –Fique atento.

A ruiva sumiu rápido pela escada, ficava escondida entre o chão de compartimento onde dormiam os homens, e a escada. Thomas moveu-se um pouco a fim de vê-la no pequeno local onde se escondia, mas logo ela sumiu de vista.

A ruiva andava cautelosamente, silenciosa, passando por alguns homens que dormiam, os poucos que não se reuniam.

* * *

Barbossa admirava a imensidade a sua volta se tornar cada vez mais vazia, conforme os grandiosos rochedos ficavam para trás. A atmosfera deserta era preenchida apenas pela imensidão do mar, calmo e sem quaisquer mudanças. Contrastando com o vazio surgiu à frente um pedaço extenso de terra. A ilha tomava formas conforme o navio se aproximava aos poucos. Sua extensão aumentara e o pequeno borrão longínquo tornou-se a grandiosa terra desconhecida a todos.

Nenhum alarde foi feito nenhuma alegria, do contrário, os homens que trabalhavam apenas tomaram impulso para seguir mais, e mais sem interrupção alguma. A terra a qual não imaginavam encontrar surgia majestosa e assombrante. Sua paisagem era obscura. As árvores muito altas, com sua vegetação escura, e fechada. Os bichos, caso existissem, não se apresentavam, ou estavam quietos, pois som algum era emitido. A não ser pelo habitualmente sôo da águia exibicionista, que pela primeira vez era também observada pelo Pérola.

O céu, levemente substituía seu cinza de dias pelo azul forte da noite e a brisa fresca invadia a imensidão, tornando o clima ameno e agradável. Não muito longe, no calar da noite as velas do Holandês tremulavam ao vento, ambos os navios tinha a mesma ordem, e apenas um deles chegaria em terra. Hector ao avistar o Holandês, já se preparava para a batalha que se iniciaria quando os dois navios se confrontassem.

A tripulação também fora avisada e dividindo sua atenção no curso e nas armas já se preparavam para a luta. Conforme seguiram-se as horas a proximidade entre os dois se tornou mínima.

* * *

O olhar voltado ao movimento do Pérola sobre as águas era tenso. Jack não conseguia esconder a expectativa, seu silêncio revelava mais do que ele pensava esconder. Gibbs já empunhava sua espada enquanto fazia com que seus gritos ecoassem pelo navio, mas observava Jack firma e secamente em seus movimentos.

Will não estava tão bem disposto quanto esperava estar naquela noite, mas não podia esperar. A balburdia revelava que o momento havia chegado. Ele apanhou o baú próximo à cama, não teve coragem de examiná-lo, não queria. Contentou-se apenas em segurá-lo firmemente, pousando seu ouvido sobre a peça a fim de acompanhar o compasso ritmado de seus batimentos.

Julia adentrou a cabine, mas não provocou nenhuma reação no amado. Ele continuava com o ouvido pousado sobre o baú com os olhos fechados.

Ela caminhou até ele e parou à sua frente admirando sem se pronunciar. Sentia a crescente ansiedade em si sufocar seus instintos e emoções. A hora logo chegaria...

–Vai lembrar-se do que eu disse? –Ele abriu os olhos fitando a jovem preocupada.

–Fique tranqüilo... Ele estará seguro. –Ela abriu-lhe um sorriso sincero confortando-o. Abaixou-se a frente dele e segurou o baú em mãos quando ele ainda o fazia também.

Will dirigiu seu olhar à bainha dela, onde uma espada repousava pronta para uma nova batalha.

–Não queria que usasse isso... –Ele tocou-lhe a face tristemente por ver nela à perda da pureza que um dia irradiou sobre sua face. –Não lute! –Suplicou finalmente.

–Não vou. –Ela assegurou. –Só uso isso para me defender, e defender aquilo que é meu bem maior. –Dizia afagando o baú em suas mãos, até que seus dedos encontraram os dele. – Não tema por mim.

Will beijou-lhe e levantou-se fingindo estar mais bem disposto. Mesmo que ela continuasse acalmando-o ele não conseguiria tirá-la da mente enquanto lutasse, era além de tudo uma jovem inexperiente naquele meio de sangues. Mas teve de encerrar a conversa, não podia adiar mais suas ações no comando daquele navio.

–Eu sei que estará bem protegido ao seu lado. –Disse por fim sumindo na porta. Era a despedida mais formal que ele poderia oferecer, não por frieza, mas por cautela, já se iniciavam os comandos, não queria que ela fosse exposta aquilo tudo, deixo-a segura em seu recinto, longe de todos.

Julia caminhou até a porta após vê-la ser fechada. Passou por ela a chave, mantendo-a segura aparentemente. Estava em guarda, pronta para agir impulsivamente a qualquer um que adentrasse aquele local. Perdeu seu olhar no baú deixando que um arrepio lhe viesse à espinha, sentindo por um breve instante um medo se instalar sobre seu peito, e como que ampliado ouvia o pulsar daquele trancafiado coração.

–É nossa ultima chance Will... –Orava temente. – Não podemos falhar.

* * *

Assim que o capitão integrou a tripulação no convés um sorriso respeitoso surgiu na face de Jack, que com um singelo cumprimento dando as boas vindas a ele. Seguiram seu gesto alguns dos homens próximos, entre eles o fiel escudeiro de Sparrow, Gibbs.

Will admirou toda a confusão que se alastrava sobre seus domínios e com uma breve reflexão percebeu a importância de sua atuação nas ações que se seguiriam, era o momento de mesmo que forçado manter-se em pé e forte! Pronto para tudo, até mesmo para o pior...

Todos esperavam por suas ordens que não tardaram a vir. O capitão com um gesto, fez soar o primeiro tiro de canhão. Explodindo rápido, com seu estrondoso barulho, era o início de uma batalha a muito adiada.

* * *

A ruiva subiu até visualizar o convés. Para sua surpresa os homens que ali trabalhavam corriam estavam entretidos em pequenos aglomerados, impunham suas armas, espadas, e gritavam com fervor.

À frente, as copas altas de vegetação escura surgiram cada vez mais ao céu, e a paisagem tropical da ilha se fazia resplandecer altiva.

Lílian avistou com atenção tudo que pôde, surpreendida pela proximidade com a terra que o navio alcançava e encantada com a beleza do lugar.

Surgiu então a sua frente Hector, o homem declamava aos outros que o ouviam palavras de guerra, de luta e à mão a espada reluzia enquanto ele a impunha alto com coragem.

Impossibilitada pela distância e pelo barulho à volta, a jovem não ouvira as palavras ditas por seu pai, mas os gestos que ele, e os outros homens traziam a si a preocupação.

Thomas impaciente já pensava em subir as escadas e acompanhar a ruiva, mas não prosseguiu já que a jovem surgiu descendo rápida.

– O navio se aproxima de uma ilha. – Enigmática, ela não dava detalhes.

–Quê ilha? – Indagou suspeitando que Hector houvesse encontrado a "água" finalmente, mas Lílian não respondeu prontamente, do contrário, silenciosa ela pensava.

–Não sei. –Mentiu, já que tinha total certeza de que lugar se tratava. – Mas parece tranqüila, talvez consigamos fugir para lá.

Thomas suspeitava cada vez mais seguro de que Lílian mentia. A jovem não encarava seu olhar. Apesar de ser sua idéia inicial fugir para terra, e concordasse com o raciocínio dela, em questão de tranqüilidade e serenidade, o local devia de fato ser a tal ilha.

–Você sabe sim. – Ele pressionando concluiu. –Por que mente ruiva? – Já começava a se exaltar, vendo que ela não mudava sua expressão fechada, não eram amigos, pouco aliados, temia por uma traição da parte dela, mesmo que naquele momento um dependesse do outro para escapar do cárcere mantido no Pérola.

–Porque caso eu dissesse, você já teria partido atrás de encontrar aquela fonte, e morreria ou mataria junto a todos os outros. –Lílian desde que soube da verdadeira estória da fonte temia por todos os envolvidos, uma jornada em busca de um grande prêmio, e um grande prêmio desejado por homens obcecados por seu poder poderia significar a morte de todos os envolvidos.

–E não quer que eu morra? – Ele sugeriu desconfiado. –Ou não quer que Jack morra?

Lílian oscilou quando finalmente encarou o olhar perseguidor dele, fugiu pensativa, não podia negar a si mesma que a hipótese de Jack ser assassinado naquela terra era assustadora, mas voltou a si rapidamente, recobrando a razão e tentando inutilmente parecer inabalável com a pressão exercida por Thomas.

–Não quero que ninguém morra. –Era fato, por um lado havia o pai, que mesmo sentida, ou rancorosa, amava cada vez mais, do outro havia Jack, Julia, Gibbs, Will, Bill, todos aqueles que de forma ou outra estavam ligados a si ou a mãe no passado... E agora havia Thomas, o homem que pode conhecer naquele curto período de tempo, o homem que antes era um monstro e que depois se mostrou humano ao revelar seus medos.

–Espero que não queira mesmo. –Ele não esperava essa resposta, percebera o quanto ela havia digladiado consigo mesma para poder completá-la, mas mesmo com a pergunta obvia, ela conseguiu surpreendê-lo com sua resposta.

–É melhor irmos agora. –Lílian tentando fugir de mais especulações, passou a subir novamente a escada.

–Talvez seja. –Ele a seguiu enigmático.

Apesar de tentado a entrar naquela busca pela imortalidade, ele receava. Jack também estaria lá, e caso encontrassem-se travariam espadas novamente, ainda assim havia Barbossa, se o pirata o visse em terra, liberto, não oscilaria a matar-lhe. Caso entrasse naquilo teria de escolher um lado, e não estava de lado algum, não queria ajudar nenhum dos dois, pelo simples fato do rancor crescente em si. A única que mesmo desconfiado ainda assim se arriscaria era por Lílian, que não o abandonou quando pôde, e não fugiu sem voltar para que ele fosse junto... Talvez ajudá-la significaria uma troca de favores.

Ele finalmente colocou os olhos no convés, depois de dias na escuridão do porão. O coração inevitavelmente palpitava forte, saltava do peito... A liberdade embriagava seus sentidos. Em tantos anos acostumados ao mar, à liberdade de navegar, não conseguia mais conviver preso, ou sem contato com o mundo... Ao redor viu a tripulação em sua maioria reunida, viu Lílian ao seu lado temente, e preocupada, e mais a frente à silhueta da ilha surgindo cada vez mais imponente e misteriosa.

O mar tinha seu movimento calmo, sem qualquer onda, ou qualquer movimentação que lembrasse a tempestade devastadora pela qual o Pérola passou. Lembrando-se do fato ele olhou com mais atenção para a estrutura do navio, viu que partes de madeira faltavam em vários pontos, alguns pontos muito debilitados, outros apenas estragados. Era animador pensar que o mar não trazia sinais de novas tempestades.

Ao mar vinha o Holandês, deslizando sereno, porém em direção reta ao Pérola, ele entendeu então que a reunião daqueles homens não era por comemoração, mas sim por luta, a que em breve se iniciaria.

Aquele soar forte estourou assustando a todos que esperavam pelo início da luta, fosse de qual lado fosse. O Holandês como era de costume com Davy havia tido as honras e a batalha iniciou-se a partir daquele gesto.

A proximidade entre ambas as embarcações não era muita, e conforme as carabinas e mosquetes estouravam seus tiros, o movimento do navio também seguia cada vez mais próximo ao outro.

Hector agilmente comandava todas as ações. Intensamente e sem interrupções soavam os ensurdecedores barulhos. O pirata não havia se surpreendido com a chegada do navio, mas não negava o espanto ao ver a forma rápida com que ele havia se igualado em distância a eles.

Não podendo mais conter o nível daquilo, homens passaram, em ambos os navios a interceptar, passando por cordas de um convés ao outro. No meio daquilo tudo dois não-membros daquela tripulação eram metidos em seu meio. Um corsário pouco preocupado se alguém ia vencer, e uma pirata de coração aflito, lutando contra si para não correr e ajudar o pai, e para não olhar para trás e encontrar o amado.

–Eles não vão aportar. – Lílian voltou-se a ele, fazendo com que o corsário despertasse. –Temos de ir agora.

–Tem razão. –Ele se levantou e olhou em volta a procura da forma mais discreta de fugir. –Vamos nos esconder do outro lado, naquela amurada, lá vemos como sairemos daqui.

Lílian o seguiu até o outro lado, parando frente à amurada. Thomas inclinou-se olhando a sua volta a procura de alguma solução, a ruiva apenas esperava silenciosa. O corsário observava a procura de um bote, mas não encontrava e não haveria tempo para descê-lo a água sem que fossem notados e trancafiados novamente. Ele então olhou para a distância da ilha ao navio, caso fossem nadando seria a única forma naquele momento para sair do navio, e no meio da batalha que travavam os dois navios, não seriam vistos.

–Vamos nadar até a praia. –Ele disse já subindo na amurada. –Ninguém vai nos ver no meio dessa luta.

O primeiro tiro de canhão estourou no navio, assustando os dois fugitivos. Ambos se viram olhando para a correria que se intensificava no convés.

–Lílian nós só temos esse momento para sair daqui.

–Ele nos viu! –Ela alertou-o sobre um marujo que se aproximava com a espada pronta para deferir-lhe um golpe.

Thomas olhou para trás avistando o pirata que se aproximava rapidamente.

–Se esconda, rápido! –Fez com que à ruiva corresse até se esconder atrás de um barriu. Com a espada de Pintel ele defendeu-se do golpe pensado que o homem vinha pronto a lhe dar, junto ao marujo apareceu outro, também armado, deixando o corsário em desvantagem.

A ruiva desesperou-se ao ver o outro homem intrometer-se na luta, não havia forma possíveis de interferir, armas ou qualquer outro utensílio. Caso tentasse seria imobilizada e levada até seu pai. E Thomas morreria... Ou seja, só pioraria a situação, e a morte do corsário seria em vão.

Jack seguia com Gibbs no convés do Holandês, os companheiros preparavam-se parar discretamente mergulhar e seguir até a ilha. Porém interrompendo o plano que vinham seguindo, o olhar de Jack vislumbrou o embate em que estavam envolvidos os dois prisioneiros no outro navio. Deixando o velho Gibbs sem entender nada, ele parou onde estava e passou a acompanhar a ação.

Mas Jack não teve muito que ver... O marujo, unido ao outro em vantagem enterrou no peito do Thomas sua espada. O corsário com o choque imóvel, caiu no chão ainda com a arma enterrada no peito. Os homens que após matarem-no saíram, e o marujo responsável pelo golpe arrancou do peito dele friamente o objeto que lhe pertencia.

Lílian estática não pode conter a dor que sentiu ao ver Thomas cair ao chão. Correu assim que os homens se afastaram, encontrando o corsário imóvel respirando com muita dificuldade. Ela chorava compulsivamente, não havia ajudado enquanto teve tempo, mesmo que sabendo que sua ajuda não serviria de nada era terrível pensar que havia deixado tudo aquilo acontecer de braços cruzados.

–Me perdoa... Por não ter te ajudado. –Ela choramingava enquanto suas lágrimas caiam sobre ele.

–Não se desculpe. –Thomas, sentindo a dor crescer em si segurava os gemidos que teimavam em aparecer, as lágrimas que mesmo pressas ainda escorriam, mas uma paz se veio em sua mente ao ver a ruiva aproximar-se preocupada e chorosa. –Não pedi que me ajudasse, não foi sua culpa.

–Eu devia ter vindo, te deixei lutar com eles sem fazer nada.

–O que você faria? –Ele cortou friamente, e ela então voltou a si tomando consciência que não havia sido culpa sua. –Agora eu quitei minha dívida com você.

–Dívida? –Ela não pensava em mais nada naquele momento, a não ser na imagem dele sangrando em quantidade assombrosa.

–Um dia eu tirei sua vida. –Disse referindo-se ao Karma, navio pertencente a ela que graças às obras dele afundou. – Agora te dou uma nova.

Com certa dificuldade o corsário ergueu a mão, onde incrivelmente ainda segurava com firmeza a espada pega de Pintel. Lílian pegou a espada em mãos, e voltou a olhá-lo.

–Agora vá... Mas volte para o Holandês, e fique ao lado dos que ama, ou junte-se a seu pai e proteja-se... Temo que tenha razão e que nesse lugar poucos saíram com vida.

A ruiva silenciosa fitou o nada pensativa, voltando a olhá-lo com as lágrimas mais intensamente expostas.

–Não vou deixar que mais ninguém morra... Sacrifico-me se for necessário, mas não quero que nenhum deles vá a esse lugar. –Ela então respirou longamente, e beijou docemente o rosto do ferido. Levantou-se o deixando atônico.

–Lílian não desça, é loucura, morreríamos os dois! Não vá se matar! –Ele tentava gritar, mas sua voz já saia cortada.

–Não queria te deixar para morrer, mas se eu não for, eles também morrerão... –Sem dizer mais nada, apenas olhando longamente para o corsário a beira de um desespero, ela saltou do navio, deixando então a cena como antes, uma batalha completa.

Jack, impulsionado pela angustia correu abandonando qualquer um que se pusesse em seu caminho. Agilmente agarrou uma corda que havia a pouco transportado um marujo do navio inimigo ao convés do Holandês. O homem foi jogado longe, enquanto ele assumiu seu lugar, alcançando novamente o Pérola.

Sem poder nem ao menos sentir as emoções que estar novamente ali lhe proporcionava ele correu, entre muitos, até alcançar o irmão caído.

Thomas tossia muito entre cuspidas de sangue, Jack sem receio abaixou-se ao lado dele, apoiou nas mãos a cabeça dele a fim de melhor deitá-lo e pode então como a muito não fazia encarar o olhar do irmão.

–Você tinha razão. –Thomas disse entre suspiros. –... No fim isso tudo não valeu nada. –Ele sufocava a dor expressa num gemido.

–No final das contas valeu sim... Vi o que fez por ela. –Referiu-se a Lílian. Jack abaixou o olhar tristemente, Thomas havia sido no fim mais homem que ele, havia dado a Lílian o que ele havia tirado. –Fez aquilo que eu não fiz enquanto tive chance.

–Um ato não justifica uma vida. –Thomas já expressava cansaço, seus olhos mal paravam abertos. –Mas para mim já é tarde para confissões ou arrependimentos. –Sinceramente era o primeiro momento que ele sentia-se unido ao irmão.

–Vou te levar para o Holandês, não é o fim... Lá cuidarão de você. –Jack fez esforço para levantá-lo, mas Thomas impediu com o braço que ele prosseguisse.

–Não! Eu não quero ser amaldiçoado... Esse é o meu momento, há minha hora. –Desfalecendo ele recobrou a consciência, tinha de prosseguir ou Lílian estaria perdida. –Mas você ainda pode consertar seus erros. –Jack aguardou que ele prosseguisse.

Hector que também acompanhava a cena de longe, derrubou por fim um marujo do Holandês que o impedia de seguir até onde os Sparrow estavam reunidos. Correu até aproximar-se e confuso ao ver Thomas quase morto ele não agiu.

–Como saiu das celas? –Tinha o semblante preocupado, o corsário sangrava muito.

Jack olhou-o indiferente, mas Barbossa não o fitou apenas seguia as reações e o silêncio de Thomas.

–Onde está Lílian? –As hipóteses que rondavam a mente do capitão eram inúmeras, uma delas, a que mais temia era que algum marujo os tivesse soltado das celas, e levado Lílian consigo.

–Ela esta na água... A caminho da ilha, provavelmente já deve estar chegando. –Thomas falara baixo, quase sem forças. –Ela quer impedir isso tudo, nem que tenha de se sacrificar no lugar de vocês.

Ressaltado ao ouvir aquilo o capitão parou imóvel, Jack idem.

–Vão! Se vocês querem ter qualquer significado na vida dela evitem isso.

Jack apertou firmemente a mão do irmão em respeito e em um único olhar despediu-se da forma mais próxima que poderia ter com ele, a mais sincera que qualquer gesto ou palavra.

–Eu vou voltar você ficara bem.

–Não, não vou, mas vou descansar... Adeus.

Juntando-se a Hector, que após um respeitoso olhar no corsário, como uma despedida, seguiu em frente. O capitão não queria andar na companhia de Jack, mas ambos tinham objetivos comuns... Salvar Lílian.

O corsário caído, viu em suas ultimas imagens os dois homens afastarem-se e tranqüilizado pelo motivo que os unia ele desfaleceu, morrendo então agindo por algo maior... Pelo menos uma vez em sua vida pode ser lembrado por uma atitude nobre.

* * *

Lílian após mergulhar do Holandês ao oceano, nadara com facilidade alcançando a praia. A morte de Thomas não lhe saia da mente... No fim haviam se apegado, haviam criado respeito um pelo outro e logo quando estavam se dando bem ele morreu.

O barulho das armas ainda era ouvido de onde ela estava, os navios guerreavam próximos, sentia-os tão próximos... Talvez fosse sua vontade de estar com eles novamente.

Na ilha a tranqüilidade deixava o lugar assombroso, parecia inabitável... Quase não tocado pelo homem. O silêncio, a paz, tudo tornava a atmosfera estranha. Lílian pressentia algo errado, havia sido chamada até aquele local, algo a tinha atraído, mas ao chegar não encontrou nada... Como que ouvindo seu chamado a tranqüilidade foi cessada quando brotando do nada surgiu um forte clarão. Invadia todas as direções, intensificando seu brilho até que, como numa explosão ele irradiou a tudo.

Nos navios a forte luz tirou a atenção de todos. As lutas individuais terminaram, pois os marujos simplesmente petrificaram extasiados ao olharem naquele incomum acontecimento. Voltaram-se todos para observar o que se passava na ilha, mas poucos conseguiram ver algo, estavam divididos em pequenos grupos espalhados pelos mais diversos meios de visão do navio.

Jack e Hector com visão privilegiada acompanharam cada detalhe daquela cena. Viram a ruiva chegar a ilha, e logo em seguida o incomum acontecimento.

Após a explosão de luz a claridade voltou a ser a natural da noite. Em seu lugar uma imagem divina surgiu imponente e imóvel, como uma peça de pedra moldada para embelezar grandiosas construções antigas.

As formas femininas estavam distribuídas em uma bela vestimenta grego-antiga, os cabelos loiros presos num coque da mesma época, semelhando à imagem de uma deusa, como eram descritas as do Olímpio. Asas enormes e maravilhosas estavam juntas sendo ostentadas pressas a sua coluna. Nos olhos uma venda lhe cobria a visão, a expressão tranqüila e serena transluzia inimaginável paz e em sua mão direita trazia uma espada medieval, imensa e de lamina reluzente, dela um brilho azulado formava uma áurea a sua volta, contrastando com a áurea esbranquiçada que cobria a mulher.

A imagem era de um anjo... O mesmo que, agora revelado era o guardião do local, da fonte da juventude. E como a deusa Têmis, ela também clamava acima de tudo a justiça.

–Não ousem vir a terra, indignos... –Ela vociferou gravemente. –Não são honrados e seus corações devastarão tudo neste lugar.

Os marujos apavoraram-se assim que os homens ouviram sua grave voz.

–E você não ouse ameaçá-los! –Lílian manteve-se forte e impôs sua presença a ela.

–Lílian Vaughan. –O anjo abaixou o tom de voz, tornando-se novamente uma imagem delirante. –... Pelo menos deveria esse ser seu nome... Herdaste toda a coragem de seus antepassados... De seu povo. –Calmamente ela voltou-se mais uma vez a jovem. –Por que se arrisca por eles? Um te traiu e abandonou seu amor o outro não cumpriu com o papel fraternal, te privou dos carinhos de uma família.

Hector estremeceu ao ouvir a insinuação do amor existente nos dois. Jack ao seu lado encarou-o seriamente.

–Não me importa o que fizeram ou deixaram de fazer... Faço o que acho certo, apenas isso. –Lílian percebia a forma com que ela tentava conduzir sua mente.

–É digna... Perdoa apesar da dor, ama apesar da traição, esqueceu os males e aqui está... Prestes a morrer. –Sim, Lílian dificilmente sairia viva dali, mesmo sendo digna não podia receber a dádiva de permanecer no território onde era guardada a água... A que propósito a queria? –Não pedirei que volte, sei que sua honra não deixara que saia daqui.

–Me conhece muito pelo que diz... Não abandonarei minha decisão, se vim foi porque sabia o que passaria, e quero passar por isso... Serei o sacrifício deles, e caso ganhe deixara que entrem nesta terra.

A mulher se aproximou confidenciando um fato único a Lílian.

–Nossa luta está predestinada, sua pureza me comove, mas mesmo assim temos de lutar... Seu sacrifício tornara novamente homens em pessoas com honra e propósitos maiores que a ganância.

Lílian apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça, se aquilo que ela tentava dizer era que teria de morrer naquele embate, não queria saber... Não estava disposta a entregar os pontos, nem a desistir, enquanto houvesse chances de vencer, ela lutaria.

Votando ao tom habitual o anjo prosseguiu:

–Quê a justiça seja feita!

Altamente erguida à espada empunhada por ela cortou o ar até travar-se lado a lado com a de Lílian. A jovem com sua mais interna força agüentou firme cada golpe que se seguiu. Lutava, desviava, defendia-se...

Barbossa não se agüentava em agonia, assistia com os olhos presos seguindo cada golpe, cada corte que se causavam, mas a impotência não deixava que interferisse.

Jack o seguia em ansiedade, o coração estava tão disparado, apertado no peito. Os olhos grudados à cena... E o medo de perdê-lo passava a enlouquecê-lo.

Lílian já se cansava do embate. A imortalidade do inimigo não deixava que qualquer corte ou ferimento relevante tivesse diferença... O anjo era inabalável, e quanto a ela, já não conseguia firmar as pernas direito. Havia sido além de desigual, uma luta perdida...

De forma inesperada, diante de um descuido causado pelo cansaço, a espada medieval mergulhou por seu abdômen. Tomando de susto aqueles que viam a cena.

Jack não se conteve e mergulhou no mar, nadando rapidamente até poder alcançar a ilha. Barbossa o seguiu com o mesmo ato.

Lílian estava petrificada, não conseguia se mover. A espada havia sido deixada em seu corpo, enquanto ela sufocava em dor.

O anjo notavelmente sentido puxou a espada de volta a si, com a lamina pingando em sangue. Passou a mão pelo rosto da jovem, e logo em seguida ela despencou desacordada... Fadada ao descanso eterno.

Saindo da água com dificuldade em relação às vestes encharcadas. Jack e Hector o seguia, ambos correndo o máximo que o excesso de água permitia. Abaixando-se de imediato na areia Jack tomou a ruiva nos braços, encarando sua face pálida sem vida.

–Lílian...Eu voltei. –Ele batia levemente no rosto dela, mas não recebeu resposta... Lembrava inutilmente de sua promessa repentina feita quando a entregou a Hector... Não encarava, mas ela já havia morrido.

Hector do contrário continha no rosto envelhecido as lágrimas que por mais sufocadas escapavam-lhe aos olhos... Teria de se lembrar para o resto da vida que apenas dividiu dias com sua filha? Eram fardos demais se acumulando... Ele não suportaria esse.

–Foi nisso que sua busca levou Sparrow. –Disse o anjo, numa voz embargada a enigmas. –Perdeu o único amor que conservou em vida.

–Amor? –Hector que antes desconfiava agora tinha certeza... Lílian e Jack haviam se envolvido amorosamente, uma fúria passageira se instalou em sua mente, mas conteve-se na tristeza do momento.

–Você a matou... Nada disso é culpa minha. –Transtornado Jack resistia à pressão daquela imagem angelical.

–Matei porque era preciso. Você não entenderia de outra forma, nenhum de vocês. –Disse virando-se a Hector. –Você a largou uma vez Jack, Hector idem, não acham que devem pagar pelo sofrimento que causaram?

–Isso não muda o fato que a matou! –Hector exaltou-se.

–Deveriam deixar de pensar nisso para se importar com ela... Com o que ainda podem fazer por ela.

–O que quer dizer? –Jack levantou o olhar confuso.

–Concedo a vocês a chance de pegar o cálice, concedo a vocês à escolha; façam o que quiser com a água... Mas estão certos que tudo todo ato que venham a fazer a partir de agora terá suas conseqüências.

Jack encarou Hector seriamente, o pai da jovem enraivecido com Sparrow, mas completamente desnorteado com a morte da filha só penava em ajudá-la.

–O que nos garante que não é uma cilada? –Barbossa duvidou.

–Levem-na consigo caso queiram... Mas estarão assumindo o compromisso de salvá-la, independente da maneira que tenha de ser feito.

Jack olhou ao Holandês distante, e mesmo sem muito distinguir, teve total certeza que Will assistia a cena e o apoiava, independente do que significaria sua escolha. Teve também a certeza de que duas pessoas precisavam viver... E teria de conseguir salvar ambas, da forma que fosse.

Ele então levantou a ruiva nos braços, carregando-a sem se importar com a distância à frente. Hector se assustou com a atitude de Sparrow, mas assim que os olhares de ambos se cruzaram tiveram certeza do que fazer.

–Onde encontramos essa água? –Fora a ultima indagação feita por Hector para aquela imagem.

O anjo acenou na direção a direita deles, onde a mata fechada parecia sem qualquer caminho, temendo por perderem-se e ser tarde demais Jack pensou em desistir e encarar a realidade, mas Hector que a frente já abria caminho voltou com boas noticias:

–A um estreito caminho no chão, uma trilha apagada pela grama alta, mas ainda assim podemos segui-lo, venha.

**

* * *

**

Sim, queridas e queridos mesmo que me matem, Tomas morreu... E Lílian tbm...

**E acalmem seus corações pq o pior ainda estar por vir! Bjokas**

**Reviews:**

_**Dorinha:Juro que pensei em piorar o estado de Will, chegando até a matá-lotemporariamente, mas como isso era um plano de ultima hora preferi não interferir naquilo que havia imaginado hehe. O flash-back do capitulo anterior é um dos que mais gosto! Achei meigo imaginar o Hector amável!**_

_**Rô: Que bom que gostou! Amei o pedido, e era algo que eu não havia imaginado, mas ficou mto bem inserido! Hehe Sim, Will está bem novamente! Jack agora seguindo para a água, mas será que com a msma intenção de antes? Hehe E a Lily hein? Quem diria! Ta aprendendo com a coragem da idola!**_

_**Taty: kkk Que bom que gostou!! Fico feliz! A lilly passou a perna no papis... e no Pintel que maldade! Huahau mas deu certo(ou não!) D mas um pouquinho da ilha! Mas no próximo capitulo mto mais, e todo o desfecho da saga! **_

_**Paula: Apareceu! Apareceu!\o/\o/ Pelo menos pra assistir o finzinho né? Pois é miga ta acabando... Infelizmente, deu tanto trabalho escrever tudo isso, ler, pensar no que se encaixava melhor, acertar, errar! Enfim... vou sentir mta falta desses personagens! Espero em breve poder me apegar a outro texto! E viajar novamente!**_

_**Farpa obrigada por tudo! Já ta alcançando hein? Kkkkk, vlw pelas criticas e pelos tão difíceis de ganhar elogios!**_

_**Bjus e até o fim da semana!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Gibbs acompanhou com os olhos os passos dados por Hector e Jack para o interior da mata. Perturbado com a morte de Lílian não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Como aquilo pôde acontecer? Como ninguém naquele ambiente tomara iniciativa de seguir e ajudar? Às vezes sentia-se repudiado com a forma tão individual que cada pirata tinha... Forma essa que até ele mesmo também tinha.

Tomou então uma das cordas e atirou-se no convés do Pérola. Lá, a tripulação que a pouco assistia as ações, estava agora despeça entre um canto ou outro. Todos comentavam o acontecido, mas nenhum sentia dor por aquilo tudo.

Joshamee decidira formar um grupo para seguir Jack e os outros pela ilha, não sabia se conseguiriam adentrar aqueles domínios, mas melhor era tentar, do que esperar quieto e depois receber drásticas notícias.

Avistando Ragetti, Mullroy e Murttog ele aproximou-se, tirando-os de seus papos infames.

–Ragetti organize o máximo de homens que conseguir. –Sem mais delongas, fora de imediato dando suas ordens.

O marujo a frente mal ouviu o que dissera Joshamee tamanha era a surpresa por vê-lo no Pérola.

–Organizá-los? Por quê? –Murtogg se adiantou perguntando a frente de Ragetti que ainda não associava a presença do velho Gibbs com suas ordens.

–Jack e Barbossa vão precisar de nossa ajuda.

–Mas se nos acontecer o mesmo que a filha do capitão? –Os argumentos de Gibbs não haviam convencido Ragetti em partir naquilo.

–Não podemos ficar aqui esperando com medo! –Ele vociferou deixando os marujos um tanto acuados. –Por isso quero que reúnam os homens, peguem algumas tochas, e levem mais munição... Vamos segui-los e tentar ajudar... Temo que não consigam voltar daquele lugar.

–Nesse caso não se deve seguir o código? –Mullroy ainda inexperiente em assuntos piratas deduzia aquilo pelo que conhecia de lendas.

–O código serve mais para guiar... –Gibbs dissera rezando para que Teague Sparrow não ouvisse suas palavras naquele momento. –Se os deixarmos para trás, não conseguiremos sair daqui... Jack e Hector foram os únicos a conseguir encontrar esse lugar, também serão os únicos com capacidade para voltar e não se perder.

Após alguns instantes de reflexão o grupo guiado por Ragetti se distanciou pela tripulação e passou a se dividir entre os homens, os reunindo cada vez em grupos maiores. O medo de não sair mais daquela costa os assombrou, e ainda não haviam ganhado nada, na ilha pelo menos teriam algum lucro... Ou esperava ter.

Minutos depois toda a tripulação com exceção de uns três homens que ficaram para eventuais problemas no navio se reuniram frente à Gibbs. As ordens do velho Joshamee desceram todos a bordo, e com os botes seguiram até a praia, para também sumir na mata.

* * *

Jack em alguns pontos carregava a jovem com dificuldade. O solo da mata era incerto, valas no chão, raízes extensas, matos espessos impediam passos completos... Tudo isso fazia com que por muitas vezes ele tivesse de parar e se equilibrar.

A palidez na face da jovem era assombrosa... Tirara todo o brilho rosado que sua pele tinha... Seus olhos fechados não cintilavam mais, sua frieza causava pavor... Hector não se atrevia a olhar por muito tempo a cena. A imagem lhe causava arrepios, mesmo a ele tão acostumado a presenciar mortes... Nunca é igual quando se vê um filho naquela situação.

Com a espada ele se ocupava cortando o mato fechado à frente, na outra mão carregava uma tocha, que passava a ser necessária a visão, já que a noite vinha surgindo. Já suava enquanto ainda percorriam metade do longo percurso incerto que seguiam. E ainda por cima dificultado o prosseguimento havia a trilha quase apagada e com as folhas caídas sobre ela, resultando quase em seu sumiço.

Desde o princípio do percurso encarava Jack com olhares repletos de raiva. Tentava inutilmente manter-se atento ao caminho, mas sempre lhe voltavam às palavras do anjo... Revelando o amor que Sparrow mantinha com sua filha. A forma como ele a tinha usado, trocando-a por mapas sem valor... Era pior ainda imaginar que ele tinha praticamente feito o mesmo com Brenna no passado.

–Por que seguiu com isso? –Hector falou a Sparrow despertando o outro pirata. Sua consciência não o libertara das indagações que se formavam involuntariamente.

–Não seria justo com ela. –Mentia, ou pelo menos omitia a verdadeira razão pela qual desejava trazê-la de volta a vida. – Não sou do tipo que abandona, como certos marujos traiçoeiros!

–Ah não? Então do que falava aquele anjo enquanto você se arrependia? –Ele pausou seus passos e voltou-se a Jack mais sério do que jamais esteve. –Será que realmente se arrependia? Não acredito em nada que diz!

–Não peço que acredite em mim, Hector. Também não acredito em você! Mas se estou aqui é única e exclusivamente porque eu amo essa mulher! E se ela for realmente morrer. –Ele engoliu um seco em sua garganta. –Que eu me lembre de tentar salvá-la!

Após o desabafo silenciaram-se enquanto suas emoções se confundiam em desespero e raiva. Talvez aquele ambiente, combinado a pressão de ver Lílian morta os deixava aos poucos loucos. Jack voltou a caminhar, mas quando passava frente à Hector foi parado pela lamina da espada postada a sua frente impedindo sua passagem.

–Você a meteu nisso tudo! –Barbossa se exaltava apontando a espada a ele, mas ao contrário do que imaginava Jack não respondeu com gestos ou caretas, indiferente permaneceu parado observando o rosto da ruiva adormecido, congelando também seu coração. –Eu devia matá-lo por isso! –Era um desabafo de um pai, que nunca pôde ter a filha consigo, e que agora que se acostumava com a presença dela teve de perdê-la...

–E o que vai dizer a ela quando acordar e me vir morto? Como vai salvá-la sozinho por esse matagal? –Jack, em qualquer outra situação usaria desses fatos como argumentos para escapar de enrascadas, mas naquele momento seu único objetivo com a argumentação era apenas o de salvar a jovem o mais depressa possível.

–Por que acha que ela se importaria com sua morte? Você a traiu lembra-se, ou terei a todo o momento de relembrá-lo? –Hector mantinha a pressão que havia iniciado.

–Porque ela me ama! –Jack calou-o... Uma única frase conseguiu deixar Hector sem ação alguma. O capitão da Pérola permaneceu contido e irritado, enquanto Jack mais seguro que nunca prosseguiu. – Você viu bem o modo como ela se arriscou para nos salvar, porque eu não faria o mesmo?

–Você nunca me pareceu um "homem de palavra" movido à gratidão. –Barbossa virou-se e voltou a cortar o mato forte à frente.

–E não sou! Na verdade sou sim, mas digo que não sou, pois só assim acreditam. Se eu dissesse que sim, diriam que não! Então para não contrariá-los, mas sim surpreendê-los eu digo que não! –Jack havia se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, acabando por desviar o seu objetivo principal. –Mas como dizia eu... Amo essa mulher, que por um infortúnio do destino, o mesmo que me fez amá-la, ou por uma cegueira da pobre mãe que foi se apaixonar por você é sua filha! Agora não me importune mais com isso!

Jack impaciente passou a frente de Hector andando com dificuldade por alguns metros à frente, mas tendo logo que parar já que o mato incomodava profundamente a visão e os movimentos.

–Vai seguir a frente ou quer me deixar ir sozinho mesmo? –Autoritário ele chamou Hector, que passou a andar novamente.

Ele, pensando nas palavras de Sparrow, passou ao lado dele mais recomposto. Empunhou novamente a espada e dando uma leve encarada no marujo com a jovem proferiu:

–Se decidiu vir é bom que não apronte nenhuma das suas Sparrow... Disse que vai salvá-la e é exatamente isso que fará! –Passou então voltando ao trabalho que já empenhava anteriormente agora com movimentos que demonstravam sua fúria.

* * *

Julia estava na cabine de Will trancada protegendo o baú. A ação no convés havia a muito cessado, mas ainda lhe dava medo se arriscar a sair dali, e deixar o tão valioso item a mercê de qualquer furto.

Como havia prometido permaneceu no local esperando, até que sua espera foi cessada por batidas na porta.

O velho adentrou o local e se acomodando numa antiga porém intacta cadeira, revelou o motivo de sua chegada:

–A batalha terminou minutos atrás, Julia. – Ele pausou esperando pela reação dela.

–Imagino eu não tenha vencedor nesse fim... Uma batalha tão rápida... Ainda mais contra o Pérola é praticamente impossível de acontecer.

–Sim, impossível, não está errada. –Suspirara fundo tendo de entrar em assuntos que não lhe agradavam noticiar. –Lílian morrera na ilha, um anjo a matou, uma espécie de guardião... Ninguém mais a não ser Jack e Hector desceu até lá... Por isso os embates cessaram.

–Lílian morreu? Como? Ela ainda estava no Pérola.

–Sim, com o pai... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela conseguiu chegar até a ilha... Lá uma grande luta se iniciou entre o guardião e ela... Mas a jovem não resistiu e morreu.

–Meu deus! –Transtornada ela tentava consumir aquelas informações. –Você disse que Jack e Hector disseram até a ilha... Mas os dois não têm um bom relacionamento não?

–Não... Foram em busca da água... E não sei se Will será beneficiado com isso...

–Como? –Confusa e temente por mais desgraças ela o indagou fazendo com que o velho ponderasse na resposta seguinte.

–... Nada, é apenas um pressentimento... –Ele mentira tentando esconder da jovem o real motivo de sua preocupação. Temia que Jack e Barbossa usassem da água para trazer Lílian a vida novamente... Como fariam com Will... Mas apenas um cálice permaneceu até os dias de hoje intacto. E ainda podiam contar com uma luta entre os dois piratas, para quem sabe, um deles tomar para si o cálice.

Afastando esses medos de sua mente ele se levantou e estendeu a mão a ela.

–Venha, e se junte a todos no convés... Will precisara muito de você agora... Independente do que acontecer... – Bill carregava um olhar tão profundo que parecia sem fim, carregado de tristeza e envolto em mistério ele profanava seus enigmas... Escondendo sua real intenção, até mesmo do filho...

Julia se levantou e partiram para o convés, onde se concentrava a maior parte da tripulação. Will estava à frente, afastado de todos, debruçado sobre a amurada e com olhar fixo na direção da ilha. Permanecera naquela mesma posição desde que Jack e Hector seguiram pela mata.

Julia deixou Bill na companhia os outros e seguiu até o amado. Aproximara-se, recebendo de instantâneo o olhar dele sobre si. Ainda chorava silenciosa, mas continha as lágrimas. Will também não escondia a tristeza e o temor.

Ele se aproximara dela abraçando-a, e recebendo da mesma um tão forte quanto. –O pior já passou. –Will acalmou-a despejando leves beijos pela face dela.

Julia apertara o abraço tentando senti-lo mais próximo, e nesse conforto encontrar segurança.

–... Mesmo que ele ainda esteja por vim, eu estou aqui com você agora... Isso que importa. –Afundara a face no peito dele, escondendo de tudo suas lágrimas, e sentindo o cheiro dele, mantendo-a inebriada e tranqüilizando-a.

Compartilharam naquele gesto, por vezes tão simplório, todos os seus temores naquele momento... Os piores sentimentos que os acompanhavam... Um confortando o outro. Era naquele abraço que encontravam forças para aguardar o fim daquilo tudo... E não se importando com todos os olhares dos marujos, permaneceram assim por longos instantes.

* * *

Em uma das oscilações Jack quase caiu com Lílian nos braços. Hector correu a fim de segurar a tempo o corpo sem vida da filha.

Profundamente abalado, ao sentir a pele fria da filha tocar a sua, um choque mental tomou conta de si. Com certa dificuldade Jack aprumou-se com a jovem nos braços fortemente pressa junto a si, e encarou o ex-companheiro de embarcação recuperar-se.

–Não podemos perder mais tempo. – Disse secamente andando alguns passos à frente.

Hector fazendo força para andar novamente encarou a atitude de Jack sem acreditar.

– Esse não houver mais tempo? – Tocar na pela da jovem tão fria levou parte de sua esperança.

Jack novamente parou e encarou Barbossa. Na face daquele homem a expressão confusa e perturbada, também presente em seus pensamentos. Não conseguia ter muitas esperanças levando nos braços o corpo sem vida de Lílian, era deplorável aquilo, ter de se submeter a esse ato... E ainda por mais que tivesse raiva de Hector, era o pai dela. Presenciar aquilo era duro demais para ele.

Mas era o ultimo ato de esperança para ela... Se a abandonasse ali, seria cruel demais... Seria deixar escapar pelos dedos a vida que ela teria novamente... Por mais fraco que se sentissem deviam prosseguir.

–Devemos tentar... –Jack suspirou. – Se encontrarmos esse cálice, ela voltara a viver Hector... Não é hora para desistir.

O capitão ao chão, levou as palavras como um tapa merecido na face. Estava fraco mentalmente, mas não devia pensar em desistir... Não com a vida da filha em jogo. Ele se levantou novamente, e se postou a frente de Jack.

–Vamos apressar o passo, o tempo passa e não avançamos em nada. –Voltou a cortar o mato a frente, enquanto Jack seguiu-o em proximidade razoável.

A paisagem a volta deles não mudava. Apenas a vegetação sobre sua volta, causando um medo ainda maior... O medo de se perder. A escuridão da noite também colaborava com isso... Não se via nada muito a frente, a não ser quando a luz do fogo aceso da tocha alcançava algum ponto de visão.. Algo raro em contando as grandiosas árvores com suas copas cheias.

Um ruído seco chamou a atenção dos dois. Jack havia pisado num crânio largado ao chão. Ao perceber do que se tratava, Hector voltou até ele, abaixando-se e analisando os ossos. Próximo àquela peça jazia o corpo inteiro, e sobre ele, um tecido como vestido corroído pelo tempo manchado de barro, provavelmente da chuva... Era uma mulher, que há muito tempo havia sido morta ali.

–Ouviram a lenda? –Perguntou enquanto deslizava o tecido pelos dedos, vendo parte dele se desfazer.

–Gibbs a contou. –Jack respondeu enquanto passava os olhos sobre a peça. –O que tem a ver?

–Dizia que uma mulher havia sido traga até aqui, para também beber da água... Mas que fora morta em castigo àquele que não soube dar valor a grandiosidade do presente que lhe fora dado... Em resposta a ganância perdeu a mulher e a vida... Sabia disso? – Indagou já se pondo de pé e voltando a andar, mas à frente.

–Sim... Se o que sugere é que essa mulher é a mesma da lenda, então estamos próximos... Devemos encontrar o corpo do homem. –Jack enquanto concluía seus pensamentos.

–E encontramos... Mas qual destes? – Hector o chamou, deparando-se com uma fileira de esqueletos e restos de corpos ao chão.

–Toda a tripulação... Ela matou todos. –Jack não podia crer no que via, dezenas de corpos entre pedaços ao chão, um cheiro ainda nada agradável apesar do tempo.

Sem perder tempo na observação, Hector seguiu por entre os restos mortais daqueles que um dia estiveram frente a frente com a fonte. Procurava pelo cálice, em algum lugar, mas não encontrava nada a não ser os ossos já muito desgastados.

Jack vinha atrás com Lílian nos braços. Procurava da mesma forma por algum indicio de que estava ali o cálice. A sua volta poucas árvores estavam cortadas, deixando apenas seus troncos sem vida jazir naquele solo pela eternidade. A terra escura parecia ainda guardar algum vestígio da nascente, talvez pelo fato da água que ali jorrava ser tão única... Ainda preservou vida no lugar.

O ambiente escuro dificultava a busca, mas um brilho dourado cortou seus olhares. Hector virou novamente a onde Sparrow estava e encontrou o olhar do outro pirata focado na mesma direção de onde surgira o brilho.

Era uma fortificação, pedras acima de pedras formando uma parede num rochedo alto. Mais acima o mesmo brilho forte que atraia os olhares dos dois se intensificou.

Tocando a superfície Hector tentou com dificuldade visualizar melhor a peça, mas apenas o dourado de que dela transluzia foi visto.

–Acha que pode ser o cálice? –Perguntou após Jack alcançá-lo.

–Estamos num meio mato fechado e quando finalmente encontramos algo "valioso" você me pergunta se é o cálice? –Impaciente Jack passou Lílian para os braços do pai.

–O que pensa fazer? –Ele a tomou nos braços ainda tentando parar Sparrow.

–Vou pegar aquilo, e tiramos nossas dúvidas. –O tempo era o que mais necessitavam, Jack sabia disso, e agüentar discussões inúteis não levaria os dois a adiantar o trabalho.

Sem pestanejar Jack pregara as mãos nas pedras e passou a subir apoiando-se em suas fendas. A altura considerável causava transtornos, que resultavam muitas vezes em deslizes, mas a determinação era mais forte. Acostumado a tantas aventuras, muitas vezes piores que essa ele não desistiu, nem podia, algo movia seus movimentos mais do que ele podia controlar. Chegando ao topo obteve a certeza: Era o cálice! O cálice da imortalidade!

A peça tão cheia de adornos era mais bela do que podia se imaginar. De ouro puro, tão brilhante quanto estaria caso fosse um item de valor na casa de um nobre, por sua volta, tão bem colocadas estavam pedras preciosas, agathas e esmeraldas, intercaladas num belo jogo de cores e desenhos.

Mas o mais importante não trazia qualquer deleite aos olhos, do contrário, o líquido que transbordava da peça era de extremo incolor. Sem qualquer aroma... A água mais pura que Jack se lembrava de ter visto. Por ela era possível claramente ver o interior igualmente trabalhado da peça. Os olhos castanho-escuros de Sparrow pareciam outros, de tão tomados por ganância que estavam. Não que o capitão fosse errado em esquecer por breves momentos da jovem necessitada, mas era inevitável a qualquer mortal vislumbrar aquele item sem almejá-lo.

Jack sentia a sede que brotava em sua boca, a língua que parecia pedir por um gole... Apenas um gole! Mas consciente ele sabia que dali viria outros... E outros... E que cada gota era necessária naquele momento, sem desperdícios.

Tomou em suas mãos então, e passou a descer, de forma mais lenta, zeloso e preocupado. Instante depois, alcançou o chão. Aliviado ele virou-se a Hector que esperava com a filha desfalecida no colo.

Junto a sua descida chegaram ao local o grupo de Gibbs. Guiados por tochas, vinham em trilha reta ate encontrar o trio. Vislumbraram também os corpos putrefatos ao chão, e mais a frente Jack segurando o item estranhamente brilhoso.

–Jack! –Gritou seu imediato chamando a atenção de Sparrow. –Por Deus pensei que não fossemos encontrá-los!

Hector também se virou percebendo a chegada do grupo razoavelmente grande, Ragetti guiava seus homens, e mesmo que comicamente ele seguia bem seu cargo.

–Como os trouxe aqui? –Perguntou Hector estranhando a benévola atitude de seus companheiros.

–Alguém precisava dar-lhes uma boa lição! –Brincou o imediato, com leve ironia, que foi acatada por Barbossa, reconhecendo o merecido puxão de orelha.

–E ninguém melhor que Joshamee Gibbs, não? –Brincou igualmente irônico. –Deviam ter nos esperado nos navios.

–Se dependesse deles não duvido que fosse exatamente isso o acontecido. –Jack se intrometeu na conversa. –Obrigado pelo apoio, Sr. Gibbs, mas mesmo não querendo fazer isso, ainda concordo com Barbossa.

–Depois do que ocorreu com Lílian não podíamos deixar que acontecesse o mesmo com vocês... E caso falhemos, um número maior de homens tem mais chance de levar a água para fora da ilha.

–Tem razão. –Barbossa convenceu-se. –Acho que Sparrow não encontrara problemas se eu dispensá-los agora, roubem o que bem quiserem, sei que esses homens estão mais interessados nisso do que em nossa proteção... Precisamos resolver outros assuntos, com total serenidade.

–Por mais que não acredite, concordo novamente com você, Barbossa... Gibbs leve esses homens para roubar, e fiquem atentos ao nosso caminho de volta... Precisamos ter total noção da trilha.

–Aye! –Gibbs então olhou a face da ruiva e num calafrio benzeu-se deixando os dois a sós com ela.

Ragetti organizou os homens. Juntariam o que encontrassem e apenas o dividiriam no Pérola. Dois deles ficariam encarregados de proteger sobre seus olhos o caminho pelo qual vieram.

Jack e Hector abandonaram a cena e novamente tentaram prosseguir com o plano.

Hector abaixou-se e a pegou em seus braços novamente, Jack também se abaixou. O cálice em sua mão transbordando, mas seu desperdício era evitado pela atenção dele. Com total delicadeza separou os lábios dela, pousando sobre eles o cálice de ouro tão valioso quanto ostentava ser. Sob seu olhar atento brevemente a água entrou em contato com a pele fria dela, e percorrendo sua garganta rumou por seu corpo.

Antes que passasse da metade Jack cessou afastando dos lábios dela o líquido. Hector esperou ansioso por qualquer sinal, mas quase desesperado viu que a jovem sequer arfava.

–De mais a ela, não fez efeito.

Jack estava compenetrado na face dela, quase orando por sua volta, mas não obtendo qualquer resposta. Teve então de se ligar na realidade de realizar aquilo que temia.

–Não posso dar mais nenhuma gota...

–Como não? –Hector desesperou-se em fúria. Tentou roubar o objeto das mãos de Jack, mas impossibilitado pelo pirata que se esquivava também se pondo de pé ele teve de se acalmar. –Dê-me isso seu traíra! Sabia que aprontaria alguma!

–Não podemos desperdiçar mais! Ainda há alguém que precisa disso... E mesmo que estejamos desesperados Hector, temos de encarar a realidade. –As palavras mais duras que ele já tivera de proferir, uma por se tratar de um pai aflito e que acabara de entender que perderá sua filha, outra por ter de entender que naquele momento estava jogando terra na cova da mulher que amava.

Extasiado pela fúria Hector puxou a espada apontando-a a Jack.

–Ela precisa viver! Honre sua palavra! –gritou furioso.

–É exatamente o que estou fazendo! Honrando minha palavra, para alguém que precisa mais dela do que Lílian nesse momento... Nós tentamos Hector, o máximo que podemos, mas agora temos de encarar Lílian morrera! E tentar reanimá-la inutilmente só piorará nossa situação. –Jack também se sentia derrotado, despejara naquela busca sua mais profunda esperança, seus mais profundos sentimentos por alguém... E agora os via se esvair, junto com qualquer suspiro de vida restante em Lílian.

Hector largou sua espada na areia, extravasando sua raiva profunda, perdera sua filha, antes mesmo de ganha-lá.

–Ela deveria estar viva... –Sussurrou inconsolável.

–Deveria... –Jack o seguiu num olhar perdido na jovem... Sem acreditar mais na possível volta dela.

Mas como alguém que tentava despertar de um sono ela moveu a cabeça. E tomando novamente na face vida, expressava uma dor forte... Brotava de dento de si. Jack sentiu seu próprio coração se acelerar incrédulo e estupefato. Correu até ela no mesmo instante. No semblante trazia a confusão de alguém que temia e zelava.

Barbossa o seguiu assim que percebeu a forma com que Jack havia se aproximado da filha.

Jack passou Lílian por seus braços esperando qualquer outro sinal, e o mesmo não demorou a vir. Como que despertando de um pesadelo ela parecia lutar para poder acordar mais não conseguia.

As mãos do pirata lhe afagaram os cabelos levemente. Era assombroso vê-la daquela forma, sofrendo. A face ainda carregada pela expressão dolorosa, mas sua cor rosada parecia aos poucos reaparecer.

Hector aguardava por vê-la despertar, estava estático, mas os olhos azuis tão claros e intensos não se revelavam. As pálpebras forçadas uma contra a outra revelavam que ela lutava contra a dor.

–Jack... – Fora um sussurro quase inaudível, mas Jack tão próximo ouvira, e inacreditavelmente alegre agradeceu aos deuses por tê-la de volta, por ouvir novamente a voz dela, tão aveludada e doce... E chamando seu nome!

–Você sempre me chama enquanto dorme? –Ele brincou lhe falando próximo ao ouvido, por instantes pensou não poder mais fazer isso.

Lílian recebera as palavras tão docemente ditas, porém tão sarcásticas quanto de costume, mas não respondera. Atordoada e sem conseguir formular nada apenas chorou. Como num turbilhão lhe vinham às imagens de sua vida, e entre elas o dia em que Jack a trocou era significativamente tocante... A fazendo chorar.

Hector levemente limpou as lágrimas da face dela, com os dedos trêmulos que pareciam não crer na vitalidade que sentia vir dela... De sua filha! Olhou então para Jack que tinha o queixo pousado na cabeça dela, sorriram um ao outro... Um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que podiam ter compartilhado em vida... Haviam os dois juntos conseguido salvá-la.

Jack então olhou o cálice próximo novamente... Lembrou-se que ainda precisava terminar algo.

–Consegue andar? –Ele sussurrou novamente próximo ao ouvido dela, Lílian não respondera, mas Jack entendeu que ela estava pronta para prosseguir.

Encarou então Hector que já pousava a espada novamente a bainha da calça. Ele passara a mão pelo chapéu ajeitando-o novamente e já caminhando dirigiu-se a Jack.

–Vou procurar Gibbs e os homens para partimos. –Virou-se então, mas numa breve olhada ao cálice depositou suas desconfianças em Jack, porém mesmo que relutasse em não partir tinha de dar um voto de confiança ao outro pirata.

Seguindo pela mata, e não tardando encontrou o grupo despeço em distancias curtas. Estavam juntando nas vestes alguns cordões de ouro, moedas, jóias... Tudo que encontravam naqueles restos mortais de desconhecidos.

Hector já imaginava que encontrassem tais itens naqueles corpos, mas foi surpreendido por homens que passavam levando um baú mediano aparentemente pesado.

–O que estão levando? –Perguntou a Ragetti, que ao virar para o capitão, trazia no pescoço espessos cordões de ouro, já contrariando a idéia inicial de Hector daquilo tudo se tratar apenas de itens pessoais esquecidos.

–São moedas... Muitas moedas. Encontramos um amontoado de tesouros capitão! Como os nossos na Isla de Muerta, conseguimos encontrar tudo!

–Havia mais do que imaginávamos Hector. –Gibbs surgiu acompanhando-os na conversa, também trazia consigo algumas jóias pousadas sobre o pescoço. – Não imaginava que tivesse tanto ouro aqui, nem pensei que repousasse algum tesouro material nessa ilha.

–Nem eu... –Refletiu Barbossa. –Acho que esses homens usavam o lugar como refugio... Como fazíamos em Isla de Muerta, Ragetti... Guardavam aqui seus tesouros, já que eram os únicos, a saber, da localização.

–E por sorte morreram! –Disse Ragetti empolgado com um grandioso diamante.

Hector lhe dera um tapa na cabeça, trazendo o marujo caolho de volta a realidade.

–Não diga isso, ainda não saiu daqui com essas coisas... Não vá contando vitória!

Gibbs então percebeu o que se passava na mente de Hector.

–Talvez nenhum de nós consiga sair com algo disso tudo daqui.

–Só espero que saiamos, seja com isso ou sem isso... Agora se reúnam e vamos embora, já conseguiram pegar o suficiente imagino... Precisamos ir agora.

Seguindo a frente dele, Hector tomou uma das tochas, e caminhou de volta onde estavam postados os dois homens a ponta da trilha. Observou a volta à procura de Jack, o pirata ainda estava com Lílian na areia.

– Tudo pronto. –Barbossa se postou a frente dele.

–Leve o cálice... Eu a carrego de volta, não vai conseguir andar.

Hector se abaixou e pegou o cálice, cuidadosamente, sentira uma excitação ao ter o poder daquilo em mãos, mas não ousou tomar, do contrário, tentou manter sua atenção em Lílian.

Jack levantou-se e com certa dificuldade fizera o mesmo com ela. A colocara em seus braços, e pode comemorar sentir os braços dela envolverem-se em seu pescoço, ao invés de vê-los sem movimentos caídos. Ela escondera a face sobre seu peito, e parecia adormecer.

Seguiram até o grupo, que vislumbrou sua chegada de forma estática, sem acreditar no que viam. Gibbs tomara a frente de todos para ver de perto, a jovem estava viva, e Hector ainda trazia o cálice com eles.

–Não sei como Hector vem tratando os senhores no meu navio durante minha ausência, e pouco me importa, mas não lembro de ter uma tripulação curiosa e ineficiente. –Jack assumira seu habitual tom autoritário e cômico. –Por isso andem logo seus cães sarnentos! Rumem pela escuridão, pois preciso retornar ao meu navio.

Todos permaneceram calados e imóveis ainda observando a cena.

–A não vão acatar minhas ordens? Tudo bem, quantos querem me enfrentar? Agora sou um homem imortal senhores, tentem e provem de sua audácia.

Hector observou no cálice que Jack não havia tomado do líquido, mentia frente a seus homens, acabou então com a diversão do companheiro.

–Não há nenhum homem imortal aqui entre nós, por isso é bom que obedeçam, pois todos podem morrer.

A tripulação do Pérola começou a andar, deixando Jack com uma expressão um tanto decepcionada por ter sido "desmascarado" frente a todos. Hector passou por ele e não evitou um sorriso que aflorava em sua face.

–Você não muda nunca Jack...

Horas depois a praia se tornou visível. A lua brilhava alta no céu, a espuma da água se misturava a areia nas ondas que eram quebradas no solo paradisíaco.

Os homens um por um rumavam ao mar. Hector e Gibbs atentos procuravam por algum sinal do anjo, mas aparentemente a praia estava deserta.

Passaram por Jack dois dos homens que transportavam o baú, que até aquele momento não havia sido notado por ele. Ele pausou seus passos e encarou a cena temente.

–Sei o que está pensando. –Hector parou ao lado dele. –Também acho que ainda teremos problemas.

–Então por que os deixou trazer isso? –Indagou desconfiado.

–Me matariam se eu os impedisse! –Era fato, Hector não interrompera, pois sabia que caso tentasse todos se voltariam contra si.

Jack preferiu abandonar as indagações e prosseguir no pequeno percurso até o navio. Porém seu mau pressentimento engasgado na garganta se consolidou mais rápido do que podia prever.

O baú de moedas que vinha sendo transportado por dois marujos teve sua tampa explodida. Assustados largaram o objeto pesado na areia, onde imediatamente as moedas e peças de valor se espalharam.

Uma pequena balburdia se iniciou entre eles, no galho alto de uma arvore a águia estranhamente assistia a cena. Postada com olhar furtivo ela fora rapidamente avistada por Jack, que desconfiado pelos tantos avisos que o animal já havia dado se adiantou entre a tripulação.

–Deixem tudo que pegaram. –Ele tomou a frente caminhando entre eles. Todos lhe dirigiram olhares furtivos de raiva, mas Jack não podia arriscar tudo por desejos gananciosos.

–Deixar? –Ragetti se lamentava afagando uma das vistosas peças em seu pescoço.

–Não fiquem com nada. –Jack repetiu fortificando sua voz vendo que nenhum dos homens se livrava dos objetos. –Se levarem essas coisas morreram antes que atinjam o navio.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio até Hector completar:

–O que aconteceu com o baú fora apenas um aviso... Não queiram ver o que vira caso tentem roubar isso daqui.

O silêncio prosseguiu, os homens fitavam suas peças não querendo se desfazer delas. As expressões se prolongaram em ameaças silenciosas.

–E agora? –Hector se aproximou de Jack. –Não parecem nada dispostos a nos ajudar.

–Que conhecidência... Você também notou? –Jack impaciente não conteve a ironia, resultado de seu nervosismo.

Instantaneamente um ardor no pescoço de Ragetti interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo que o marujo pulasse de um lado a outro como se pisasse em carvão. Os cordões um a um queimavam incinerando-se.

Aos poucos o mesmo aconteceu aos outros, as moedas na areia, assumiram a forma de um pó escuro, afastado pelo vento. O tesouro se consumia sozinho.

–Mas não era de ouro? –Gritava Gibbs enquanto por sua mão em pó e um dos colares se esvaia.

–Todo tesouro é consumível meu caro... –Hector lhe respondeu prosseguindo seu trajeto até os navios.

–Nem todo. –Jack o cortou. –A bens mais que matérias, sentimentos bons ou ruins e é claro a palavra sabia de um bom capitão. –Sorrira largamente. –Não se esqueçam disso lá dentro hein?! – Piscou-lhes referindo-se claramente a eleição de um capitão.

Num misto de fúria e assombro foram aos poucos se livrando do que ainda restava, e subiram a bordo do Pérola. Hector e Gibbs auxiliaram a subida de Lílian. Visivelmente sem forças e ainda sentindo as fortes dores, a jovem permanecia calada ligeiramente adormecida.

Passaram-na a bordo, Jack já começava a subir quando então visualizou o Holandês.

–Hector me passe o cálice.

Barbossa entregou, a Jack, receoso.

–Para que o quer? –Desconfiou, com razão devido ao histórico duvidoso de Jack.

–Para salvar outra pessoa! O que mais seria? –Brincou com o ego altamente inflado.

–Não costumava ser herói antigamente... –Dizia enquanto Jack se afastava pela areia já levando consigo o objeto.

–E mesmo assim só sobreviveram graças a mim!

Continuando no Pérola Pintel aparecia no convés juntando-se aos outros, tonto pela pancada que tomara mais cedo nas celas. O marujo seguiu entre todos até se juntar aos conhecidos companheiros.

Acordara tempos após o fim da batalha. Atordoado e confuso ele saiu das celas e seguiu para o convés.

O local tinha um rastro de sangue, mas poucos corpos estavam ao chão expostos. O marujo, que nada compreendia seguiu até onde se reuniam a maioria dos homens, todos estranhamente silenciosos.

–Mas o que houve aqui? –Se anunciou tirando os companheiros de suas conversas.

–Lílian e Thomas morreram, o capitão Barbossa se meteu na mata com o capitão Jack, conseguiram a água da vida para dar a filha do capitão.

–Jack tem uma filha? –A Pintel se confundia.

–Não a filha é do capitão Barbossa! –Murtogg completou.

–Mas é namorada do capitão Jack. –Mullroy integrou o grupo iniciando uma nova discussão com o amigo.

–A filha do capitão Barbossa é namorada do Jack? –A mente de Pintel se confundia mais com cada novo fato adicionado a história.

–Sim, agora o capitão Barbossa será sogro do capitão Jack! –Ragetti riu divertindo-se.

–Jack vai se casar com um defunto?

–Não! Vai se casar com Lílian!

–Mas Lílian não tinha morrido?

–Sim, mas ela tomou a água e esta viva agora.

–Ah sim... Agora entendi, então onde estão? –Disse olhando em volta e não encontrando nenhum dos citados nos fatos.

–A pergunta é onde o senhor estava senhor Pintel! – Hector surgiu interrompendo a conversa, e fazendo com que os homens se dispensassem deixando Pintel num momento difícil. –Não pedi que levasse Lílian de volta à cela! Não vê a confusão que causou?

–Eu a levei... Mas o Sparrowzinho me atacou desprevenido! Não tive culpa, aquela laia dele não presta! Nenhum deles!

–Sua ineficiência causou a vida de minha filha... E mesmo ela estando viva ainda perdi todo o propósito dessa viagem.

–Eu tentei evitar... Juro que mataria aquela canalha se já não estivesse morto!

–Poupe suas forças para a viagem de volta... Depois conversaremos sobre sua punição! Onde já se viu um marujo experiente caindo em jogos de uma jovem?!

–É uma jovem, mas é uma pirata, capitão...

Hector silenciou ao que ele disse, pensativo tinha de reconhecer que Lílian conseguira realizar seu plano fosse qual fosse, com extremo primor! Por mais que o sacrifício tivesse de ser feito, no fim, seu propósito de salvar a todos e evitar uma tragédia maior, foi alcançado... A filha era uma eximia pirata!

–Vá ao trabalho, partiremos agora.

–Aye! –Pintel saiu ainda com a mão na cabeça, e bravo pelo acontecido e pela bronca que tomara.

* * *

A calmaria no Holandês contrastava com a balburdia no Pérola. Toda a tripulação estava despeça a espera de notícias.

Julia e Bill eram como túmulos silenciosos e misteriosos. Não falavam e muito menos agiam... Ambos estavam presos em seus pensamentos mais amedrontados.

Will ainda mantinha a esperança que depositara na viagem acessa, a ultima chama dela talvez... Mas não permitia que se apagasse atento fitava a mata, a procura de qualquer sinal do grupo de Jack, ou do grupo de Gibbs... Que anteriormente viu adentrar aqueles domínios.

Com a pequena explosão do baú uma concentração razoável se esbeirou a procura de ver ou saber de algo, mas poucos viram. A não ser pela confusão que se alastrou em seguida. Julia colocou os olhos em Lílian, surpresa a jovem que como lhe tinha dito estava morta, parecia mais estar dormindo. Jack a conduzia passando a as mãos de Gibbs.

Turner avistou Jack, o pirata colocava Lílian nos braços do pai, e logo em seguida vinha na direção do Holandês, com o cálice nas mãos. Bill colocara as mãos no ombro do filho, uma serenidade quase extasiada. Jack havia conseguido... Havia surpreendido e honrado seu trato!

Sorrindo o capitão do Holandês, correu para recepcionar o outro pirata tão esperado. Jack subiu a bordo e foi recebido por todos juntos, ansiosos.

–Conseguiram? –William não se continha.

–Como Lílian está?

–O cálice... A água? Tudo ocorreu bem? –Bill também seguiu os dois nas indagações.

Jack esperou por mais perguntas que não vieram e desapontado, mas ironicamente cortou-os.

–Mil perguntas... E ninguém quer saber se estou bem... Enquanto que eu arrisco minha vida em domínios desconhecidos para salvá-los... Grande agradecimento!

–Tem razão... –Will acalmou-se. – Como está Jack?

–Muito bem! Obrigada! –Cinicamente ele, então passou a responder a todos. – Sim conseguimos, e, diga-se de passagem, não fora fácil! Lílian... Vai melhorar. –Ele sombriamente tocou no nome da amada. –Tudo foi muito bem caro Bootstrap! A não ser por algumas explosões, queimaduras, enfim! Superficiais!

–Bom... Então partamos para o mais importante! –Bill anunciou ficando de frente para o filho. – Sua hora chegou Will...

–Graças a você! –Will agradecia ao pai com um sorriso sincero.

–Espero poder visitá-lo daqui a dez anos! –O velho anunciou deixando Will sem ação.

–O que quer dizer? –O jovem pirata não entendia o que o pai supunha.

Bill retirou do bolso do casaco, um embrulho, e revelando seu conteúdo, o pulsante coração de Will foi revelado ao olhar de todos. Julia tomar um susto e virara rapidamente o rosto a fim de não fitá-lo. Jack surpreendido fitava o velho amigo incrédulo. Will era o mais transtornado com a cena.

–O que esta fazendo com isso? –Ele perguntou vendo na face do pai algumas lágrimas surgirem.

–Ontem eu o roubei de seu baú... Vou salvar sua vida... Algo que um bom pai deve fazer... –Na outra mão do velho marujo surgira sua adaga, entregue um dia à Will, e outrora devolvido a ele.

–Não precisa fazer nada disso por mim. –Will lamentava tentando evitar que o pai cometesse aquela loucura.

–Preciso! –O interrompeu. – Um dia daqui a dez anos, verei vocês novamente... Sei que verei meus netos... E os netos deles... Quero poder participar dessa vida... Mesmo que dure pela eternidade esse ciclo, estarei sempre os protegendo aqui.

O pirata sem deixar que a despedida prosseguisse apunhalou o órgão em sua mão. No mesmo instante os batimentos cessaram, e Will arfante caiu ao chão. Julia num grito abafado correu para próximo dele, mas o capitão já não abria os olhos... Já os tinha selado... Morto de vez.

Jack estava atônito com a cena, terrivelmente tocado, mas do que pensava ficar ao ver algo do tipo. As lágrimas de Bill escorreram mais abertamente, e a adaga foi largada no convés, num gesto onde ele demonstrava estar entregue.

Não tardou mais que poucos instantes para a tripulação se dirigir a ele como zumbis, empunhando espadas. E o velho logo foi coberto pelo grupo. Seu ultimo grito tornara-se abafado... Sumindo junto com sua vida.

Jack então acordou do transe, e abaixou-se até Will. Dera-lhe o cálice, despejando em sua boca o líquido raro. Assim que a ultima gota cruzou sua garganta Jack afastou o cálice do alcance dele. Julia ansiosa esperava pela volta do amado, mas como acontecera anteriormente não fora de instantânea à volta de Will.

Aos poucos a respiração dele voltou ao seu ritmo natural. Os batimentos que a tanto abandonaram aquele corpo, pulsavam ritmados aos de Julia. O coração já não jazia ao chão, em seu lugar apenas a adaga ensangüentada. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele acalmando-o e sentindo o vivo.

Os olhos de Will se abriram e foram de encontro aos dela, num profundo e único olhar, como jamais Julia pode reconhecer nele... Will estava vivo novamente.

Jack abaixou-se e pegou a adaga. Olhou uma ultima vez para a cena com Bill, mas preferiu seguir de volta a Will.

–Bem vindo de volta. –Estendeu a mão respeitosamente para Will, o ex-capitão se levantou com a ajuda, mas ainda um pouco atordoado.

–Isso não devia me deixar melhor? –Brincou quanto à fraqueza.

–O rum te deixa melhor... Não a água da vida! –Sorriu, e passou a cochichar. –Beba rum... –Will sorriu divertido. Jack então estendeu a adaga ao amigo, nela ainda havia sinais do sangue do coração. – Guarde com você... Sei que ele entregaria a você novamente.

–Obrigada. –Se limitou secamente. –Para onde vamos agora?

–San sebastian... Precisamos resolver alguns assuntos lá.

–Minha antiga casa... –Vagamente Julia se lembrou do passado na pacata ilha.

–... Sua futura casa. –Will a surpreendeu; ainda fraco se limitou a um sorriso curto, enquanto ela tentava acreditar que voltaria a San Sebastian... Agora para uma vida nova.

–Ótimo... Poupem-me dos detalhes amorosos. –Os dois riram e dividiram um beijo em provocação com Jack. –Bom, então se me dão licença... Vou para o meu navio.

Abandonando o casal, ele se agarrou a uma das cordas soltas, e pulou para o Pérola.

Will então se voltou ao local onde outrora o pai estava cercado pela tripulação. Bill levantava do chão, enquanto a tripulação na pose de seu coração, seguia a cabine principal a fim de encontrar o baú para aprisioná-lo.

Will abraçou o pai assim que ele ficou de pé. Ambos emocionados, Julia integrou o abraço beijou a testa do sogro em respeito.

–Estão prontos para serem marujos agora? –Ele brincou tentando melhorar o clima que se formava.

–A suas ordens capitão turner! –Will se prontificou.

–Então aos seus postos, preparem o navio para zarpar! –Ordenou não só ao casal, mas a todos os outros também. Fora ao mesmo instante acatado, e todos partiram para suas funções.

–Algum destino em especial? –Perguntou ao filho.

–San sebastian! –Will limitou-se correndo a oura ponta do navio, já seguindo para seu cargo.

* * *

_**Meus anjos! Penúltimo capitulo!**_

_**Terminei a fic, e pontualmente na próxima segunda o posto! Prometo!**_

_**Devido a trabalhos escolares não pude terminá-lo antes, nem pude acompanhar as atualizações de vcs, perdão! Não fora descaso, agora que consegui tempo lerei todos que estou atrasada! **_

**Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez, apenas agradecer duplamente, tanto pelo carinho com a fic e com a Lily e o Thomy, quando pelas palavras tão doces que me dedicaram! Obrigada de coração! Não imaginam o quanto me alegro quando vejo que a fic está agradando!**

**Então, bjokas para Rô, Taty, Dorinha, Paula e Farpa !**

**Até segunda! Com o fim /**


	28. Chapter 28

Ao pisar no convés varias armas lhe foram apontadas. Todos, sem exceção o ameaçavam. Jack fora surpreendido pela ação comuna deles, avistara até Gibbs encurralado.

A memória voltou-se ao dia em que fora deixado em Tortuga. Um medo lhe veio de supetão, não por morrer, mas por perder seu navio... E ainda deixar Lílian.

–Abaixem as armas! – A voz grave de Hector soou entre todos, Jack não percebera, mas o capitão do Pérola não fazia parte daquele ataque.

Nenhum homem se moveu. Jack apesar de surpreso incentivou a ordem tão propicia.

–Andem! Obedeçam o capitão!. –Hector o encarou surpreso, mas Jack naquele momento chamaria até o macaco de capitão se assim lhe conviesse.

Aos poucos os desconfiados marujos abaixaram suas espadas. As pistolas voltaram a ocupar seus coldres nas calças surradas e sujas. Os olhares outrora desconfiados, agora estavam confusos: Hector sempre fora o engajador das "traições" a Jack, e agora o mesmo defendia sua permanência no navio. A que propósito uma mudança dessas acontecia?

–Não ordenei que o atacassem e não quero que tomem essas atitudes sem minha concessão. Por mais que eu odeie o que digo... Jack Sparrow é parte dessa tripulação e Joshamee Gibbs idem!

–Pensei que tivéssemos de deixá-lo. –Pintel coçava a cabeça tentando entender.

–... De novo... –Ragetti completou.

–Não mais. –Determinou Barbossa calando todas as indagações que eram soltadas ao vento.

A ordem selou a dispensa de todos, que um tanto quanto desapontados (por não matar Jack Sparrow é claro!) voltaram as suas funções... Começava ali uma nova viagem, aparentando ser mais fácil que a de vinda.

Jack se acomodando após a ordem que selava seu bom convívio com Barbossa, apoiou-se no ombro do outro.

–Sabias palavras amigo... Sempre soube que um dia nos daríamos bem... Uma pena você ter adiado esse dia!

–Como se você nada tivesse contribuído para isso. –Hector o afastou, andando um pouco.

–Não tanto quanto você... Mas águas passadas... Agora é meu sogro, e que faço parte da família, teremos... Comunhão nos bens.

–O que disse?

–Sogro? –Jack disse confuso.

–Isso também, mas o que insinuou quanto aos "bens"?

–Bom, você sabe, é o pai da noiva... Tem que dar um dote ao jovem casal, e nesse caso seu único bem, mesmo que confiscado de minha pessoa, é esse navio... Portanto meu navio.

–Ora Jack não tente colocar as mãos de forma sórdida nesse navio! Não vai roubá-lo de mim!

–Nem confiscá-lo meu caro... Vou ganhá-lo de você... Por bem ou por mal, sendo que estás velho e caquético ao ponto de morrer, e minha noiva no caso é a herdeira dessa magnitude... Não é esplendido? Alias... Esse navio também é meu dote, eu sou o noivo, e esse é meu bem material de maior valor... Mas o divido se assim for recebê-lo novamente!

–Não pense que conseguira o que quer nas costas de Lílian, Jack... Não conte com isso, fugiu por debaixo dos meus olhos, sabe-se lá o que fará com um marido bêbado e alterado!

–Não vou levar em consideração o alterado... Mas quanto à questões matrimoniais, deixe que eu mesmo me preocupo com isso... –Piscou-lhe deixando Hector ainda mais furioso. – Bom, se me da licença vou visitar minha futura esposa, na nossa futura cabine, onde ela reside no momento.

–Nem sabe se ela vai aceitá-lo de volta. –Hector fez com que Jack pausasse seus passos e se lembrasse do dia em que traira Lílian. O capitão havia conseguido plantar a dúvida na mente de Jack, o deixando inquieto, e nervoso... Mas resistiu a investida e partiu para a cabine principal.

Hector também alterado após a conversa, e pensando seriamente em cancelar a ordem anterior, jogando assim Jack na próxima ilha que encontrasse. O pirata conseguia mesmo que sutilmente irritar profundamente Barbossa... Gibbs que passava fora a vitima para as perguntas sem sentido do capitão.

–Escute Joshamee. – Ele começou fazendo o marujo parar para ouvi-lo. – Acha que Jack se casaria com alguém, algum dia? –Perguntou fitando o horizonte, extremamente compenetrado.

–Jamais diria isso caso perguntasse-me há tempos atrás... Mas acredito que hoje sua filha é a candidata ideal par Jack abandonar seus princípios fanfarrões.

Barbossa então o fitou pensativo, enquanto passeava os dedos por um dos cordões... Dessa enrascada não parecia haver saída.

* * *

Jack adentrou a cabine principal do Pérola receoso e ansioso por ver Lílian. A jovem estava na cama, deitada, aparentemente dormindo.

Ele se aproximou sentando-se na beirada do colchão, e admirando o rosto dela, tão sereno naquele momento. Não contendo-se desceu os olhares pelo corpo, tão bem delineado pelo vestido vinho que usava, porém na altura do abdômen uma mancha espessa de sangue, já enegrecida o assustou, chamando sua atenção.

Seus dedos passearam no local da mancha. O sangue estava seco, recorrente ao passar das horas desde que a ferida no local havia sido feita, mas Jack ainda temia, já que não havia como saber se o corte estava aberto ou não. Interrompendo o percurso que sua mão fazia, a mão dela pousou sobre a dele, parando-a bruscamente.

Jack encarou-a, encontrando seus olhos azuis despertos e atentos. Lílian respirava pesadamente, mas mantinha o olhar preso em Jack. Incomodado com a situação ele interrompeu o silêncio.

–Eu conheço esse vestido... –Ele disse admirando novamente o quão belo ele havia ficado nela.

Lílian revirou os olhos, surpreendendo Jack.

–Imagino... Deve ser de alguma moça com passagem livre a sua cabine...

Jack sorriu ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma.

–De fato ela o tinha... Mas acho que Will teve mais envolvimento com ela, do que eu.

Agora era ela quem o fitava surpresa, mas disfarçara suspirando enquanto acomodava-se nos travesseiros.

–Como se sente? –Ele manteve o olhar preso nela, enquanto a jovem passava a fugir da perseguição que o olhar profundo de Jack fazia.

–...Nada que o tempo não cure.

Jack alteou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a resposta grosseira dela. Não entendeu o porquê de ela o tratar assim.

–Vai continuar me tratando dessa forma? –Ele continuava paciente. Lílian nada respondeu. –... Engraçado, tem o hábito de chamar enquanto dorme os homens que odeia?

–Do que fala?

–Do momento em que eu te salvei! –Ela calou-se, enquanto finalmente ele alteava a voz. – O mesmo momento, em que me juntei ao Hector, agüentando-o resmungar, por um lugar que qualquer outro teria medo de entrar... Tudo para te salvar, e você decide que eu mereço ser tratado como um desconhecido?

Lílian não se lembrava de muito do que aconteceu na ilha... A imagem de Jack lhe vinha à mente desde que despertara no Pérola, mas pensara que fosse apenas um sonho... Como habitualmente era nas celas do Pérola... Jack agora revoltado havia lhe revelado o porquê de sua imagem não sair do subconsciente dela... Jack havia sido a primeira pessoa que viu desde que voltara a vida.

Ele se levantou da cama, mas foi parado pela mão dela, que o puxou de volta.

–Eu não quis... Ser grosseira ou ingrata... Não me lembro de nada que aconteceu naquela ilha.

Jack suspirou profundamente e sentou-se na cama novamente.

–Nesses últimos dias eu passei pelas mais tensas situações... Descobri que você havia me usado, descobri um pai que já tinha por certo de nunca encontrar, e recebi um passado inteiro em fragmentos, contado pelos outros... Agi por instinto assim que o vi.

Jack acariciou o rosto dela, e mesmo que Lílian ainda permanecesse imudável ao toque dele ela não o continha.

–Eu não te usei... Não como você imagina. Quando te conheci não sabia que Hector era seu pai. Nem sabia que algum dia ele havia tido filhos ou mulher... Pouco eu havia ouvido de Brenna, mas apenas fofocas... Passei a ligar os fatos quando descobri o nome de sua mãe, e Gibbs confirmou a mim minhas suspeitas sobre sua paternidade. Foi então que vi nisso a única...

–... A única salvação para o seu plano? –Ela interrompeu-o. – E não pensou que isso foi acabar comigo não é? Ou imaginou que eu fosse me recompor por encontrar meu pai?

–... Sempre foi o que você quis... E não pense que foi fácil pra mim. –Ele receou em prosseguir, mas ela prestando atenção aguardou. –... Eu pensei muito, muito mesmo antes de prosseguir com aquilo, mas parece que como um sinal o Pérola surgiu no horizonte... Desde então você não saiu da minha cabeça.

–Me salvou por remorso? –Ela foi direta.

–Não. –E ele respondeu sem pensar deixando-a calada. –Salvei você porque _te amo_, que naquela tarde meu plano não me impediu de te fazer uma promessa... Eu disse que ia voltar, e foi o que eu fiz, te reencontrei e não ia deixar que você morresse logo agora.

Lílian continuou silenciosa, pensativa, ela segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em surgir em seus olhos, mesmo que desconfiasse de Jack as palavras dele lhe perfuravam a alma.

–Você pode não acreditar em mim... Mas foi exatamente isso.

–Você bebeu? –Ela perguntou séria, desconfiando da consciência dele.

–Não. –Jack respondeu confuso. –Nem mesmo para comemorar... Já que você merece descanso e eu preciso ficar aqui cuidando... Mesmo que signifique a noite toda sem rum... Metade da noite sem rum... Um terço...

–Jack. –Ela interrompeu a distração dele, recebendo novamente toda a atenção para si. –Eu não quero te perder... Mas eu não consigo confiar em você.

Ele pensou antes de falar algo, não conseguia encontrar uma forma de se explicar a ela, de fazê-la entender todos os seus motivos.

–Eu aprendi a sacrificar coisas para alcançar outras... Se não tivesse feito o que fiz, Will não estaria vivo agora, partindo para uma vida em paz com Julia, você não teria conhecido seu pai, e não saberia que ele arriscou a vida pra te salvar, não conheceria o seu passado, e eu não daria valor a você. –Ele se aproximou a frente, deixando o rosto próximo ao dela. –... Mas mesmo tudo isso tendo valido a pena, eu sei que hoje existem coisas que não são sacrificáveis.

Lílian estava hipnotizada, tanto no olhar quanto nas palavras de Jack. Temia, muito! Mas amava aquele homem... E desde que ficara longe dele os dias haviam se tornado mais longos e seus pensamentos vagavam distantes.

Talvez fosse um erro ceder àqueles lábios... Mas a sensação que teve ao receber um beijo dele, justificara o risco... Jack poderia ser eternamente um cafajeste de primeira, e um pirata sempre "inovador", mas viver sempre pensando no futuro arrancava a vida de qualquer um. Durante anos ela viveu na sombra do passado negro que tentava descobrir, agora que estava livre dele, podia se dedicar ao presente... E fazê-lo ser o melhor possível.

Jack passara a noite ao lado dela, resguardando o sono tranqüilo que ela tinha desde então. O beijo intenso que dividiram foi seu pensamente central durante toda aquela noite, fazendo que ele apenas agarra-se no sono altas horas da madrugada.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita, não havia espaço para elas naquele momento tão único.

* * *

Na manha seguinte Lílian despertou receosa de ter sonhado, mas encontrara Jack dormindo com o braço apoiado sobre si. Ela observou o sono dele durante algum tempo... Com cautela levantara, e saíra da cabine, já bem disposta, e recuperada.

No convés avistara o pai na amurada. Hector também a tinha visto, mas receoso não se moveu. Lílian lembrando-se das palavras de Jack na noite anterior, caminhou até ele... Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e agradecer por tudo que havia feito, sentia também vontade de abraçá-lo por ser seu pai, e por finalmente poder reconhecer isso sem remorso pela mãe.

–Vejo que acordou bem. –Ele disse um tanto sem jeito dando uma mordida em uma maçã que segurava.

Lílian também tinha dificuldade em fitá-lo.

–Sim, bem melhor...

O silêncio então pairou sobre os dois.

–Eu não sei como te agradecer... Pai.

Hector tomou um grande susto ao vê-la chama-lo de pai. Uma emoção estranha, que ele jamais pensou em sentir. Encarou a filha, recebendo dela o mesmo olhar profundo tão azulado quanto o seu. Ele não se conteve e a abraçou...Um forte abraço correspondido por ela com a mesma intensidade.

–Jamais pensei que alguém fosse me chamar assim... –Ele disse entre risos, enquanto afastava as lágrimas dos olhos dela.

–Eu jamais pensei que teria um pai para chamar... E nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz de fazer o que você fez ontem por mim.

–Quando te vi morrer senti algo completamente estranho... Apenas agi por instinto, te salvar era minha prioridade... Era a prioridade de Jack.

Lílian sorriu abertamente ao pensar em Jack, e no pai, e na forma como a tinham posto em primeiro plano.

–Eu fico tão feliz por estar aqui... E poder compartilhar disso tudo, desse carinho, dessa paz, e de toda essa mudança.

–Às vezes é preciso se passar por tempestades para se dar valor a bonança que vem após ela.

–... Ela ficaria orgulhosa de você. –Disse vagamente, deixando Hector sério.

O pirata disfarçadamente se conteve nas lembranças, em olhar a filha e ver a mulher que amou... Sorriu sem jeito.

–É... Acho que ficaria.

Acompanhando-os na conversa surgiu o macaco Jack. Brincalhão ele se aproximou de Hector pousando no ombro do capitão. Lílian sorriu ao ver a cena. O macaco logo pulou ao seu ombro também, emitindo seus sons divertindo os dois.

Sparrow seguiu pelo convés ate encontrar os dois, sonolento, ele havia se assustado com o sumiço de Lílian do quarto. Ao se deparar com o macaco no ombro da ruiva. O bicho lhe emitira uma careta, que ele retribuiu mostrando a língua a ele.

–Ah você... Pensei que já tivesse encontrado um jeito de matar esse macaco Hector. –Disse ranzinza.

–Matá-lo? Mas esse Jack é mais simpático que você. –Lílian gracejou.

–A claro... Agora ela me troca por um outro Jack... E ainda por cima um macaco!

–Parece que seu charme vem perdendo o encanto Sparrow. –Ironicamente Hector gracejou.

–Pergunte a sua filha e tire a prova. –Jack provocativamente irritou Barbossa, que chegou a avançar para frente a fim de dar-lhe uma boa surra.

Lílian impediu que o fizessem, apartando amigavelmente.

–Não vão começar com brigas logo na manhã não? –Trazendo os dois de volta a razão adulta, eles cessaram a confusão.

Hector cedeu uma maçã em seu bolso a filha, e os dois mesmo que involuntariamente a morderam da mesma forma juntos... Sendo observados com uma expressão nada amigável de Jack.

–Como são parecidos... –Ele sussurrou espantado prestando mais atenção em Lílian. –Não... Graças a deus!

* * *

A brisa fresca invadia a paisagem, tão pacifica e serena. O cemitério de San Sebastian era minúsculo, simplório, cheio de túmulos antigos, cruzes marcando covas de moradores que fundaram o local. Numa espécie de jardim, cercado por um mato extremamente verde e árvores cheias e vistosas... Era quase impossível achar mórbida a paisagem.

Jack e Lílian estavam juntos, postados frente a um novo tumulo. Na madeira da cruz era marcado um nome: THOMAS SPARROW. Acabara de ser postado. Jack fizera questão de que fosse ali naquela ilha um tumulo em memória ao irmão fosse criado... De alguma forma entendia que lugar melhor não havia. O corpo havia sido jogado ao mar... Bill se encarregaria de levá-lo a um outro lugar, talvez melhor.

Sigiloso apenas participaram ele e Lílian da cerimônia. Agora sozinhos e silenciosos prestavam suas preces e suas confidências como um último adeus a ele.

Na mente de Jack slides como um filme passavam. Momentos da infância, cenas que ele nem se lembrava mais, sendo resgatadas do mais profundo lapso cerebral... Por mais que na vida sua relação com o irmão tenha sido péssima, antes de morrer levou dele uma imagem de caráter, de alguém que conseguiu se arrepender fazendo algo para ajudar o próximo.

Lílian também levava de Thomas boas lembranças, o tempo que pode enfim conhecê-lo serviu para ver nele o ser humano que teimava em permanecer escondido. Os medos daquele homem, contrastados a sua coragem o faziam único. E seu ato minutos antes de morrer seria um dos poucos (junto a Jack e seu pai) que levaria em gratidão para todo o sempre.

Ela se abaixara e depositara em cima da terra fofa uma flor do campo. Simples e bela... De perfume doce... Deixara com ela um adeus, e um cumprimento mais que respeitoso a Thomas.

Jack silenciosamente deixou naquele túmulo o mais intenso respeito...

Partiram em seguida, juntos deram alguns passos em direção à parte mais afastada do local. Pararam lado a lado com o homem que agachado frente a outro túmulo, também dispensava suas mais sinceras palavras e pensamentos. Este deixava também um pedido de desculpas, por muitos atos que cometera e que agora, anos mais tarde encarava como uma sandice... Há anos engasgado, que infelizmente não pudera ser feito em vida.

Abandonando a lápide, Hector se levantou. Lílian deixou uma flor igual a que fora depositada para Thomas. Os três após isso seguiram, deixando para trás uma lápide a muito esquecida, mas que em seu túmulo resguardava uma pessoa imensamente amada... Até os dias atuais... Brenna Vaughan.

* * *

Will e Julia estavam na praia da ilha, de lá podia ser visto a vila, onde era situada a casa dos pais de Julia... Agora, a casa dos Turner. Haviam chegado em comunho com o Pérola, após alguns dias de viagem, Graças aos deuses a viagem de volta fora mais simples, e rápida... Talvez uma forma de agradecimento do guardião por finalmente ver sua fonte ser usada a um bom propósito.

Mas se realmente fosse isso o acontecido, eles nunca teriam certeza... Anjos decaídos não são bondosos, nunca foram... Mas valia pensar dessa forma, do que não ter explicação.

O Pérola havia aportado no porto principal, Hector se encarregara de subornar o cobrador deixando o navio livre de qualquer apreensão. Já o Holandês, longe da ilha apenas disponibilizou um bote, para levar seus dois passageiros a terra, onde morariam a partir dali... A despedida fora deveras triste para Will.

O casal estava na areia, admiravam o horizonte... Mas não o contemplavam... Do contrário, aguardavam o momento que selaria para sempre o destino de Bill longe deles. O Holandês se distanciava... E em seu último rastro antes do fim o rápido, porém intenso brilho verde surgiu. E num piscar de olhos sumiu novamente, levando consigo o navio fantasma... Para só retornar dez anos depois.

–Acabou... –Will sussurrou tristemente, admirando o nada que anteriormente era ocupado pelo Holandês, tão longe.

Julia se voltou a ele, encarando a expressão lamentada que ele ostentava. Ela o abraçou fortemente e passou a mão pela face dele.

–É um momento para recomeçarmos Will... Seu pai foi um herói, por mais tristes que estejamos temos que fazer seu sacrifício valer a pena. –Deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Will sorriu em resposta, abraçando-a, e num suspirou tentou abandonar da mente a tristeza que sentia.

Julia se virou, sendo enlaçada por ele, ambos admiravam o horizonte. A mão afagava a dele, e levou-a de encontro a sua barriga, deslizando, fazendo-o sentir a textura fina do vestido azul que usava.

–Uma nova vida cheia de recomeços... –Sussurrou, tirando Will de sua serenidade.

Ele a voltou para si, confuso. O olhar involuntariamente voltado à barriga dela, que continuava sendo afagada discretamente pela jovem... Aquele gesto só podia significar uma coisa.

–Julia você está...

–Vamos ter um filho Will. –Interrompeu-o, recebendo dele um olhar incrédulo. Julia ficou confusa com a expressão dele, não sabia qual havia sido de fato a reação de Will. –Eu sei que é muito cedo, que isso ano devia ter acontecido, mas chegando aqui tive a certeza.

Will se ajoelhou na frente dela deixando-a mais surpresa ainda.

–Casa comigo! –Ele pediu compenetrado, enquanto a jovem não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

–Will... Eu...

–Se vamos ter um filho é bom que estejamos devidamente unidos, como uma família... Aceita? –Ele sorriu aguardando a resposta.

–Claro que aceito. –Ela disse se ajoelhando junto a ele, e beijando-lhe os lábios. –... Mas pra isso não precisa ficar de joelhos pra mim, já me sinto unida a você.

Will sorriu, se levantando junto a ela e tomando-a nos braços novamente. Ao separarem-se ele afagou-lhe a barriga, emocionado sorrindo largamente.

–Eu te amo.

* * *

O trio silencioso voltou pela cidade até alcançar o porto. Haviam deixado a tripulação trabalhar nos reparos, tão precisos que a embarcação necessitava desde que enfrentara a tempestade. Alcançaram o navio o mais rápido possível, compartilhando daqueles trabalhos tanto quanto.

Na manhã seguinte tudo estava pronto. O Pérola já se preparava para partir, todos já atendiam seus respectivos trabalhos.

Haviam se despedido de Julia e Will na noite anterior. Agora, que o Pérola já se distanciava da ilha Lílian observava o cais... Com o olhar vago ela tentava abandonar naquelas terras, as tristezas, e conformar-se com a despedida tão triste a Will e Julia.

Jack percebera a forma com que ela havia se distanciado. Cauteloso se aproximou, parando ao lado dela. A jovem não moveu o olhar a ele... Estava compenetrada em pensamentos, e mal o tinha notado.

– O que te faz pensar assim, luv? –Tão charmoso quanto habitual ele a despertou, Lílian olhou na direção dele, e viu o homem que amava sério, interessado em saber como estava.

–... O passado. –Ela vagamente falou. –As lembranças que abandono aqui, e a dor que isso causa.

–Você se acostuma... Já deixei muitas em muitos portos... –Jack fingia estar entretido em boas lembranças, mas sendo despertado por um tapa em seu braço.

–Não dúvido. –Lílian mudou a voz um pouco chateada com o comentário, claramente referido as noitadas de Jack. –Por acaso também deixou alguma dessa vez?

–Não... Esse foi o único em que a lembrança mais significativa, veio comigo. –Ele se aproximou dela, sério, mantendo firme o olhar naquela imensidão azul que os dela representavam. –Essa dor logo se amadurecera... E não incomodara mais, luv.

Lílian suspirou tentando pensar como ele... Mas mesmo que tentasse carregaria sempre em si, as mesmas dores.

–Chega de pensar no passado. –Ela forçou um sorriso, recompondo-se.

–Tem razão. –Jack disse puxando-a pelo braço para o meio do convés.

–O que está fazendo?

–Já vai ver. –Seguindo ele passou por Gibbs que também não entendera a forma rápida com que se afastavam em direção ao timão.

Jack impulsivo tinha na face um sorriso malicioso, e consigo trazia uma confiança. Passara por todos conduzindo Lílian, até alcançar o timão. Da escada, sem se preocupar em sumir chamou por Barbossa, que conduzia o navio.

–Hector! –Chamou num grito seco esperando a vinda do companheiro.

A forma repentina com que Jack havia vindo, chamou a atenção de todos, formando uma boa reunião no convés. Barbossa avistou a cena e a confusão que se iniciava e revirando os olhos dando adeus a minúscula paz que tivera, desceu até encontrá-lo.

–Mas que diabos esta acontecendo?

–Nos case agora. –Jack anunciou tendo em resposta olhares atônicos de todos, principalmente de Lílian.

–O quê? –Ela perguntou surpresa, incrédula pelo pedido feito por quem foi.

–Não foi fazer isso! –Barbossa gritou quase que imediato!

–Há vai sim! –Jack respondeu igualmente alterado. –E você querida, aceite meu pedido, pois não é sempre que eu decido casar com alguém.

–Eu não vou me casar com você. –Ela respondeu ainda incrédula.

–Viu! A noiva não esta de acordo, nada de casório! –Hector cruzou os braços sentindo-se vitorioso.

–Lílian querida, você quer tanto quanto eu esse casamento, não me diga não agora! –Jack já estava impaciente com a situação.

–Jack decidiu isso quando? Há cinco minutos?

–Três... Mas já venho pensando na possibilidade há semanas. –Jack sorriu nervoso. –Então, Hector já disse para nos casar!

–Ela não vai casar com você! –O capitão repetiu seguramente.

Lílian puxou Jack próximo, sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

–Metade do navio? –Divertida ela recebera um olhar surpreso de Jack.

–Nem um pedaço da popa a proa! –Jack brincou com ela.

–A partir de agora sim Sr. Sparrow! –Ela o afastou de volta, interrompendo Jack que já se preparava para respondê-la. –Pai, nos case!

O sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Hector foi substituído pelo espanto. A filha o tinha pedido, concordando com aquela sandice.

Jack por mais que contrafeito reforçou.

–A noiva esta de total acordo meu caro, prepare o casório. –Encarando Lílian que sorria tanto quanto ele deu o braço para que ela encruzasse com o seu.

–Já que não me resta alternativa... –Ele então suspirou para começar. –Estamos aqui reunidos, uns de má vontade, para celebrar, ou lamentar a união de Jack Sparrow com Lílian Vaughan...

–Podemos pular os detalhes e partir para o que interessa. –Ele pediu discretamente, recebendo um olhar mais que irritado de Hector.

–Jack Sparrow! –Gritou assustando-o. – Você, mesmo sendo quem é, aceita Lílian como sua esposa?

–Seguramente!

–Lílian Vaughan. Aceita este homem, que apesar de tudo foi o que escolheu para ser seu marido? –Um tanto esperançoso ele dirigiu-se a filha, mas teve suas últimas esperanças dadas por terminadas ao ouvir a resposta dela.

–Aceito! –Ela encarou Jack que sorria largamente.

–Então... Eu tenho que declarar, são marido e mulher. –Hector sentou-se na escada desgostoso.

Jack esperou que ele prosseguisse com a ultima frase, mas isso não ocorreu, e sendo essa a que mais lhe interessava ele não se conteve em lembrar o... Sogro.

–Não se esqueceu de nada?

–Ahhh pode beijar a noiva!

Jack então tomou os lábios de Lílian com os seus dividiram um beijo intenso, que não foi visto por Hector que a essa altura já se distanciava para não presenciar a cena. A tripulação comemorou com eles, Gibbs fora cumprimentar os dois num abraço respeitoso.

–Homens rum liberado a todos por hoje! Mas ainda assim estou de olho nessas chaves! –Avisou a Ragetti que carregava o molho para o convés inferior.

A comemoração regada à bebida e música seguiu pela tarde. Horas depois Hector também integrou a festa, mas para beber que para comemorar.

Naquele mesmo dia na capela de San Sebastian, um outro casamento era realizado. Will Turner se unia a Julia Beck, numa celebração muito simples e discreta, onde poucos, dos conhecidos de Julia participaram.

Consolidaram então perante tudo e todos o seu amor... Era esse o fim do primeiro capitulo da nova geração da família Turner.

* * *

Algum tempo se passou, mas Tortuga ainda era a mesma. Continuava amontoada de bêbados, piratas e de mulheres da vida.

As mesmas tavernas tão cheias e animadas, agora estavam as moscas, fora de seu horário de serviço apenas resguardavam em seus recintos os bêbados remanescentes da noite anterior. Era habitual que após o porre adormecessem e só recobrassem a consciência pela manha.

Nas ruas os trabalhadores andavam trôpegos, cada um com o carregamento de seu navio. Moleques assaltavam os comerciantes, que praguejavam revoltados... Mas que brevemente se esqueciam do fato, logo que avistavam as senhoras gordas da reles nobreza do local paparicando-as até que comprassem algo do local.

... Jack sabia disso e se aproveitava do fato para fazer o que melhor dessempenhava... Roubar!

Os marujos levavam discretamente um forte carregamento de especiarias. Jack parado na rua recostado a parede apenas observava cauteloso, para evitar que fossem apanhados.

Lílian também estava junto às pessoas, mantendo-se afastada para melhor observar o perigo de serem pegos. Como uma das mulheres distintas, ela bem vestida, tinha sobre os braços um chalé bem pousado, de forma elegante e nobre.

Rapidamente passavam as caixas para o navio, e fingindo se tratar de seu próprio carregamento a transportavam para dentro.

Lílian caminhando descompromissada parou próxima a Jack e discretamente falou-lhe:

–Não seria melhor fazer isso a noite?

– ...Seria,da mesma forma que seria melhor você ter vindo como um marujo. –Jack lhe respondeu, fingindo papear calmamente com uma senhora do local, mas na verdade se referia a teimosia da mulher, que se garantia na coragem.

–Não havia necessidade, sei me defender... Mas quanto ao saque devíamos ser mais cautelosos, aqueles homens não tiraram o olhar de você desde que se aproximou.

–Luv... O que o capitão Jack sparrow não resolve?

Tirando o sorriso largo estampado na face de Jack, um tiro estourou no ar. Assustados os dois se voltaram à procura do responsável pelo disparo, e encontraram Gibbs escondido atrás de um carregamento, já apontando sua arma a outro homem distante, que o tinha seguido.

–Então resolva isso capitão Jack. –Lílian correu tirando do vestido uma arma, e tentando ajudar Gibbs quanto ao homem.

Junto a ele vinha mais um grupo, todos atirando, havia descoberto o saque.

Jack também atirou na direção que vinham, escondeu-se numa esquina, enquanto Gibbs corria para junto deles.

–Está bem Gibbs? –Lílian perguntou enquanto o velho se recompunha.

–Sim.

–Ah que ótimo então está bem? Quer dizer que traz meio mundo de marujos revoltados atrás de nós e está bem?

–Eles me viram trazendo a caixa! Ragetti ficou para trás! –Ao terminar a frase o marujo Ragetti passou por eles, correndo desesperado.

Jack encarou Lílian, pensativo tanto quanto ela.

–Vão para o navio eu despisto eles.

–Não você não! –Lílian disse. –Gibbs vai para o navio, eu fico com você.

O marujo correu um pouco atrás de Ragetti, alcançando o navio no porto. Jack e Lílian correram na direção contraria levando consigo todos que os perseguiam.

Atirando com pouca visibilidade ele tentava acertar alguém, mas os erros eram muitos, Jack não podia parar e mirar.

Pensando rápido ele arrancou a espada de Lílian do vestido discreto que usava e cortou uma corda que segurava uma pilha de barris. Todos despencaram na frente do grupo, derrubando a maioria dos perseguidores.

Correram, enquanto alguns se levantavam, e entre as ruas tentaram se distanciar deles. Havia ainda uns seis em seu encalço, Jack levava Lílian por todos os becos que conhecia, tentando fazer com que fossem perdidos de vista, mas fora inútil... Perseguiam na busca por cada nova rua que o casal adentrava.

Jack conduziu-a para o cais, percebeu que era a única forma de escapar daquela perseguição. Os tiros ainda cortavam o ar, alguns passando próximos aos dois. Ao chegar, Jack correu até próximo à beirada. Parando finalmente de correr e respirando um pouco...

–Minhas balas acabaram. –Lílian anunciou, guardando a arma. E olhando em volta. –Se seu plano era encará-los de frente aqui lhe sinto informar, mas não temos saída.

–Esse nunca foi meu plano. –Ele que mexia em algumas parafernálias próximas, se voltou a ela, avistando os homens que já se aproximavam.

Vinham furiosos empunhando suas espadas! Guardavam as armas que também já tinham disparado cada uma de suas balas. Jack mantendo a calma aguardou que se aproximassem. Enquanto Lílian recuperava sal espada tentando no mínimo lutar.

–Jack Sparrow! Eu devia imaginar! –Um deles anunciou, entre risos, pronto para decapitar Jack.

–Me aguardava para roubar sua carga meu caro? –Jack provocava, provocando em Lílian desespero. –Pois lhe sinto informar, mas devia ser mais atento a suas coisas, roubamos tudo por debaixo de seu nariz em plena luz do dia, e só agora no fim que perceberas?

O homem carrancudo vociferou irritado:

–Pois mesmo que me tenha roubado vai pagar com sua vida seu canalha!

Enquanto o homem vinha em sua direção. Jack enlaçou Lílian junto a si, sem que ela entendesse o motivo daquilo. Jack alteou a arma apontando-a a corda, que estava posicionada acima deles. Lílian seguiu seu gesto avistando então o motivo da segurança dele

–Cavalheiros! Lembraram desse dia como o dia em que quase mataram o capitão Jack... –Antes que Jack terminasse sua característica fala, foi calado por um beijo cálido que Lílian despejara em seus lábios. A mão da jovem alcançou a dele na arma, e juntos dispararam o tiro que os impulsionou ao vento.

Os perseguidores revoltados assistiam a fuga. No Pérola a tripulação que já partia via a cena, e aguardava para que o plano surpresa tivesse algum resultado positivo.

Jack amparava a queda, com o chalé de Lilian, tudo devidamente calculado por ele, naqueles breves minutos de calma até serem novamente alcançados.

–Vai ser sempre cheio de truques? –Lílian sussurrou ao ouvido dele enquanto desciam num vôo calmo até o Pérola, tendo como fundo os gritos desesperados dos homens que praguejavam o nome de Jack.

–Sempre que existir uma nova jornada! –Jack selou suas palavra com um sorriso a ela, enquanto segurava firme o pano que os levava ao navio. Lílian alcançara os lábios dele encontrando a segurança para qualquer situação... Para qualquer jornada!

* * *

**Acabou! : / crise de choro**

**Que saudade vou sentir dessa fic... de tudo que construí!**

**Cada personagem e trama criada significou algo para mim... não queria me distanciar deles, mas o fim sempre chega!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rôxane: A primeira pessoa que leu, que acreditou e incentivou-me a prosseguir com essa fic. Desde a primeira review até a ultima me apoiando, elogiando, e claro com seu imenso carinho para com todos a rô se tornou uma megaaaa amiga! Inspiração para mim sempre! Rô agradeço por ter aturado toda a fic, por ter me presenteado com as mais belas palavras!**

**Taty: A escritora de uma das primeiras fics que eu li,e tbm uma das minhas preferidas! Seu trabalho me impulsionou a tentar escrever o meu, e agradeço por também acompanha-lo! Sempre mto atenciosa com as palavras, seus elogios me foram de grande alegria! Amigona e grande inspiração sempre! Muito obrigada Taty por todo o apoio e pela amizade!**

**Dorinha: A moça que sempre me fez escrever com carinho sobre Will e July! Tem imaginação imensa, nos surpreendendo a cada capitulo de sua fic! Sempre mto divertida a Dorinha sempre esteve aki presente, apoiando, e incentivando a fic! Brigada por tudo moça!**

**Mah: Mesmo ela tendo sumido, eu agradeço imensamente por todo o carinho ao longo da fic! Amo as estórias que essa moça escreve, tão lindas e tão emocionantes! Uma pena que a muito não tenhamos mais capítulos seus / Bjokas!**

**Carlinha: A minha companheira de msn! Ela que ama Will e Lizze e que mesmo assim sempre me incentiva com a fic, sempre elogiando as tramas que crio, mesmo tendo deixado a lizze de fora! Escreve de forma tão linda, me fazendo sempre ler a fic maravilhosa que escreve em Lotr! Carlinhaa miga bjus pra ti! Brigada!**

**Jenny: A moça que sempre ouviu tuuuudo que eu criava para a fic! Desde o principio incentivou a criação desta, e além de tudo assim que teve chance veio me presentear com sua presença! Miga não sabe o quanto eh importante pra mim saber que vc sempre que pode vem aki, lê, comenta, me da dicas... Enfim! Obrigada por tudo!**

**Paula: Mesmo ela tendo me abandonado no principio da fic kkkk, essa minha miga esteve pressente a cada capitulo. Ora ela editava, ora ela lia e comentava, ora dava opinião nos destinos dos personagens, opiniões essas que eu sempre arrumei um jeito de encaixar! Minha companheira em PDC vc sabe o quanto eu te adoro e o quanto me dediquei para que esse projeto não decepcionasse a mim e a vc! Obrigada por ter ajudado!**

**Farpa: Descompromissado ele começou a ler... e eu pensando que não passaria do primeiro capitulo! Hoje esse moço não soh segue o ritmo da fic, como me elogio e me critica sempre me ajudando a melhorar! Nas nossas conversas no msn surgiu o interesse dele em escrever tbm, e a amizade que hj dividimos! Agradeço todas as palavras que me dedicou em reviews durante essa fic!**

**Halldo: Migo que nunca me fazia esquecer de mandar os capítulos pelo e-mail... Mesmo não sendo possível pra vc acompanhar o fim da fic, agradeço por ter ao longo dela participado, lendo e com todo o seu carinho apoiado a criação dela!**

**Jaqueline 16, Drukgeister ,Soffie Riddle, Jéssica, Thamiris, Weslei, Heloisa, Renan,****Marcos, Bia e João Paulo****. Agradeço a todos vcs, por terem mesmo que brevemente aparecido aki, e me presenteado com suas opiniões! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado!**

**Bom por fim agradeço também a todos que leram e não mandaram reviews, aos que gostaram, odiaram, amaram... Espero ter proporcionado uma boa leitura a todos!**

**Bjokas! **


End file.
